Unveiling Secrets
by bymak
Summary: What if Jack and Sam had a long term secret that they now need to tell, in order to protect themselves of the same people that asked for secrecy in the first place. (Yes, I know, I'm still awful at summaries)
1. Let's start from that thing

Well, this is AU. And I am moving the Stargate start a couple of years just to fit with this timeline. Let's see present is in italic and I should actually start apologizing to anyone out there that has some deep knowledge of how the Air Force (or any other military institution) works. I think I screwed up badly half of the time… but as I said …it is AU. So let's pretend that my scarce knowledge gotten from JAG mixed with my need to create something that could accommodate the history is okay. Please? J

And then I should add that any grammar screw ups are all mine.

Disclaimers: I don't own Stargate or their characters. *sigh*

Anyhow… hopefully you will enjoy and stick around till the end… I have quite a few chapters almost ready, so at some point they will be up fast and then I will probably be hit by my ending block… which if you read me before, you know it's bad…

Well, enough about this…

Enjoy.

M.

 **Chapter 1 – Let's start from that thing.**

 _"We are gathered here today to…" she trailed, the quite common words being said for a totally different reason one would hope at this point of their lives. She risked a glance to the man at her side, without noticing the curious stares in her direction, she was rarely lost for words and hearing her dragging a phrase was an enormous surprise to those listening. Her fleeting look was received and he cleared his throat as an answer._

 _"To tell you some little thingies," he completed, shrugging when he finished, noticing his wording was as simple as could be expected from him, he stole a quick look at his companion worried face and added as if it was nothing too much and a lot self-explanatory, "That are highly classified"_

 _A sigh from her part was all the answer he needed to know they weren't as profound or enlightening as they sounded for him making both of them fall back to the old habit of pressing their jaws, a sign which showed those in the table how troubled they really were. It also pointed to the other people that both, man and woman, would need a time to organize their thoughts thus they held their breaths, and bit lips to try not to intervene and hurry them up, they didn't need more pressure added; and while the man glanced everywhere except them, the woman fixated her squint on a distant point in the wall while chewing the inside of her cheeks._

 _"We are kind'a in trouble," he left out, after a few more seconds, his breathy affirmation was accompanied by his hand nervously scratching the back of his head. She, on the other hand, just nodded eagerly at the end of such sentence, her eyes wide and her hair moving uncontrollably giving her an appearance of being younger than she was._

 _"You... both… are in trouble?" The oldest man around questioned, not quite believing what he just heard._

 _"Yes, General," They stated with as much confidence as the situation might allow. The older man sighed, passing a hand through his face knowing easily that, if both were involved, and they already confirmed they were, it was to be a complicated and big issue… and more likely not something the top brass would like or accept easily._

 _And yes, believing their statement about being in trouble was not a farfetched possibility. Being in trouble wasn't something they didn't do often, at least not if you knew who those two were or how many troubles they could get themselves into, in short amounts of time. The only really surprising thing for the older man in the room was that none of the other ones sitting next to him seemed to know about this matter. He frowned, that was something he wouldn't expect from them._

 _"So, let me understand this, you are in trouble, so you thought you should let us know about this … situation… outside the mountain and that's why you brought us here too ..." The other woman in the room trailed, giving them enough rope to hang themselves if they didn't trade carefully and they both thought 'it had to be her', since they knew that bringing her around could only meant they would get questions which would need answers, and they also understood that, answering them was exactly what they needed to do._

 _"Let you know some ... hmm …" she tried_

 _"Thingies?" He completed raising his eyebrows, trying his best to help her._

 _They looked at woman at the table doubtfully and then, they exchanged yet another glance, agreeing with it in a silent conversation. Yes, they needed her in the table not only because she was a close friend, but because she would question them without any fear or doubt. However, all and all, that didn't make answering any easier._

 _"Thingies..." she nodded agreeing with him, "Small parts of history if you wish,"_

 _"A walk down memory lane…" that wording caused a surge of strange looks at his general direction, "What? I think that sounded better," he shrugged the weirdness off with a raised eyebrow, and she laughed, she knew all too well he always got this 'poetic side' when nervous, "Way better"_

 _"Those, ahem, thingies are, well… classified, hidden, buried and pretty much still going on." She continued stalling._

 _"Jack! Sam! For crying out loud! Can you two just cut the crap and get to the point?"_

 _"Geez! Daniel, thanks... don't you see! We ARE trying for heaven's sakes!" Jack exclaimed nervously. He hated interrogations, he despised having to talk in public, and he abhorred briefings. But this, this was not an interrogation, nor a briefing… and the people at the table didn't exactly ranked in his list as 'general public'._

 _"We just don't know where to start." Sam sighed, looking somewhat lost. They exchanged weary glances before looking at the people at the table. Janet, Daniel, Teal'c and George Hammond, their friends… their family. A moment or two passed quietly, in a blink of an eye,_

 _"I believe it is better if you start at the beginning," Teal'c pointed, crooking his head._

 _"Can we not start at the beginning?" Colonel and Major pleaded at once, and their friends sighed and nodded confused. The military pair still didn't have the sightless idea of what to say or how to say it, and taking the start out of the equation, didn't help them to untangle the issue either._

 _"How about?' Daniel provided, "Start with the …thing… which gave you this need to tell us whatever you two have to tell us?" He knew them well enough to know hurrying them up into talking would only manage to make them build their walls faster. Yes, the only moments in which those two were good under pressure were the almost end of the Earth, and/or live and dead situations, in which case they did stuff exceedingly fast and precisely… everything else, it just took a lot of time._

 _"Sounds good to me, what'cha think, Carter?" She chewed the inside of her cheeks, then nodded. Her short hair moving a little to cover her eyes. The gleam in her eyes made him notice her readiness to speak more than just a short line._

 _"Well, as Daniel pointed out, this will start not at the beginning. It will start with 'the thing' which made us evaluate your need to know," she left out a sigh "Here we go, this started a couple months ago…"_

 _"Actually, much, much longer ago, but..." he corrected and she glared at him, making him stop whatever he was about to say._

 _"The thing which started to move the pieces of the puzzle came 3 months ago, with the mission to P34XZ0..."_

 **SGC**

 **3 months ago**

 **"** Ready to P34XZ0, kids?"

"P34XZ0 has great soil and is a potential Naquadah mine. Plus, is sunny and there's no Goa'uld as far as we …" Sam started to answer

"Ack!" Jack raised a hand to stop his 2IC chatter, she was the finest officer around… but simple questions? Those were a no-no with her.

"Know…" she finished nonetheless.

"It was a simple yes or no question, Carter. You understand that?" She nodded and sheepishly smiled, "And?"

"Ready, Sir." She said grinning, noting she didn't actually answered with his selected choices. He rolled his eyes at her, and she beamed at him while the ring started to move.

The mission briefing pointed the mission as a "simple recon" mission. They were going to a deserted planet to bring some artifacts from the ruins of a city which wasn't far away from the gate and to study whatever it might be still standing there before returning in two days tops.

Yes, it sounded like the ideal calm mission, but let's face it, whenever those words were mentioned in a SG-1 briefing, those would end up being the worsts missions ever and they all were very aware of such fact. But when the chevrons locked, the 'kawoosh' happened and the event horizon set, they crossed to the other side without a hint of a doubt and bantering each other away.

Once on the other side, Teal'c, then Daniel, the F.R.E.D, Sam and finally Jack arrived on a sunny, windy and beautiful P34XZ0 day. Jack and Teal'c set into check and protect the surrounding area, planting C3 charges just in case they needed to blow something away to get cover, and Daniel kept Sam accompanied while she checked her gadgets. Once her equipment returned everything normal, she replaced them back on their own spot at the FRED, and they set for a short wait, considering they still needed Jack and Teal'c to return from their security trek before walking to the ruins. As expected, everything pointed like, indeed, this was a deserted planet, and the only signs of civilization were the ruins of a city the UAV scan picked up on its way around.

"City ruins are 50 klicks that way," She pointed south, "everything looks normal and as we already knew there's no sign of radiation or even an unbearable temperature here"

"Already, kids, let's go for a stroll then," Jack said taking point, followed by Daniel. Sam took the third position with the F.R.E.D moving slowly by her side, and Teal'c took the end. As every time the FRED tagged along, they were forced to walk slower than they normally would, which they accompanied with their normal banter and the incredible amount of dumb things they could come up on those strange moments of peace. Which as usually came to an end fairly quickly, as they were nearing to the end of the path in between the woods and out to clearing separating them from the ruins, maybe it was the training 3 of 4 members had or just the simple experience, but they automatically fell silent when they were 6 or 7 feet away of it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary when Jack walked out of the woods and stopped. Then he shook his head and continued to walk, Sam was now behind him. However, it was the moment when Teal'c walked out when he heard something weird.

"Fall back!" Jack screamed to his team and turned around towards the woods, Sam looked at him with widened eyes, a spike of sorts buried in his arm. "Go back to the gate!" he screamed, and felt something weird happening with his body, his warning came a second too late as he heard a second wave of needles being fired. He looked in the general direction of the whistling sound, then he looked in front of him. Sam was just a two feet away from the woods, so without hesitations he jumped to cover his 2IC back.

A groan and a thud made her turn around, saying Sam was shocked when she saw Jack lay in a very awkward position on the floor bed, with some metal spikes piercing his back and arms, was an understatement. She blinked at the sight and heard another wave, this time the sound was closer, and she didn't need to turn around to know she was not out of reach, with the certainty of no escape left, she repeated Jack previous action, jumping with as much force as she could to bring both Daniel and Teal'c to the floor. She felt her body reacting weirdly and felt how the fabric of Teal'c pants grazed the tip of her fingers and yet another wave was heard, before she couldn't hold herself anymore and everything went black.

 **Unknown Location**

When he woke up, he had to blink a couple of times to get his sight fixed. The room being all white did nothing to help his confused eyes, using his observational skills deduced that, once again, he was stuck in a hospital room and thankfully not in a sarcophagus as he first thought when he opened his eyes to the blinding white light.

Then, his memory was back and he remembered the events previous to this room. He remembered Jack covering Sam and falling to the ground and how Sam's body connected loudly with the ground not too far away from Jack. He remembered tripping on a tree root and seeing, from his position on the floor how Teal'c was still walking to the gate. A prick in his neck was the last sensation he felt before losing all resemblance of control of his body and then… he woke up in the white room.

Analyzing the situation he thought, maybe, just maybe, Teal'c got through the gate and returned with a backup team to save them. However, as much as he hoped that was the result, both his mind and body screamed at him with facts to make an educated guess and affirm such thing wasn't possible. The room, wherever it was, was not one he knew from before, it was oddly comforting and completely bizarre at the same time.

"Dr. Jackson, welcome, if you please go this way," a voice came from seemingly nowhere and a door he couldn't see before was opened, or rather, a white panel of the wall disappeared in front of his eyes to give space to a still white corridor.

"Definitively not a hospital," he muttered and did as the voice said, "Where are you taking me?" he asked walking slowly following the only direction available.

"To the waiting room, so you can be with your friend."

"My friend?"

"Yes, the one called Teal'c, he told us much about you and your other friends."

"Okaaaay…. Sorry, who are you?"

"I am Arandu, we are here"

"Here, where?" he asked, the corridor ended in a wall that soon was too disappearing open.

"DanielJackson is great to see you well," Teal'c greeted from the back of the room

"Teal'c! Are you okay? Did they tell you anything? Sam? Jack?" he asked and except for the first question, he only got no as answers. He sighed and looked around, it was yet another plain white room, no doors or windows were visible, but so far their host didn't show more traces of being evil.

"Arandu? I'm guessing English is not your main language?"

"You are correct, Dr. Jackson"

"So you learned our language. How?" he said intrigued to know more about the voice which was currently talking with them.

"We accessed to your mind in order to learn your language and evaluate your qualifications as good or evil."

"Ok, so we are with mind readers... nice." He muttered to himself. "What about my other friends?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Jackson, we can't disclose any information about them. Unless, you are related."

"Related? I'm their friend! I just need to know if they are alive!" No one answered him back. Frustrated, Daniel paced around for a while under the careful watch of Teal'c. Then he stopped.

"Hey! Arandu? How should I prove I'm related to them?" He shouted to the ceiling, feeling somewhat a déjà vu as memories of him screaming to nothing in particular showed themselves on his mind.

"Your memories must match," the voice announced simply

"My memories… how is this done?"

"You have to concentrate on memory or a series of memories in which your relationship was conformed or approved as one. Then, using the information you present us, we find corresponding ones in your friend. If your memories match the memories of your friend, you get entitled to know about the wellbeing of your related friend."

"What kind of relationship are we talking about?"

"You must be either brother, sister, mother, father, child or spouse of the subject".

"I'm his brother." He stated, thinking of a day when Jack told him in his own set of words, he was like a younger brother to him. He smiled fondly at the memory, it was one of the weird times in which Jack O'Neill was just sincere.

"I'm sorry, Daniel Jackson. Your memories don't match"

"I'm her brother," he said then, concentrating on the memory of the day he asked Sam to go out on a date with him and she smiled totally busted him, telling him he was doing it to get someone jealous and that such thing wouldn't work because everyone knew she loved him as a brother.

"I'm sorry, Daniel Jackson. Your memories don't match," or maybe she said like a brother. He groaned, for him as a brother and like a brother sounded exactly the same, maybe for these people wasn't, he started to pace again.

"Be patient, Daniel Jackson. I'm sure they are well"

"But, Teal'c, don't you remember the way their bodies were sprawled on the floor? They probably broke something when falling, and that's even if they are alive..." he trailed and it was in this exact moment another hidden door chose to disappear.

"If who is alive?" Sam asked, walking into the room.

"Sam! You're alive!" Daniel ran and hugged her.

"Yes, I think I am…or heaven looks too darn similar to a hospital." She joked, and frowned when glancing around, "where is…"

"He is not here... Yet. And no, we don't know anything about his condition either," Daniel answered before she could ask.

"Did you ask her?"

"Wait, her?"

"Yes, Mbyja… the Furling elder?"

"The what? Did you just say Furling?" Sam nodded. "I haven't met her. I heard Arandu and he didn't say anything about being a Furling"

"I too, met Arandu only"

"You didn't ask," Arandu voice replied.

"And, what did he tell you?"

"Wait? You didn't ask about our wellbeing?"

"Of course I did, she told me your friends are waiting for you. What did they tell you about the Colonel?"

"I'm not related to him, I can't know his status, which sucks by the way... I tried to convince him I was his brother or your brother. None of it worked, our memories didn't match," He whined

"How long has it been?"

"I don't know we have been sitting here with no way to measure time"

"Mbyja? Can we have our watches back?"

"Sure, Samantha," in one of the walls a small hole appeared, and inside 3 watches sat.

"Thanks." She smiled, grabbed hers and looked at the time. "Well, correct me if I'm wrong, I believe we have 4 hours before our due report, and then 3 more before the General sends someone to get us back" and both Teal'c and Daniel nodded.

"Do you know how much time will take us to walk back to the gate?"

"Two of your hours," Arandu voice answered.

"Ok, so we go report this and come back again" Daniel supplied

"We can't leave him behind," Sam said firmly

"But we will come back, it is just a report"

"If we report we were attacked and held in an unknown facility, The General will order us to return immediately and he won't let us come back until a full blood analysis comes back clean."

"Indeed" Teal'c said and Sam slid to the floor.

One hour and a half later, Daniel was still set into carving a hole in the floor with his pacing. Teal'c decided to do some kelno'reem, and Sam was staring a point in the wall. They still had two hours and a half left to give the report and a two hour walk; which left her with no too many options.

Sam sighed, managing with that to stop Daniel. Since, weirdly to him, it sounded like defeat. "Try mine," she whispered somewhat annoyed.

"What?" Daniel said, looking really puzzled

"According to you we have to have matching memories to prove we are related and we want to know how the Colonel is, don't we?" Daniel nodded "Well then try my memories, Mbyja."

"But what memories Sam?" She didn't answer, few seconds passed and another door disappeared. "I know for sure you are not his sister or mother or daughter…"

"Come through this door, please Samantha," She smiled grimly to her friend and walked to the door, as soon as she crossed it, the wall appeared again.

"What the hell?" Daniel said, feeling completely puzzled. Not too much later, the same wall did its disappearing act and Sam walked into the room again, a smile graced her face.

"Well, Colonel O'Neill is somewhat ok. He has a broken knee, hand and ankle, 4 broken and 6 bruised ribs and he is still sleeping. They can't help him with the broken things until all the drug effect wears out."

"Drugs?"

"Yes, you might find this interesting, Mbyja explained to me that this planet was often visited by Goau'lds. Thus, in order to protect themselves, just like the Nox went airborne, they Furling council decided to move their facilities to the underground. They created the city ruins that we saw by blowing their old city to almost nothing, by doing so, they recognized that whomever was coming from the gate or from space, will be moving in the general direction of the ruins, which hide the entrance to their facilities. Therefore, they planted strategically, a series of artifacts which are auto activated when Jaffa's are near enough."

"The needles"

"Yes, it throws super silent 'poisoned' needles. That's the reason why we weren't attack when we just walked in"

"Because we aren't Jaffa and then Teal'c came to the clearing after you"

"And their readings went crazy, the artifact immediately marked us as Goa'ulds or slaves of them because we are of human nature. Somehow, the Colonel heard the noises and as he noticed he was going down, he decided to cover me to give us time to scape, and when I felt I wasn't going anywhere"

"Yeah, I remember what happened. But if those artifacts are in the clearing, why they kept shooting?"

Well, once it starts shooting, it doesn't stop until everyone is in the floor. They recalculated the angles to shoot and hit the moving targets. That's why by being the last ones in the line, Teal'c and you got injected with one dose each, and as I jumped to cover you and they were already recalculated to get you and me and Teal'c, I ended up getting 5 times the regular dose… the Colonel, well, he got at least 10 times the regular dose."

"Something sounds off"

"No, actually, the poison is for Jaffa. So a dose is good to bring Teal'c down, it takes the double or triple time to leave the human body. In my case, due to the naquadah and the protein marker in my blood, the drug has almost the same duration than for Jaffa's…"

"And Jack doesn't have it," he added with a sigh.

"No, they don't really know how long it will take him to wake up. They also don't know how we both managed to hold the effects for so long before coming down. Anyways, they know for sure the duration that the poison was going to have on Teal'c since Jaffa body are similar, because of the symbiont. Now, humans are highly differentiated, thus they aren't sure yet if your allergies give you a longer duration under the sedatives or shorter effect… and for that you are no comparison point with the Colonel…and I, adding to my messed up blood, I am a female"

"What you'll you want us to do, Major Carter?" Teal'c asked a few moments later

"You need to go back to Earth and wait for us there, ask General Hammond not to send anyone. We will send my idc then radio signal them once we are ready to cross and we will wait for instructions"

"But Sam! We can't go without you! We can't leave you behind"

"Think like this, Daniel, you are not going without us, you are just going first. We just don't know for sure how long it will take for us to return, knowing how stubborn he is, he could be awake in a couple hours… or in a couple of days for that matter." The archeologist looked at her warily "Look, it's quite simple really, if you don't go and the General sends another group, we would be stuck here for who knows how long, waiting on times we don't know for sure will be short or long, and it could go on forever. So, I'm not ordering you, I'm just asking you to trust me and please leave this planet. When the Colonel awakes we will return... we are in good hands."

"Sam... Tell me something only you can know …"

"I'm not a droid, clone or hologram Daniel; I'm just trying to do the right thing and at this moment that is for you to go home and for me to stay here. Can you do it?"

"Yes. Arandu, can we have the things we brought with us? We are leaving" A door opened in the opposite side of where Sam's door was and a panel moved to let them see their packs. A glimmering greenish boy and also glimmering purplish girl not older than 9 appeared in the room.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, DanielJackson and Teal'c. We will take good care of your friends," the girl said.

"You've met the Asgards, you know the Furlings are not a harmful race" the boy said and Daniel nodded and both he and Teal'c started to walk outside.

"Daniel?" Sam said as he was about to cross the door "Don't over think this, would you?"

"Oh, I'm definitively overthinking it, but I assure I would say or write nothing about my conclusions"

"Thanks"


	2. Or maybe we should start at the begining

It's a 2x1 promotion! Yey! Just for today because I'm not sleepy yet. Again, all mistakes are mine and I still don't know enough about military things… (Thanks Guest for pointing out my Mayor-Major mistake. Sometimes the Spanish gets in the middle... )

Enjoy.

M.

 **Chapter 2 – Or maybe we should start at the beginning.**

 **Two weeks later**

 **SGC**

The common sounds of the Stargate starting a sequence took over the gate room, no team was expected yet, hence the alarms went off as Walter announced and "Unknown Income Wormhole". General Hammond rushed down to the control room just in time to see the IDC number being scanned and Walter chose that moment to say to him with a smile, "It's SG1 Major Carter IDC, sir"

"Open radio channel"

"Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill it's nice to see you both are alive"

"Thanks, Sir" Jack smirked

"We request permission to return, sir." Sam added with a grin

"Major Carter?"

"Yes, sir?" She frowned at the way he called her

"When you were 3 or 4, your father and I went to…"

"Please, don't finish that, sir" she answered, if video feed was open they would see a very flushed Sam. "It was at a school play and I'm still scarred for life with it"

"Open the iris"

"Oh, Carter you are so going to tell us this" O'Neill voice filtered.

"You can come through," Seconds later two figures came out through the wormhole both looking normal and happy to be back.

"Welcome home Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter."

"It's good to be back, sir"

"You two know the drill, debriefing would start tomorrow at 0700, and no, Colonel. She doesn't have to add the question to her report"

 **0700**

 **Next Day**

 **SGC Briefing Room**

"We have the report from Dr. Jackson in which he says and I'm quoting "Apparently Colonel O'Neill heard something I didn't, because in a second he was jumping to cover Major Carter and then he fell flat to the ground in a very awkward position. Not even a second passed and Major Carter tried to cover my retreating form as result, she too fell to the ground. I saw Teal'c still running and all went black. When I woke up I was in a hospital like room... he explains some more … oh, yes here it is..." General Hammond said scanning Daniel's mission report, "I'm just summing this up according to Dr. Jackson's report. Only Major Carter was able to learn about Colonel O'Neill status and after that you decided the best course of action was for Dr. Jackson and Teal'c to return to SGC and not to send a rescue team"

"Yes, that's pretty much what I have on my report too," Jack said, "Your version Sir, I imagine Daniel's has lots of extra words there," Hammond glared Jack and so did Daniel, "I might add that when I woke up, Carter here was having a chit chat with a funny looking girl, she was purplish and she is one of the oldest members in their city council and I don't know how, we ended up getting a new allied against the Goa'uld."

"It is that true, Major Carter?"

"Yes, I let them see my memories. So, in exchange, they are willing to cooperate with us. In a good will sign they sent some sedatives for our scientific team to experiment with and Colonel O'Neill and I got this," she puts out to black thing and press a button, the things opened displaying a panel of sorts. "It is a memory recall panel. Like the ones that we already know, thanks to the Tok'ra, but far more advanced since there's no painful artifact to be attached to the forehead. If I want to activate it, I just have to extend it and think of something and it will show. Unfortunately, it only works for the persons for whom it's designed."

"Well, I'm sure you both have things to do now. When do they expect our diplomatic team?"

"Oh! That will be whenever we are ready, sir."

"We?"

"Yes, they are expecting the guys of the diplomatic team but they have also one condition to receive them and that's that we, as in SG1, have to go with them."

"Why is that?"

"They got our DNA's samples so they won't shoot us again" O'Neill stated matter-o factly "And they taught Carter the way to disable the system for a moment for the other team to go without risk of being shot."

"Well, I'll give SG-1 a three days downtime, then we will analyze the roster to send you back. After that we will see how the things turn. Dismissed"

 ** _Colonel O'Neill Residence_**

 _"It was our first encounter with the Furlings," Daniel said, remembering vividly the moment, "You know, I really thought they would have fur on them"_

 _"I thought that too Danny boy" Jack added_

 _"And I still don't get where you are trying to go with this" Janet added_

 _"You and me both Dr. Frasier," Hammond added "You still have to go back there in a few days, are you trying to postpone it?"_

 _"No, sir," Sam added "we are just giving you some background"_

 _"Maybe a current ground…" Sam rolled her eyes, "I think we should probably go to the beginning?" he added, they locked their eyes for a while, exchanging a silent conversation their friends were used to watch, then she sighed and nodded._

 _"Let's do this,"_

 _"Well, before we can add more background, we need you to sign this," he said passing some folders around._

 _"NDA's?" Daniel raised an eyebrow questioningly. Because, he wasn't sure why he would need to sign those having the security level he and all the people at that table currently held._

 _"Yeah, you know the paper which says you won't say anything about what you learn or we can kill you if you do…" Jack dismissed, not giving much explanations about the why._

 _"We all know NDA stands for Non-disclosure agreement, Jack," he rolled his eyes._

 _"Great!" He clapped his hands in front of him, "so sign them so we can actually proceed"_

 _"But what are these about?" Jack growled._

 _"Some black ops missions you need to know about" Sam provided, quickly pressing one of Jack's hands in her own._

 _They were two NDA's for each, and while they signed them, Sam moved to place her and Jack's memory recall panels on the far end of the table and pressed the buttons they needed to work. As the panels came out, and a lighted up the room, she looked at Jack with a question in her eyes, he nodded and she smiled._

 _"We are done," Daniel said, eager to finally understand what they were signing._

 _"Ok, so let's start this show" Jack said_

 _"I... we … damn this is hard!" Sam started_

 _"I got it." He said to her, reassuringly. "When I met Sam for the first time"_

 _"Ah yes! At the Stargate Command," Hammond affirmed. She grimaced,_

 _"Except that wasn't the first time we met" Sam corrected._

 _"What?!" Everybody asked at once, all familiar with the history behind that day and the famous phrase Sam used. It was something which during the first year was recounted millions of times._

 _"We actually met 15 years ago," Jack provided._

 _"In Rome" Sam added_

 _"How?"_

 _"That's why we set those over there, that way you can see the 'how'. Left panel is mine, right panel is Jack's" and they blinked, Sam rarely called Jack, well, Jack and then they understood that something more complicated than they first forethought was going on._

 _"Black Ops Mission A432-439Q-45J. Sam, did you sign it?" she nodded, pointing to a group of folders waiting for a side table. "Okay then, Mission first objective was to find and destroy arms dealers. Intel said they were moving nuclear warheads or raw Plutonium around Europe with unknown final destination, to prepare and make a new kind of weapon. Second Objective was to find and apprehend the informant."_

 _"And what this has to do with meeting Sam?"_

 _"The first time I saw Sam, it was a warm day in 1986, I was supposed to find one Dr. Frederick Asterburgther, physicist and believed or not, an old friend of mine" His panel started to show a bright sun_

 **1986**

 **Wednesday, May 2nd.**

 **Rome**

"It has to be here somewhere!" Damn scientist and their weird looking buildings!" he hissed to himself and then he saw just what he was looking for, with a smirk he checked his watch and moved. It was just when he was taking the first steps of the stairs which would take him inside of the building, that someone called him

"O'Neill with two L's, you are finally here"

"Fred, long time not seeing you," he said, turning to find his old high school friend. Frederick looked exactly the same, the perfect picture of a nerd scientist and that floral shirt wasn't doing anything to help him. "You got my note, can you help me?"

"Of course, I have to warn you, I am not the most experienced person on such subject, but… I will do my best,"

With the corner of his eye, he caught an endless pair of legs, following by a flowing black skirt, a white blouse, a lovely face and a short blonde hair with a mesmerizing blue streak on it. Frederick noted his friend had stopped paying attention to him and turned to see what was causing such reaction. He followed Jack's line of sight and saw it was fixed at a blonde girl who just came out of the building. "Do you like what you see?" He said with a knowing smile

"What?" Jack turned around to see, Fred looking knowingly at him.

"I knew you had it for blondes, man, but I didn't think you would take a blue haired blonde."

"I…" he started, then he closed his eyes slightly and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fred, don't change the subject, will you help me or not?"

"As I was saying before you got distracted, I'm not the most experienced person in the field, I can help you, but I won't be able to give you much information, however… I know someone who can," he said waving at someone. Jack turned around in time to see the young girl smiling one of the brightest smiles he ever saw and then she quickly came jumping gracefully to meet them.

"Jack O'Neill, let me introduce you to Dr. Samantha Carter, Sam this is Jack and old friend of mine."

"Pleasure to meet you, Jack O'Neill" she said, stretching her hand in front of her body, her smile now up close was even prettier.

"Same back at you," he said taking the not so soft hand in his.

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _All of them saw on that exchange the same look that Sam and Jack always shared, a look that said too much when they didn't say anything._

 _"So that's how I met Dr. Samantha Carter"_

 _"Wow!"_

 _"Sam, your hair was blue?"_

 _"Part of it, yes"_

 _"I thought you got your masters with the Air Force?" Janet frowned, Sam smiled "And by the time you got your Doctorate you were a 2nd Lieutenant."_

 _"Actually, I got my second PhD just before I joined my class. I got the third one just before my class got the 1nd Lieutenant promotion. Master three to five the next year and I finished the next PhD a year after that."_

 _"Wait! 4 PhD? I thought you had only one" Daniel exclaimed pushing his glasses up_

 _"1?" Jack laughed "She has what? 9 PhD's now?"_

 _"Yes, they get more difficult to get because I do not have as much thesis writing time as I used to have."_

 _"What are they about?"_

 _"Can we not do this right now?" They all nodded to Sam letting her know she wasn't off the hook yet._

 _"You need to sign this one, Sir, I kind of forgot," Jack looked at her, noticing the change in the way she talked to him, she looked at her and then shrugged his shoulders and started to sign the NDA, not even bothering to read it_

 _"So we know that Jack was on a black ops mission. Being introduced as a Dr. Means you were already in the Air Force, what the hell were you doing there?"_

 _"I believe you figured this a long time ago. Now you can know for sure." She whispered to Jack before squaring her shoulders and say out loud, "Black Ops Mission B432-439Q-45J. Mission Objective: Identify the source of information involved in mission A432-439Q-45J. Second objective: Provide information to members of Mission A432-439Q-45J without being compromised. Out of the record objective: Stay the hell out the way." She sighed and her panel started to show some light._

 **1986**

 **Wednesday, May 2nd**

 **Rome**

"So Jack O'Neill with two l's, what brings you to a boring conference about Physics which leads to a dinner with the Dr. giving said conference?" she asked

"Straight to the point, you don't look like one of those lab rats. Anyways, aren't you, like, too young? You can possibly be older than 20"

"I don't know if I should feel flattered or offended. I will take your question as a rhetorical one, and your comments as a compliment. Agreed?"

"Well, sure…you still look like a kid to me"

"That still doesn't tell me what are you doing here or why are you talking to me"

"A guy can't have a beautiful girl for dinner just because?"

"Well, normally when that happens a) It is not introduced by a fellow physicist with a 'she is the one expert on armory, she can help you with your thing' and b) I only accept not job related dinners with single men and you are not one of those," she pointed out taking a sip of her water.

"I am single," he said and she snorted

"Slightly perceptible ring tan," she took his hand and carefully graced her finger across the line, then she looked at him with her head crooked, "and you seem to have an inner struggle that I find very interesting. Do I make you uncomfortable?" he looked at her and said no with his head "How long?"

"Hmm, this is getting too personal and I don't know you," he said and she smiled sweetly

"What are the odds that we find each other again? You aren't a physicist, we won't move in the same circles. You can tell me, is not like a will shout it to the sky or tell someone"

"10 years and before you ask, we don't have kids" he said too quickly.

"Why?" She asked surprised, he seemed like a father kind to her.

"Too much time out of the house I guess. What about you?"

"Let's see, me, I just got a masters and I am working on a PhD in Robotics to add to the Theoretical Astrophysicist one, which is the one that brought me here. When I'm done with my studies, The Government will probably have me to make weapons to pay for my expenses. What else? No men on his right mind dates me, since the combination of my brain and my age makes me highly unreachable, I will probably end up like one of those crazy cat ladies. And yeah, I can't drink yet because as you already guessed, I'm underage," she toasted with her water glass, "Well, in more important subjects, and now I know some more of you and you know some more about me… What do you want to know that made Fred think I am the one you need?"

"Nuclear heads, plutonium, how it is possible to move plutonium around and if it is possible to make smaller weapons with it?" he whispered without any doubts. He didn't know for sure if he was trying to impress the girl or scare her.

"Holy Hannah, what are you up to?"

"Need to know"

"I see, black ops?" he didn't answer her, "Yes, black ops indeed. It explains much better why you don't have children." She added taking a sip of her water, "Anyway, back to subject which brought you to me… Let's see, you have your typical dealers… people who will sell their own mother to get some money. Normally, they move from an uncontrolled destination to a non-controlled destination, from there to a location in which it could actually cause some damage above the radiation trails which leaked from point A to B, you need someone willing to make a huge investment. Moving a controlled substances like Plutonium, Uranium or even some opiates, needs tons of money. From bribed border officers to planes and somewhere to land it, especially if you are talking about moving it in Europe, the States and Canada."

"Not what I'm looking for," he said taking a sip of his wine.

"Hum, I thought as much." She shrugged, "Then you have the really sneaky ones" she smiled

"Who?"

"The Scientists, they can move around controlled substances such as plutonium by following a procedure, and it isn't as complicated as the other option. The procedure was established as a way to know where every single bit of the substances are. However, when you are moving such a things, they just scan the contents of the container, they don't actually measure it. Therefore, if you are a scientist used to move around with anything for studying purposes, and you have some way to get an unmarked container waiting for you … then the process is quite easy. You simply add more of what you are using to the container establishing it is less of what you are really taking with you, it passes point A. You get to point B, but before you get to your checkpoint, you get rid of the "extra" on the second container, you throw it in a garbage can and go to point B checkpoint with what you declared. Your name is clean, the amount declared is clean and your extra piece is in the garbage. Now you wait for them to clean their house, get a Geiger counter and it will be no time before you find what you are looking for."

"Sounds… risky"

"It actually is, those mad scientists can be endangering people when they do the container change. Normally that will happen in a bathroom or in an open environment. They also won't use the right protection, but they do it fast and then wait until their levels are low enough to move a second cargo without further damaging themselves, however they can't know if someone out there was exposed before, which can be pretty damaging."

"What other options do I have left?"

"Nuclear heads and bullets. The first are difficult to move, unless you are moving in one of the previous ways. So, if it's not an organization moving an head, the chances are someone have found one and they are dismantling it, using scientists to move it around"

"You said bullets?"

"Yes, according to what I know off plutonium and weaponry, there's no impossibility of making a nuclear bullet but the effect won't be as important as in a bomb. I don't see a nuclear gun actually becoming a big deal. You will need to shoot a whole city, then spread the bodies around other cities and it will need a long exposition for the damage to be considered as really important"

"You certainly know lots about this subject" he frowned. Considering a child shouldn't know that much about smuggling substances and weaponry.

"What can I say, it is an entertaining subject," she winked at him. "Well, I have an early morning tomorrow. You know? More exciting talks with geeks for me, yey! Here, this is my hotel contact and this is another way of contacting me," she gave O'Neill a paper with numbers on it, before reaching her purse to get some money. He stopped her search and winked

"This one is on me" he smiled and she smiled back.

"Thanks, see you around O'Neill with two L's"


	3. Welcome to Black Ops 101 or maybe not

Let me just warn you, this won't be the uploading speed for the whole story.

Then, thanks for following! It's scary to know there are people following your story... it's like 'oh wow, so many people that I can disappoint if I suck at writing'

Anyways... thanks again and if you find some of my Spanish weirdness in the text, please let me know.. I've read the chapters so many times now that I probably don't see the mistakes anymore.

Enjoy!

M.

 **Chapter 3 – Welcome to Black Ops 101, or maybe not.**

 **O'Neill residence**

 _"I still don't get it, a Black Ops mission Sam?"_

 _"Yes, well, I'm a Joined Special Operations agent." She answered, not too proud of what that implied._

 _"How? And most important…why?"_

 _"We will get to it, if we need to," Jack added cutting the chat. "And I was right, she was just a kid"_

 _"I wasn't a kid, I was 17!"_

 _"Ok, ok, you weren't a kid… you were a teen," he smiled and she sighed. Obviously, for the rest, that was something they discussed often enough. Even though they never heard them doing it before._

 _"What happened then?" Hammond asked to effectively end the discussion._

 _"Then I got a lead on the smugglers whereabouts"_

 _"And I sent the informant straight to the lion's den"_

 _"I just don't get it Sam, how did you know you could trust in Jack or why did you trusted in her Jack? I mean, you both are 'black ops' or 'special ops' or whatever the hell the air force name for it is, don't they teach you not to trust anyone?" They both shrugged and added simultaneously_

 _"There was something in his/her eyes"_

 _"How did you managed to identify the informant, Sam?"_

 _"My mission. The conference was real but at the same time, it wasn't. It was real enough so assistance certificates are still valid. Even though, the real reason behind its existence was the need for someone to identify the informant. I used the breaks and lunches to divulge different false leads to different people, since intelligence was quite sure the information and the dealing was being done inside the community. Then I waited, at the end only one possibility was open."_

 _"You found the informant"_

 _"Yes, and it was then when my third and out of the record objective got in my way. So, I was forced to use a great deal of convincing skills with my CO before I was given permission to continue"_

 _Her panel showed some images she was talking to someone. Her reflection on a window showed she was actually on the phone._

 **1986**

 **Tuesday, May 14th.**

 **Rome**

"Sir, I know what I'm telling you. They are walking straight into a trap. I am only two hours away, I can actually help them"

"Lieutenant Carter, you were sent there before being completely inside JSO because you were the only candidate who fit the needs and you were send only to find the informant, a mission you already accomplished. You now have to get your six back to Colorado, in time for your Finals Week and subsequent Graduation. Don't worry, the man in charge of the main mission is what people normally call a lucky bastard"

"I'm aware I have to return to Colorado, Sir, and I still have plenty of time before I do so. Permission to speak freely, Sir?"

"Go ahead, Carter, just don't make me regret this more than I already have."

"With all due respect, Sir, I can't let a group of fellow officers go down. Not, if I can actually do something for them, even if he is the luckiest of them all, it's not what I've been taught and goes against everything that was ingrained in me by father and emphasized at the academy." She waited for some sort of answer, her CO grunted. "I swear they won't even know who I am, I'll go and wait on a ceiling somewhere and shoot only if necessary, and then, I'll pack my things and disappear on the first flight out."

"Carter" he said, clearly sounded not impressed.

"Colonel, I am, pleading more than asking for permission to be their backup. I don't want medals or glory, I just want for them to go home in one piece and not be yet another set of empty caskets, I ought to try at least that"

"You are pushing your luck here, Lieutenant." He warned

"If the man that you sent is the one who talked to me in Rome, then he is walking into a trap, he knows the informant and he will be compromised without a backup, I already passed the marksmanship test and the sniper advanced test, which includes how to make myself untraceable," she pleaded with her eyes even though her CO couldn't see her. Although with that last statement something changed, her CO sighed before telling her.

"Permission granted. What do you need?"

 **O'Neill Residence**

 _"It was you?" she nodded. "In our next encounter, I thought about that mission. I didn't know what to think. Thanks Sam. You saved my men's and my lives back then"_

 _Someone cleared his throat bringing both officers back to the present._

 _"What happened next?"_

 _"Syria," they both said gravely._

 **1986**

 **Thursday, May 16th**

 **Syria**

Jack O'Neill and his four men team were carefully watching the two story house in front of them. According to the intel, it was there were the exchange would take place. They watched as few men entered the house and identified at least 3 of the subjects which they were supposed to take with them or at least, down.

Using the night as a perfect covert, they crossed the street and made it to the back yard of the building. Stepping inside, they cornered two guards and took them down as silently as possible. They moved to what it seemed the living room, and it was when the last man of the group heard the sound of a trigger being pressed. Jack turned to give some directions to his men, when he saw, not only they were being pointed at, but somehow, he was the only one who managed not to be seen. The team was brought to the center of another room and with a swift blow at the knee, they were all quickly sitting on their heels.

"American's, you just can't intrude in others men fight. You think you are better than us, but you are far worse." Jack moved to the next room and then he saw it.

Plutonium

With all the information needed, he made a plan to liberate his team members, after stealing back the stolen plutonium. He got to the plutonium part just fine, but when he tried the liberating team member's part of his plan, somehow he made a bad move and got a free ticket to sit right next to his team.

"Damn," he knew he had no backup. It was time to plan B, or C? He could bluff his way out, couldn't he?

What he didn't know was, that behind a sniper rifle, help was observing every movement. Sam was following all the moves of O'Neill's team, thus when he was captured, she was aiming for the leaders head, finger on the trigger and waiting.

She cursed, her new set of orders dictated she needed to wait until the informant was there before actually do something to avoid compromising the other team mission. She cursed even longer when she saw one of the men was about to check O'Neill, she knew the moment that happened, they would find out he already had stolen the plutonium out of their bomb. She bit her lower lip, her heart beating loudly in her ears, her hands didn't tremble but her breath did. She inhaled deeply, keeping the air in her lungs before exhaling it, using calming techniques to control intake. The worst thing for a sniper was not to be in control of their own breathing, she remembered herself. However, as everything seemed to happen for a reason, the seconds which took her to get calmed were exactly the same amount of seconds that took for a man to ring the bell and distract the armed guy about to check Jack.

"So, Major Jack O'Neill, you are indeed a lucky bastard," she said, quoting her CO at the same time she moved her aim to the incoming guy and smiled, "he's here"

"Jack O'Neill, I never thought I'll see the day when you ran out of luck," a voice said and he didn't need to turn his head to know who it was.

"Fred, I should know you were behind this, sneaky bastard," he greeted his old friend. A breath later, Jack felt warm blood spill in his face he looked to the leader and saw he had a huge hole in the forehead.

"I guess that I didn't," he said, and proceeded to kick Frederick, who fell hard on the floor. Another crack on the window and the guy watching their weapons fell on the floor, "Yes!"

She aimed to a guy who was trying to escape while the team inside the house was finishing with their task. Once they were all armed, one of the team members took charge of Fred and knowing the informant was now secured she settled to watch the mission from afar, waiting for them to end their mission as they were supposed to in the first place. Once the team got rid of everyone in the house, they took Fred and disappeared into the night, she watched them go with a smile on her face, before folding her sniper gun and doing exactly the same.

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"Ok, so Sam saved you" Daniel stated_

 _"I didn't know she was the sniper until today"_

 _"You didn't?" Janet asked with a raised brow._

 _"Nope," He said, "not a clue"_

 _"His mission was the main mission, I was given access to the file when I reported he talked to me. For him, I was just a Scientist he talked to. Even when we found each other after, that mission of mine was non-existent for him and as you all saw before, I pleaded my way into his," her explanation was met with the confused looks of their friends._

 _"It was also confusing for me, when I found out that she was Black Ops… I remembered meeting her and I thought that maybe informing me was her first task and they were just testing her way into JSO. However, I did ask, lots of times, who the sniper was, my men asked too. We wanted to know who we should thank for… the only answer we got was 'it is classified', which, if you are in our shoes it can mean, it is classified because it's more complicated that you should be aware of or we don't really know who it was…meaning it could have been not JSO but an stranger. Whatever it was, we were really happy with the outcome. As you know, Black Ops per se it's not easy and we often didn't get all the answers, nor all the permissions to do what you please. That she got permission to intervene on someone else mission was rare to say the least."_

 _"We need you to understand we wanted to tell you everything and more, you are more than friends, you are family… that doesn't mean you will be getting permissions for everything, we won't be sharing it all."_

 _"I don't even know how the hell we got permission to describe our journey to you," Jack admitted._

 _"So don't be surprised if we learn something when you do, we don't get the chance to share missions we don't participate in, even with another 'agent'. And I might have participated in many of his missions, but the rest of them…"_

 _"Ok," Daniel said and chewed his lips deep in thinking "Nope, I still don't get what this has to do with our mission or to the reason why you are in trouble"_

 _"That's because they aren't related… this is just background information…."_

 _"Come on, Daniel! I want to know too, but I you made them go straight to the point and we miss some stories I'm so going to kill you" Janet added_

 _"Before we get to who is killing who, can we proceed?"_

 _"Yeah, first you have to sign these NDA's"_

 _"More?"_

 _"We got a set for every mission, you will be signing a bunch of them today," Jack said and saw their friends quickly scribbling their signatures on the papers._

 _"All signed? Great! So Black Ops Mission J3049-394G-8K. Mission Objective: Retrieve a bomb prototype the fell into enemy hands. Retrieve Dr. Altman from his current location. Retrieve the F690 prototype from enemy hands. "_

 _"And Black Ops Mission B3049-209G-4K. Mission Objective Retrieve all data related to bomb M and F690 prototypes. Delete all scientific information from the enemy facility"_

 _"F690? Bomb M?"_

 _"Yes, both were the first scraps of now used tech."_

 _"So by 'now used tech' you mean we are talking around?"_

 _"Gulf War"_

 **1990**

 **Thursday, September 6th.**

 **Dhahran Base**

The now Lieutenant Colonel Jack O'Neill, just got to Dhahran Base searching for the guy who was supposed to accompany him on his new mission. His CO told him he would be dealing with the very best of the USAF, therefore he was half expecting a cocky Air Force brat with a huge ego and he was so ready to kill that ego out of the young Captain. Awaking himself out of his reverie, he walked to the Command Center looking for one Captain S. Carter. The Sargent in charge led him or actually pointed him to the Control Center.

Making his way to the building, he started to wonder if the recommendation of using a freshly made Captain was a good idea for a black ops mission; then he considered even him, at some point of his career, was a rookie as green as they come. So if it was for him, everybody could have a chance into SO, he wouldn't be the one to discriminate the short amount of people crazy enough to take such job, and who knew? Maybe one of them finally could replace him and he would be back to training guys back home.

"Lieutenant Colonel Jack O'Neill, Sir," he said, saluting the General who was currently in the Control Room and in charge of the Dhahran Base.

"At ease, Colonel, we were expecting you"

"Sir, if I may go straight to the point, where can I find Captain S. Carter?"

"Captain Carter is currently doing CAP, the team is expected to return in half an hour. Airman Rogers, get Colonel O'Neill to the commissary. After he finishes, go with him to the maintenance hangar. I am sure you will find someone able to point you to the Captain there"

"Thank you, Sir." He said turning around, then he turned back to the General. "General? Sir, if I may ask, is this guy as good as they say?" something was off in the General look, and even more off when he smiled his reply.

"Oh! You have no idea what you are dealing with"

Jack quirked and eyebrow at the response, not knowing if it was completely serious or a sarcastic one, so he let it be and followed Rogers out of the Control Center. He let Rogers walk him to the Commissary and when, 20 or so minutes later, they heard the planes returning to the base, Jack got up and Rogers moved to show him the way.

"Airman Rogers what can you tell me about this Carter guy?" he asked the airman walking with him. Jack was still annoyed that the powers that be considered he didn't need to know more than rank and last name of the guy which he will have to drag around this mission.

"It's a very nice person, Sir. Not cocky or annoying like other pilots," Rogers answered and Jack had to check twice because he thought he saw a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Hmm… If he is as good as they said, that's a hard feat to believe." He said and the airman shrugged.

"I wouldn't know, sir, I don't know what they said to you. Well, this is the maintenance hangar," Rogers pointed the building in front of them, "Just go inside and any one in there will be able to pin point the Captain for you," Jack's eyebrows shot to his hairline

"Is he that well known?"

"Small base, Sir"

"And are you sure this guy will be here?"

"Yes, as you heard they just landed and Carter takes care its own plane, sir"

"Well, thanks" he said and entered taking a quick look to the hangar, the doors were open and a plane was entering it at that precise moment. He saw a couple Captains chatting over with some Sergeants and walked to them. Hoping one of them was his charge. They all came to attention as soon as they spotted his rank.

"At ease," he dismissed, "can any one of you tell me where I can find this guy Carter? Captain S. Carter?" he said and the group exchanged a look.

"Sam Carter is still there." A 2nd Lieutenant pointed to a plane

"Why do you look Sam for, if I may ask, sir?"

"New orders for the guy, do you know him?" The group nodded, for some reason, trying hard not to chuckle, he raised an eyebrow. Something was really, really off with the Captain.

"Yup, Sam was an academy classmate of us, sir." One 1st Lieutenant said signaling some officers in the group. "And the only Captain so far"

"That's Sam," one said, pointing up. It was at that moment when the pilot gracefully jumped from the cockpit to the floor and took his Helmet off and O'Neill eyes went wide

"That's Captain Sam Carter?!"

"Yes, Sir. That's Captain Samantha Carter, sir"

"She is a girl!"

"And the damn best pilot around, sir". The guys affirmed in awe but he didn't noticed the looks because he was watching the woman in question, who was talking with the tech guy and doing the full checkup off her plane.

"Damn! They not only gave me a rookie, they gave me a blond girl" He muttered.

"Sir, you have to know she doesn't fit the typical blond girl description," One of the officers ventured.

"What you can tell me about her?"

"She is a fine officer, sir. None of us would be here if it wasn't for her. She helped all of us with our Majors"

"Did you recently go to the Air Force Academy, in Colorado sir?" Jack nodded "Did you hear anyone telling 'I want to do a Carter'?"

"Yes, I did, what's your point?"

"She is the Carter responsible for it. She got not only the best grades for her Majors, Phd and who knows what else she was doing while still in the Academy. "

"She got more flying hours record in the whole academy history. She was so damn fine pilot that the training officers often made her do it again just to try to prove she was just lucky or cheating. But she is a natural"

"Ehm, here she comes, sir. She doesn't like people knowing that she is THE Carter," he winced

"She will kill us if she knows we told you" another one whispered.

"Sam, Lieutenant Colonel here is looking for you," he looked at her and his eyes went wide so did hers, before coming to attention

"At ease, Captain," he said, "Long time not seeing you Dr. Carter"

"Long time indeed, Colonel Jack O'Neill, with two l's, sir." She smiled

"You two know each other?" Sam nodded to her friends and Jack glared them.

"Where can we talk?" She walked to an empty office and he followed her. "Apparently, Doc, you forgot to tell me you were Air Force"

"You didn't either … Sir" she responded, even though she knew he was.

"Carter," he said with a warning tone.

"We are here… Sir."

 ** _O'Neill residence_**

 _"You knew about the Carter thing?"_

 _"Yes, and I'm sorry about letting it out. I think I understand better than anyone what drove you to that point." He said meaningfully and she smiled shyly._

 _"What's the Carter thing?" Daniel asked_

 _"It's having the best marks in everything single subject at the Academy, military and nonmilitary courses and in sports… and excel at flight school too. " Janet said "Wait! You are the Carter?"_

 _"Yes, I did it because I had to, not because I wanted to," she said, leaving them wondering what exactly it could mean._

 _"So, what you were 22 and got straight A's in all the subjects and you went to 2nd Lieutenant?"_

 _"I was almost 19 when I finished my life at the Academy. It took me 3 years, mostly because I already had many of the courses done and being a military brat was an extra benefit on some points."_

 _"She left after her three Academy years with not only the best grades and the expected master, she left with 5 masters and almost four Phd's AND she got the best qualifications in everything every time." Jack said and she blushed._

 _"That's amazing Sam"_

 _"It is embarrassing" she said, her face was beet red by now. "And there were many people hating me for being me, including classmates and professors"_

 _"Hence the extra hours and exams that they made you take…"_

 _"Yes..."_

 _"Wait, if you already had a PhD, why didn't you just take the ROTC? And your birth date is in December so you were not even 17 yet, isn't that a whole year less than the required age?" Janet asked after a while_

 _"I…" she sighed "It's a long, complicated history which I wouldn't mind not to tell. Yes, I was 16 and half when I joined and yes, there were many, many strings being pulled for me to go there. I'm not proud of how I came to the academy, that's one of the reasons behind my efforts… and I didn't take ROTC because I didn't really wanted to join. For me the Academy was a last resource, it was just what I needed then, a safe haven sort to speak…"_

 _"Sam, you don't have to do this" Jack told her and she smiled_

 _"I know,"_

 _"So, what do you say if we keep moving?" he added, they were about to keep asking things to Sam and he looked at her and saw her fighting some of her inner demons "Come on, I assure you, you will know what you need to know… but some things are incredibly painful and they take a while" Jack said almost pleadingly. And Jack pleading wasn't something they got to see often._

 _"Go ahead, Jack… what happened next…"_

 **1990**

 **Sunday, September 9th.**

 **Irak Border**

Sam and Jack just landed on the Irak border, they had in front of them a two days walking journey to the place where intel pointed as the place where their prototype ended.

"So we don't have extra backup?" Sam asked, chewing her lower lip.

"Black Ops Mission never has backup" Jack answered

"But then again, you are my backup" she pointed to him

"Carter!" He warned

"Sorry, Sir. Do you want me to shut up?"

"Well, yes... no. We need to set this straight"

"What?"

"You know! You, not telling me that you were Air Force"

"It didn't seem appropriate at the time, sir, and you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you. So I should probably let you know back then… So, last time, what kind of mission was, sir?"

"Need to know," he replied seriously

"Don't ask… I get it" she raised her hands in a surrender fashion.

"Good, so we are cleared now"

"Ah, yes, sir"

"Great"

"How's your wife?"

"Pregnant...she's 8 months along now"

"More reasons to get this one right, I guess," She smiled and Jack nodded

"Look, we can hijack that car over there. I know how to bypass the key on one of those," he looked at her unbelievingly and she just dismissed it with a shrug.

"If you say you can do it, let's do it, Carter. The faster we get to it, the faster I would get back and get rid of all this sand, and the first beer round will be on me." Then he looked at her again, "Beer for me, water for you"

"I'm actually not underage anymore" she said and he raised an eyebrow

"Seriously.."

 **Friday, September 14th**

"Sir, that's our target" Sam said, pointing to a strange hangar like structure.

"Do you see our scientist? Or a possible location for the prototype"

"Not from this range, I can't be sure of what the inner structure looks like"

"So we have to find a way to get to him, get to our plane and fly the hell out of here." He confidently laid their plan out and looked over her, she was chewing her lower lip again, which was something he found she did when she wanted to say something she doubted he would like to hear. "Out with it" she sighed

"We have to find a way to get to him, then find a way to the prototype and then, find a way to fit in that plane too, sir, or making it work"

"What?"

"The prototype… is a non-pilot kind of plane"

"What!"

"That was it said in my mission report, sir"

"God damn it. Why that wasn't on my report?"

"I don't know"

"So can you make it work?" he said some kind of desperation shining in his eyes

"I can tell you when we make it inside". He sighed, not what he was expecting.

"Ok, get comfy. We are waiting until the night. Did I ever mention how badly I hate the desert?"

"I don't think so. But probably as much as I do right now" He looked at her and smiled.

"I think I never saw you as brownish before, Doc"

"Well, sand brown is the new black" she said smiling. She was positive she had sand in places she didn't know she had in her before.

"What happened to your blue hair?" he said, pointing to her head

"My blue hair had to go when I went back to the Academy"

"I bet they weren't too happy about it," She denied with the head and bit her lower lip.

"My dad was the least happy with my blue hair, it made him remember of my rebellious phase…I'm sorry, I shouldn't tell you that, sir, it was too personal"

"Oh! Come on Sam, we are stuck here for another 8 hours. We can talk about anything and you know …what are the odds we find each other again? You are a physicist, so we don't move in the same circles. You can tell me, is not like a will shout it to the sky or tell someone"

"Paying me with my own coin?"

"Let say I wanted to give the Doc a taste of her own medicine"

"You know, normal people shouldn't talk like this"

"Well, I am special ops so I am ought not to be normal. And you… you are not only black ops, you are also a barely not underage scientist. You most definitively aren't normal," they fell silent for a while. "You know this should be the start of a"

"Beautiful friendship?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I was about to say joke… but yeah, friendship sounds good too."

"How this could be the start of a joke"

"Two special ops are sitting in the desert..."

"And?"

"That's all"

"So where is the joke?"

"I never mentioned a joke"

"Yes, you did!"

"Nah ah… I say the start of a joke, not a whole joke"

"Sneaky…"

"Hey! We got some movement down there"

"Finally!"

"Was I boring you, Captain?"

"Never, Sir"


	4. Some things are better not seen

Hey, this chapter is long… the reason behind this is just the violence in it, it talks about torture. (Basically saying they were tortured) I don't think it needs a rating change since if you don't know what I'm talking about between lines… it's not more aggressive that any SG-1 chapter that you have seen before. However, Imagination can be violent. So, feel free to wait for the next chap or read only the 'present' part. I'll make a summary before it. So you don't feel like you lost something.

Enjoy,

M.

 **Chapter 4 – Some things are better not seen.**

 **O'Neill residence**

 _"Sorry, I still don't get what's the point of all this?" Daniel groaned, cutting Jack and Sam out of their memory and bringing them successfully back to the present_

 _"Neither do I, son," General Hammond said, "However, we were presented with this unique opportunity to see what a special ops mission looks like and from the amount of files they got over there, is not only one but several… and best thing of all? We don't even have to read them; we can see them as they actually happened! I'm not cutting this down… and for sure I won't let you do it either, Dr. Jackson"_

 _"I didn't say I didn't want to know, I just stated that I don't see the relation between these missions and our mission," Daniel pouted_

 _"We will get to it, Daniel, I promise. But we need to show you the history 'behind the scenes' sort to speak so when we actually get to the issue, you understand where we are coming from," Sam said pleadingly_

 _"And hopefully when we get there, you will forgive us" Jack added, looking to the ground._

 _"There's nothing to forgive," Janet told them, "Whatever you did, if you were under the classified mark… you couldn't tell," They both nodded, not fully believing in the 'nothing to forgive' part._

 _"Did you manage to make it work? Because knowing you for so long I know that you made it work"_

 _"Actually," She grimaced, "I didn't..."_

 **1990**

 **Saturday, September 15th**

 **Irak**

"What do you mean with 'I can't make it work, sir,'?" he whispered a scream

"Just that I can't make it work, sir," she responded in the same fashion "this prototype is most definitively not ready. They are whole missing parts on the engine, not to mention there's no fuel in this area"

"Are you telling me we came here for nothing? That I have sand of unmentionable part of my body… for nothing?"

"Well, we got the Dr. over there, but he isn't much of a help now," she pointed out to the figure on the floor.

"Hey! I couldn't now he was on our side!" Jack defended.

"It was stated in my report, right next to his picture. I believe it should be on yours too, sir" she grinned knowingly.

"Well, I did not read all the report... there were too many words on it! Who on its right mind writes a 90thousands words report?"

"Yours had only 90thousand words? I want whoever is writing yours" she added with a smile, then she waved dismissively, "Anyway, it doesn't matter, there's no way we can finish this prototype before someone comes looking for him. It's at least a month 'till being ready to test"

"Great! So we get home walking and empty handed?"

"No …we get back in the car that we already stole," she pointed out, "I think I can get the information about the prototype in a couple of hard discs and we do have the Doc. So is not completely empty handed"

"You know… I did not such thing as steal a car"

"And how do you call hijack an engine and drive the car away?"

"Stealing… but I didn't do it, you did"

"You are still an accomplice"

"That's…" he started and then he thought about it, and sighed "How long?" he changed the subject and she smirked.

"Two or three hours"

"Ok, I guess I'll go and make myself useful by keeping watch," he pointed around with a finger and disappeared towards the door.

"Sir?" Sam called him after a good hour and a half of him being watching and she being immersed in a massive computer. "I'll need your help to take this," she said, pointing to a huge piece of junk.

"Holy crap Carter! Do you realize we have to walk back to the border?" he asked, walking around the part she wanted to take home.

"Just to the car, Sir," she smiled sweetly. "This part is the one containing all the programs for the plane to flight alone, we are not this advanced yet. We will need months to MacGyver it from the start"

"Really, MacGyver?" he deadpanned

"Yes, they killed science, but the guy was pretty okay. Anyhow, how hard did you actually hit Doc? He still isn't up"

"He'll live, I didn't hit him… I put a tranq on him"

"Well, with this we got all I need to recreate their prototype and maybe improve it a little"

"I thought you were stationed as a pilot"

"Well, I just did over 300 flight hours; my guess is they can spare me for a while"

"Hmm, they should try to clone you. Wait! No… I don't think the world is ready for two of you, too much brain could make the world go crazy. And look, our friend is finally awakening… now, we make our escape plan"

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _And the screens went black._

 _"I'm sorry, but I can't show you the following hours… they are too awful, too painful," Sam said, Jack turned to her and nodded. "We could be compared with monsters for what we did that day and monsters will look like nice creatures." They both lowered their heads and silence took the room._

 _"It can't be that bad, seeing you were fighting for the good guys," Daniel added_

 _"But it was." Jack replied, both of them were closing the screens_

 _"Just to be sure," Sam added then she looked at the floor once more, fighting her demons. Jack swallowed hard before continuing_

 _"We traced our plan, and as we were taught, we traced a plan of how to destroy the place."_

 _"You have to understand it was really dangerous to let the hangar standing," Sam added quickly,_

 _"Well, yeah… we got out of the facility carrying all that we needed. We carried as much as we could on us and made our way out. Guards showed up and we didn't have more options than to kill them". Jack looked down, remembering vividly that day_

 _"They keep appearing from out of nowhere. Bodies kept piling up one on top of another… I had never seen that much death in just one hallway and even given the fact I actually shoot bombs into full enemy bases and killed people as a sniper, it was different. I never watched them die just a few meters away from me," Sam was just about to cry_

 _"But that's usual… that's war," Janet affirmed morosely_

 _"Indeed, sounds like you were doing a good job as always" Teal'c commented, watching them solemnly._

 _"After getting a way out, we went to the hill in which we were hiding before. Everything was surprisingly silent. We left the stuff hiding in our stolen car, we went back for the Doc and to destroy the place"_

 _"We toured every single room of that facility, they were all empty… all guards were in one of the piles of the many corridors"_

 _"We got to the Doc and got him, he tripped over a body… he… when trying to get up, he took the mask that the body was using," Sam whispered, the horror on her face was devastating, Jack swallowed again before continuing_

 _"It was a kid… It couldn't be more than 14. Even for me, as a seasoned special ops, who was supposed to be used any kind of scenarios, the face of that boy was condemning. In a sheer attack of horror we looked at each other and started to take the masks out of most of them. They were all kids. There wasn't a single adult around"_

 _"The…" Sam cleared her throat in an effort of getting in control of her voice "the doctor said he was the only adult in the whole facility and he was glad that the world was free of the skunk"_

 _"But for us, they were just children"_

 _"They were someone little kids,"_

 _"We blew up the facility. The explosion was big enough to be seen from the border, but it didn't make the news. When we arrived 3 days later and confirmed it was our doing and what transpired there, The Air Force was too embarrassed to publish the defeat of a base full of children, suffice to say we both still dream of their faces every once in a while"_

 _"Oh my God! That has to be awful! But it wasn't your fault... you were just doing your work"_

 _"Yes and they were doing theirs" Sam gloomily said_

 _"Do you mind if we stop here for a while. We need to compose ourselves a little and I surely can take some fresh air," Jack said dragging Sam out of the room. They stood outside just watching the trees, their memories were too raw to say anything._

 _"Well, at least that one is out of the way now" Jack mused_

 _"Yeah, I guess that's one of our lowest points"_

 _"Hmm... I dunno, but I will always regret those murders. I just can't make myself regret that mission"_

 _"Why is that?" she asked surprised_

 _"Because if it wasn't for that mission, we would never have worked as a team after"_

 _"You believe so?"_

 _"I know so. Your brain was too valuable to having you play outside with the Air Force Rambo. But I believe that mission proved we worked well together"_

 _"I guess you are right. I guess it did prove I had what it takes to be a special ops since they never send me to the final mission, and it also proved you could survive a geek partner… after the punishment at least… ready to go back?"_

 _"Hmm… as ready as I'll ever be"_

 _"Are you sure you want to continue?" Janet asked Sam, the minute they walked back in, she smiled at her friend._

 _"I'm ok, we both just needed some time to bury the past in the past"_

 _"At least that part of the past" Jack added_

 _"So we still have some more stories to hear?"_

 _"We better, right now we only know what happened in the Furlings Homeland, how they actually met and their first joined mission. I bet there's much more yet too know"_

 _"There is… there are many not so fun memories too"_

 _"That's true… you knew each other when…" Daniel said before going silent_

 _"We did," Sam said, and to Daniel's surprise he got a simple nod from Jack._

 _"Well! Let's move to happier times based on a need to know and whatnot, just so you know, we are limited to only a handful of the missions we shared"_

 _"A handful?"_

 _"Yes, before we got to the SGC we had at least 15 missions together. "_

 _"15? In a 7 year period, it is about 2 missions per year"_

 _"Well, special ops aren't exactly regular roster missions," Janet supplied "and you, Sir, were imprisoned for 4 months plus 2 months out of the roster before medical approved you back on field"_

 _"Yeah, but for some unknown reason, after that mishap, we weren't put as partners anymore, even though I knew for sure she was still working." Sam paled a little and bit her lower lip. He noticed_

 _"Can we talk?" She asked him and he nodded, pointing to the outside_

 _"What is it?" He asked as soon as they were out of the hearing range of their friends._

 _"I have a NDA about my mission, my debriefing can shed some light to the why. But to get to there and having them understand what's that about…"_

 _"We need the full thing," He stated and she nodded._

 _"I have my NDA's for that mission too, I think it is important for them to see we were this close before," She nodded and bit her lip again_

 _"It's just… it's your lowest point, I don't know if you really want to share that much of your personal live. I don't even know if I want them knowing that much of mine…" she trailed._

 _"You don't need to tell them that part, you know?" He said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder._

 _"It's not easier for me, however, it's far more common than your case." She pointed._

 _"Yes, I know I don't need to tell them, and I'm with you, I'm not sure if I want them knowing that much about me either" he stopped, analyzing their complicated situation. "You know? That mission changed me, and I know it changed you two. We changed together then, and it got us closer than anyone else can be. I don't like it… but I know you, and I know me, and we won't be able to put this to rest, unless we manage to talk about it and we won't. It's easier to show them…we can stop whenever we want to, or black out the screens, and let them fill the blanks by themselves. How that sounds to you?" he finished caressing her face with his hand._

 _"I agree," she replied, leaning into his hand. "I guess is our chance to stop pretending it didn't happen. Shall we?" They entered the room again and four sets of eyes were quickly staring at them, and the conversation that was being held came to a halt._

 _"Sorry," Jack said apologetically, "The next mission… it's hard on us"_

 _"Harder than the previous one?" Janet asked amazed._

 _"Yes" he answered._

 _"What can possibly be harder than what we just saw?"_

 _"_ _Well…this one," Jack shrugged._

 _"_ _Let's see, this one is more personal than the previous one, so we actually were considering not to share it with you." The four guests nodded understandingly. "It will not be nice, and we probably will be interrupting it, and starting again from another moment. We only ask… please don't stop us. We don't think we will be able to go through if you do." They all nodded again, the vibe in in the ambient changed to one of dread and angst and they couldn't figure out what could be so bad that two people they knew went to hell and back literally could be looking so worried and haunted. The forms were out on the table again and were signed in no time. Sam and Jack exchanged a quick look and pulled their screens out again. O'Neill screen started to light up_

 _"Aren't you telling us what the mission was?"_

 _"My next mission was four months after our last mission and I guess someone felt like punishing me for it. For the first time in the best part of 8 years my mission was to follow the orders of one Colonel Frank Cromwell," he heard a gasp "yes, this is that mission…"_

 **1991**

 **Sunday, February 10th**

 **Irak**

"Colonel if we move now, one of us will be hurt and you know as well as I, that having one injured man will make us easy target!" O'Neill hissed to his CO. How the hell this guy qualified as a good leader was not clear for him as Cromwell led the team straight into a trap.

"O'Neill! I don't care what you have to say, I am the one in charge and we do as I say," Cromwell screamed to him and Jack felt the need to stop the need to face palming himself. His CO scream definitively would attract the enemy that they desperately wanted to avoid and, clenching his jaw he decided he would not make another comment because he didn't want to get caught just for his screaming boss nonsense.

"Ok team … listen to me this is the plan, you two go to the building in front , you two go to the building at the left, O'Neill, you and I will go to the building at the right"

"We are splitting?"

"Yes, we have better chances of surviving if we do it"

"And then?"

"Then we wait for the perfect moment to move again. The objective is to wait for the night at the city. Once it's dark we can escape to the desert without being noticed"

The other members of the team looked at Jack for assurance; he made a face and just shrugged hoping that the most stupid plan actually worked for them. As soon as the second duo was trying to make it to their pointed building, a group of armed guard started to shoot at them. Their only hope was running towards the building in front or to the building from which they came.

Cromwell decided to play hero with O'Neill's life and ordered him to cover his teammates, Jack jumped into action following the stupid orders he was given. They somehow managed to take down the guards, when it appeared to be all clear, Cromwell ran from his position to the building pointed for the first team leaving to O'Neill to take care of his back too.

One of the guys positioned himself to cover Jack's run, but none of them expected the shots coming from the other side. Jack tried to take cover, at some point before managing to jump to the hardened floor of the building, it all went black.

The first thing that told him that he was screwed was the awful smell of human deposition, a clear sign of unhealthy luck. He groaned, the day people was often warning him was today, this day was the day his luck ran out. He opened his eyes a little, the pain in his chest was a sign of the size of the injury. Apparently, he didn't deserve to die just yet. A quick survey showed him that his 'cell' was full with more people than it actually fit, and now that he was awake the looks he got say clearly he didn't know hell before.

"Well, karma does have a way of kicking you straight to the butt"

Steps were heard and all the people surrounding him tried to get a spot in the darkest areas of the cell, most of them failed, but they tried to hide in vain… they weren't there for them. As soon as the guard smiled at him… he knew he was doomed.

 **Present**

 **O'Neill Residence**

 _Jack closed his monitor as fast as he could. He wanted his friends to understand, but he definitely didn't need them seeing how bad that hell hole was, Sam looked at him and nodded. She opened hers, which started to show a blue sky._

 _"It was a while later when I was called back to Special Ops, this time, for a position at Joint Special Ops, my mission was "simple". I had to infiltrate into a scientific facility and sent information to a team of infiltrates from any other services areas. Oddly enough, everything went as smooth as it could for a good amount almost 2 months and a half…" she trailed._

 _"I was already MIA or KIA at that moment" he added for timeframe purposes._

 _"My mission started on March, I made it to May and then, I don't really know what happened… I don't know if I slipped something, or if my Arabic gave me away, or if I said something with the wrong accent, or if I talked too much or not enough, I even considered to blame my hair roots for showing… but I guess this one is one of the things I'll never know"_

 **1991**

 **Monday, May 13th.**

 **Irak**

"That's her," She heard and her gut told her that, after almost three months of sending data abroad, she was finally caught.

"Samira Al-Aziz," a man said harshly.

"Yes?" She said, mustering all the innocence she could in a look

"Come with me," he ordered her, yanking her from her arm.

She could notice quickly they were heading out, and it was a long time since the last time she was out. Almost a month ago, when they decided to change facilities and dragged her and the other people in the team to this new facility, further away from the city.

The moment she walked out, she had to shade her eyes, the sun was bright and it blinded her. Sam took a deep breath, enjoying for a second or two the purity of non-enclosed air. Fresh day air, looking up, she couldn't tear away her eyes of the sight of the bluest sky, something she had always taken for granted and now she had not seen in over three months, since the start of her mission and then it all went black.

She raised her hand to her eyes and found a burlap covering her head, the final piece of the puzzle to convince her she was caught. She considered her chances of attacking the guard and run. However, the closest city was at least a day away from the facility and with no time to gather her things, she also thought about the radio she had created to transmit the data sitting on her desk. She was still considering her chances when unconsciousness took over her.

The very first thing Sam noticed, even before she managed to open her eyes, was the smell. In all the situations she managed to get herself into, she never smelled anything as awful, whatever it was, smelled so disgustingly that made her stomach turn and soon, Sam was forcing her eyes open to find a place to throw up, thanking to the stars when she noticed the burlap was gone.

A cold, bony hand held her head and hijab out of the way while she busied herself emptying the contents of her almost empty stomach. Groaning, Sam frowned when she realized she just contributed to make the smell even worse. She shivered and the owner of the bony hand helped her to sit against the wall, using a trembling hand, she got rid of the hijab that still covered most of her head. A gasp sounded in the silent cell.

"Sam?" A raspy voice whispered, and it had her admitting to herself that they had, in fact, managed to make a number on her head. Her imagination was going haywire and had produced a very decrepit, Jack O'Neill, not an image she had ever seen or expected from the usual tanned and well fit man she met before. While blinking several times, she pressed the bridge of her nose, she inhaled and exhaled with her eyes closed and when she opened them again...

He was still there.

"Jack? I mean Colonel?" She asked softly, and pinched him deciding she needed some sort of confirmation that he was in fact real.

"Ouch!" He scratched the area she just pinched. Then he looked at her, eyes haunted, terrified. "This is not right! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here…"

"I got caught, Sir"

"No shit, Einstein!"

"I'm glad your sense of humor looks better than yourself"

"I try hard," he grimaced.

"How long?"

"If I counted right two or three months and a couple days… depending on how many days I was out. You, in the other hand, arrived yesterday and can go back to drop the sir. We are in a hell hole, no one will be punishing you for talking with a friend" he said, "Not after what is coming" he muttered.

It was those words the ones that made her feel jitters inside, and a look at his apologizing gaze did nothing to comfort her. He looked around and she did the same. It was all she needed to understand clearly what he was not saying.

In her survey, two things were clear: first, they weren't alone in the cramped space. And second, there wasn't any other woman inside. She gulped, scanning the faces of the twenty or so members of their 'room', while he smiled sadly at her.

"You don't need to worry about them, they are good people, broken people. You need to worry about the ones in the outside."

"Why do I feel you are hiding something?"

"I'm not hiding anything, Sam…I just don't know how to say it and you are still too damn young" he swore and I frowned

"It can't be worse than what I am imagining" she pleaded. "Punches, starvation, torture…" she said hopefully and he nodded. And then, she looked at him, really looked at him. "There's more, isn't it?" She questioned, the four letter word that was stuck in her head and wouldn't get out of her mouth, she couldn't pronounce it. Not if he … and them, she thought, her eyes widening at the implications of her thoughts… "That too?" her voice was barely a trembling whisper. He saw the look in her face, the fear. And then, he nodded. Comprehension setting on her mind.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Sam. You shouldn't be here… not when you are so damn young, but at least, if I tell you, you might know what to expect."

"Have they… you?" he nodded almost imperceptibly. "Tell me"

"Sam…" he said looking straight into her eyes. "What they did to me…" he sighed, "You are the first woman to arrive" he finished very quickly feeling like he was just punching her hard.

"It is worse than what I thought"

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't"

"I know I won't be able to help you"

"Just don't, Jack… I don't need this"

"You need to prepare yourself!"

"We need to make a plan!" They heard footsteps and the cell door opening; when Jack tried to cover her, she knew she was condemned

 ** _Present_**

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _They watched from both, Sam's and Jack's points of view, how she was taken. Jack screen went black once the cell door was closed, but Sam's kept moving until she was, apparently shoved to the floor. In a blink of an eye, Jack closed Sam monitor, but he wasn't fast enough to close his before some last words were heard in a tone they only got to hear when she was extremely hurt._

 _"Samantha Carter, Major, 366349, December 29, 1968"_

 _And that was a punch straight to his stomach, not the memories of her screams but her age. He sometimes managed to forget that she was barely 22 when all this happened. What they just heard was actually the first time she confirmed how young she actually was. Those memories still haunted him day in and day out. Just like the memories of his screams haunted her. And he clung to her, anchoring himself in the present, just like she was doing with him._

 _"I'm okay, what about you?" She whispered in his ear._

 _"I'm okay too," he whispered back._

 _They inhaled the comforting smell of a clean environment, the unique scent of each other and the warm and safe situation in which they were. Anything that could keep the memories at bay and silence their minds from a hell that no one should ever experience._

 _"Ready?" they whispered to each other again, because harder than keep the memories in their place, was knowing a room full of people was now aware of their situation. Of their shared dreadful experience, even if they didn't show it… it was quite clear what it transpired there._

 _"You were!" Daniel tried to say, opening his mouth several times,_

 _"Don't!" Jack said, raising his hand to stop the words they knew were coming._

 _"Please" Sam pleadingly looked at him, "We... we don't need that, we don't need questions or pity"_

 _"We need to continue and get over this and sealed back in its place" Jack added. All their astounded friends nodded_

 **1991**

 **Weeks later**

 **Irak**

In the previous weeks, the guards were just in time to take Sam with them after two days of letting her 'rest' and 'be fed'. Once they were done with her, they always took another two guys…and when they knew they had built enough anticipation and anger in Jack. They would take him.

After the first time that happened, he had to contain Sam in a way he didn't want to contain a woman ever again. However, he knew this young girl wasn't an ordinary girl, she was a fighter and so was him. In the quiet hours, they worked on a plan… they decided to try and pass like a couple. It was common knowledge for anyone in Special Ops that the worst way of torture is doing something to the person you care about and they decided to use it into their benefit, they wanted to be taken to the same room at the same time, and hoped that once there, whatever energy they still have inside worked in their favor.

The personal situation added to their knowledge of each other and to their ever growing camaraderie and friendship, and allowed them to start talking about anything and everything. They took care of each other when they returned of their 'sessions' and they clung to each other as lovers would but most importantly, they helped each other to continue.

On lucky days, they prayed they would never have to hear each other scream again. But when they came for them and took them, and the screams came, they closed their eyes. Even knowing that closing their eyes when hearing each other saying the phrases ingrained in them could only give a way to a cruel imagination.

"Samantha Carter, Major, USAF, 366349, December 29, 1968"

"Jack O'Neill, Lieutenant Colonel, 69-4-141, October, 20th 1952".

No matter how much they tried at some point the pain was beyond their control and the words would be said in between screams and pleas to stop, sometimes they even pleaded the sexual way to stop the pain, and for the one outside the torture room, there was much that their minds provided. None of them could decide which one was worse torture.

One day as he watched her slumber by his side. Jack, analyzed that, taking her out of such crappy situation and go home and finally see his kid where the things that keep him going. He knew Sam had found also something to keep going, he didn't know what it was.

She cuddled closer to him, and looked him, and felt his extremely thinned form and saw his haunted eyes, she always did, because it made her remember she had to resist for him, no matter how much she wanted to die, no matter how starved or broken she was. Because the moment she gave up, he would lose the little hope he was still clinging to, and he had a child that needed his father alive.

It was two days after the last time, and they knew they were coming for them. When the sounds of steps approaching the cell filtered to their ears. They exchanged a glance, Jack automatically covered Sam in a hug. However, this time… they got themselves a surprise. Those weren't their regular guys, they were 5 of them, they were new, smaller and rougher… and with a concealed smile they both noted they were also much, much weaker than the bulky ones they were used to.

The team leader smiled widely and evilly. Looking for something, or rather someone in special, then he found her, he grabbed Sam tearing her apart from Jack, and roamed roughly through her body with both hands.,

"Son of a bitch," Jack went forward, but one of the guards just pushed him back, his back colliding with someone in the back. The leader signaled two guards to drag Sam out and she screamed

"Jack please! Jack! Help me!" and Jack tried to help her.

"Sam!" he screamed, coming to his feet ready to punch the guards and the remaining two held him in place.

"You know each other" the chief smiled mischievously.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Jack said holding a smirk on time for it to look like a grimace.

"Let's see if you are able to keep your promise," the leader beamed "Bring him too! Let's have some fun"

His hopes escalated a couple inches when he ended up being dragged to the same nasty room in which Sam already was. 'Point to our plan' he thought, even though he was still being restrained by two guards and so was Sam.

"Oh! I can see why you are together." The leader entered the room, "She is beautiful," he said, grabbing Sam face roughly with one hand, "She smells, but she is quite a sight!" He once again roamed her body, the remains of the dress she was wearing the day she was captured were mostly dark stripes of fabric clinging to her now thinner body.

"Give her a bath!" the leader ordered and seconds later, Sam was being drowned with water.

"Much better! Now we can see her…" He came closer, looking at the way the wet fabric stuck to her body. He smiled grotesquely and started to touch her body.

"I'm not saying anything!" she screamed and spit on his face.

"Oh! And after all this time… she still fights," he laughed and the four goons also laughed. Between the laugh and Sam's almost naked body, Jack saw the opportunity to attack. He looked at her and exchanged a silent conversation with their locked eyes. The Guards were distracted.

Sam, from out of nowhere, managed to get strength enough to kick the leader in the most sensitive area she could find, which prompted Jack to free himself from his two goons. Sam's guards tightened the hold in her arms and she knew in her current condition she was not a match.

"I like you better," she said saucily to one of them, "if you let me go…" she smiled, biting her lower lip, "I'm cooperating with you later," and she winked, and that was enough distraction. She took the weakened state of her 'prey' and used her combat training to take both out of her way.

In the meanwhile, Jack, who had managed to get his two guards on the floor and unconscious, took the knives and in a swift movement he threw it to the leader who was finally starting to stand. Sam unarmed her guards shooting a thankful smile to Jack when she saw the knife protruding from the team leader.

Without much thinking, they both slid the throats of the four men. Murder was not what they were taught, but leaving them alive could result in getting captured again, and they weren't risking it.

Once they were sure the guards were dead, they took the keys to the holding cells and they exchanged their disgusting clothes with the not so filthy clothing of the guards. They also grabbed whatever piece of weaponry they could find in case they found someone else on their wait out.

They returned to the holding area and opened the door to free all the people stuck with them, they didn't care who they were, since they just knew that no one, no matter who they were or what they did, deserved the same fate they had.

Once they saw the blue sky and the scorching sun, they smiled, deciding that luck was on their side again, they exited the complex with all the prisoners who wanted to come in tow, and walked to the nearest town. It took a while to find it, some people died on the way, but at least they died free.

It was the 6th day of walking without a right direction when a patrol came into sight, they were arrested by the officers and brought to their base, they were too tired to fight or to talk even, and they lost conscience the moment they were forced into the back of a Humvee.

They woke up in a cell, not much better than the one that they just left. But water and some bread were expecting them as a sight to sore eyes. The doors opened and they hugged as they did in the past weeks, a new prison, they thought and started their mantra simultaneously.

'Jonathan Jack O'Neill, Lieutenant Colonel, 69-4-141, October, 20th 1952, Jonathan Jack O'Neill, Lieutenant Colonel, 69-4-141, October, 20th 1952, Jonathan Jack O'Neill, Lieutenant Colonel, 69-4-141, October, 20th 1952'

"Samantha Carter, Major, USAF, 366349, December 29, 1968, Samantha Carter, Major USAF, 366349, December 29, 1968, Samantha Carter, Major USAF, 366349, December 29, 1968"

Before their bodies finally gave up again.


	5. Demotions, Assaults and Calls

_Hey there! I don't actually think what you will read in this chapter can happen, at least not like this. I do think that sometimes, a woman has to be twice as good as a man to be able to compete with the society as it is. We are getting into real equality tough… J_

 _If you skipped last chapter what you missed was:_

 _Hammond telling Daniel that he wanted to hear whatever those two wanted to say. The end of their second mission, they got Dr Altman but the plane was not working. They ended up taking the life of many people and exploding that base._

 _Daniel pointed out that Sam was friends with Jack when Charlie died._

 _They discuss the need to show them a mission but at the end they end up showing it 'to start healing'. The mission Jack remembered is the one that led him to be MIA and KIA. The group learned that Sam on a mission gone south, ended up in the same cell that Jack had ended up in. They bonded over their situation and created a plan that allowed them to scape._

 _And of course, we learn that Jack's reason for getting out of there are Charlie and getting Sam out of there. And that Sam's reason is getting Jack out of there for his kid._

 _And that's all…._

 _Enjoy,_

 _M._

 **Chapter 5 – Demotions, Assaults and Calls**

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _They looked at the confused faces of their friends, one or two of them having frowned at the last phrase they heard._

 _"Major?" Janet asked in a confused whisper. Jack eyes widened, for some reason, he never actually joined those dots until the petite woman mentioned it. He turned to look at her a disturbed expression on his face, and he was met by the crestfallen expression on hers._

 _"Wait, if you helped in getting him out…" Daniel considered for a few seconds, "why on Earth you weren't there when the recovery announcement was made? Your name as never called, I'll known I've watched that tape a hundred times or so trying to understand him," the archeologist pointed towards the Colonel, and Sam, sighed. How could she explain what she understood but barely agreed upon?_

 _"For one, my mission was still classified, and I was never MIA,"_

 _"_ _Are you trying to tell to us that you disappear for more than a week and you never changed status?"_

 _"_ _No, I was on a joint special ops mission which meant that I wasn't supposed to have enough contact with the outside world. They knew something was amiss with my mission, but they couldn't confirm it until the day we woke up in the marine base camp"_

 _"Huh, and for two?"_

 _"Well, the failure of my mission and the debrief I went through when I came back probably explains what Janet just noticed…" Daniel spared a glance at Janet. "Yes, Janet…" she stated sadly, "I was demoted"_

 **1991**

 **Friday, August 6th**

 **Washington D.C**

"What on God's Earth were you thinking, Captain?"

"I got caught and tried to escape, until I managed to do so, Sir," she said almost pleadingly, her view was a blur after almost 20 minutes of having it fixated at a point in the wall. She did it the moment her demotion was announced and her insignia and pins were replaced back to the Captain ones.

"You left not one but two of the most wanted assassins walk free, Captain" the General in front of her spat. "They were there for you to capture for our benefit, but no. They escaped thanks to you"

"I didn't know who they were, sir," she defended herself, trying hard to keep the tears out of her voice. Yes, she didn't wanted to be an Air Force officer when growing up, but with the years of service she had grown fond of her advance in the ranks and the respect her status gave her. Having someone pushing her one step back just because they could was a cold splash of water, even worse after surviving such a hell

"Of course left them free because 'you didn't know'" he mocked "But how couldn't you know them if you were send there to get us intel about them? You were sending us information about them and you expect us to believe 'you didn't know?' And furthermore, you go and 'rescue' an Air Force officer that was KIA. You know how bad we look now? Do you have the sightless idea of how much paperwork I need to write to resurrect the guy? "

"My father always taught me that no one must be left behind, Sir," she said, there was no one on Earth that would convince her that getting Jack and herself out alive was a mistake.

"I don't want to hear you, Captain! I don't even care who your father is, whatever you put in your file will be piled under a lot of paperwork and I assure you, you will not move forward at the Air Force while I can do something to avoid it. It's that clear enough for you, or I have to explain what a mission objective is?"

"Yes Sir, I know what and mission objective is, Sir"

"Then next time, work until you reach your objective and only yours"

"Yes, Sir."

"Now, go, you are flying a desk until you pass the psychological test. I can't believe we have officers like you who can't take a simple assault. You disgust me, Captain. Dismissed"

 ** _Present_**

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"That's why you still were a Captain when you joined the SGC?" she nodded, and he hugged her strongly, "I always thought you made something really dumb which granted you a demotion and I know all about stupid things that grant demotions; bringing someone back home alive shouldn't be one of them"_

 _"I'm so sorry, Jack" she whispered_

 _"Wait! Why are you sorry about? That guy was an ass; he clearly never did a non-administrative mission in his life and you go and do an excellent job and the jealous bastard demotes you!"_

 _"I'm sorry because…they didn't want you rescued…"_

 _"So what? That doesn't matter; I didn't need to be rescued by the Air Force! I just needed a blonde woman with a huge brain and the dumbest idea ever," he added, using Thor's way to refer to Sam's bright ideas._

 _"Aren't you mad?"_

 _"Of course I am mad, Sam! Some asshole took control of your career over the paperwork he needed to do to bring me back to life. Your stupid plan was the one that took us out of there and I get a promotion, a stupid medal and extra hours at the psych ward, while you were sent back to work with a demotion in tow and did they even gave you time more time for psych? Anyway, I am mad with that guy, and I'm sorry because it wasn't your fault." He said and his screen shone, he was so angry he couldn't put his thoughts under control fast enough._

 **1991**

 **Monday, August 26th**

 **Washington D.C**

"She what? She can't possibly be sane enough to return! I know I'm not ready to return," he said, raising his voice and himself to his full height.

"Colonel" the General in front of him, warned.

"Sorry, Sir. I just can't believe she already has a commission! After all the trauma we went through, it's not humanly possible," he shouted, winning a glare from his superior officer.

"Colonel, I'm sorry, but that's all the information I have about her. For what is worth, I know the Air Force won't push an officer if it's not in its healthiest state" Jack snorted at his excuse. He knew what it was being exploited over some nonsense and sent over even when not at his best. He lived that… that was his job.

"Can you at least, tell me where she is?" He pleaded, pressing the bridge of his nose.

"Her whereabouts are classified," the General answered, avoiding all kinds of eye contact.

"Holy cow, they sent her to another Special Ops mission?" The Colonel asked concerned,

He knew he wasn't mentally fit to be on another mission already, he knew she couldn't possibly be fit yet. He was still fighting to get to his weight and physical status, and he knew she should be in recovery too, and then, psychologically… he was screwed, he was being treated for PSTD again. And her? Even with her big brain and careless personality, she would never, she could never be the same again, he knew that, he walked that path before. The General didn't say another word, and looked chagrined and his question went unanswered. He hit the wall beside him angrily and groaned in pain. "Can you at least tell me, why isn't she the one being awarded for this?"

"She wrote a dismissal form," he superior officer affirms like relinquish a medal is the most common thing to do in the military world.

"Are you telling me she just didn't want the award? And you just let it be?" He growled, "I didn't want it either, hell! I still don't want it and yet, here you are making me take it,"

Truth to be told, he didn't want the award, he felt he didn't deserve it, he was ready to die until she came along and gave him the push he needed to keep going and he knew, at the end of the day, the idea was completely hers. The strength behind their freedom was all hers.

"We need a hero, Colonel" The General said neutrally.

"She deserves it more than I… and if you need a political reason it will look good for getting more women to join the Air Force too," that was it, the look in the face of the General, said everything that Jack needed to know "So that's the real reason! You don't want more women joining" he commented disgusted.

"I'm sorry, Colonel, I can't tell you more. Dismissed." Clenching his jaw tightly, he turned around and headed to the door, "Jack, sometimes, classified is not necessarily special ops"

"It better don't be"

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"I'm so sorry Sam"_

 _"Wait a second, you both knew this since then and after all this time you didn't tell each other?" They both looked at Daniel, shrugged their shoulders and answered_

 _"Yes… That's how it is"_

 _"I mean seriously? How do you go that long without talking about something like this?"_

 _"Well, we couldn't. We could only hope the other could forgive"_

 _"It gets pretty easy with the time Danny Boy and we already told you this"_

 _"But you lied to each other… "_

 _"It's not like that"_

 _"Well, hid important stuff is not like lying? You are friends! Friends aren't supposed to have any secrets," Daniel whined, even after all the time going through the gate, Daniel kept his inner naiveté alive for certain things, and that made them smile sadly at him, knowing they would be responsible for yet another hit to his core beliefs._

 _"You are our friend too, Daniel, all of you are. However, until today, you didn't even knew I was special ops. Yes, we lied, yes, we hid things from you…but we can't regret it. We can seriously affirm that, sometimes, not telling the truth is far easier than stand in front of you and actually voice it."_

 _"We believe you should know what we did, our full file would explain so many actions and reactions to you, and no matter how hard we wish to share them with you, we can't because is classified._

 _"It sucks"_

 _"We know!"_

 _"You have no idea how many times I had a joke about a classified mission on the tip of my tongue and I had to hold it, or risk having to kill you if I spilled it, what? It's the truth"_

 _"When did you learn Sam was demoted, Jack?" Hammond asked._

 _"I knew she was demoted when I saw her in her uniform when we joined in a mission in 1992. It was pretty clear she was, you don't go from Major to Captain from one mission to the next, not when you are as bright as her. However, as there was a decent amount of time between our escapade and the next mission, I didn't think it was a result of my rescue. There was no way for me to possibly know"_

 _"You could have asked?"_

 _"That's the thing, Daniel, even if he asked, the reprimand came from a classified mission. So whatever I did, I couldn't tell … despite the fact if it wasn't really my fault. If he did ask, my answer would be it's classified"_

 _"That's so awful, Sam. I never knew you were demoted either. In your file, that page is missing"_

 _"Well, I guess I could say someone took pity of the situation in which I was and decided that adding a reprimand for surviving was too extreme, or it was simply labeled as classified and buried it somewhere."_

 _"After what I showed you, it's pretty clear they wanted her promotion to disappear along with her, and there weren't many people who knew about her promotion in the first place. It was the bar, the General that took her oath, me and her"_

 _"Well, if you put it like that, sounds likely they disappeared the promotion, it's easier if their files are as classified as yours" They all nodded and the room fell silent for a while._

 _"So what happened next? You mentioned having a chance to work together again?"_

 _"Before that, we found each other as 'civilians'. We talked…"_

 _"And yet you didn't talk about something as important as this!" Daniel groaned, which won him a glare from Jack._

 _"What was I supposed to do? What did you want me to tell him, Daniel? 'Hey Jack, long time not seeing you, I was demoted because you are alive'? I had many issues recounting the events to the Doctors, I still can't talk about it without getting nightmares back, I couldn't go back and just talk about it, even if he knew what I went through, because I knew what he went through and couldn't do to him what I didn't want to do for myself. It's hard to open up to something like that out of the blue"_

 _"And for me, added to the desire of not thinking of that situation ever again. The conversation which I had with that General was too darn fishy and I couldn't go and spill that the Government just didn't want more women joining. So avoiding it, it was"_

 _"We just nodded at each other knowingly mostly because we both knew how much work the other had to put in to be out there and there wasn't much that we could say"_

 _"We could have… if we had the same mission but we didn't"_

 _"So, please Daniel, let it go. We did"_

 _"So what did you talked about then?" Janet asked, changing subjects easily_

 _"Life… I asked him about Sarah and Charlie and told him about Jonas"_

 _"After that, one year happened and then we finally got mission together again. That was when I found out she was back to Captain."_

 _"It was 1992 and we had 8 successful missions. Which in 1993, granted us another 9 missions accomplished."_

 _"Wait, weren't you out in '94, Sam? I remember reading that year in your medical report," Janet asked, frowning_

 _"Yup, 1994, we both were out for a while back then," Jack added happily. Eyebrows raised around the table before he had a chance to finish. "Ack! Sam was put out of roster for medical issues, I was out for assaulting a fellow officer," he said nonchalantly, almost proud of himself._

 _"You? Assaulting a fellow officer?" Daniel asked surprised_

 _"If O'Neill attacked someone, the person must have done something to deserve it. I can attest you don't assault people without a reason" Teal'c provided._

 _"I don't remember reading that in your file, Jack" Hammond completed._

 _"The assaulted officer took out the charges," he shrugged easily while Sam sighed._

 _"The officer whom Jack assaulted was Jonas Hanson"_

 _"Your Jonas?" Both Daniel and Janet asked at once. Sam nodded._

 _"He was jealous, because somehow when the roster was formed, he found out that all of my missions were with Jack. Then, the mission before I was on medical leave, Jonas was added to the team. I don't know how he managed, we were engaged at the moment and the rules establish he couldn't go with me. I pointed it out to my CO, but he told me his set of skills were needed. It was a lie, he was friends with Jonas."_

 _"And seeing us work together, took out his evil side out. He got even more jealous to see how we work quite nicely as a team"_

 _"He saw what we see" Janet said and Sam nodded_

 _"That's why he wanted Jack dead at all cost when we were sent to pick SG-9 out?"_

 _"I guess," Jack answered._

 _"Sorry Sam, please continue"_

 _"When we finally finished that mission, we went home and …" she sighed, looking to the floor, "Not even all my training could keep up with him, I managed to avoid some but once I was down, he beat the Jesus out of me. Before I lost consciousness, I managed to dial 911, and they got to me, for what they told me, Jonas fled the house when he heard the sirens because they couldn't find him when they got there."_

 _"6 broken ribs, 7 bruised, broken arm, wrist, 12 suture points in the hairline, 56 suture points in the skulk, concussion, fractured leg… those were some of the injuries" Jack mentioned dismissively_

 _"Some?"_

 _"By the extent wise if my injuries, my visit to the Iraq prison was a walk in the park since they didn't happen all in the same day" she shrugged._

 _"Before you ask how I know, let me tell you on that day I went out of the debriefing and after a nice shower I went to visit a friend using my 'last hours' in DC. I was just in the Reception getting the information I needed when she was rolled in. I saw the stretcher pass and winced when they called the extent of the injuries. I thought it was the result of a car accident or something. I was starting to walk towards the elevator to visit my friends when they finally asked the name of the patient, and I froze. I stood with her until she woke up, it was a week later and Sarah wasn't too happy to know I was babysitting an unknown friend, I didn't care. When she woke up, she told me what happened…and I ran, I called 911 before leaving his house and making sure the paramedics found him"_

 _"Jonas was badly injured, but his pride was what it took the hardest blow. So he presented charges against Jack and I presented charges against him. It took me 6 months to get back and for Jack to be free and not in trouble with his wife… I settled my charges, the only condition was for Jonas to take his. The extent of my injuries and the difficulty to find a Scientist for a classified project, got me out of regular special ops roster and moved me to development under Cheyenne Mountain"_

 _"And then, to end the year on an even lousier note, it was September and Charlie turned 4…"_

 _They all frowned, not knowing what to expect because they all knew Charlie died when he was 7._

 **1994**

 **Friday, October 7th.**

 **Somewhere in the Pentagon**

"I'm sorry, Sir, I can't put you through. She is not at her desk right now. Do you want to leave her a message?"

"Just tell her O'Neill needs her to visit," The line was dead and just a moment later, Sam opened the door and collapsed on her temporary chair.

"Ma'am, you just got a call"

"And…?"

"This guy left a message," she rolled her eyes at the secretary, when waiting for the message didn't work.

"What was the message?"

"O'Neill needs you to visit"

"WHAT!?"

She grabbed her cellphone, hoping that Jack's cell was still the same number he gave her two or more years ago.

"O'Neill," his voice sounded different, a tone she didn't hear in a long time.

"Just tell me where," she stated

"842 Cranbroke Lane, Winter Park, CO. ASAP" he said, whispering

"I'll be there," she affirmed, before hanging again. She marked the numbers she knew by heart, she knew she would be doing something highly unappropriated, she also knew, this was the only way around.

"Hammond," came the voice over the line

"Uncle, it's Sam,"

"You are calling from the Pentagon and you never called me uncle while on service, unless you need something, Sam, and last time was almost 10 years ago" he told her and she smiled guiltily.

"I know, I wouldn't do it if it wasn't really important. I need some help to go to the Springs as fast as I can, and it's for a personal matter." She bit the inside of her cheeks.

"Sam, I know I'm your CO's CO, but I can't move you around just because you say it is important" he answered, he would do anything for her mostly because she never asked.

"Yes, I know! I wouldn't ask if it wasn't …"

"Really important. I know. Still, can't order you around, nor can I order him to call you back, unless you have something which needs to be installed, configured, calibrated or he does… I'll accept anything that gives me or him something to work with"

"I…I understand," Sam sighed, "I'll see a way around, Thanks"

"Sam, wait… just let me check, I think I heard someone mentioned a plane needed to be brought here from DC. If that's real, I know you have the ability to fly it. Therefore, I don't think there will be any sort of issues with you bringing it in, and I guess you will be taking some days off too… so let me make some calls and I'll let you know"

"I'll wait for your call…"

 ** _Present_**

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"I remember that call, I thought it was really weird for you to call me out of the blue and ask for a favor, since 85 you never actually asked for anything else"_

 _"Yes, I didn't think it was fair, but he never called for no reason"_

 _"I never called. Period"_

 _"In fact, that's what it made me react like that. He never called before, and to tell you the truth, his call and tone scared the shit out of me"_

 _"So did you managed to get there?"_

 _"Yes, I made some calls. Most people knew about her flying skills and added to her technical skills, she was more than perfect to fly the plane back"_

 _"I landed at the Academy roughly three hours later"_

 **1994**

 **Friday, October 7th**

 **Air Force Academy**

"Captain Carter, to what do we owe this honor?" General Kerrigan said to Sam, as soon as she was on the floor.

"General Kerrigan, sir, this bird needed to be tested."

"Yes, and General Hammond called letting me know you were coming with it" he smiled

"I needed to be here, Sir, it was a win-win situation that I could test the bird and suggest further modifications"

"Ah! A win-win-win situation, then, shall we?" he said, starting to walk, she smiled following him

"Someone will come to pick it and move it out of your garden, sir"

"Back to D.C I guess?" She nodded "I see, if I'm allowed to say this, it's good to see you Captain… don't be a stranger"

"I'll try, Sir. Do you mind if I go? It's been a long day"

"Go ahead, you know the way," he pointed. Sam turned around to walk towards the parking lot, then she remembered she didn't have a transport parked here.

"Actually, sir," she added, turning around, "can I possibly talk to you into arrange me an immediate transport to Cheyenne Mountain?" she smiled sheepishly, blushing a little, "I need to deliver these results, and I totally forgot I didn't drove here"

"Sure thing Captain, it will be my pleasure. Also, if you walk with me to my office, we can sort not only your transport there, I might have a chance to convince you to give a lecture or two while we are at it"

"Aye, Sir"

45 minutes later, Sam was moving from the Academy to Cheyenne.

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"You know, 3 hours and 45 minutes don't seem long, but that day, every single minute felt like an eternity and I didn't even know why he called me and I knew I had still an hour inside Cheyenne, I had results to deliver and I knew the people working there would expect me to at least say hi, and what was really eating me alive was the simple fact that I still didn't know why I did all that"_


	6. The Pains we share Part I

Hey, Thanks for the nice reviews. Hopefully you keep liking it like so far, I have a bunch of chapters written as I said when I just started, but I normally read them millions of times before I decide I like them enough to post them. I was checking this one it was 3600 words or so. There are times where I don't even know what I was trying to say and end up rewriting the whole paragraph. In this case, I started to fix it and ended up with over 7000 words.

That's why this is Part I, and I was supposed to post this a week ago, but my provider decided to have issues and cut my connection, which sucks. Anyways! Enough of me,

Enjoy!

M.

Chapter 6 – The pains we share Part I.

 **1994**

 **Friday, October 7th**

 **Cheyenne Mountain Complex**

"Sam, we didn't expect you back yet," an old lady with a big smile exclaimed as soon as Sam entered the main lab. Sam beamed at her before answering in a very low tone.

"I'm not here, yet..."

"I haven't see you then," the woman answered, zipping her mouth shut and making Sam giggle with it, "What are you not here for?"

"I had to bring some results, notes and improvements for a project, then finish the report related to its current status and now, I just need to get some of my things and I'm off. I just couldn't come and go without saying hello, Katherine," as soon as she finished the last sentence, she was enveloped in Katherine arms, which she returned without a hint of a doubt.

"Ah, you finally decided to get a house out there?" Katherine added mischievously, she knew how much of a workaholic Sam was, and she was always trying to convince her, and some other addict to work members of the scientific team to get some air, a house… a life maybe? Sam grinned, remembering how many times she ended up at the wrong end of Katherine trying to convince people that getting a resemblance of live was actually good for their health.

"I'm still considering it, Katherine. For now, I am just content to take a few days of leave"

"Huh! It's not a house, it's a miracle!" Katherine joked. "Or are you sick?"

"No, I have some things I need to do and I can't do them while working" she dismissed

"Oh! Poor guy!" they heard and looked at Amber, one of the Scientist who was engrossed on a newspaper.

"What is it?" Katherine asked. They both knew Amber wasn't prone to such a public display, which made her blush furiously when she noticed she said the last phrase out loud.

"This poor family, apparently their 4 year old and only son killed himself with his father's service weapon, can you imagine?" She asked horrified. Sam mind quickly connected dots, even though she didn't want to believe that was the reason.

"Did you just said 4?" Amber nodded, "With a service weapon?"

"Yes, it says here the kid, Charles, was 4, he was on the second floor, both parents were downstairs waiting for him. The forensics team believes the child found the service weapon and was playing with it, and the gun fell and shoot itself. Parents declared they were downstairs when they heard the gunshot and ran towards the main bedroom where he kept his weapon in a safe. The mother called 911 while the father tried to keep his son from bleeding out, but all was in vain," she put down the paper with a sigh and tears in her eyes, "It's so awful, the child is, was, so young. Maybe you know him Sam, he is Air Force."

"Does it say the name of the father?" Sam inquired with widened eyes.

"Yes, is one Colonel… " Amber answered, scanning the article.

"Jack O'Neill? With two L?" Sam provided, not really needing the confirming nod to know this was the reason behind his call, the reason why she was in Colorado. "You were right, Amber. I gotta go," She quickly waved her goodbyes and left a very curious and concerned crew behind.

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"Wait, that's 94?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"But… wasn't he 7?"_

 _"We'll get to it, the only thing I will ask from here, is please don't interrupt. It's an emotional roller coaster. One that we both will be glad to finish. "_

 _"You know how much I don't like to touch this spot"_

 **1994**

 **Friday, October 7th**

 **O'Neill Residence**

After considering it for a while, Sam drove her bike and parked it in front of the place she was staying. Unknown to all the Cheyenne personnel, she in fact owned a house in Colorado once she used a few times. Her years of savings, good investments and the low cost person she was, granted her the chance to be able to keep her DC loft and the house in Colorado. However, she only kept one car in DC and her bike at Cheyenne.

She left her stuff in the proper places and opened the house to get rid of the stale air, despite the fact the house was in perfect conditions, she was paying one of the neighbor kids to come an do her lawn and air the house once a week, and she was also paying a cleaning lady to keep it livable in case she decided to drop off there first. She shook herself out of her mind and knowing the real situation, she opted for two things, the first one: calling a rental company to get a regular car. She didn't want to cause a scene, arriving to his house, or to whatever it was the address he gave her, in her loud Indian was a no. She also knew, that if that was his house, and if they were having some sort of memorial or wakening, she would stand out, no matter how much she tried to blend herself between whoever she was going to find in there, she would be easy to spot. After all, apart from Jonas Hanson, they didn't share friends or people.

With all that in mind, she did the second thing she needed to do, and after checking what she had left in her closet, she changed her BDU pants, black T-shirt, leather jacket and combat boots in favor of a black pressed pants, white shirt, gray jacket and black flats. After checking herself in the mirror, she added a small pair of earrings and a light makeup. She just finished setting herself when the doorbell sound signaled her the arrival of the rental car.

For all of two years, she was coming and going from Colorado to DC, and that made her pretty good with addresses in both cities. At least, map wise. She quickly spotted the street on the map she had and traced the shortest route that would take her there, using all the streets and shortcuts that she knew. Finding 842 Cranbroke Lane, Winter Park was a piece of cake. It was her stomach and the feeling of not belonging more than the lack of parking space, what made her add a couple turns around the block. Then, just to point out that she couldn't keep avoiding it, not one, but two cars left and she couldn't do anything else but park. The quaint two floors house, white picket fence and all, was just around the corner, she realized the amount of cars parked around the block and thought those weren't a good sign.

Clenching her jaw several times, she gathered all the strength she could muster, she understood what he might be feeling all too well. She knew there were no words left after something like that. A father shouldn't lose a son, it was a pain worse than anything else in the world, and even their shared hell wasn't near to the heartbreaking pain of such an indescribable loss.

The moment she found out why she was there, Sam was convinced he called her in a spur of the moment. She considered he probably was blinded by pain and that made him remember how, in the midst of their pain and despair, they could share things he couldn't possibly share with his wife and still be seen as a strong man, just like she was seen as a strong woman. They didn't lose their pride or strength by confiding with each other.

There was no doubt, she knew him better than Sarah could ever know him, not because she didn't try but because there's not much left to hide when you share a walk through Hades, like they had. There's not much to explain when you hear the screams and deal with the aftermath, the cuts, the bruises, the lacerations and, of course, when you have to cope with raping sessions.

And it wasn't like they just started whatever bond in the middle of their demise. No, they shared an instant bond before all that, when she was a geek he sought for information. There was a trust which grew with the aftermath of their first shared mission, and a friendship which blossomed over a shared hell. The missions after that, where a walk in the park due to the bond they shared and the silent communications which they mastered at some unknown point of their relationship.

Taking all that into consideration, she figured he needed someone to talk to. She knew Sarah had been there to deal with the consequences, with the nightmares and the therapy sessions which came from a work that has no much recognition and lots of stress and even though, she had to deal with his disappearance, his supposed dead and his final revival, and with his return to the job that she knew, Sarah had all the right in the world to hate. His job … his gun.

'4 year old and only son killed himself with his service weapon,' Amber voice came to her mind and added to the memory of Jack confessing to her that he couldn't find a way to open up to Sarah without feeling lost and weak. She understood Jack, she knew he was feeling guilty and that would never leave him. And her mind told her that, calling her wasn't just a spur of the moment call after all. He needed someone to bring him back from whichever dark place he was and he couldn't put that weight on Sarah.

His wife, his Sarah, was there from the outside and above all… she was a mourning mother. Sam understood how Jack mind worked, he wouldn't put more pain into his wife and she knew she shouldn't either. She didn't want to consider what the implications of another woman in the life of a husband could be, she knew she wasn't anything more than a friend and a colleague. But for the outsiders? How would it look?

"You are over thinking again, Carter" she heard him telling her

"Yes, sir, " she would grin and it was a classic exchange in their many past missions.

And yes, she was overthinking again, this time instead of her mind, she followed her heart and it told her she was there because he called. Because she knew him, and it told her, he would be there, no matter what or how it might look, if the situation was reversed.

She moved her head from left to right stretching her neck, clenched her jaw and then bit the inside of her cheeks. After that, she inhaled deeply and, squaring her shoulders, she walked into the house. As expected, a quick survey told her she didn't know anyone in there and also, as expected, the sight made her remember her own lost all that time ago.

Taking a deep breath, she scanned slowly the room, or rooms, it looked like the family room and dining room was brought together as one open area crowded with people dressed in black, and judging by the sad faces, the kid, "Charlie", she remembered him telling her uncountable times, was a really loved child, probably one of those rare personalities which make a huge difference in those they touch. She saw his picture in a side, a mini Jack O'Neill, and she had to look away.

"It's not the moment," she thought to herself. In her second scan of the room, she didn't find the well-known shade of brown hair she was aiming for. Knowing him, she knew he wouldn't be there, not inside, not with the oppressing feeling that was getting her like a ton of bricks, and she had much more time to deal with her own issues than he had. No, Jack couldn't be inside just like she wouldn't be inside in his place. Her eyes brightened when she finally spotted a way out and walked through the room and straight to the backyard, as soon as she stepped a foot outside, she saw him.

Alone.

She walked slowly to him, trying hard not to draw too much attention to herself. However, she knew she failed the moment she stepped inside of the house and all eyes sat on her form almost 10 minutes earlier. Not caring of the recriminating or questioning looks she knew were eyeing her back, she walked until she was standing in front of him.

"Hey," she said softly. He didn't need to look up to know it was her.

"Don't say it," he bit

"I'm not planning on saying anything. I'm just here." she shrugged, "if you want to talk, talk. If you don't want to talk, don't talk. May I?" she said, pointing to the other half of the log, in which he was sitting. He nodded, she sat far away enough to avoid getting more attention, and close enough so he knew she was there. They sat like that many times in the field, quietly, night in, day out, or whatever combination. The silence only breaking when they needed to pour their souls out in quiet whispers, or when the next movement was a go.

"Do you believe in karma?" He asked her, some ten or fifteen minutes later

"I don't know," she sighed the words a minute or two later

"You don't know?" He frowned, turning a little to watch her expression. "How come all knowing Dr. Carter doesn't know if she believes in karma or not?" he tried to joke, his voice too bitter for her to be misguided.

"Because…" she started she tried to continue looking at him, but at the end she had to look at the horizon "before the Air Force, I didn't do anything wrong, I didn't kill, tortured, exploded, geez, I didn't even spanked anyone, and I already paid for too much before I joined"

"Your mom?" he asked, looking to the sky

"Not only her, there's a couple years of my life I don't mention, you know? My final mysteries" she snorted "and the result of those…" she trailed, "I'm not sure if I believe in Karma. If I do, will it mean that I paid in advance for all the damage I can do or is for the damage that I will do?" he looked at her understanding the difference that most would find nonexistent "I know you, no matter how many missions you have in your back, there's nothing that you could have possibly done to deserve this…If we are paying in advance, then karma owes us a big deal, maybe I end up going stir crazy and on a killing spree and you become a sociopath"

"Dear Lord, what on Earth could you possibly be still hiding? What happened to you?" he asked, turning around to look at her, trying hard not to assume what he understood between the lines.

"All that you need to know is," she said, glancing to the floor first, then inhaling deeply, she turned to lock their eyes, "the pain never really goes away, it will fade, it won't hurt so bad, you won't feel always so guilty, and you will be seeing happy days again… however, the pain will be always by your side, a bittersweet remembrance of what once was," He looked into her eyes and understood.

He saw what he didn't see before, what he knew it was there, but he didn't want to understand before. The pain hidden inside the girl, the woman sitting next to him a pain that he failed to recognize on day one when he met her. She remembered where they were and broke the moment, setting herself to watch the sun going down. And as the night was starting to set, the companion silence which they knew so well after so many missions together sat comfortably between them once again. They didn't notice the lights outside turning on, nor how long had it been since they last spoke, the only thing that brought them to reality was someone calling his name

"Jack?" The man stood in front of them both, two glasses of water in his hands. He somehow managed to set both glasses in one hand before punching Jack slightly in the shoulder "Jack?"

"Charlie." He glared, finally out of his reverie

"Care to introduce us?" he said, nodding his head towards Sam.

"Charlie Stone… Samantha Carter."

"Here, I brought you some water, you have been outside forever."

"Thanks, Charlie," She smiled politely and Jack grimaced. A reaction that made her quirk an eyebrow questioningly.

"Charlie saved my life once, in his honor, Sarah named Charlie…well, Charles"

"Ah, you are that Charles Stone"

"Yup, I still have no idea who you are," he grinned and she smiled. Then he frowned "You know, I remember Jack having a coworker whose name was Sam Carter, are you related?"

"Special ops?" she asked and Charlie nodded. She quirked her lips before saying

"We are," Charlie was about to start another question to learn more about the mysterious woman who survived grumpy and miserably Jack O'Neill for the past 6 hours.

"What do you want Charles?" Jack almost barked

"Ah, your wife wants to know if you are thinking of join her inside at some point," he stretched the word wife and watched carefully Sam's reaction to the word.

"I can't"

"You should go inside at some point, Jack. And I should go too." Charlie looked up and she turned around too, getting a glimpse of Jack's wife looking at them.

In the distance their eyes locked for a second. Charlie, took the moment to walk back inside, leaving them alone again, reassured that whoever this Sam Carter was, was not an affair, she was simply a trusted friend. And if Jack trusted someone, then he was willing to trust in her too. They waited until they heard the door closing, and Charles was back inside and then a little more.

"The pain never goes away?" he asked, watching the star filled night

"No," she whispered firmly, closing her eyes, then she looked at him for a second or two, "I'm sorry"

"Better than hollow words" he shrugged, "Will you tell me what happened to you?" he said, looking at her for a few seconds and looking away too. After a couple seconds she repeated the motion and sighed.

"I will. However, this is neither the time nor the place. And I believe my presence is hurting your wife." She winced, "I should go…"

"Don't …" he whispered, looking at her. This time his gaze didn't waver.

"I have to, Jack... Sarah, your Sarah, she is suffering too. Just as much as you are, however, I don't know how strong she actually is, while I do know you, I know you can bottle it up until you find a release. I don't think she works like us, and she doesn't deserve to be jealous of nothing more than a friendship when she is mourning the loss of her only child, not when she was always there for you in the only way she knew how," she pleaded, standing, her eyes never left his.

"Please Sam," he grabbed her hand and she smiled sadly, her eyes watering. She pressed his hand reassuringly.

"You and I... We are friends since forever now, Jack. We have been through a lot, we survived together more than any other friends that I know off, I don't want to end our friendship as much as I don't want to be a cause for you to fight with your wife. You don't need that, any of them, not right now," she bit her lower lip and he nodded understandingly. He wanted her there because somehow he knew she would understand him, but he knew she was also right by saying her presence was as much pain for Sarah as it was comfort for him.

"Are you coming tomorrow?" he asked, looking up

"I'll be watching, I won't be there"

"It's all I needed to know. Thanks Sam," he said and released the hand that he still was grabbing.

She nodded at him as goodbye then started to walk, she managed to put a few steps between them before turning back, chewing her lower lip, she went back to the place she was occupying before and searched for something in her purse. After a couple seconds she finally got a pen and a piece of paper out, wrote something and gave it to him.

"That's my Colorado address. Normally, I'm never there and no one knows I own it, except you that's it. I managed to get a week leave, I'll be there the whole time if you need me"

"At any time?"

"Anytime"

And with that, she gave him a reassuring smile and walked out of his house for good.

The next day was one of the most beautiful days Sam had seen in a long time, of course she didn't get out much since she expended half her time under a mountain or inside the Pentagon sublevels.

The sky was blue, there were white clouds that looked like cotton candy, the sun was bright and warm and the birds sang sweetly from the trees. The day was a full contrast with the feeling at the cemetery. Rows and rows of friends and relatives, filled the area surrounding the final rest of young Charles O'Neill, and everybody was still looking shocked. She knew from experience that no one was in a worse state than the parents and grandparents.

As she promised Jack, she was there, close enough to hear the final words and the prayers from those who, despite the pain and sadness, managed to talk, and far enough that she couldn't be considered part of the grieving group. She mingled herself with the dark spots under a tree, her attire making possible for her to look just like a weird shadow, once she was sure that she wouldn't be easily spotted, she looked up, saw him and gasped.

She had seen Jack in his lowest point, malnourished and outraged, tortured and defeated, however, she never saw him lost. She knew at that moment, she would never forget that day and that gaze, and her heart went out to him. Somehow, their eyes found each other in the distance and he relaxed a bit, he looked more focused. Their connection was only broken at the very end of the burial, when the crowd started to move closer to the parents and his father placed a hand on his shoulder to bring him out of the state in which he was, for no one had seen how their eyes were synched.

The crowd started to leave, some gathered close to the parents and some heading straight to the gates, Sam took that opportunity to mix herself out with the sea of black suits going out.


	7. The Pains we share Part II

Sometimes, I write nonstop and I don't know if I'm myself or I'm just projecting what I would feel in that situation… and sometimes it amazes me how dark my mind can go. It's kind of scary…

2x1 again! I did change some dates around in the first chapters if you are bored enough to re-read them … Anyways, here you go,

Enjoy,

M.

Chapter 7 – The pains we share Part II

 **1994**

 **Sunday, September 4th.**

 **Sam's House, Colorado Springs**

It was late that same night when she heard some knocking at her door, the clock on her wall marked 1:02AM, she frowned since last time she had checked it, it was barely 10PM, she adjusted her robe tightly against her frame and went to her door knowing it could only be him, without even looking she opened the door and motioned him to get in. He walked in a few steps and stopped not knowing where to go. As soon as she closed the door, he moved quickly and she was engulfed in a fierce hug.

He didn't cry, she didn't either.

They were standing enveloped in each other as if drawing strength of the other secure, solid and strong presence. Just like they did many times over the years, and in the most ample range of physical conditions. It was a while before they realized they were still standing, and as every time before, somewhat awkwardly extricated themselves from each other. They laughed at their silly predicament as they always did, and she moved to sit on a couch and patted the place right next to her.

"Did I wake you up?" he said after a while, she motioned no with her head and smiled to him.

"I was working," she dismissed, motioning to the table in the back, which was covered with documents, and books and something which looked like a disarmed computer.

"I thought you were on leave," he frowned, and she shrugged nodding, "What on Earth were you doing working this late?"

"I didn't realize it was this late, to answer your question, I was waiting for you," she said blushing.

"Now, you are a magician too Doctor Captain Carter?" he joked

"Not a magician." She sighed, "Just someone who knows how it feels. Before I start to answer your questions; can I bring you something to eat? Or drink?"

"I... I'm not hungry"

"Well, what do you say if I pour us some coffee then… decaff," he grimaced, "you will need to sleep at some point," she grinned

"Make it normal. I might need to sleep, but I need to get back and face my home at some point too," he answered guiltily

"I know," she said half way to the kitchen.

"There's anything you don't know?" he asked, feeling lighter without any real reason, a sincere smile gracing his lips. But she didn't answer.

He thought he might not get an answer for that one, just like many other questions he had asked during their long time being friends and she just marked as rhetorical. The smell of fresh made coffee took ownership of the place and then, she was back, coffee mugs in hands and some cookies on a plate. She sat Indian style on her place and sighed, a deep, long and suffering sigh. Then she raised her eyes to lock with his and answered sincerely

"Yes... I don't know"

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _Sam gasped at the pain of what she was about to share… again, she was brought out of her memories when Jack enveloped in a quick and short hug. Releasing her when he noted he managed to stop her memories to display._

 _"Sam, you don't need to do this?" he said, and she smiled sadly at him_

 _"If it happens, what we think it would, you know as well as I than this, this will be the first thing to make an appearance. We can't truly expect anyone believing in our friends, if they don't know something so life changing as this was"_

 _"You are right, but there's no reason to show them, not from your device when all those memories will be arising too, and we don't even need to let them know right now, we can make it another day, this was hushed but it's not classified,"_

 _The people at the table, their friends, were very confused by this exchange, they knew Jack wouldn't betray his wife with Sam the night of the burial of their kid, or would he? Or why Sam would talk like she knew how it felt to lose a child? Maybe it was consequence of her time in that filthy cell? No, Jack would know that… the remorse of getting an abortion after that? They all knew Sam wasn't pro-abortion, but maybe it was a desperate situation… Or maybe, she was regretting giving a child in adoption? Nothing made sense to them and they all wanted to know and their minds weren't helping with the issue at hand._

 _"O'Neill is right, Samantha." Teal'c low voice brought them all out of their minds, he was the only one waiting for whatever outcome they decided, knowing that whatever they wanted to share was theirs to share. Janet eyes widened and she nodded a few times in a row before saying_

 _"If you aren't comfortable telling or showing us whatever you need to tell or show, we don't need to know"_

 _"You think you don't need to, Janet." She smiled, "However, you won't know why I am who I am, why I ended up in the middle of this or why I actually joined, until you see it. I need to show you this not only for the trouble that we are in, but because you are my friends, my family and I have to be brave enough to show you how I became who I am, no matter how much this can change what you think of me."_

 _"All right, take your time then, honey," Janet said, giving a light press of her hand._

 _She inhaled deeply again and put her screen out after. She watched her friends carefully, wanting to see the true impact of her answer. And Jack… he watched her._

 **1994**

 **Sunday, September 4th.**

 **Sam's House, Colorado Springs**

"There's anything you don't know?" his question stuck in her head, and she knew she had to answer, that was the whole point of it. His smile, moved her to answer without waiting anymore.

"Yes... I don't know where my daughter is"

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _She closed the screen again, and stood chewing her bottom lip and without looking at anyone._

 _"Your daughter?" Janet asked after a couple seconds, still somewhat shocked. Sam lip started to bleed of how strongly she was biting at it. Jack looked at her before nodding, then he opened his screen._

 _"As I said, you don't need to show them, I'll let them hear your story," and this time, she allowed herself to be embraced while his screen started to light up and she didn't fight._

 **1994**

 **Sam's house, Colorado**

"There's anything you don't know?"

"Yes... I don't know where my daughter is"

"Your daughter?" Jack asked, somewhat confused. "How could you have a daughter?" she just shrugged in answer

"Do you remember what I told you about my mother's death?" she asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Of course, you were 13 and it was your last year in high school. You finished and went to college, got your PhD in the Astrophysics, and then, you decided to join the Air Force. They offered you to be part of special ops and, I still don't know why, you say yes," It was the moment he finished the last part when it all added up, the pain, the knowing, the air force and the acceptance of black ops. "Your decision has to do with her, doesn't it?" she nodded. "Take your time"

"Thanks", she smiled and fell silent, she looked like she was trying to find a place to start to untangle her life for him, "I moved to College when I was 13 and half, for that to happen, I had to emancipate myself, not because I wanted to, but because I was underage and it meant I shouldn't be allowed to live by myself yet, and if Dad moved, I also should move. We talked with a bunch of lawyers and counselors, and we all agreed it was for the best. He even bought me a small condo close to campus, so I won't live in the wild universe of a college"

"I understand, education is important, and for what I was told college can be crazy" he accepted and she nodded.

"Dad would come every time he could to look after me, and Mark, well, he was in his own world, he still is. The neighbor, Miss Jefferson, she would watch over me whenever she was free, telling me it was just like watching her grandchildren. However, I was living mostly by myself," She sighed, "In almost 14 years of my life, I had never ever done something wrong before, I always was the sports nerdy girl everybody hated, and I was okay with it. I accepted my position in society sort to speak," she sipped her coffee and Jack nodded

"I was the dumb jock if it makes you feel any better," he provided and she laughed.

"I have to say, you do sell your dumb card pretty well, however, one needs great intelligence to make it work." She winked and he blushed

"And here I was thinking I fooled you," he grinned, "On with your history, Sam"

"When I accepted I was going to be a nerd my whole life, everything turned okay. Then one day, this guy came to me, he 'needed a tutor' and one thing led to another, at least in my head"

"And you fell for him" he said knowingly, she blushed and sighed

"He was not only the first guy who ever laid eyes on me, he was the only crazy enough to hang with the nerdy girl. He took me everywhere, even to those places where I couldn't go because I was underage. He was a bad boy, and he took out the bad girl in me." She shrugged

"That's when you learned to pick locks and hijack cars" he stated, like everything was making sense all of the sudden. She nodded "Sorry, please continue"

"He... he wanted…" she trailed, words getting stuck in her throat.

"He forced you?" he tried

"No, nothing like that, it's just, looking at it today, makes me feel so darn stupid. Never mind, he didn't 'force' me, we "made love", at least in my mind that's what I called it" She rolled her eyes, "I had this great idea of love and all that stupid things one reads in books, and I convinced myself he was a knight in shiny armor of sorts, so I went for it. I didn't know the first thing about sex, and sure as hell, I wasn't prepared for it. But when he came into my house and took me in his arms, I was on cloud nine, he took me to my bedroom and she laid me in my bed…and I told him "baby, I'm scared"" Jack snorted, "Don't laugh, I was 14"

"I'm sorry, I just… I can't see you, this you, telling someone 'baby, I'm scared', but yes, I can imagine a 14 years old you doing it."

"I know, I can't believe I did either. What's worse, he answered 'don't worry, babe, I'll take care of you" … I looked at him at that exact moment, I saw the smirk on his face, and I was about to get out of the bed and lock myself in the bathroom, and then my fears came back at me, people told me he was with me as a good will act, so I thought, he would go away if I said no, oh God I was so wrong, he left me anyways. He got what he wanted, he got the campus Virgin Mary. And I, I learned all I needed to know about sex and safety methods two weeks later, but it was already too late"

"You got pregnant,"

"How dumb of me" She nodded, then she laughed in tears.

"No, not dumb, Sam," he whispered, caressing her face, "just innocent. You were a child and you had no one to protect you. You know what amazes me?" she denied with her head, "Somehow, after all that you've lived, you still have some of that innocence around, you still marble with things, you could have been bitter or gone suicidal but no, here you are still fighting and still going. It's amazing. And I have to thank you, because if you could do this at 14, then I have some hope for me" he said, with a crooked smile, then he cleared his throat, "So, did you give her in adoption?" he asked, while cleaning the tears out of her face with his thumb.

"No!" she bit her lower lip, "My dad, to say he wasn't pleased was the understatement of the year. He shouted, he screamed, he threatened to kill the bastard. However, at the end of the day, he told me that any decision about the baby was up to me, he would support me whatever I chose to do. With his support, I decided to keep her. Nikola Leslie Carter, was born on May 8, 1983." She said, showing him a picture she got out of her box of memories, just for this, "Dad was beyond himself when he saw her, he had already helped me to prepare for her birth, to find places where to take her and even paying for the Nanny until I finished college. In '84, I was offered to be an Assistant Professor and up to the first months of '85 everything was uphill. I finished my PhD and I got this nice offer. It was January, 3rd and I went to accept the job, which I was supposed to start the second week of June. I left Nikky with her nanny, as usual. When I got home not even two hours later, I found the doors cracked open and the girl who babysat my two year old was lying unconscious with a nasty blown in her head. My stuff was all over the place, but worse than that… the condo was silent." A tear rolled down her cheek

"My God," he said, he couldn't imagine what he would feel, coming home to Charlie gone, then he gulped, remembering that Charlie was in fact gone. She saw the change in his expression and she moved forward to give him a short hug.

"I know," she said before going back to her place, she looked up, trying to contain her tears, "Nikki isn't dead, there weren't trails of blood or anything that can prove she is, she simply vanished. I called the police, waited for a ransom, I did many things, went to the tv, radio… most of them said I was too young anyways to take care of her appropriately. The only thing I know is whoever took her disappeared from the face of earth. In my desperation, I forgot completely about the job and I lost it, I didn't sleep, eat or even bathe properly, and I used to go out and run around to see if I could get a glimpse of my baby. The only moments where I was at peace were when I managed to get lost in books, and the only way to sleep was over extreme exhaustion."

"I'm sorry, Sam, it had to be really hard on you, especially being alone and so young"

"Dad was there the first week, then he had to go back, he told me he couldn't change what happened and if it hurt him to lose his grandchild, he didn't imagine how I was feeling. However, I wouldn't open up to him, I only know he left after the first week is because he told me. He disappeared for two weeks and he was preparing the field for me. When he returned, he noted my messed up pattern and offered me an out. He told me, 'Sammie, I did something I always swore I wouldn't do, but for you, honey, I'll do anything. I asked around and I can collect some favors which will get you into the Air Force Academy. You know, the academic part will keep your mind busy and the military training will give you a semblance of control back, just say the words and I'll call them'…I looked at him and I knew I had to take it, so I did."

"And that's why you took the special ops offer when it came" It dawned at him, "You didn't have anything to lose anymore..."

"Yes and no, at the Academy, I buried myself on other subjects, got enough classes to complete several mayors and Phd and when I wasn't in class, I was at PT or flying, everything managed to get me not out of my dark place, but away. The Director found out my crazy schedule and he took upon himself to have me taking more hours with the psych evaluation guys, I guess it kind of worked, it was really hard to accept I wouldn't be seeing her grow, no matter how much I tried. The distance helped. However, I actually accepted the special ops so no one else would be selected. They came to me because I was good, there were 5 candidates, and I wasn't their favorite because of my mental status and my gender. Then, that mission opened up and I was the only one of them who could fit the position"

"When I met you… You didn't look like... You know, went for such a fight"

"You won't either after a while. You will manage to get through the pain and learn to live with the ache. Anyways, your situation is better than mine. You know where he is, you know how it happened, when it happened.., and you got 4 years with him. I only got two and I don't know if she is dead or alive."

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you feel bad"

"Don't worry, Jack… as I told you yesterday, you are my friend, my best friend if not the only one I really have. We have been together through hell and back, I trust you, I know you and you needed to know that something worse could have happened"

"I can't imagine how you must feel"

"So don't, you have your own grief."

"Wait, we met almost a year after?"

"I'm good at compartmentalizing, just like you… and a year, with the amount of psych hours that I got myself into thanks to the Academy…" she shrugged "Enough about me, talk me about him, I know there was much I didn't get to hear last time"

"Well, he is … was"

 ** _Present_**

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"Oh my god Sam! How did you manage to hide something like this? It is not in your medical report" Janet asked_

 _"We found a way to seal my records, because I was an underage and social services didn't look in my file, I guess it is just one more thing to add to the list of hidden stuff," Sam shrugged_

 _"Really? Now you two are really scaring the hell out of me" Daniel said. "If you can hide something like this, what do we really know about you? About both of you? You knew each other the whole time and is not like you just shared a coffee once in D.C, you know each other deeply! You were there when his kid died, Sam! The worst day of his life and you were there to keep him company... you grieved with him! And shared your grief with him… I.. I feel"_

 _"Disappointed? Angry? Confused? Irritated? Played?" Jack provided_

 _"Yes! No! I don't even know how I feel right now"_

 _"Well Danny-boy, from here it only gets worse." Jack told him._

 _"Worse? What else you two could be possibly be hiding?" George asked surprised._

 _"Well… more," Jack shrugged._

 _"If you want to leave now, you can," Sam added morosely, "we knew we could lose your trust after you saw parts of it, and we knew this was one of the make it or break it episodes. It will be tough, but we will understand if you cannot longer trust in us, or be out friends,"_

 _"However, if you do want to know, if you believe the past years working together have to worth something, please just sign this two last NDAs "_

 _"We promise you that we left the most … unexpected one to the end. After this one, we will answer to your questions, we know you will have many of them at the end"_

 _They both released the breath that they were holding when everyone in the room just sat back and calmly signed the forms._

 _"You have no idea how much we dreaded this moment. It is not an easy thing to do…let go of all your years of secrets. Even though we wanted you to know, we are too used to hide things, a lifetime of secrecy is hard to break"_

 _"I speak for myself when I tell you I don't like you two right now. I do understand you had your own reasons not to share things with us but right now I feel betrayed… by my best friend nonetheless!" Janet hissed._

 _"Wait a minute! I just noted … if your son died in '94 and not in '96, why would you be so depressed two years later for the Abydoss mission? Why your wife waited that much to have your divorce papers and you told me that she gave you the papers almost right away?"_

 _"I..I'm sorry, Daniel"_

 _"I'm sorry, Daniel? I'm sorry, Daniel, everything you know was bullshit? I'm sorry, Daniel, I was pretending the whole damn time?!"_

 _"It's not like that, Daniel…" Sam pleaded_

 _"How would you know, Sam? You weren't there when I was! You didn't see him like I saw him, Sam and you weren't lied like I was"_

 _"I know I wasn't there, Daniel! But don't you think for a second I don't know how he felt!"_

 _"So his pain was real, what did cause it? Huh? Or was just a theater play to make us think you were suicidal? Do you know it Sam?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Then what was the cause?"_

 _"I !"She screamed, "I was the damn cause!" Jack, put a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down and she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, and Daniel looked like someone just gave him a slap in the face. "Please, let us finish with the hiding, Daniel, it's time and believe it or not is as hard for you as it is for us"_

 _"Leave it Sam, he doesn't trust in me anymore." Jack shrugged, "Why should he?"_

 _"Dr. Jackson, I don't know about you or the rest of you. You were all good friends and you are all very dear to me, I would like for the sakes of the old times to let them tell what they need to tell and if we need to kill them after that, well… I will offer you my backyard to bury them. But we can't kill them until we know exactly why"_

 _"I agree with you General Hammond" Teal'c added._

 _"This was our last joined black ops mission. I was called out of the Stargate program just for this."_


	8. The Troubles that find us

So, here we go again, yup, a week without internet helps you to write (and anxiously eat), it doesn't help with getting the grammar checker software to work, but hey… shit happens and good things come to those who wait (?)

I somehow feel, I should make the other characters pop up more and give more of their points of view… but then I think in their place… I would be so overwhelmed by knowing that my best friend lied to me all that time, and for me it comes like two possible scenarios… one, I keep quiet until they make their point and then leave to process all of that… or shout and curse and be angry … or maybe a combination of those two, (I really hope I never get into this situation)… Please let me know if you want some more reactions or if keep it S&J centered works fine…

And here I just added a bunch of words again…. Enjoy!

M.

Chapter 8 – The troubles which find us

 **1995**

 **Monday, August 14th.**

 **Cheyenne Mountain Complex**

Sam was typing really fast, her eyes were fixated on the screen to the point that she wasn't seeing it anymore, her fingers floated creating that magical sound of converting caffeine into a long list of code a.k.a programming. Her special ops training kicked in action when she felt a hand over her shoulders, she sent the rest of the body flying to the ground, pinning it to the floor with the weight of her body while her hand found the way to the person's throat almost choking her attacker to death.

"I'm looking for Captain Carter," the guy croaked, between gasps of airs and with that she was brought out of her training reverie; she saw a young Captain watching her amazed, surely not expecting being attacked inside a military facility of his own branch, but once special ops always special ops, even if you weren't on the roaster anymore. She did fight it, she normally wouldn't go attacking everyone that touched her shoulders, however, when she was so deep in thought her instincts and trained took over and things like this happened. Why no one ever asked her why she reacted like that, escaped her knowledge.

"I'm sorry," she smiled apologetically, shocking her head to clear her mind while lifting herself out of his body; she gave him her hand to help him stand up. He took it, wincing at the thought of his last contact with her. "I won't throw you out again, you just scared me a little," she said with a big bright smile and a shrug.

"I didn't mean to scare you, ma'am. I called you several times, and you didn't respond. Thus, I took the liberty of touching you, it was a bad move on my part and I'm sorry, ma'am. I should know by now that working around so many military personnel can even rub on the youngest scientist," he said straightening up his now messy uniform. Sam looked at him with an eyebrow lifted and then she busted out laughing, the guy looked at her not understanding her reaction, she quickly sobered up.

"I'm sorry... It is just... you are funny," she sobered up

"I think I didn't follow you on that one, ma'am," he frowned cutely

"Who are you, Captain?" she questioned

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Captain Paul Davis, ma'am," he blushed and she raised an eyebrow.

"Ok… Captain Paul Davis. What can I do for you? Or for the Pentagon at this time?" he cleared his throat.

"How'd you know?"

"Let's say I came across a lot of people like you on my lifetime" she smiled cryptically. "So?"

"Ahem, can you point me to one Captain Carter, please, ma'am?" he gave her a half smile and she snorted, but caught herself to avoid keep laughing at the clueless Captain.

"Do you happen to know Captain's Carter name, Captain?" she said as serious as she could. He denied with the head,

"Are there many of them?" he frowned and

"Oh, no," she tried to hold her laugh when she pointed at herself,

"I don't get it," he looked at her like she was losing her marbles and she smirked.

"You wanted for me to point to you where you could find Captain Carter, didn't you?"

"Yes and…" he said, looking lost, he even when on his tiptoes to see over her shoulder if there was someone else behind her, when he found no one he added a surprised "You can't be?"

"Captain Samantha Carter. Now we have cleared that one, please tell, what can I do for you or for the Pentagon?"

"Are you really THE Captain Carter?"

"I don't know; you don't have the name." she shrugged "However, I am the only Captain Carter in the complex and if I remember correctly since the last time I checked the base database there's no other Carter appointed here either. So if they sent you here… you are indeed looking for me"

"Are you always this … chatty?" he asked warily

"No," she grimaced, "the rest of the 'nerds' knows better than to bother me when I been programming non-stop for more than 36 hours and on coffee diet"

"I see"

"You didn't say what are you here for, Captain" Sam stated.

"There's any place where we could talk… in private?"

"This is as private as it gets." She said, raising her hands to show her empty lab space, "Don't worry absolutely no one will come here, you experienced the reasons," she shrugged, pointing to the chair in front of her desk while she went back to sitting.

"I'm afraid I'm not a bearer of good news, Captain"

"An officer from the Pentagon that comes looking for me, rarely does" she muttered dismissively.

"You've been called back to active duty," the Captain added

"What? Why?" she frowned

"Presidential orders," he stated and she frowned, "He announced and I will quote him 'Carter won't let me life if I don't call her for this mission'"

"Uh, even knowing there could be a nepotism situation?"

"I don't think I follow"

"Special Ops, General Carter…" she trailed and he nodded, letting her know he knew who she was talking about, "He is my father, that's why I'm out of commission since he took his position at the end of 1993" she stated matter of factly.

"Oh, no one mentioned that fact, therefore, I believe there won't be any issues arising because of this …kinship," he dismissed.

"If you say so," she shrugged, the idea of a special ops after so long already started to burn in her mind, "If they are willing to call me even with a risky chain of command situation it has to be big. What's this about? We are not in war…"

"The President daughter is missing"

"Annie? She can't be… I talked with her three days ago"

"We checked her line, the last call in or out her phone was a week ago from a landline"

"A week ago? Well, that's explains why the coffee wasn't working quite well anymore" she grinned and Davis looked at her questioningly. "Her call was the last thing I did before starting this program" She shrugged at him "but what happened?"

"Well, apparently her fiancée and she got involved in some sort of group"

"Yeah, the Green Heaven Society"

"You know about it?"

"I told you, I've talked with Annie"

"The President didn't know about that; we dug the information just today."

"Well, The Green Heaven Society, according to her, only accepts couples interested in the development of new tech and the fitness of the body. She was contacted for the fitness part and her knowledge in Chemistry, and after a while she got introduced to her current fiancée a Computer Sciences Engineer. In our previous conversation, she told me she got married. I asked why I didn't get the invitation and she explained it was to finally get into the Society as advanced members. My guess is she is not really missing, and the Society is in fact some kind of cult. You need someone inside, what's the plan? They contacted her two months after she settled in town"

"For now the plan is to settle you in town, if you accept of course. However, as we didn't know much about this Society, there wasn't more planned than settling you in as an intel gatherer, to see if you can get some information on her whereabouts… "

"What's my history? What I'm going to do there? Of course I will need to keep my name; she could call me, and then my history would be compromised and I will probably need a fiancée/husband. She also mentioned that if you already had a husband and you both fit in their prospects, then the contact is quite faster"

"How do you know all that?"

"I told you twice already… I talked with Annie. Do you know why The President wants me?" Davis denied with his head. "Have you seen my full file?"

"Yes. Air Force brat, four masters and two PhD's during Academy years, flew in the Gulf War and while at it were deployed as special ops agent for a couple missions in 1991 to 1992, and you have been doing scientific research since then," he added smugly.

"Oh! That's why you keep asking. Just tell me when do I leave?"

"If you said yes; you can fill the date yourself"

"Give me ten and we can leave"

"Great, we are taking a transport to D.C. Your knowledge of the Society will help us to prepare a better plan"

"Awesome, I'll see you topside in 10 then" she dismissed him.

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"How did you know the President's daughter?"_

 _"Anna Forrester and I, grew up almost together. My dad and hers, served together when they were young and then, Mr. Forrester retired and at one point dad was stationed 3 years in Charleston and coincidentally the Forrester's were living there, Annie was in some of my classes and I used to tutor her in some of her classes. We were best friends for a while and when dad was transferred, we swore we would never lose contact and we didn't"_

 _"I didn't know she went missing," George added_

 _"Well, she wasn't actually missing, she moved to Connecticut at some point to go to Yale and never left, and then one day she got mixed up in a group. It was only when she dropped all forms of communication with the outside that her dad got scared of something wrong happening to her. I was called by The President because he knew my file, I knew his daughter and I kind of owed him one"_

 _"You owed him?" Daniel asked, confused "How could you owe one to a President?"_

 _"Uhm, he was one of the strings that were pulled for me to get into the Academy. When that happened, he also asked me to stay away from his daughter. He didn't want my bad influence around his Annie. But when he figured out I've never actually told her about getting pregnant, or special ops for that matter, he allowed us to keep in touch, he told me it was good for her to have someone so secretive as part of her life, especially when a spilled secret of hers could be bad for his image… anyway, I digress…"_

 **1995**

 **Two days later (Wednesday, August 16th.)**

 **Fairfield CT**

"Morning Ma'am, do you know where 4900 Congress St is?" she asked to the woman behind the counter of a lovely coffee shop

"Yes, there's no one living at that address, it's been empty forever,"

"Not anymore," she smiled at her

"Really?" The woman asked, her eyes shining with curiosity, noticing it, Sam nodded eagerly. "How nice, the house is beautiful! I'm Martha Green"

"Samantha Carter," She smiled shyly.

"Are you alone here, Samantha?" Sam eyes got full of tears, "I'm sorry, it's none of my business," Martha quickly added when she saw the effect of her words.

"No, it's ok." Sam pouted, "Yes, I am alone… I'm sorry… I… just…" she tried to answer between tears and gasps of air. While thanking her dad for pushing her to take acting classes when she was a kid.

"Oh, my dear… come, sit! I'll bring you a cup of tea and you can tell me everything," Martha helped her to sit and went to the back of the counter once more.

"I'm sorry, ma'am … I'm not normally like this," she said, almost sobbing "I'm normally good at keeping my composure"

"Don't worry, dear, just calm down and I'll listen to you and then I can go with you and show you the house," Martha offered

"Oh, please… I don't want to disturb your day. There's no need of you accompanying me, I just need the directions… or a map" and she started to tear up all over again.

"Call me Martha, please. It won't be much of a trouble, my helper should be here in a couple minutes" Sam smiled, sadly at her "come on… just tell me, looks like you are in desperate need of a friend?" Martha questioned politely with a sweet smile.

"Well, I…I just took one of the hardest decisions in my life. You'll see I'm in love and I thought he was too, then I got offered a position at Yale. One of those 'one in a life time opportunities' you know? The ones which are really hard to say no?" She paused and Martha nodded, "I couldn't let it pass and after weeks of analyzing pro's and con's, I talked with him and he… he ran away and we never talked, and then the darn army!"

"Army?"

"Yes, he is in the army. He's about to be ready to leave, you know? We were talking about buying a house and make a gym for him to teach martial arts or hand to hand combat…So, I thought it wouldn't matter if it was in Colorado or here, but he went away that night and he, he... didn't follow me," she cried

"Oh, dear! That's so sad; but don't worry! I'm sure he will think again and come back at you in no time"

"I sure hope so; I know it will take some time. I'm sorry, I just want to get to the house and see if I can unpack something today. Can you tell me how to get there?"

"If you wait some more minutes I can take you there"

"There's really no need, I just want to get there"

"If you are sure, let me draw you a map. You will take this one it's called Benson Road until you get to Stillson Road, take that one until it ends, then turn right on Mill Plain Road; which turns into Burr St once you cross Brookside Dr.; then you turn right on Congress St. you will cross Merrit Pkwy and I believe that it's just after Brett Rd. You won't miss it"

"Thank you so much… for everything" Sam sobered, taking a napkin with her to clean her face.

Sam walked out to her 'old' SUV and jumped in, when she closed the door she smiled and muttered

"Phase One Accomplished"

 ** _O'Neill residence_**

 _"So, your mission was to infiltrate then"_

 _"But wouldn't whatever mission be risky? Annie knew you, wouldn't you be in danger if she decided to tell who you were?"_

 _"Yes, but she didn't know much about me, she still believe that I'm teaching at the Academy"_

 _"Oh"_

 **1995**

 **Tuesday, August 29th.**

 **Fairfield CT**

"Hello?" She answered her cellphone.

 **"Sam?"** A voice filtered through, and she smiled.

"Yes?" She asked concerned

 **"You need to take a flight to New York, need to be there tomorrow"**

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then," she sighed dramatically

"Sam, honey? Are you ok?"

"Yes, Martha… Sorry for the interruption"

"If anything the matter?"

"No, just need to get back to New York to finish the whole moving out process; you were saying?" she dismissed

"Oh, yes, I was telling you the people of the group loved you…"

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"In less than two weeks, I managed to be invited to a meeting of the Green Heaven Society. My sad history, my position and the house helping a lot in getting my grounds covered. I just needed a husband to be"_

 _"And who was your husband?"_

 **1995**

 **Tuesday, August 29th.**

 **New York Safe house.**

"Colonel O'Neill. We are glad you made it"

"We are talking about the President's daughter; I don't know why it took you so long to find me, Sir"

"Well, it's complicated, your partner is already working on the case"

"My partner?"

"Well, your future fiancée actually"

"My what! You know my divorce happened just 4 months ago?"

"It's been 7 months, Jack, I know time flies when you bury yourself in work." His CO told him, and he grunted "If you read the file case you would know already you are getting a fiancée, if not a wife."

"Yes, Sir!" Jack said, flipping through the pages, "Actually, sir, can you just sum it for me?" he grinned

"Holly Hannah Jack, can't you read it yourself?" Jack looked at Jacob Carter and shrugged, "I don't know why even bother, or why I keep getting stuck with you."

"What can I say, General. I'm adorable," he joked and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"You are a pain in my six," He grunted, "Anna Forrester, the President's daughter last contact was her best friend. The friend told us about this group called Green Heaven Society. Their members are renowned minds and names. However, the group only accepts married couples as part of the main facility, where Anna currently is... They use a woman as the outside contact, your fiancée went straight to her and the contact begun. She already went to her first meeting, in order to get inside she needs still needs a husband and we prefer said man to be one of our own instead of one of theirs. We've been looking for someone, but no one fits the profile as well as you do. She will be here tomorrow; she can put you up to date. Meanwhile, you need to learn your new history"

"My new?" he said, opening the folder "I'm using my own name?"

"Yes. It will be easier for both of you giving that you are familiar with each other's work"

"I am familiar with her?"

"Good night Jack, and please take care of your partner. She is quite valuable," General Carter said over his shoulder thinking 'or I kill you myself'

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"Wait a minute, are you telling us that not only Jacob Carter knew you, he was your CO and was willingly letting you near Sam?"_

 _"My father was known for his ability for keeping things secret, it was no surprise when he was made responsible of Special ops, which as I mentioned to Davis at that point was the reason why I was out of it."_

 _"Jacob and I, worked together lots of times, I don't know why he hasn't killed me yet, but we managed, and yes, he is really good at keeping secrets, I didn't even knew Sam was his daughter, even though he mentioned having a daughter a couple times.. I mean, he could have said something like… you are getting my daughter as your partner, don't play or I kill you… but no, he just kept it to himself and I'm pretty sure he wasn't happy with the whole ordeal."_

 _"Jack.. you are rambling"_

 **1995**

 **Wednesday, August 30th.**

 **New York.**

She was rushing out of the gates of JFK terminal 2 when she saw him. She smiled and ran up to him

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Sammie! I … you know"

"It's classified? Well, I don't care what about a lunch and some talk and then I'll have to leave you"

"Well, I'm actually here to take you to the safe house"

"You are?"

"Yes"

"So, he is under your command. Do I know him?"

"Yes, you worked together before"

"OK… that's not much information about him," Her dad just smiled "but I guess I will find out soon anyways. Do you have the details about the wedding part?" she asked and he frowned, not liking the idea of his baby girl married, even if it was a fake one. "Come on, dad! You know as well as I do, that in order to get accepted we have to get married before he moves in"

"I know! I don't like it, but I understand the need. He will be there in a week, and he will go to Martha Green coffee shop. Hopefully, she will talk to him and point him towards the school; then he will go and find you. We need to make it very public and I know you will hate the idea; after that you will head to tight the knot. You need to be at the clerk's office at 1600 and you will be looking for Mark Terrance"

"Mark Terrance, 1600, local clerk. Got it! 3rd floor?" She said, once they stopped in front of a building.

"Yeah, good luck kiddo"

"You are not coming?"

"I already met the guy, he is okay"

"Thanks, dad… I think," she frowned and then smiled brightly when her old man hugged her.

She grabbed her small suitcase and went into the building thinking in the list of the possible candidates to fit as her fiancée/husband. It was a difficult feat as she worked with many people in her 10 year long career. She discarded the scientist since they needed a man of action, and then she discarded the married ones, getting a list of three possible candidates, which mostly weren't her type and shuddered at the thought of having to be intimate with one of them. She hoped it wasn't the one that actually gave her the creeps before she inhaled deeply and opened the door

"Honey! I'm home!" she shouted, and as soon as her husband to be walked out of the small kitchen, her legs turned to jelly

"Hi Honey! I've missed… you"

"Sir?" She asked, surprised. Reverting to her military customs.

"Carter?" He asked at the same time.

They froze on their spots, theirs mind didn't believe in what their eyes were seeing. Both sets of eyes drinking in the sight in front of them. Until a smile finally sat on both faces.


	9. We take our chances as they come

This is the shortest chapter so far ... so I'll just shut up and let you enjoy it !

M.

 **Chapter 9 – We take our chances as they come.**

 **1995**

 **Wednesday, August 30th.**

 **New York.**

"Sir?" She asked, surprised, reverting by instinct to her military customs, because if there was something which could make her keep a hold of herself and stop her from jumping into the arms of the man currently in front of her, was the ingrained discipline of her career. Well that, and having met his wife before.

"Carter?" He asked at the same time, trying hard to see the military brat, his often 2IC in missions he couldn't talk about and his partner in crimes to dark to share openly, too see the girl he met 10 years ago, to see anything but the very desirable woman currently standing in front of him.

They froze on their spots, theirs mind didn't fully believe what their eyes were seeing, both sets of eyes drinking the sight in front of them. Until a smile finally blossomed on both faces.

"I think I've never seen you this casual before," he pointed to her jeans and t shirt. She shrugged blushing

"Yes, you have … back in 85, remember? It wasn't exactly jeans but…"

"Of course! That flowy thing, it suited you… back then. I made you look young" he grinned, she raised an eyebrow, "well, younger"

"On the other hand, I haven't ever seen you with jeans before," she stopped him of embarrassing himself further wiggling her eyebrows, he jokingly slowly turned around for her to see the full picture, finishing it by wriggling his eyebrows too then, they were laughing at their customary silliness. The laughter died slowly and she felt herself frown at the memory that appeared on her mind, the image of his wife looking at her knowingly back then when she was the friendly supporter on an angst day. "Wait, how? I know they were looking for single man and you have a… Sarah"

They couldn't bring a married man on board and force him to cheat on a wife, could they? She knew some people inside the military didn't have scruples, case point: her demotion for no valid reasons. But would they push as far as making an honest man a cheater? Well, technically, they asked her to pretend a whole relationship too, making her at least somewhat a liar, and yes, she lied about herself several times during missions but in this case at least she wasn't seeing anyone. She couldn't imagine cheating someone she loved even if her orders said so, she had to draw the line somewhere. However, that was she… would he draw the line too or just go with it too? He noticed he had lost her attention, the emotions taking her face did little to calm his nerves. He somehow understood what she was thinking… was he as reliable and honest has he appeared or was he willing to cross every single line? He cleared his throat to bring back her attention to him.

"I don't have a Sarah…not anymore at least. Hence, I am technically single…again. I have been for 7 months now" he grimaced uncomfortable, not one to explain his personal life in such a cold way,

"Sarah and you…" she trailed, she didn't know if she was surprised by this outcome or she was actually expecting it for a long time now, she had heard all the history between those two. So she just stopped talking.

"Yeah..." he shrugged, "we could never get back to what it was before, well, my career change in the Air Force and as I told you before the…" he waved dismissingly, "Charlie was who stuck us together. We were about to end the relationship when he came along. If we didn't get him, then our divorce would have been 6 years ago and not 7 months"

"I…" she tried, but she didn't know what to say, she settled for calming her curiosity. She knew him long and well enough to perceive by his vibe that her questioning wouldn't be a cause of hassle, maybe she would make him uncomfortable, she shrugged, she knew him enough to understand he wouldn't answer if he didn't want to. "How?"

"Short version, she signed the papers and I signed them too?" he smirked and she glared jokingly. Then he pointed to a well-worn sofa in which they sat. "After…you know, the incident with my weapon, they gave me a month before I was called back to active duty. Yes, it was only for a week and I wanted to go back and bury myself in work. She got pissed. My week was over and I got back home and we didn't talk for two weeks, she gave me the ice treatment and I…" he looked at the floor then at her, "I found I didn't care. I should have ended things right there, when I noticed I didn't actually missed her, but I didn't. After that, I was transferred to Luke's and she didn't come with me, and again I didn't mind. When people asked me about my wife, I just shrugged and explained she was back home, and they looked at me weirdly because they had yet to know a wife who didn't willingly went to Hawaii when a husband was transferred to Luke's. Anyway, I went back to Colorado for a few days before the Holidays. I lasted two days before I was called back, she finally got fed up and filed the divorce papers on Christmas Eve… I…" he passed a hand through his hair, "I got the papers in January, when I saw them, I took a few of days leave and I went back, I really wanted to fight for it, I didn't want to end things like that, you know? Even if I knew we never would be what we were, we haven't be them in a long time… I knew she didn't look at me in the same way and I also had moved on without assuming it." He sighed "I knew it wasn't fair, however for some reason I couldn't move forward and end it"

"I get it," she smiled knowingly, "It's never easy to put an end to something you put so much effort into or set free someone who was with you for a very long time, it only gets harder if it is with someone you really loved… because no matter how much time passed you will always have a special place for her in your heart." She smiled sadly, a quick look into her eyes and he knew she understood, "She was your sweetheart, then your wife, and over all she is the mother of your kid. Believe me… I hate my bastard guts and we weren't together more than a couple months, but I still think of him once in a while. It's my brain telling me that even _he_ gave me some wonderful moments and most of all, he gave me Nikky, if only for two precious years. So, I really get that you end up in a complicated situation there," she finished, giving a light press to his tight. He smiled and closed his eyes before clearing his throat.

"I went home, to an empty house… Somewhere in between the last time I saw her and that cold February day, she moved out of our house and back to her dad's. I went there and her old man finally was the one to put a stop to it. He told me I had to stop hurting her, I really did a number on her by not being there when she needed me, he knew it wasn't intentional or anything and then he told me she was seeing someone, whom apparently, was able to talk to her, listen to her and even make her laugh again...and he looked at me straight to the eyes and asked me 'when was the last time you heard her laugh?' and I couldn't remember it. I realized right then that whatever our love had morphed into, it wouldn't allow me to take that away from her, not if she was finally happy. So I signed the papers and gave them to her father. By the end of February the house was sold and I was fully transferred to Luke's, kept working then this came up, they found me and here I am." He smiled.

"I'm sorry, Jack, " she said and from the look in her eyes, he knew she was being sincere.

"Don't be, we couldn't fix whatever it was broken, I can't even pinpoint exactly what or when we started to fall apart, but somehow it was years, we were friendly with each other. However, at the end of the day we weren't more than strangers sharing a house, a kid and a bed." He dismissed, then he walked back to the kitchen. "I called her a few times and she is doing okay, we are kind of one of those longtime friends who call each other once in a while to let the other know they are still alive."

"That's good… you shared many moments together. It's good you both can be mature about the end of your relationship" she smiled

"Yup, just like you and that Hanson guy, Sam;" he joked and she rolled her eyes. "Hey, want something to eat?" he asked, standing.

"Yes, please. I'm starving, Jack,"

"When aren't you?"

"Ha ha, you are too funny," she deadpanned. She heard him move around and then he walked out again

"Should we catch up? Then after dinner we can sit and talk about work"

"Whatever you are making won't end up charring?" she mocked and he pretended to be hurt.

"Nope, I'm not you, I can actually boil water without burning it," he laughed, plopping himself back into the couch, she smacked his arm.

"Ok... let's catch up then… I'll make a wild guess"

"Knock yourself out"

"Hum, apart from your recent divorce… whatever you did the past six months is classified." He nodded and she giggled. "And for me, not taking the job into the mix, there was nothing and then work is classified"

"Well… We pretty much suck at the talking part, don't we?"

"Nah, we just know each other too well," she grinned

"Speaking of which… Hi, I'm Major Jack O'Neill, Army; just came back of the Adriatic Sea from a joint training operation; hence the tanning," he rolled his eyes.

"Oh! Nice to meet you, Major," she grinned, "I'm Dr. Samantha Carter, I'm a teacher at Yale, just an assistant so far, and I teach physics each Wednesday at the public school for free, the teacher is on maternity leave and I'm just doing a favor to the community."

"If my teacher looked like you Carter, I would never have passed physics"

"Well, thank you, Major," she said, blushing. All the sudden their eyes locked and the air filled up with the unresolved tension they had by now mastered avoiding. So they jumped apart as they were used to. Jack went back to the kitchen and Sam groaned disappointedly in the sofa.

But then something changed… maybe it was Sam's disappointed groan or the way Jack shoulders slouched after the jump, or maybe, it was just the situation finally dawning on them. Since, suddenly they both were walking slowly, eyes fixated on the other until they were standing one in front of the other, bodies inches away while they shared the same air. She looked up, and he got a real close up of her eyes shining brightly a shade or two darker than normal. He looked down and she saw his eyes were now almost molten chocolate pools. She cleared her throat and licked her lips.

"I think we may as well give it a try," Jack said huskily, lowering his dark eyes to her lips the action and the sensation of his breath on her tingling lips made her tremble.

"I think I agree; we only have this weekend to be comfortable around each other," she rationalized in a whisper that came more breathlessly that it was supposed to. Looking at his lips and then his eyes; she moistened her lips painfully slow. He snorted, she smiled, "well, more comfortable with each other"

"Do you have any idea for how long I wanted to do this?" she moved her head no. "Since that day went we first met, Sam… even if you were a kid," Her military mind flew out of the window as soon as he recognized her as the waiting woman she was and she hoped her response would do the same for him

"I wasn't a kid, I was 17" she said huskily, looking between his eyes and his lips.

"Because that's not being a kid, is being a teen" he whispered back, rolling his eyes. "But I was married and you are so young"

"You know what?" she asked, he hummed, "I wanted it too, Jack." and in a swift movement his lips were pressed against hers in a slow, tentative kiss. Then she opened her mouth to welcome him and all awkwardness was lost as tongues collided in a battle with no winners. They parted panting a little

"Wow," she muttered

"I agree," he smiled, pecking her lips one more time. "Now, honey, will you like some dinner to go with that kiss?" he winked and she laughed, her stomach growled "I think your dragon needs to be fed," he joked.

"I just can't believe my luck. I couldn't think of anyone I will want to be stuck like this rather than you," she said while preparing the counter for them to eat.

"When my CO told me I knew my future fiancée work, I must say I panicked, I started to think who might be and the list wasn't nice. It never crossed my mind he was talking about you," she smiled and blushed again.

"So there are still two rooms in this safe house?" She asked looking around,

"Aww… you don't like me that much?" she punched him in the arm "Ouch! Yes, I know I walked straight into that one"

"It is not that I don't like you… we can 'consummate' our 'relationship' until after we get married or we won't be allowed in the group"

"You know? I didn't need the quote fingers, you are expending too much time with teenagers…" he pointed out with his fork. "Why aren't you the principal teacher at Yale? I'm sure that all that brain and titles achieved could put you as a lead"

"Well, Samantha Carter is only taking this job because of the payment and the opportunity to get her second PhD"

"Oh!" he said, munching his noodles. "And… how do you manage not to give everyone a chat about how wrong they are?" he smiled cheekily.

"I…roll my eyes and bit my cheeks" she shrugged "Then I mentally explain how wrong they are" she grinned

"You are special," he said and she blushed.

"Anyway, I think this job is a glimpse of what my life could be if... you know, my life wasn't so messed up"

"And?"

"I would get bored so fast! I'm an adrenaline junkie!" She laughed. "I blame it on all my not fairy tale like experiences. Maybe if my life wasn't like this I would be able to enjoy a quieter way…"

"Yeah, I guess I will get to know that feeling too. I'm supposed to open a personal defense training facility at home, given the fact I was a defense trainer officer." He rolled his eyes

"I'm sorry, it was the first thing that came to my mind," she apologized

"It was your idea?"

"Well, I could have said the Marines you know"

"Oh my... I wouldn't stand the Jarhead haircut," they laughed and then Sam yawned

"We should sleep...you know each one in their own bed, even though I won't mind sharing" he said with a wink.

"Jack!"

"Don't worry, I've been holding myself all these years I can hold myself until Wednesday night" he said wriggling his eyebrows

"You are impossible Jack O'Neill," she laughed

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"Are you two for real?"_

 _"You... you…"_

 _"You had a relationship and you never told us about it?"_

 _"Darn, and here I was hoping they wouldn't notice," Jack deadpanned_

 _"You won't even deny it?"_

 _"What's the point? We are showing you the truth, denying it would be foolish," Sam pointed and everyone at the table just groaned._

 _"Should we just go out with it? You can chop our head later" She asked and got eager nods as her answer_

 **1995**

 **Wednesday, August 6th.**

 **Fairfield, CT**

The bell hanging by the door of her coffee shop sounded signaling the arrival of a customer, she turned with a bright smile on her face to greet one of her many familiar customs, however she was surprised with an out of towner. Yes, Fairfield population was constantly growing due to its proximity to New Haven. However, they didn't see many out of towners at this point of the year, not many people moved to this town out of nowhere or under her radar. And certainly less often they were as handsome as the brown haired man sitting at the counter, so she was even more polite than usual.

"Morning, what can I do for you… Mister…?"

"O'Neill" he provided with not quite a smile, "Can I have the strongest coffee you have, please?"

"Sure thing, Mr O'Neill, I'm Martha Green by the way" she said, moving behind the counter to make her special brew "May I ask what brings you to this town?" she asked with a smile while giving him his cup.

"A girl." He stated curtly "Thanks"

"A girl?" Martha chimed "Does she have a name?" she smiled

"A woman, actually, her name is Samantha." He sighed sadly, "I just don't know where to find her at the moment" he took a sip of the coffee "This is delicious, ma'am"

"Thank you, what is your business with this Samantha, if you don't mind me asking?" she asked curiously

"Well, I guess I could tell you, maybe you saw her around," he beamed at her making Martha blush, "Last time I saw her, we were talking about moving, and we even bought a house with some money we had saved. Then, she moved here and I was deployed… and yesterday night I got here, however it was too late. We both are old fashioned people, therefore getting to her house wasn't a choice. With the jet-lag I slept till too late, and when I finally got there this morning, she already left." He sighed, and took another sip of his coffee. "I called Yale, she is teaching there… but she doesn't have classes today and she wasn't in the lab either. I believe she should be around somewhere, maybe working on her PhD and I'm somehow here telling you all this without a reason."

"There was a reason" she smiled politely, and he frowned, "I asked," she explained and he nodded

"Of course! I'm sorry… I am nervous … you'll see," he said, taking a velvet box out of his jacket pocket "after my first wife passed away, I never thought I could love again … then I met her and she changed everything" he whispered. "Then a few weeks ago, she asked me to join her for dinner at her loft and after dinner she told me she accepted the offer. I wanted her to accept, but I didn't prepare for the announcement, I wanted to ask her to marry me first, before she got all the glory, you know? That way she would know for sure I love her for what she is and not for what she has… So I raised my finger to stop her and went out to my place to get the ring… and I definitively messed up because when I went back to her place to propose… she wasn't there anymore and the next day I was deployed. If I finally get to her, I want her to be my wife today, if it is possible"

"It's Samantha last name Carter?" Martha said visibly touched

"Yes! Do you know her?" he asked, standing with hope in his eyes

"Yes, she goes to my group and she is a genius!"

"That's her! That's my Samantha"

"So you are the one who broke her heart"

"I… did I break her heart?"

"Yes… she was devastated because you didn't come and get her"

"I had orders" he said, sounding really depressed

"She knew that. She's trying to forget you. If I'm honest with you, she is still waiting for you…"

"She is?"

"Yes, she turns around every time someone comes in and gets a little disappointed when she see who it is, and you are a lucky guy she is in just at the school today; they break at noon." She added pointing to the grounds in front of the store. "You should go to town hall and get your license all sorted out, just tell them that Martha Green sent you, then when you have it all set, you could return and ask" she said clapping her hands

"Thank you so much! I don't know how I will ever pay to you"

"Just cash, 2.50 dollars" she smiled and he looked at her confused.

"Oh; yeah! The coffee! Thank you so much ma'am" he quickly took some change and paid for his coffee and even put some in the tip jar.

"Martha; you can call me Martha!" she called loudly

"I'm Jack," he said, rushing out through the doors and onto his SUV. Once inside, he whispered to himself "Part Two accomplished… now, let's play with fate"


	10. Fake lives, true feelings

**Hey! sorry for the delay.. I got caught on reading a story by fems... -.-'**

 **Enjoy.**

 **M.**

 **Chapter 10- Fake lives, True Feelings**

1995

 **Wednesday, August 6th.**

 **Fairfield College Preparatory**

Oh boy, she was nervous, more nervous that she never was before and she had lots of things in her past that could make the most composed person feel skittish and yet, not of those had moved a hair in her body in the anxious way she was today.

Today was THE day.

It was probably the most absurd thing to believe such a simple fact if she actually looked back at the mess that composed her life history. How she could still believe there could be "A" day and "a" one, she still couldn't comprehend. However, she knew deep down in her soul, she had found The one on one sunny day 10 years ago in Rome, when coming down the stairs of the most boring conference she ever got herself into, she saw him looking at her. And somehow that absurd connection she felt that day was fortified over the years in a way she never thought possible or couldn't find way to rationalize.

They had the chance to keep in contact, that feat by itself was a whole point in destiny favor and all those years since that chill ran from her head to her toes, she never lost that feeling in her bones whenever they saw each other. He was different, that was clear in the way he looked at her and really at her, not the Lieutenant, not the Doctor, not Sam, but all of her at once.

She once thought the way he looked at her would change the moment he found out she was not only Air Force but special ops, and surprisingly it didn't. And then years happened and she still was afraid his special way of looking at her would change the day she told her about her lost daughter, and just like her mind provided, it didn't. He just embraced just another part of her like it was the most common thing to do… and then, after that first kiss barely a week ago, when he could have gone all different having won her over, he kept treating her in the same way... He always treated her like something really valuable, he always made her feel right.

However the moment she saw the thin untanned line, she knew she had not a chance. She went back to the Academy and buried herself again in her career. Then she found him again and the moment he talked about his wife, she knew he would always be the impossible one. She had found at a young age the one she would measure anyone with…she found the one she would never have. But somehow, things changed… life went on and she found herself staring at the clock, willing the time to go faster only for today…

Today was a fluke, a form of future torture, maybe. She was pretty sure someone up there was giving her these days or months of supposedly pretended joy to make it all more complicated, more painful. Yet another lesson on what it was to be happy and what was to lose it everything all again.

Maybe the mystics were right and there were lessons in life that she was deemed to repeat over and over again, or maybe, she was so comfortable in her current life that she was marked as one of those who needed something to shake their core beliefs to the ground, so they could gather themselves up and end up more damaged but yet stronger.

She shook her head, hoping those things weren't real and concentrated back on her mission, she knew this was by far the most dangerous mission of her career. For this time, her job required her to set her heart on the line, along with her dreams of her impossible man and she knew getting back from this untainted would be an almost impossible feat. However, she wouldn't take a get out of this mission card, even if Earth itself was at risk. She would take what it was given to her and enjoy it as much as she could, and consequences be damned. She learned a long time ago to live by the day and take them as they come.

She wasn't one of those girls who dreamed of their wedding day, nor did she saw herself like the mother and wife with 2.5 kids and a white picket fence, until she saw him and at 17 learned that whatever her dreams with him were, she would never see them fulfilled. But then again, this day, she would get everything she ever wanted and even if it was just for a short period of her life, it wouldn't be so forbidden. Yes, even for her it was difficult to grasp the full deep of the changes about to drastically change her life…

She would 'marry' the man she had loved for so long and they would live for an unmarked amount of time in the same house and share their day in the most intimate of the ways. Granted, it was a fake wedding and the house was bought by the President so they could find his daughter and the relationship was there only for the sake of the mission…but it didn't make it less real… not for her.

"Miss Carter, are you alright?" A boy asked, getting her back to the present.

The kids were at their best today and she was very thankful with all those conflicting thoughts running rampant in her mind, she didn't have the focus she knew she needed to deal with the vibrant kids of her classes.

"Elliot, darling, how many times do I need to tell you who you can call me Sam," she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, Miss Carter, but my parents don't agree with that." He said not quite looking at her in the eyes, she sighed.

"Well, I guess I have to get use to you calling me, Miss Carter then, " she beamed and Elliot nodded happily "what did you wanted Elliot?"

"I'm having troubles solving this"

Sam smiled, maybe an explanation could take her mind of the sensation of being trapped in a time dilation bubble where 5 minutes until 1200 couldn't get fast enough. She snorted at her idea, like a time dilation bubble could be something real. She read the exercise Elliot was having issues with, hoping her mind could focus in problem solving instead of wondering if sharing a life with Jack O'Neill would be the end of her. In what it seemed a couple seconds, she explained to Elliot the easiest way to solve the exercise he was having problems with and the bell finally rang.

"Ok, kids don't forget to do your homework. I'll see you Friday," she said over the noise of the kids rushing out of her class, she grabbed her things and headed out. After working in the bowels of the mountain or at the undergrown of the Pentagon for so long; she decided she would enjoy every sunny day she got, add this to the need of being at someplace visible for Jack to find her, and it resulted with her making a beeline to one of the multiple benches available in the garden.

Not surprisingly, she settled for a half hidden bench with a great view of the parking lot. Yes, she knew he was stopping by Martha's coffee and that gave her a good idea of from where he might be arriving. She also had her Special Ops training screaming at her to sit in a place where she could easily notice anything.

Sitting alone, she opened the book she brought with her and took her sandwich out; she was not quite eating and somewhat engrossed in her reading, since she had to pretend she wasn't actually scouting the area. She lowered her eyes to read another paragraph when the tingling sensation of feeling observed made her look up and there he was, he looked out of place.

It was his stance or maybe her need to be close to him that made her sprint to get him, while he slowly walked looking around, trying to find her. He spotted her and saw her coming towards him, and slowed down smiling crookedly at her. The moment she saw his smile, she slowed down her pace and she beamed at him, the final steps were tentative and painfully slow… but they filled it.

"Jack!" she said, breathless standing in front of him, her eyes barely open thanks to the sunlight

"Sam," he whispered, bringing his hand up to place a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Somehow, with such simple show of affection, the deepness of what was supposed to occur and the doubts which came from it decided it was the best moment to make an appearance, making both somewhat uncomfortable of the position in which the other was. She chewed her lower lip, and it caught his attention immediately. With his eyes fixated on her lips, she couldn't help but to blush under his heated gaze and thus, she forget everything about the many students and teachers surrounding them. All of them were already talking about the fact that, after two weeks in the school, this was the first time she showed signs of knowing someone outside this little world they called school. And as most paradoxical moments, it brought out all the doubts and fears and at the same time, such simple exchange, took all the awkwardness away and the sounds of everything else overcame the bubble they created. She sighed and he shifted his weight, now somewhat aware of his surroundings.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm looking for you," he shrugged and her heart beat faster by hearing words she always wanted to hear from him directed at her. She shook her head, trying to keep her mind on the right track, she was the hurt girlfriend not the swooning version of herself who was currently threatening to get out. Some students stopped close to them.

"Why? You left me … you didn't even said goodbye," she answered, sounding really angry, and loud enough to not be normal and low enough it couldn't be called 'screaming' either. But at the same time successfully getting the attention of the crowd.

Jack saw not only the crowd looking at him like he was guilty of breaking the most precious thing in the world, but he heard those words 'you left me' from her somehow hurt voice and he swallowed hard, thinking he was a real fool for letting her go so many times before, for choosing a family life that had already fall apart over her, he blushed and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Sam," he said a while later, leveling her eyes with her and it sounded to her like it came from the bottom of his heart, making hers beat faster just with those little words and a caress on her cheek. Somehow, she knew he was apologizing for something more than this fake whatever they were portraying, even if she didn't know exactly what for. She closed her eyes and sighed, enjoying the closeness of the moment.

"Why are you here, Jack?" she asked, looking at his eyes.

"For the same reason I left that day"

"You are here to leave me again? It's not enough to know you already broke my heart?" she asked, biting her lower lip, her eyes watering.

"It is not like that," he pleaded, running his hand through his hair. "Look, when you told me you accepted the position… I went to pick something I needed, when I returned you weren't there" he growled.

"I was shocked, Jack! I told you good news and you ran away without saying a word! What I was supposed to do? Sit and wait? I went to Katherine's," she said in disbelief. God they were good at pushing themselves into awkward situations, although this one seemed straight from a soap opera. She shook her head when he didn't make any attempt to stop her rant, "What were you looking for? What on Earth could have you rushing out of my door like that? What could possibly be more important than staying and discuss our future?" she questioned loudly.

"This," he whispered firmly, pulling a box out of his jacket, she couldn't stop the gasp which left her nor the tears that were taking ownership of her eyes. She knew what it was about to happen, it was part of the plan… but knowing it and actually living it. He too felt overwhelmed, mostly because he could feel the eyes of the people searing his body, he looked around, people had teary eyes and hands in their mouths to cover the gasps they were making. It only took him a second to scan the crown and get back to what was important, he saw the look in her eyes and nothing else mattered, he forgot about the crowd, the mission, the lost years and only remembered her, her laughter, her words, her. He went to his knees, his left one complained and she frowned at his grimace of pain but he quickly covered it.

"Samantha Carter," he said, locking his eyes on hers, "when I met you, you were so young and vibrant and so far out of my league that I never thought this day would arrive, you are so special and you don't even know it. I haven't met anyone willing to go the lengths you go for something you believe in and I will be honored if you decide to accept this ring and with it make me the happiest man alive…Sam, will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened with shock at first; then she saw him and saw his eyes full of love, and took the words as they were… his real sentiment even if it was covered by a legal lie. She couldn't help it, one or two tears finally made their way down running freely on her cheeks and she couldn't find her voice. She nodded several times and he stood up and embraced her with all his might.

"Are you sure?" he asked, knowing there was no coming back from this.

It was the plan, yes. She was supposed to answer yes, he knew. However, he couldn't avoid to feel nervous and doubtful when she nodded. He had looked at her, knowing that, for a couple weeks, he would be the happiest man alive, he would have the most perfect woman by his side. Not only was she beautiful, she was impossibly smart, caring, strong and brave, he also knew some of her sins and most of her flaws, and being one of the few who had gotten to know the whole package… he couldn't possibly not love her…. And that was the reason why he had to give her a chance for an out before she ended hurt again over a mission which promised so much more than what he bargained for but at the end couldn't be real and the price would be too high.

She locked eyes with him, having one of their many conversations without words, and she knew what he was doing, she knew he was offering an out. She knew he was asking her if she was willing to pay the price of being together for a short time and paying the price afterwards.

"Yes!" she said with a huge smile.

"Really?" he asked hopefully now. If she was willing to take the pain for the few weeks of joy, so was he.

"Yes!" She kissed him, "I'll marry you…" and then she remembered they were supposed to be at town hall by 1600 "Today if it's possible!"

"Little eager, aren't we?" He joked and she punched him on the arm.

She was laughing and crying; and he took her hand in his and slowly slid the ring on her finger, she noticed surprised that his hands were trembling so she took his hands in hers and pressed them slightly. He smiled at the comfort she provided and leaned in to claim her lips once more. It was the most loving and wonderful kiss they ever shared and they only parted when they registered the cat calls going around. Sam blushed brightly and smiled, she looked blissfully happy and so did him. For once, both were on the same page and they would use every single day of this mission to make sure they would last in the memory of the other.

"What time do you end here?" he whispered, knowing full well her schedule.

"15hs. But I never leave before 15:30" she smiled brightly at him.

"I'll be here, and then we can go and get married"

"Yes!"

"Great! So lunch?" he said and she remembered she left everything behind.

"I left mine over there, but we can head to the cafeteria …" she started when he placed a single finger over her mouths successfully stopping her.

"Actually, I had planned something," he said, pointing to the rucksack on the floor she never noticed before. "Where are you things?" he asked and she pointed the general direction of the bench.

He threw one arm over her shoulder, once he grabbed his rucksack and placed it back on his shoulder.

"That looks pretty cool for my plans," he grinned, showing her a nice shade under an old tree. She nodded and after picking her book and forgotten sandwich and water bottle, they walked toward the tree. "Wait" he halted her from sitting on the grass, he fished in his bag and took out a blanket proceeding to lay it on the grass, then he helped her sit and he sat right next to her taking out some tuna sandwiches, two water bottles, two orange juice bottles, fruits and one cup of blue jello, which made her giggle and that made him raise an eyebrow.

"You remembered," she whispered in awe explaining her reaction, and he blushed. Of course he remembered the fights over blue vs red jello, the thing he didn't remember was the last time he blushed this much. "This is perfect, thanks" She smiled at him, a smile he knew was reserved only for him during the whole time they knew each other. They talked about nothing, laughed and all the sudden it was time for her to go back and they parted with a lingering kiss.

"I'll see you at 1530hs" he said once they were almost at her door.

"I'll be waiting for you"

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"That was so romantic," Janet said, quickly cleaning the tear that escaped her eyes._

 _"It was … simple"_

 _"You looked like you almost believe it"_

 _"You know what we said in that room, right?" Jack asked, and they all nodded. "The meaning of what we left out in that room is just as important to me as the moment we had that day, even when I knew it wasn't for real, it felt real"_

 _"The moment I saw Jack uncomfortably looking around the campus, my heart started to beat wildly. I knew it was a mission, I knew it wouldn't last, it couldn't last and that whatever we had was fake…but it was so real"_

 _"Ok, so let me get this straight, you were going to get married for a mission even though you both knew you cared for each other more than you were supposed to?" Daniel asked confused and they both simply nodded, their friend frowned, "hmm, okay"_

1995

 **Wednesday, August 6th.**

 **Fairfield College Preparatory**

If she couldn't wait noon to arrive before, waiting for 1530 was even worse. She was feeling more fidgeting than her last group normally was by the last minutes before the end of her class. When the bell finally rang pointing the end of her session, she eagerly tried to dismiss her students and for a reason unknown to her, they just weren't going anywhere.

When Jack found her class, he couldn't help but smile. It was almost completely full and she had a look of defeat he never saw her sporting before. All the whispering in the halls pointing him as the one made him connect the dots of what was happening. Of course, in only two weeks Sam would have managed to become the favorite teacher and everyone would want to be a part of her life, something she probably didn't even noticed.

Shaking his head and with a smile that he couldn't contain, he let himself step into the classroom using the back door and waited for the kids to start moving out, which they did the moment the back door opened and they noticed inserting himself into the room, and they left him with nothing to do but to stare at her. She looked up to him, having felt him looking at her and smiled as response to his own crooked smile, and they lost themselves in each other for a couple seconds as they did in the past ten years before snapping back to the real world, the kids started to laugh and whisper. Sam blushed brightly and ushered them out.

"Huh, you are always rushing out of here, and today you stay? Are you snooping around?" She asked to them and her kids laughed

"Good Luck, Miss Carter" a couple of them said, leaving the room, and some even glared at him before smiling smitten at Sam and waving a goodbye to their probably favorite teacher.

As the room was getting more and more empty, Jack walked closer and she decided it was the best moment to start packing only to realize she had already picked everything she had.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Are you ready?" he said, his hands in his pockets and rocking on the ball of his feet. She looked at him straight in the eyes, "More ready than I'll ever be," she whispered.

"Do you have your car?" he asked, placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I only want to stop at the coffee shop just outside," she said, looking over his shoulder, knowing there were still people hanging on every word they exchanged. "The owner, Martha, she is a friend, I believe she won't refuse to take it back to the house when she is free"

"From the Green Coffee Shop?"

"Yes"

"She was the one pointing me here," he smiled, and they started walking out of the building and towards the parking lot, "Let's do it, or you want to head for your house… I don't know get showered and all that girly thing," She laughed

"Do I smell or something?" she asked and leaned forward and he smelled her neck, causing her to blush, laugh and shudder at the same time.

"Just flowery, maybe strawberries" he grinned, feeling slightly pleased with her reaction

"I'm good Jack. It is not like we are having guest afterwards and I don't need anything else than you there," she shrugged.

"Ok, let's head out then"

They got to the Green Coffee Shop, and in seconds Martha was talking with them, congratulating them on finding each other and ushering them to the town hall. She jumped in Jack's truck and they set their way to the court they were pointed. They got there with a few minutes to spare, went in and asked for the judge who was supposed to get them married. He came out a few minutes later, saluted them and proceeded to marry them. It was nothing fancy, it was just a simple signature act, which still was one of the best moments in their whole lives.

When they finally got to the house, almost two hours later, Jack pulled Sam into his arms and holding her up he went over the threshold while she laughed.

"I didn't do this on the first one, maybe it was what it jinxed it" She laughed loudly, they both knew their marriage documents were completely fake. However, they also knew two things: one, by now their house was full with cameras and they had to really make believe they were a real married couple. And two, it didn't matter if it was fake or not, nor the existence or lack of cameras, they were absolutely happy to make the most of whatever time they could get as a couple before it all came crumbling down for them.


	11. Nothing quite like Green Heaven's

Huh, who would have thought I could make it this fast.

Enjoy,

M.

Chapter 11 – Nothing quite like Green Heaven's

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"Oh my god! You were married! Fake marriage or not you were a married couple!" Daniel said excitedly. And looked around to find the others look, they all were stunned to say the least. He turned to Sam and Jack, waiting for some explanation, of sorts, they both crooked their heads_

 _"Yes." They shrugged like it wasn't a big deal._

 _"Wait! That's your big secret? You were married?" Janet asked incredulously, it wasn't exactly unknown they had been rooting for the couple for years!_

 _"I don't know about you all, but I certainly feel relieved" Daniel grinned._

 _"If that is the secret you were so adamant and worried, then I have to say I'm most pleased." Teal'c bowed._

 _"Yeah, even if it wasn't real, that was not what I was expecting, I was imagining something awful or I don't know, deadly at least" Daniel frowned._

 _"You look cute together" Janet stated out of the blue making both blush._

 _"I guess you took all the advantages of such case, didn't you?" Hammond asked and grinning they nodded. "Out of the record, I would have too, if I was stuck in your situation" and they all laughed, not quite expecting such a confirmation from their Commanding Officer._

 _"How long did your fake marriage last?"_

 _"Not long enough?"_

 _"How…" Daniel started again and was stopped when Jack raised his hand._

 _"Let us finish…" Jack said and Daniel nodded._

 **1995**

 **Friday, October 6th**

 **Fairfield, CT**

Two months had passed since their 'wedding'. They settled on the calm lives of Jack and Sam O'Neill, their days passed with Sam giving classes on Wednesdays and Fridays at the school and her classes at College on Monday and Thursdays with her bunch of experiments sitting on the lab they had mounted on one of the rooms of the second floor of the gigantic house they were given for the mission, while Jack occupied himself with mounting his gym first and then actually training people, and it was quite amazed by the turn out. He didn't expect so many people to take a self-defense class, nor to come all the way to his gym that took most of the ground floor of the house and then, expending all the time they could just being them, their previous friendly relationship quickly shifted to a romantic relationship that one could expect from a couple in love.

It wasn't uncommon to find him waiting for her on her lunch breaks or at the end of her day, nor was uncommon seeing her sitting on one of his classes or even taking part as her 'victim'. They enjoyed their time together so much that they could've seen together at the Market, the shops, and of course, sitting regularly at the coffee shop just outside the school.

It was on one of their visits to the Marked, the previous Saturday, when they saw her, well at least a glimpse of her. But from what they saw, she looked pretty okay. She was talking animatedly with a couple, while being held by the waist by a man whom Sam recognized as Annie's husband from the picture she had sent her. But their first real contact with her was just today, Sam arrived from her class and went to check her husband's class that still had 15 minutes to go, according to her watch and she wasn't one to turn looking at Jack's six moving when he was unaware of her staring.

She was in the middle of her staring session when she felt someone else staring at her, she looked around and blushed when she came to the smirking face of her longtime friend. She smiled brightly not having seen much of Annie in a long while and to say that Annie was pleased with the surprise was an understatement. Jack followed the smile on Annie's face and saw the one his wife was having and then they exchanged glances and smiled, having one of their silent conversations

The "O'Neill's" knew that meeting Annie would be a make it or break it point of their mission. If Annie didn't believe them or had any doubts about any of them, they would be out of the Green Heaven Society and the President would be forced to come up with another plan, which could be pretty tricky since no one knew where the hell their compound was or what they should be expecting inside it.

She waved at him with a sheepish smile and a blush which made him understand easily what she was doing before the exchange, then she went to the kitchen where the weird "extremely healthy" tea that some geek had taught Jack how to prepare was already sitting for the trainees to take if they wanted. The tea along with some extremely healthy and somehow still tasty cookies the baked and yes, this mission was that weird. She was lost in thought, but she still felt someone approaching the kitchen, and she smiled, with that much noise it wasn't Jack. She pretended to be still lost in thought and jumped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sam? Is it really you?" Annie softly asked

"Annie! Long time not seeing you!" Sam gasped surprised and was engulfed in a hug by her friend.

"What are you doing here, Sam?" Annie asked after freeing her. The room was getting more crowded, so Sam just shrugged. Then she smiled brightly.

"Well, what you told me sounded so good that I thought I had to try it," she 'joked', Annie grinned at the lousy joke and Sam just shrugged. "Actually, I got an offer from Yale and I couldn't refuse it and Jack, he just left the Army," Sam explained, thanking her stars for telling her friend she was nothing more than a teacher at AF academy. Jack saw the exchange and walked to his wife, embracing her from behind planted a kiss on the side of her neck before smiling.

"Hello… Anna, right?" he played dumb.

"Yes, call me Annie… wait… are you two…"

"Yes, we got married two months ago" Sam grinned.

"I couldn't believe when she actually said yes!"

"Shouldn't you be waving your students away?" she playfully slapped his hand on her waist.

"Nah, they all know the door, besides… I was jealous." He stated and Sam giggled. "Actually, turn around bright eyes, there's only Annie and John and he is waiting for his wife which apparently you are hogging"

"So, Yale, huh?" Annie asked over her shoulders, walking towards her own husband.

"Yup, missus brain here got an offer and she is teaching and working on her PhD" he grinned and so did Annie.

"And I guess you already know about Jack?" Sam asked leaning on her husband, the other couple nodded.

"Hi, I'm Sam O'Neill" she beamed, when the other man in the room came closer to them "Jack's wife" she added proudly.

"John, Annie's husband"

"So, how did you meet?" They exchanged a quick glance.

"In Rome, I was attending a conference and he was there on vacations"

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"You told them how you met and you didn't tell us!" Daniel screamed outraged_

 _"No, Danny, we didn't"_

 _"We told Annie we met in Rome when I was attending a conference and he was on vacations in '92. Whilst reality was I was giving the conference and he was scouting for information back in '85." Sam exclaimed calmly,_

 _"In every lie lies a truth," Jack shrugged._

 _"So, I take Annie didn't throw you away?"_

 _"No," they both grinned_

 **1995**

 **October, Friday 13th.**

 **Fairfield, CT.**

A week passed by again on a blink of the eye, 'time flies when you are happy' Sam thought as she getting closer to home from yet another day at school, a couple of her kids had issues with an exercise she gave them and they had to stay longer so she could explain it to them again. Then she actually got distracted by another teacher and ended up leaving late. So, no watching her husband's six today, she sighed when she watched as people started to leave already.

She entered and was surprised by not only Annie and John but by Martha and Michael talking around her kitchen. She caught the calendar over their heads and she tilted her head wondering if the fact it was a Friday 13th could be bad for them.

"And Martha told me about this super cute couple and how he came finding her after getting retired! And then… I saw Sam watching your class" Annie's voice brought her out of her reverie. She walked towards the kitchen and placed a hand on Jack's back. He turned and smiled at her before planting a kiss on her lips and blushing when they remembered there were actually other people in their house.

"Hey," Sam greeted with a smile and they all returned her greetings. "So, I surprised you?"

"Yes! I mean, there are a bunch of cute couples around but you two? You are the cutest couple I've seen in a long time, it's like you known each other forever now and not only for the last 3 years! And you never told me about him?"

"You know our Sam, she is just too private" Jack shrugged and Sam blushed. "Don't worry, you are not the first friend of her that she forgets to tell about me."

"Did you tell your dad?"

"Oh, he knows," she added, remembering the time when her dad took her to the safe house.

"Really?" Jack asked, surprised

"Yup, I ran into him when I went to NY to finish my arrangements"

"Have you met her dad?" Annie asked, astounded, remembering quite vividly the dangerously looking Colonel back then. Jack, thinking quickly nodded and thought about the General Carter he knew, he knew the General had a daughter and Sam told him that her dad was an AF Officer before.

"Yeah, he is an awesome guy. He always warns me about me having a relationship with his only daughter, but with someone like Sam, how can I hope not to fall?" Sam looked at him strangely, since her dad always joked about how he had to keep telling his subordinates his daughter was off limits. And then he shrugged, the movement bringing her back to the present. Thankfully, the other two couples took her behavior as reaction to his words.

"You are really too cute together" Martha cooed.

"Okey, I would love to stay some more, but we have to go now" John said in general

"Oh, Annie?" Martha asked, making the couple stop and turn again.

"Yes?"

"Have you thought about my question? Do you have all the variables?"

"Yes" she grinned, "the answer is yes too, by the way"

"Ehm, do you want some herbal tea?" Jack offered awkwardly when the Green's were the only ones left.

"It is that the miraculous herbal tea everybody is talking about?" Michael asked

"Uh… yeah. My beautiful wife here, she managed to make a… how was it again, honey?"

"Solar water heater and purifier"

"Yeah, that solar thing, makes the most pure water and makes the mix of herbs I learned when abroad on my army years taste heavenly" Jack smirked

"I'll bet it does! You should sell this in your coffee shop, honey" he chuckled, planting a quick kiss on Martha's cheek. "Actually, I'm not here for the tea or the lessons"

"Aren't you?" Sam feigned ignorance

"I'm here to officially invite you to our closed group. We feel we can trust you, you have proven yourselves worthy."

"A closed group? I'm not following you"

"You'll see, Sam. We aren't the only founders of the Green Heaven Society. However, you have been approved and we want you to join us in the most privileged part of the society. They know about your friendship with Anna"

"Okey?"

"Well, Anna told us that you are quite an asset to our group and Jack has proven himself as a good asset too. It will be just a meeting. After that is up to your decision"

"We will be picking you up for this meeting, at 1Am. Be ready. Well, I bet you have more interesting things to do than talk with an old couple; remember to be ready"

They accompanied them to the door and waved good bye to them before closing the door and kissed in a celebratory "We did it" kiss since they knew their house was being recorded and not by the military, they completed their day as they would normally do.

As usual for an special ops mission, they were on their own and it was later, when 0055 found both Sam and Jack wide awake and all prepared to go. Their bags with the list of stuff that Martha gave to them sat next to the main door, and were checking the house was locked when they saw the light of the Green's SUV.

"They are here" Jack whispered to Sam pointing the general direction of their front garden and she nodded, walking towards the door each grabbed their own bags, Jack locked the front door and together they walked the last few steps to the truck. Martha came down off the truck and kissed both in the check before going to open the trunk, signaling them to put their bags inside, then she hopped in the front seat next to Michael, which they took as a 'get in the car' cue. It wasn't too long before they were on route to somewhere, strangely their eyelids were heavier as each second passed, they fought against it, Michael was watching them using the mirror, and Martha turned with a smile.

"You know, your friend Anna? She is very good with chemistry, she made this super effective sleep drug, you only need to put a little of it on your skin and you go to sleep like a baby. Don't worry, you are in very good hands. Sleep now"

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"So, after two months you saw Annie"_

 _"Yes, she was following us before, but we couldn't really spot her for more than a few seconds"_

 _"And for what she told me, since she knew me, she was asked to see if we weren't faking it"_

 _"Well, she and the cameras in the house" Jack added_

 _"There were cameras in the house?"_

 _"Yup, pretty much everywhere"_

 _"And they were pretty obvious too"_

 _"What did you do about it?"_

 _"The hardest thing when you are on surveillance 24/7 and try to look harmless." Jack pointed._

 _"What's that?"_

 _"Nothing at all" they said in unison._

 _"Was it worth it?"_

 _"Yup... we were drugged by the Green's," they smiled sheepishly_

 **1995**

 **October, Saturday 14th.**

 **Unknown Location**

He woke up to find a ceiling unknown to him; but contrary to many of his times waking under an unknown ceiling, this time he was in a comfortable bed and not thrown over the floor. He felt the weight on his chest and smiled, trying not to move much, he looked around and saw a window and the sun shining brightly outside.

His wife weight in his body shifted as he felt her stir up a little. If six months ago someone told him that he would wake up every day with the weight of the beautiful Captain Doctor Samantha Carter, PhD many times, he would laugh and call a psychiatric Doctor, but now she was there stirring up right next to him ( mostly over his body ) and her blue eyes looking sleepily at him.

"Morning Sunshine" he said, caressing her back, raising a trail of goosebumps on her skin.

"Morning…" she mumbled against his chest, giving him a quick peck "So, it is just me or we were drugged and dragged here" she smiled

"Drugged, dragged and changed too," he pointed as they both looked down to their current clothes status and she blushed.

"I think it is almost noon, Sam. I don't think we are supposed to hide here forever"

"I guess not, can we at least try?" She said positioning herself a little bit more comfortably than before; then she kissed his neck. "I guess this is why"

"This is why what, hun?" he asked confused

"The regs, I guess this is why they exist"

"Shh. Let's not talk about that. Anyways, you know married people can work in the same chain of command with some persuasion," she nodded, nibbling her lower lip. A knock on the door made them look up, the door was barely open.

"Are you decent?" Annie asked and that succeeded on made both of them blush.

"Yes, morning Annie" Sam said, snuggling closer to Jack, mostly trying to cover his body out of Annie's view.

"Hey Sam, Jack…it is almost noon you know? I thought military kind was supposed to be up and about at 5" she joked.

"We are" Jack replied. "Just not when drugged out, " he mumbled "anyways, we thought it was almost noon, but seeing no one was looking for us… we were considering expending some more time enjoying ourselves in this extremely comfortable bed," Jack said wriggling his brows and Sam blushed and swatted him in the chest.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you. You need to get down for lunch. Your new clothes are in the closet. Please wear the blue one. I'll be back in twenty to show you the way."

"Thanks Anna," they said to the now closed door, and slowly Sam raised and went to the closet to bring out the blue 'one', it was a light blue shirt and pant for Jack and an almost not existing top and skirt for her.

"Oh great, I'll be showing my belly to everyone!"

"So what? I happen to love your belly"

"You know …" she mumbled gesturing over it, "it's too over exercised"

"Well, we can say I worry about your body too," He winked.

They showered and dressed just in time for the knock. Anna went into the room and smiled at them.

"You look perfect!"

"For what?"

"Come... Everyone is waiting for you"

"Who is everyone?"

"All the big leaders! This is so exciting; they are always here! However, they don't go out of their own houses too much, I think it is the first time I've seen them all in here. You made quite an impression"

"We? How?"

"Sam you know your brain is a huge asset for whoever has it and Jack skills are as good asset as your brain. You are the perfect couple for our little group! I had my doubts with the financial requisites tough, but surprisingly you met them!"

"I inherited some money from an aunt," Jack said dismissively "And we are not big spenders"

"We know"

Anna guided them to a huge salon full of people, they knew half of them and never saw before the other half of them. However, the familial faces were all sons and daughters of renowned people, the ones that Sam knew (excluding Anna) where all brainy people and she thanked she kept her name for the mission and lost the air force part in most of her other missions because many of them knew her too. Jack also knew some of them, it was difficult not to. For the way the room was settled, it was easy to see the outsiders where normal people with enough intelligence level to do all sorts of things and the insiders where all the money suppliers, since they didn't know anyone from the 5 couples next to the Green's.

"Welcome, welcome…" One of them said, and people took seats, leaving Sam and Jack awkwardly standing in the middle and an introduction ceremony was started.

By the end of the day, they learned two things… one, they were considered special, their background provided enough information and just enough money to leave them in a well-positioned class, adding Sam's brain and Jack skills to the mix was more than they hoped to find and the second thing was that they weren't leaving the place anymore, not after the "introduction". And not until the "test", not fully and not consciously at least.

Sam still had her classes, and someone drugged and dragged her to school and then someone else would do the drugging and dragging back to the compound. Jack left the compound less than Sam, since all his trainees were mostly from the Society. However, he too was drugged and dragged around so he wouldn't completely disappear from Fairfield and therefore, raise suspicion with the local authorities, it was common to see him and another couple sitting at Martha's coffee shop while waiting for Sam.

Days passed by, and then weeks turned into months, the life at the Green Heaven Society compound was very quiet, they were actually a very pacific group. Apart from the Outsiders, the Insiders were classified as instruments builders, brought to the development of all sorts of instruments for the improvement of the humanity and the way that resources were used outside the complex walls. The body builders, who were less, were in charge of keeping the instruments builders in shape. Then the outsiders whom were mostly Providers, they were in charge of doing the cooking, cleaning and were mostly trying hard to get in. There were also The Leaders, which pointed to everyone inside and outside what their position would be, The transporters who were the ones doing the drugging and dragging, where people in which the leaders had set a great deal of trust. And then were there Recruiters, those were mainly Martha and Michael and two other couples from around.

Sam, of course was deemed as an Instrument Builder, her first assignment was to build the solar powered water purifier that she supposedly already created, and she took it like it was. A confidence test, which of course she passed with flying colors. She was soon given some other assignments, each time more complex and darker and not related between them, at least not to the untrained eye.

Jack, with his training and all, was marked as a Body Builder. At first he was set to train the nerds and people who never before had moved a muscle and with time he was promoted to train more advanced people which he liked.

To justify Sam's build, they woke up like their training asked them, in the wee hours of the day and went for a run. Then they would spar for an hour, until they could see the Providers starting to set up breakfast and then they would run inside to shower and get ready… and some other things.

All in all it looked like a utopian paradise. Of course, that was what they made outsiders and insiders believe. After three months of being there, developing things, Sam simply added all the dots using the information of what she was doing and figured out they weren't doing anything pacific. The components being used and the things being investigated pointed to the build of a weapon. A very destructive weapon.

"I just don't get it" she whispered to Jack's ear that night after letting him know what they were building.

"What?" he said, moving them out of the spray of the shower, which they still used to have tactical conversations, knowing they were being recorded (at least it wasn't a video record this time)

"How they don't realize they are being used, they are such brilliant minds in here… I can't imagine being the first one to connect the dots"

"Well, they believe they are doing whatever they are doing for the greater good or maybe is that awful tea which we don't drink"

"You think it has something to do with the tea?" she asked and he nodded, "Anyways … I just don't get it "

"It doesn't matter if you get it or not, the nice thing is we are here to make sure this doesn't happen and put all the wacko's behind the bars"

"And do we know how we will manage do that?"

"Oh ye of little faith, we will find a way; right now I won't mind expending more shower time with my wife. Do you happen to know her?"

"No, I don't think…" she managed to say before he claimed her mouth.

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"So they drugged you and got you to their compound, what about your position at school?"_

 _"Or the one at Yale"_

 _"They allowed me to go to class, both, to give or to take lessons, they provided me with a lab on which I could work on my Thesis, which of course was related to the project they were building"_

 _"However?"_

 _"They kept Jack inside. If I was out, Jack was in… If Jack needed to be out, then I was in, and not to raise any suspicions once a week he was drugged and dragged to the coffee shop where I could find him for lunch, and we both were drugged and dragged to wherever else we were needed."_

 _"Like a safety protocol"_

 _"Pretty much"_

 _"And we could never be out of someone's watchful eyes, so more than if you check our 'lives' we are still alive, we couldn't really pass any information out, with probably was frustrating as hell for Dad and the President."_

 **1996**

 **January, Tuesday 9th**

They expected yet another normal day, by being Tuesday the knock on the door would be Sam's dragger letting her know they were ready to take her to Yale. But it wasn't, they went for their regular run and sparring session and when they returned to their room they found Anna waiting for them, with regular street clothes folded neatly on a chair near the bed.

"It's time" she said with a grin

"Time for what?" Sam asked, confused.

"You got to your Test time!" she exclaimed.

"Our test time? What the heck are you talking about Anna?" Jack grumpily asked, they heard about the test, but they never actually got someone to explain about it.

"You don't know?" Annie asked with a confused frown, both denied.

"The Test means your choosing time is here." She provided and both tilted their heads trying to make sense of it, Annie sighed, "it means you are going to town again… for good, they will get you to your house and then no one will be accompany you, no one will be keeping an eye on you. Now by being 'free', you will have to choose if you want to stay in town and fall back into your old lives or if you want to pursue your destiny with us." She smiled again, before continuing "Normally the chosen ones don't survive more than two days outside and if you don't look for Martha at the third day then you are not one of us." She scowled

"Okay"

"I didn't survive more than one," she whispered, "I just had to call dad before he sent someone out to look for me… it was an awful experience to live outside it felt like something was missing"

"Like when you passed those days in rehab?" Sam asked

"Yes! Exactly! But different you know? I needed the peace and the pure air and my lab... I missed my lab so badly. Hurry up! The earlier you go, the earlier you will return!"

Anna's excitement passed to both of them; after all they just learned they would be able to get some outside help to bring down the Society once and for all. And at the same time, knowing their mission was coming to an end was a like a really cold shower of reality.

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"How did you cope after that?"_

 _"And why did you think they returned at the second day?"_

 _"That's the easy one, every daily meeting a 'tea' was passed around. We tried it the first time, and we felt weird, after that occasion we both passed it, pretending to sip it, but we never actually drank."_

 _"The tea was an especial kind of drug; the need to return was just withdrawn?" Janet theorized_

 _"Exactly"_

 _"And that's why you asked Anna about her rehab," Daniel added, as if all the pieces started to fall in place_

 _"Yes, we suspected the tea had something else, that's the reason why we never took it"_

 _"You just don't need a scientist to develop a special tea just because" Jack smirked._

 _"What happened next?"_

 _"Apparently, at some point during our mission, Anna's test came and she called her father and asked her money to be transferred to certain account and she asked him not to come looking for her. By that time, we were already in the compound and with no means of explaining anything to no one. So calling a quits was a no and of course the FBI was already informed about the Society, therefore, they were expecting information to help"_

 _"They did manage to put one of their own as the assistant in Martha's coffee shop. He saved us of drinking the tea went we showed up two days later with clear signs of withdrawal"_

 _"After that everything was pretty quick"_

 _"Martha gave us the account number to where we were supposed to pass our not existent fortune, Anna's previous petition was already known to The Government, so when we called in and explained from a phone booth, they did the transaction and we were back at the Society."_

 _"This time for the first time in all our years we had backup, we had some trackers on ourselves and the FBI agent at Martha's gave us a normal tea, then we were drugged and dragged to the compound, allowing them to finally find the location."_

 _"Then it was really a piece of cake. We kicked their collective asses to the moon and back."_

 _"Meanwhile the high class members tried to run, but the place was surrounded. Once under custody all the kids were sent to a rehab facility. Their plans were confiscated and analyzed, most of the scientists were offered a position in the Government. Anna went back to her dad and she is still married to John. They actually fell in love and had too much in common."_

 _"What about you?"_

 _"What about us?"_

 _"Do you miss it?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"You know? Being able to wake up together, to be able to show how much you love each other" They exchanged a glance and they plainly said_

 _"Not really"_

 _And both screens started to shine again_


	12. Are you for real?(Let's say it was fate)

So, when you get to a certain point of this chapter, please remember, is just my mind coming up with these absurd situations. I don't really think there's something quite like marrying under a classified mission rule. I would ask, but I don't know any black ops xD .  
Enjoy,  
M.

 **Chapter 12 – Are you for real? (Let's say it was fate)**

 **1996**

 **January, Thursday 11th.**

 **Green Heaven's Compound.**

They were dirty, their "Compound clothes" were torn and covered with brownish and greenish stains, the only real proof of what transpired inside the walls of the compound. They were drugged and brought back earlier that day, and once they woke up they were on their compound clothes and not in their room.

They were sitting in the middle of the Main Saloon, surrounded by the Leaders with the most strong body builders beside them. The surprise in Annie's eyes was present, there was also a great amount of disbelief.

"How could you?" She asked, with tears in her eyes showing them the two trackers they used to have on them.

"Annie… is not like that," Sam pleaded. Jack could hear the hurt in her voice, since he knew they had gotten closer again.

"You betrayed my trust, our friendship Samantha. I don't recognize you anymore!"

"Anna," Jack started

"No, are you even in love or are you pretending to have a perfect relationship too?" They were astounded by the bluntness.

"Please, tell me that I at least can recognize a loving you, Sam" she whispered.

"Yes, we do love each other," they whispered to her in return.

"Are you two married?"

"I bet someone here saw the certificate" Jack answered.

"Anna… we have to" someone said and Annie nodded,

"I'm sorry," she said, "If I may be excused? I really don't want to be a witness to the sour end of my old friend" A couple of Leaders nodded and with a last glance above her shoulders, Annie left and they were surrounded by the body builders, with a stance which pointed there was going to be some beating. They thanked their luck because they didn't think of restraining them, and probably were underestimating the real level of training they actually held. Coming to their feet, they stood back to back, surveying their situation.

"It's not as bad?" Jack joked.

"Yeah, 12 to 1 is good, it's not as unfair" she answered with a grin and he laughed, and then someone attacked them. They started to fight their way out, trying hard not to do any permanent damage to any of them, since they were pretty sure the Senators, and all the involved parent's wouldn't take good their kids being hurt over something as petty as a Colonel and Captain's life, saving a President's daughter or not.

It was quick, as soon as they got enough distance between them and the crew, they ran towards Sam's lab, people were already going through her experiments and she hoped they didn't dismantle the little firework she had prepared in case this day ever came up. Preoccupied with her thoughts, she failed to avoid being tackled by one of the bodybuilders, so she caressed the grass with a harrumph!

"Carter!" Jack screamed from his position against two new guys who jumped from somewhere. He was quick on getting free of them since they were not body builders, but just fairly advanced trainees. She, turned around and with a swift movement, she went back to her feet managing to throw her attacker to the floor, with a good combination of kicks and punches he was soon either unconscious or pretending to be.

"I'm okay," she yelled, and at that moment other joined his fight crew.

"GO!" he screamed, and with a last look over her shoulders, she ran the last miles to her lab, fighting two or three scientists were a piece of cake, therefore, not too much time later, she was igniting the firework and soon, the doors of the compound were forced open while a mixed crew of local policeman, SWAT and FBI agents entered the area. Quickly securing all labs and people inside.

"The leaders?" Someone asked.

"Probably went through the back" Jack pointed, now finally not fighting.

"You should hurry up if you pretend to catch them" Sam added coming close to her husband.

They were sweaty and smelly, but they could care less. They saw police running towards the back and then how the leaders were escorted to an FBI van. They exchanged a tired grin, and gravitated to the other.

It was not a difficult or awkward thing to do, as one should believe from the tough Colonel and Captain, simply because they only sought comfort in the person who was their source of love, comfort and security for the last five months and few days. He grinned over her head, knowing she would know exactly how long this mission, their marriage lasted... He parted a little to see her face and she smiled,

"I will miss this 5 months and 5 days," she sighed sadly.

"We don't even get to Paper Wedding," he added crestfallen.

"This sucks"

"I'm sorry," he apologized, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. It was longer now, and she smiled at the gesture, her hair was a mess, she needed a brush more than simply placing a strand behind her ear, but his eyes said so much more.

They were locked in a silent conversation, both trying to convey how deeply they cared about each other, how much they would miss the lives they were leading and how truly sorry they were about the pain they would cause to the love of their lives once this was finished.

"Maybe we should try to find each other… and date like normal people?" Sam suggested shyly "Once I get back to my old command, and I'm not in your direct command line?

"We are not normal, Sam… but I will like that very much, especially if we end up like we were here" he winked and she beamed at him.

"Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter." A voice brought them from their own world, and they couldn't help but cringe at the reality it brought to their minds, they were after all officers who were on the same chain of command. "Special Agent Russell Worth"

"Yes?" Jack said not impressed and cranky. He unconsciously stepped forward covering most of Sam's body. Someone choose that moment to approach them and handed them a couple of blankets.

"Sir? Ma'am? We need to check you," the paramedic said.

"We are fine," he said, covering Sam shoulders with the blanket, which she eagerly embraced. The compound man clothes were nice and all, but the women's ones, they were too revealing for her, not to mention she was getting cold now she wasn't in the midst of a fight nor inside.

"We need to check you both, it's just standard procedure," the paramedic pleaded.

"Do you mind? Special Agent?" Sam asked and Worth nodded no. The paramedic pointed them to an ambulance a few steps away and they were soon sitting at the end of it being blinded by one of those darn pen lights and fussed over to find if they had any deep injuries or concussions they'll need to have treated.

"See, told'ya we are fine… dirty, smelly and somewhat tired, but fine" Jack complained and Sam grinned, knowing too well how he hated hospitals. If she was sincere, he knew how much she hated hospitals too. However, while she pulled a hard soldier demeanor, he complained like a child. The paramedic released them and they both jumped out of the ambulance and walked back to the Agent's car.

"You were saying, Wood?

"Worth" he provided.

"That's what I said" he frowned. Sam grinned and Worth considered asking if the Colonel had sustained a head injury, but ended up shrugging the comment, after all, in his life as a field agent, he had met several people who couldn't remember someone's name, even if their lives depended on it.

"Well, we were checking on your background," he started, noticing two raised eyebrows and surprisingly dangerous eyes, steely glances set on his own regular one, nothing quite the lovey-dovey eyes he saw before, he cleared his throat before continuing, "Err, your mission background I mean. We need to close the case and we were taking statements from all the involved."

"Yes?"

"Uhm, Colonel since your business here was on the house, there's nothing to clean up there. Captain, Yale can manage your position, since it was created especially for you. However, Fairfield School is a whole other situation, since Martha Green was the one recommending you to fill it. What I'm saying is … they are offering to pay you for two weeks job, which is the time they need to find a suitable replacement" at that Jack raised his eyebrow

"Two weeks? Really?"

"Yeah, it's hard to find one teacher to cover the position, something about the kids they said, they mentioned it's going to be tough but they hope at least to get someone"

"I will have to decline, I already have a job" Sam said saddened, she liked the kids.

"Oh yeah, that. Your CO was around when that conversation came up before he had to leave." The agent took his booklet out and went back a few pages, "Your CO said, 'The Captain has enough leave days to last her a year, if she decides she wants to stay, inform her she just need to take a few of those. The AF won't have any issues with it, it is a community service'"

"He said that?"

"Yes, isn't that a common thing? Vacations I mean" Worth asked, but didn't get any answer "He also said something about you needing the sun? That was what I found uncommon. Anyway, it is your decision… just let me know when you know your answer. Hopefully before your next possible class?"

She looked quickly at Jack, if he was gone today, she would need something to keep her head busy and she was pretty sure her dad wouldn't release her of his command and let her go back to her previous position on the Stargate Project, until she got a few days out anyway.

"I'll take their offer then. I'll call my CO later to let him know of my decision." She smiled. Worth smiled too, making Jack feel a bit of jealousy. He glared at Worth whom quickly cleared his throat and searched in his booklet again.

"Anything else?" the Colonel almost growled.

"Uh...yes?" Worth said, scratching his shaved beard, "I just don't know how to put this…"

"Look, like we said before, we are dirty, smelly and starting to feel more than a bit tired and I'm pretty sure Sam is with me with the feeling of need for a shower and a bed asap. So, for crying out loud, just say it!" Jack ended with a groan as she eagerly nodded at his side.

"Well, as I told you before, we went through your mission background while you finished here… and… Ahm, your wedding certificate?" Worth said cringing. He saw them before, they were hugging, they wouldn't mind what he had to say, wouldn't they?

"It's fake… we know, it was part of the plan" Sam provided leaning on Jack, definitively the tiredness was starting to get her.

"Actually, there was a mistake on the judge office"

"What kind of 'mistake'?" Jack quoted

"Apparently… they gave the fake certificate to the couple who got married before you and you got theirs, with your names in it"

"You mean…we are legally married?" Sam asked, surprised, the Agent nodded

"Like… are you for real?" Jack asked cautiously.

"Yeah…" Russel said apologetically, "but don't worry, you just need to sign the divorce papers which will be dropped at your house later today... Well, at the President's house which you were using for this mission" He watched them both nod in understanding, "Also, according to my orders, he wanted you to use it if you were planning on to stay, he said you could consider it as a thank you gift of sorts."

"Is it clean?" Jack asked, remembering the amount of cameras and bugs that inhabited their… ahem, the President's house.

"Yup, we already debugged the whole house. Let me say, I've never encountered that many surveillance cameras in one place. I mean, even in the bedroom!" The couple blushed. "Don't worry all the tapes with your names will be sent to either of you to check them. I guess you will get the orders of what to do with them when you get them," Agent Worth rambled looking highly embarrassed

"Agent?" She asked softly, finally interrupting his babbling.

"Yes?"

"If you are done, we really need a shower"

For the first time he took a real look at them, and smiled sheepishly. They were right, they were dirty and smelly … and he almost frowned when he discovered the last part and remembered he was the one taking them to the house.

"Sure, by all means… hop on"

. ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 ** _"_** _Are you for real?!" Daniel exclaimed_

 _"I believe they are real humans, Daniel Jackson. Are you implying otherwise?"_

 _"I believe what Dr Jackson was trying to imply is his utter surprise, Teal'c. I have to say I'm quite surprised too," Hammond added, rubbing his face with his hands._

 _"Yeah, I mean… you were married… like, really, really married?"_

 _"Huh, for a linguist you sure are without words" Jack mused, making all of them laugh and getting a scowl from Daniel._

 _"Yes, Daniel… we were" Sam answered, trying hard not to roll her eyes._

 **1996**

 **January, Thursday 11th.**

 **Fairfiled, CT.**

When they got home, they barely had enough stamina to walk out of the car and through the door, and ended up sliding next to the door. Jack got to the floor first and Sam settled seconds later, with her head resting on his shoulder. They both sighed, they were dead tired and they didn't want to part. Not even a hot tub would make them move right then, a depressing feeling of end was cuddling its way out.

"Hey, you know? My CO is always asking when I would take some days off, maybe I can convince him to give me a couple weeks, you know? And I can stay here with you for your days off?" he cringed at the needy tone he found in his voice

"Really?" she asked, cringing at the sheer hope she found in hers.

"Yes... and we could, you know… talk about the whole… thing," he tried with a crooked smile

"I will love that, Jack… we really need to sort our situation"

"Yeah," They fell in silence for a while until the phone started to ring, Sam groaned, not looking forward to get up and answer the call.

"We had a phone this whole time?" he asked surprised

"Yes, but normally our 'friends' just came up for a visit, or where in your gym," she answered, rising to her feet, which he quickly did too.

"Hello?" she took the call, she covered the mic with a hand and added, "Colonel, you might want to take the other one," it was the way she said it which had him moving quickly to the other end of the house to get the second portable phone.

"O'Neill"

" _Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter. I just need a brief explanation of your mission, if you're up to it right now, the President is eager to know what transpired there."_

Sam quickly related their five months and five days experience with the Society and the actions of that day, informing General Carter about the results and the whereabouts of the people involved as they learned from Agent Worth.

 _"So, the President's daughter is at the treatment center then?"_

"Yes, Sir" they both agreed

 _"Oh! You should be getting your divorce papers later today or first thing tomorrow, once its signed this will follow under the many black marks of your special ops records, so even if the public record still exists at Fairfield City Hall, the reasons under it will be out of Air Force grasp and anyone else knowledge, except of course, for you and me as your CO," they blinked at each other, not quite knowing how to answer that. "Also, after this debriefing, you have two weeks to present your final reports or the time it takes you to get back to DC. If I know you well enough, Captain, you are taking that offer, aren't you?"_

"Yes, sir"

 _"Good. Colonel O'Neill, you may take two weeks off too, if you want to"_

"May I, really?" he asked, surprised that for once they were actually asking him to take his days off.

 _"Yes, we are aware of your lack of vacation's taken. I'll process the permission then. If that's all, we expect your reports in two weeks… January 29th at the latest_ "

"Awesome! I mean, thank you, sir" On the other side of the line, Jacob Carter chuckled.

 _"Goodbye now"_

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 ** _"_** _I know that chuckle! Jacob was your CO for that…" Hammond frowned, and Sam blushed_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Jacob knew about your marriage being real?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"And he knew about your divorce too…"_

 _They exchanged another glance and looked guilty._

 **1996**

 **January, Monday 29th,**

 **Somewhere inside the Pentagon, Washington D.C**

"Good Morning, I'm here to see General Carter"

"Colonel O'Neill?" the secretary asked not faced by the Colonel.

"Yes." He nodded curtly. She took the interphone

"General Carter, Colonel O'Neill is here to see you. Yes, General. Yes, sir" she said into the phone, then she quickly hanged it, "You can go ahead, Sir"

Jack had met one Colonel Carter a few years ago, more than a few actually. Then, not surprisingly, the man was promoted to General and he found himself under Carter's command. Six years ago.

General Carter was tough as nails, wouldn't take shit from anyone while at the same time cared for the people he worked with. Maybe it was related to the last name, since he knew one Captain Carter with almost the same qualities. He shook his head to take his mind out of Sam's image. He went in and was greeted by the old man, effectively taking his mind out of the gutter.

"Colonel O'Neill," he greeted, there was something in this General which he always liked, somehow he managed what many others couldn't, Jacob Carter gained Jack's trust.

"General," Jack quickly saluted

"At ease, it looks like you really needed that vacation," Jacob pointed.

"Well, what can I say it was that good." He smirked, remembering his last few vacation days, then his eyes brightened and Carter braced himself for the unappropriated joke which was about to come, "Maybe, I should take your daughter with me next time," Jack grinned and Jacob rolled his eyes

"You don't even know my daughter, Jack. She probably will bore your brains out, so, why would you take her on vacations?" Jacob rubbed his face, he knew Jack didn't know he was currently his daughter ex-husband.

"I know you, sir. If she is somewhat like you, she will need a vacation," he said, and Jacob chuckled at the comment.

"You are right, she probably does need another vacation. Anyway, you aren't here to talk about my daughter"

"No, Sir. My report on the case"

"Great… and amazingly, just in time," Jacob read the folder nodding every once in a while, Jack took a moment to survey the office, he was occupied searching the book stand when the shouting voice made him go cold in his feet.

"What the hell! Are you for real?"

"I beg your pardon, sir?" he said, turning his gaze away from the bookshelves, without fully turning around.

"Are you insane?" he added. That made him turn around, a look at the usually put together General as if he grew a second head; just to realize he was on the phone. He sighed and went back to the books, pretending not to be there and musing that he apparently was as interested in books or so lost in his memories that he didn't even heard the phone.

"COME RIGHT NOW! I DON'T CARE" he threw the phone in its cradle and went out, seconds later he was pacing behind his desk.

Jack had never seen the guy so angry and he knew him for ages now. He reprimanded himself for not paying attention at what was the thing which made him so angry and since he wasn't actually released, he decided his best shot was trying to disappear in the background. He heard the clicks of woman shoes.

"IT IS MY DAMN LIFE!" The woman shouted to the General as soon as she closed the door.

"I DON'T CARE! WOULD YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME! DO I HAVE TO MAKE IT A DAMN ORDER?" he shouted even louder

"HERE!" This is my report, General," she spat. "The final decision was not yours, and we took it," there was something dangerous in that voice, something he knew too well.

He dared to turn around to find the woman with a threatening position, her two hands supporting her weight half over the General's desk, her dress blues tightening in certain areas, pointed her as USAF, however the way she was standing didn't allow him to see her rank. She sure had a huge pair to be standing and shouting like that in front and to a General, which strangely was sporting the same position at the other side of his desk.

"But why him? Don't you learn from your past? Do you even realize how complicated this will be?" Jacob pleaded softly, Jack looked wide eyed to the hard-assed General pleading with this woman.

"You don't think that I know? How did you think we passed the last two weeks? Just having sex and without a care for what mess it could bring? You know me! You know I thought every single possibility and guess what, we don't care. We know it will take a huge effort for both of us. Why are you judging him? You don't even know him!" he gasped finally joining voice and face in his mind.

"I do know him, Sammie. But do you? From what I know you worked together before and now you want to keep married? Don't get me wrong, I know he is a good guy, but do you really want this for a future? All the hiding and secrecy this will add to your life?" Jacob pleaded with her.

"You like it or not, we've reached our decision," she said firmly

Jack was too astounded to even try to interrupt the discussion. The General just called his wife 'Sammie' and he still was to learn which kind of relationship she had with his CO, his mind quickly provided it should be a close one, since she was shouting at him not caring on AF regulations or punishments.

"But Sammie"

"No but's, that's what we want for our future and that of your grandson or granddaughter, dad," she ended and Jacob gasped… Jack also gasped. For sure this was not the way he was envisioning meeting Sam's dad, no… he was waiting for a dinner sometime this week. Not over a discussion at The Pentagon. He cringed

"Dad? Sam?" he managed to say, not even finding words to describe what his mind was conjuring. She straightened the moment she heard his voice and turned around just to find him staring at her in awe.

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring my report… General Carter is my CO… he's your dad?" he couldn't stop himself from asking. Sam walked towards him, not caring about what her father thought, and caressed softly her husband's face.

"I wasn't screaming to General Carter, by the way," she sighed, "I was shouting at my father reaction and he knows it." She said, giving a pointed look to the General then smiling sweetly at him and he nodded, and suddenly she frowned, "So, that's how you knew then"

"Yes," the Colonel was amazed by the guilty demeanor the tough General was currently sporting. "I…" he sighed, rubbing his face with a hand, "I recommended O'Neill for the job. I read the four or five missions you worked together and all of them were big successes. "

"Four or five?" Jack frowned "You have to pardon my bluntness, sir, but do you even read all of your daughter's file?"

"No. Parts of her file are classified to me, so are parts of yours, Colonel…. please don't get me wrong, I know you Jack and I have to say I do like you" Jacob cringed at his own words, "and maybe, just maybe, you are good for her. What I worry about is …do you even know each other?"

"We know each other too well, sir"

"Dad, Jack was the one who kicked Jonas"

"Oh! Anyway, are you sure you want to do this? Yes, you got married before doing anything against the regs, which were already lightened so you could learn to behave with each other. And yes, married couples can work in the same chain of command without being court martialed"

"We know" they answered as one.

"Taking all that aside, are you sure you want to live with the classified mark upon your wedding? You understand you will be married, but no one can know, since you got married at a classified mission. For what's worth, outside the Pentagon you don't even know each other." They exchanged a glance and Jacob knew they weren't quite seeing his point. "Take a seat and let's try this. How did you two first meet?"

"It's classified" Sam answered

"Can you tell me how did you fall in love?"

"It's classified," Jack grunted.

"How about? How long have you known each other?" Sam smile brightened the room and her dad added "Without the classified part?"

"We shared a coffee once and talked for hours," Jack provided.

"And he stood by my bed at the hospital after the Jonas Incident," Sam stated.

"But, do you see what I mean?" They nodded, but he could still see the stubbornness in his daughter, and knowing O'Neill as well as he did, he saw the straining of his jaw as a sign of the man controlling his stubbornness in front of a CO. Jacob sighed.

"What's your point, dad?"

"Can't you see, Sammie? Everything related to both of you as partners is classified. How will you stay as a couple if you can't even share the same house?"

"We will manage, dad and as I said, I know you won't want a grandson or granddaughter born out of wedlock, or do you?" He finally registered what she had said before and repeated now.

"You are? I'll swear to God, I'll kill you, Jack!"

"Dad! God! … I'm just kidding, but I will want a kid I could actually keep, you know?" Jacob looked at both of them and smiled.

"I know the stubbornness of both of you, I guess if someone can manage it will be you. If you are willing to put a fight, you both have my blessing." Then old Jake demeanor changed to a steely glance while turning to look at Jack. "Colonel, I swear to God that if you hurt my baby…"

"Don't worry, dad, if I hurt your daughter, I'll be the first to kill me"

"Great, now this is all clear, let's go back to your reports"

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

" _You kept married?"_

 _"Yup"_

 _"As in, you are Samantha O'Neill's, Jack O'Neill's wife and you are Jack O'Neill, Samantha O'Neill's husband?"_

 _"Pretty much"_

" _Are you for real?" this time Daniel, Janet and Hammond asked at once, all three of them coming to stand._

 _"I believe such fact was already clarified" Teal'c provided with a raised eyebrow._

 _"Yes, Teal'c.. but… they are married!"_

 _"Then we must congratulate them on a long lasting relationship"_

 _"What he means Teal's is … they ARE married"_

 _"I do not see the difference between Daniel Jackson's statement and yours, Doctor Frasier"_

 _"You are surprised because they are still married?" Hammond asked curiously._

 _"Yes!... no, not really" the Doctors said._

 _"What were you surprised about, General?" Daniel asked confused_

 _"Jacob"_

 _"What about General Carter?"_

 _"He knows?" Jack and Sam, stared at them trying hard not to laugh at their reaction._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Duh! Why else would I call him Dad?"_


	13. The things we do

Oki doki , let me start by apologizing to all the people that I've confused over the past chapters with my jumping forward and back, I love time jumps, or at least my mind does, since apparently it can't simply provide me with a regular fully lineal history. Sorry about it L . I guess that's how I work, I mean, if someone starts showing me a video of their birthday, wedding or something, I _have_ to express my feelings and interrupt with questions or comments like 'OMG! Why was I wearing that!' … and I can totally picture Daniel being like me on that… hence, the time jumping scenes…

Anyway, I will try to make as less time jumps as I can possibly do to keep my mind at ease…and yours somewhat unconfused. However, there will a chapter ahead that has lots and lots of time jumping, you will see why then. And here I wrote a full speech as intro… again.

Finally, I read the Air Force regs… several times, so if I got it wrong. Please forgive me *puppy eyes*

Oh! and there's some violence description .

Enjoy!

M.

 **Chapter 13 – The things we do**

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 ** _Present_**

 _"How? How was it possible? What about regs and such?"_

 _"Well, for that mission, we were ordered to get married. It wasn't our own doing, so they couldn't take it on us because it was an order," Sam answered_

 _"The divorce papers weren't an order… just a quick suggestion, because they thought we wouldn't want to keep married," Jack added._

 _"Okay… and?"_

 _"And what?"_

 _"What about regs? Everybody at the SGC knows you aren't dating because of them," Daniel pointed._

 _"Ah. They don't apply" Jack stated as if was the most simple thing in the world_

 _"I don't understand?"_

 _"Daniel... have you ever read the regs?"_

 _"No," he pouted, and blushed "I never really had time, and whenever I had time I totally forgot about them"_

 _"That's a first! And the Regs are ancient!," All the military members laughed at Jack's description. Hammond saw Daniel starting to formulate a question._

 _"If someone wants to make me court martialed," he said before Daniel finished his thought process, "they need to present the picture of Sgt. Harriman at any of our barbecues in my home, add Siler, and you to it and I'm almost in a right path to Leavenworth. According to the 'ancient' regulations, a relationship with lower grades, civilians or enlisted personnel outside work are unprofessional relationships." Hammond pointed. "And I could defend myself telling them it was a team building barbecue or something which makes it not a private event at my house"_

 _"Also, if two officers on the same command line are dating, it can be considered as a break in the fraternization rules. In their case, assuming they aren't married, it's considered unprofessional and might lead to favoritism, because Jack is above Sam's paygrade so he can recommend her for promotions, or medals and such. So if they were dating and someone found out and presented a complaint, both careers would be put on hold for a complete revisiting of the facts. That's why everyone thought they didn't get together, Air Force states that service comes first. It also, doesn't help to their 'known' situation that she is the only military member of SG-1."_

 _"Why? Would that lead to favoritism as well?"_

 _"The formation of relationships between superiors and subordinates within the same chain of command or supervision is prohibited because such relationships invariably raise the perception of favoritism or misuse of position and erode morale, discipline and unit cohesion, so, yes, someone could say my position is due to favoritism," Sam recited from memory, at Daniel's and Teal'c's look she sighed, "Because, any decision Jack takes, can be proposed as a to be in my favor. Let's say we are in an ambush, and his decision is for me to cover you, Teal'c take left and Jack right, effectively covering me while I cover you. And all of the sudden, someone comes from behind and we all get caught. They powers that be, can theorize that, if I wasn't being covered by Jack and Teal'c, but out in the field covering our backs then the results could be different. However, as his judgment was clouded while trying to protect me, it damages the order and team cohesion."_

 _"Kind of like the reason why they couldn't keep Sam as special ops when Dad took over"_

 _"Yeah, why was that again?"_

 _"Because, by being in a position of power, Jacob could have influenced promotions, assignments, awards, benefits, etc ,etc ,etc. I could be brought over this one too, since I'm Sam's godfather. However, it's trickier to prove, because there's no real blood line bond between us and she was assigned to me."_

 _"Really? You can be prosecuted for being a godfather?"_

 _"Yes, I would consider it a desperate measure. However, I know for sure she doesn't get extra benefits, the awards and promotions were valid. After all, you did a hell of a job saving Earth a couple times. And for assignments, those are random calendar dates taking into account last mission and duration, and the addresses are all randomly given as they work." Then he smiled a mischievous smile, "SG-1 mission track actually helps a lot in my case. I don't think someone trying to give some sort of favoritism would allow so many SNAFU missions!" they all laughed_

 _"I believe it is how you say 'just our luck'" Teal'c nodded._

 _"Are the regs clear?"_

 _"Yeah, then how come they didn't court martialed you already?"_

 _"Because," Jack answered, pointing between the two of them, Sam giggled at Daniel's confusion._

 _"Because…we are married, Daniel." She answered softly, looking at a very flushed Daniel._

 _"Ok, so you can't date, but can be married and work together? How that's not favoritism?"_

 _"It actually is," Sam cringed "We just don't know how we ended up assigned to the same place. We aren't supposed to be working this close, but they couldn't afford to move either of us"_

 _"And that's the current timeline… let's get back on track, or Danny boy will ask away until we manage to shut him out!" Jack joked and Daniel glared at him"_

 _"Ok, Jacob said something about classified?"_

 _"Oh yes, our wedding is under a classified mark, which is why most people don't know about it. We can't talk about it much and no without someone giving us clearance to do so, it helps people keeping out of telling we are playing with the rules instead of by the rules"_

 _"So, have you told people?"_

 _"There were a few necessities here and there, and now you know it too"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Ack! Daniel, we might get to it if you stop questioning everything"_

 _"How did it work then? Being married and unable to tell anyone or show you were together?" he continued nonplussed_

 _"Well, at first, was very hard. I was posted between Washington and Colorado, working on the development of the Stargate Software and such. And Jack, he was stationed between the Academy and Andrews"_

 _"So you were almost in the same places"_

 _"Most of the time"_

 _"The President, thank goodness, was grateful of our work done to rescue his only daughter and with the history between us, I guess he felt somewhat guilty of prejudging me without knowing more than my dad told him, as a way to calm his mind, he went out of his way and gave us a gift… Annie finished convincing him."_

 _"And he bought us two condos"_

 _"Two condos? How does that help?" This time Janet asked, raising an eyebrow. Daniel nodded eagerly, agreeing quickly with the question and Hammond looked at them trying to understand why that was of importance._

 _"They were in the same building," Jack clarified_

 _"And?"_

 _"We were just besides each other"_

 _"And?"_

 _"I bought this house and Sam kept her house?"_

 _"And?"_

 _"Geez! You are worse than a two year old, Daniel!" Jack answered, exasperated after answer so many 'and's before._

 _"Excuse me, but you are not exactly a fountain of free information. If I want to know I have to ask, and try to pull it out of you is kind of like a Dentist trying to take a tooth out." Daniel grinned sheepishly, and they all laughed, while Jack stared at Daniel._

 _"Well, we did some adjustment to the adjoining wall. If someone came in; to my house and didn't know about Jack, then it couldn't see the hiding door between our places. And when they were gone, then we could cross from one condo to the other easily."_

 _"It was way easier than the path between the houses"_

 _"Path between? You are saying your houses are somehow connected?"_

 _"Yes, actually I'm not too sure if the planning was worse or if the actual doing it without people noticing was." She added thoughtfully "Anyway, for the houses, we just made a connection through the sewers. It's an almost 3 blocks walk."_

 _"But your house is in another neighborhood completely!" Janet exclaimed_

 _"Are you seriously telling me, you never noted my house is actually just on the other side of the woods?"_

 _"Nope, not a clue"_

 _"Well, yes, if you walk through the woods, then you get to one of my neighbors, but if you know your way, you can get straight to my house. It is not a used path, but is not much different to the many woods we have been stuck in, it's just navigational skills and you are there" Sam shrugged._

 _"Then, how come you always were there when we came. I mean, I know Janet went to your house some times out of the blue and I came here. After the first SG-1 mission I actually lived here for a while, until my papers were sorted out and I could get a new place."_

 _"AH, that… well, that's when having a brainy air force pilot as a wife comes handy," Jack smiled_

 _"We needed to cover our bases so we used the money we had saved from the 'dangerous missions' and bought cameras. So we have cameras installed outside from every possible way of getting here or to my house. We have to tell you the years and improved technology have helped and thankfully prices came down too. Also, before we had to actually watch the surveillance cameras"_

 _"Boy that was boring, but we entertained ourselves pretty easily"_

 _"Now, it has facial recognition. So whenever one of you come near our phones get a message; telling us who and when. Then it is just as easy as running across the ways"_

 _"That's why you always looked like doing exercises!"_

 _"Yup"_

 _"What about vacations? You never went together, in fact, you never left your lab and Jack was in Minnesota. How do you actually cope with that? Are you so used at not being together that you actually need time apart?" The couple smiled guiltily at them._

 _"The cabin, is 1 hour away from a strip lane" Jack shrugged._

 _"What has that anything to do with it?"_

 _"He goes by truck and I fly there"_

 _"What?! But you are always in your lab! I came and saw you working there, several times! I heard you rejecting him!"_

 _"Yes, it takes me a full day to get there. So I get there and prepare the house, while I stay on at some other place for the night."_

 _"I take my leave, generally ordered to do so, a day and half after he got his. So there's no way to say we went together"_

 _"Then she goes to her plane and flies to that strip lane, I pick her up and there's that. She leaves by plane a day before eager to return to work after being "home" and after closing the cabin, I come up to"_

 _"We don't seem to take our leaves together, but we do"_

 _"But I called you at your house?" Sam smiled, Jack quickly dialed her house number and her cellphone went out. "Oh"_

 _"Aren't you worried with people not seeing you around your house while you are supposed to be in your house?"_

 _"Well, if someone comes over, I simply tell them I'm at the store or at the mall or going to a movie. No one ever wanted to join me. Not even you Janet"_

 _"So you say that if I ever wanted to meet you, I could have found out you weren't actually there?"_

 _"I'll probably would just give you almost enough time to get to wherever I was supposed to be from wherever you were, and call you, saying I had to change my plans. If I say something about an error at the gate you wouldn't even try to see if that's true"_

 _"Oh wow… you are very cunning"_

 _"Years of special ops I guess" she sighed._

 _"But we had to, it was the only way"_

 _"Wait, you own a plane?"_

 _"Yes, we bought it from an AF sale and restored it"_

 _"Huh, why I never thought of that?" Hammond asked rhetorically_

 _"I just don't get one thing"_

 _"Just one?"_

 _"Yes, no?"_

 _"Just ask Daniel, we want you to know all that we can provide"_

 _"Well, I you were happily married and somehow managing to keep commuting through the same cities. Why would you be considered as the man to take the Abydoss mission because of you were fighting with depression, Jack?"_

 _"I have one of my own" Janet interrupted them before they could answer Daniel's question "Jack's was depressed and you, on the other hand, weren't available when the Abydos Mission was set. Knowing now you were married at that point makes me think those issues are in fact related"_

 _"They are"_

 _"When we discovered I was pregnant; we had to make a move to protect both the baby's future and my career. Looking from the inside there was no one to whom I talked with and apparently I never left the facility because I was always first in and last out; so my pregnancy would easily arise suspicions, such secrecy in relationships normally ends up involving the CO and that wouldn't look great."_

 _"Wait, a pregnancy? Personal at Cheyenne Mountain would know about it?"_

 _"Yes, that's why I asked for a transfer to Washington and dad supported me."_

 _"And I moved to Washington and became a ROTC trainer supervisor also known as flying a desk. It was boring, but I got home to my pregnant wife every day"_

 _"Then on a sunny Tuesday, I was rushed from underground Pentagon to the hospital with 'Braxton-Hicks'. It was September, 3rd and he wanted out," Sam smiled, "I wasn't even full term yet, there were really preoccupied with his wellbeing"_

 _"I ordered people to save them both, to do something. To keep him inside, to take him out." Jack smiled fondly, "When the Doc came to check, his head was poking already… so there was no coming back"_

 _"Before we notice it, Aidan arrived"_

 _"He is such a beautiful boy, so full of energy I think we just nailed with his name"_

 _"Aidan, it means, little fire; I believe," Daniel said_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Wait... he IS? He is alive? Where? How come we never met him?"_

 _"As you already imagined, something happened between his birth and the Abydos Mission," Jack added somberly._

 _"It was a dark period, for us. Moving around was risky, not moving was risky." Sam sighed._

 _"How come?"_

 _"There was a looney on the loose"_

 _"There was this case, it was a basic data extraction that went all wrong. Neither of us was in charge, we needed to infiltrate a house and bring out the father, B Draco, who was the spy. The mother and son should be left alone for any normal mission. However, Roberts, our CO for the mission, decided the only way for the man to talk was… to hurt his family. Draco told us to do whatever we wanted with their family, he didn't care. I was trusted with the son, which turned out wasn't an only child, I talked with him and convinced him to pretend I was hurting him telling him the sooner his father spoke the faster Roberts would let him go. But we missed the second child, our intel never mentioned him, and he was watching, or hearing at least what was happening. Jack tried to stop Roberts from doing some things. But it didn't turn out too good and he was ordered out of the room and to come and watch me, at the end of the day, we took the mother and son and they are now refugees."_

 _"But then the second child grew, he was barely 18 at the time, and a deeply traumatized mind"._

 _"We, the members of that mission, were chased by him. At first, no one had a clue, because joint special ops members started to appear killed around the country, but he was only getting information about the six of us."_

 **Sam's condo.**

 **Saturday, March 8th,**

 **1997**

 **Washington D.C.**

"Dad? To why I ought this pleasure?" Sam greeted Jacob, moving to the side to let him in.

"Well, I have 3 reasons." He stated and she raised an eyebrow. "Well, I came here. First, to tell you personally you are under surveillance, both of you. So watch it. Secondly, you aren't only under AF surveillance and third… can I see my grandson?" he grinned sheepishly while saying that one and Sam smiled brightly at her dad.

"Of course," she frowned, but took him to Aidan's nursery where he was sound asleep.

"He's getting so big!"

"Yes, tell me about it! It seems like yesterday when I found out and now, he's six months and expends more time at the Pentagon care facility than at home with me"

They looked at the peacefully sleeping baby for a while and then Jake signaled her to move it to the living room. He opened his mouth one or two times without nothing coming out. It was at that moment when someone knocked her door.

"Carter?" As soon as she heard Jack voice, she jumped to open the door, looking questioningly at him.

"What?"

"Why did you use the door?"

"Oh! That! There's a not so subtle AF van outside. Since we are the only AF in the building I thought they were checking us?"

"They are," Jacob answered standing to greet his son-in-law

"Dad," Jack smiled, making the General sigh. "So watcha doing, Carters?"

"I was about to explain the situation, shall we?"

"Sure thing"

"As you might know, several Joint Special Ops officers appeared dead in the last couple months. All of them tortured. We didn't know who could be behind it, until a couple a weeks ago when the pieces started to fall in place. I got my orders, keep surveillance on all involved and protect them if possible." He sighed, rubbing his hands "I didn't know you two were involved in the triggering case until I got the security level granted to read the complete file." He stared at both of them knowingly. Sam blanched a little, most of the cases she shared with Jack could be considered really nasty by a loving father.

"Which case was it?" Jack intervened, noticing Sam's worried look.

"Right, I guess you remember the name Bernardo Draco?"

"Yes"

"All the facts point to someone taking revenge on everyone involved in his case. We spoke with the son of Bernardo and he confirmed he had a younger brother, but he didn't come with them, they thought we killed him to make his father speak, the reports estates that no other kid was found. The suspect's name is Giancarlo Draco, 18th, a week after his arrival to the country, the bodies started to appear. He's been deemed as an extremely dangerous person. His MO points out as he was watching the fallen. We don't know for sure if surveillance was what kept the last one alive or if he's just waiting for us to get tired."

"Hence, we are under AF surveillance"

"There's more…" Jacob gulped, "We lost many special ops agents, however, from that team, you are two out of three who remains alive."

"But it was a team of six," Sam said shocked.

"Yes, intel also points that once he got to Sorensen, finding Johnson and Roberts, was a piece of cake. Since they kept in contact. From all the team, you are the most difficult to find. Not even people who supposedly know where you are, knows for sure where that is."

"How bad is it?" Sam asked, supporting herself against Jack. Carter Sr doubted, "Just… I need to know what to expect if I'm supposed to face him at some point"

"The Johnsons were the last ones to be found, they are still processing the data. The Roberts, the forensics unit report states the kids were killed first and the wife tortured. Colonel Roberts and his wife were found tied to a chair, both heavily tortured. The report indicates they were facing each other, however, only he had full view of the kids, which were found hanging from the roof. One at each side of his wife's chair" Jacob looked at them, there was no trait of emotion on either face, just a nervous clenching and unclenching of jaws and tightening of the grip they had on each other and steely determined eyes.

"What about Sorensen?"

"Sorensen was found heavily tortured. He didn't have any family to be used as leverage and we know he was seasoned officer."

"However?"

"He was one of the few who knew about your assignment at the Academy, with that information is easy to learn you are here. So seasoned officer or not, we can't be sure if he said something or not about your whereabouts"

"And that endangers us." Jack concluded.

"And if he finds one he finds us both," Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sam. That's why I told you to think about before taking the special ops offer. I know how hard can be to live with your decisions, especially when they turn out bad."

"Yes, I know… I'm okay. Thanks, dad," she said, standing and falling in a hug with her old man. Jacob turned to his daughter's husband.

"Take care of them?"

"Always"

And with that a very preoccupied Jacob Carter left them to deal with the news. Standing silently until both of them had processed all the information provided. Then Sam sighed, and threw herself into Jack's waiting arms.

"I can't lose Aidan, Jack, and I know you can't either… it will be too much. We both know it," her voice muffled in his shirt.

"We will think about something, right now we just need to be extra careful"

They kept their schedules as usual, Jack left early from his loft and forty five minutes later, Sam and Aidan were out to the Pentagon. They were very careful in what they did and how they did it; but after two months with no leads their military detail was taken out and they were left alone.

It was the second day without surveillance when Jack returned home from work, since the warning both avoided using the middle door, when Jack entered his side he noted something was off. He couldn't point to what or how but his gut was telling him he was in danger.

Sam arrived just a couple minutes later and went into her loft as soon as she opened her door, she heard Jack on his side. She left the door open for him and waited for him to come. When he did, she knew.

"It's time, isn't?" She asked, looking terribly white and he didn't find his voice so he just nodded. She took her phone and dialed a not so familiar number and told whoever on the other side

"It's time"


	14. Plans, pains & Chances

Sorry about the detour, I couldn't write all the angst when having the darn book in my head. :)

Now, hope you enjoy :)

M.

 **Chapter 14- Plans, pains & chances.**

 _"The moment we set foot on our condos we knew"_

 _"I don't get it, I couldn't see anything different, what was wrong?"_

 _"Someone went into the condos, things were different and we knew it"_

 _"We knew, too, that if the involved agencies didn't get to him quick, we would need a backup plan"_

 _"And we could risk our lives, our careers, everything, but him"_

 _"It took a lot of effort, but we set the chain of events which would lead us to save him"_

 _"And well, we took one of the hardest decision we needed to take so far."_

 _"As you might imagine, when it got too close to home, we had to decide to risk Aidan by keeping him with us, or give him his best chance."_

 _"His best chance? Did you?" Janet asked, noticing where that was headed._

 _"Yes, Janet, we gave him in adoption"_

 _"You what?!"_

 _"It wasn't a walk in the park for us, we already had lost a child each and we weren't about to lose another one. However, it was a possible horrible death or being alive"_

 _"That decision had to be heartbreaking"_

 _"And it was, we only had him as our son for 8 months."_

 _"And, yet, you say this as if you don't have a care in the world"_

 _"We do. It took lots of buried memories, then lots of hours talking and we almost lost ourselves…"_

 _"We do, and we care because of that he is alive"_

 **1997**

 **Saturday, April 19th.**

 **Minnesota**

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

"It's a really long history mom; can we come in?"

"We?"

"Yes, Sam and I," he said, pointing to the rental truck.

"Oh dear, of course! Go bring your friend and I will wake you dad up"

"Can you call Lizzie and Dave too?"

"Your sister? Why?"

"Mom," Jack said with a pointed look.

"Ok, ok… bring your friend in!" she shouted over her shoulder. Jack went to the rental car and opened the door for Sam. She smiled at him lovely while he arranged Aidan's clothes

"Are you ok?" He caressed her cheek, watching her intensely.

"I am nervous…it's not every day you meet your husband's family for the first time. With a grandson and without them knowing anything about you or your son…or" she grimaced

"Everything will be alright"

"And yet, we are here." She added somberly, and he embraced her.

"I guess that's our curse, we can have us but not them" he said, kissing her in the temple

"Hopefully, an 'us' is all we will need to survive with no regrets," she added, her voice muffled on his chest.

Inside Jack's mom was going crazy. As every other mother out there, she knew her son his first marriage wasn't the greatest of them all, but then Charlie came and they looked somewhat happy with him. That is, if you were lucky enough to avoid overhearing the discussions which often exploded between Jack and Sarah. She knew they both tried, however, her husband and her knew Sarah well enough to understand she not only wanted but needed a family man, and her son, well, he was a military man.

When his marriage ended after that lost, no one in his side of the family was surprised. Then, a couple of months back, he called to let them know he was okay. He never said anything about relationships and when asked, his answers went from 'it's complicated' to ''I'm not talking mom,'. Therefore, seeing him engulf someone in a hug was rather surprising.

"Lizzie, dear," she said to the phone "You need to come here now; I think your brother might be finally retiring for good or is losing his last working bean. Yes, like you heard. What? No, he brought someone… Sam"

She finished her call, when her husband made his appearance with a questioning look. The old couple walked to the entrance just in the exact moment when Jack opened the door and moved to make space to let Sam in.

"Mom, Dad this is the love of my life… Sam Carter," When Jack's mom saw Sam coming in she sighed heavily and ran to hug her and that's when she noted she was holding something in her arms.

"Sam, my mom Dana and my dad John"

"It's a pleasure to meet you both"

"And that's all that we are saying about us, until Lizzie and Dave get here and you sign a couple papers"

Sam looked at the oldish couple, surprised they didn't look as old as she might have been expecting, in her deep analysis she took the way they were looking at her arms, or rather at the bundle of joy napping there.

"This is Aidan," she smiled and soon, Dana was at her side again looking at the sleeping baby. Both men, cleared their throats and Jack's mom jumped a bit, gasping.

"Oh! How rude of me! Please, please, come in… I never realized we didn't move from the entrance."

"It's okay, " Sam said shyly, since between her mind, taking into her in laws and her mother-in-law watching Aidan, she didn't realize they were at the entrance, either. Jack went out again and brought in the baby seat, and took Aidan from Sam, putting him down on the seat, where after moving a little and making the adults gasp in fear of a sudden awakening, he continued sleeping without a care in the world.

"He is cute, how old is he?"

"Ahm, seven months"

"I still remember you being this peaceful when you were a baby, darling"

"Good old times," John reminisced.

"Was he a handful growing up?" Sam asked curiously, and both parents chuckled while Jack blushed.

"He was more than a handful, when Liz joined him… they were unstoppable"

"Good thing we were so young" John added knowingly, and Sam looked at Jack quizzically. Sure, his parents didn't look old, she roughly calculated they should be around 70ish. But they didn't look older than 65ish… she thought, maybe, they were one of those really active old couples who are so full of energy that you forget they are seniors. She heard them laugh and that's when she noticed she completely focused on her mind.

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly, "I was just looking at you, and you look so young. I guess Jack has good genes"

"Oh, thank you darling, however … I must tell you the truth, I had that little brat over there when I was barely sixteenth. Lizzie joined us on my twenty-first birthday, speaking of the other devil," she said and went to the door.

"Mom?"

"Come on in, your brother and Sam are inside, we were just waiting for you," Dana told them as if Jack being there was the most normal thing in the world.

"Ah, Sam, these are my Lil' sister Elizabeth a.k.a Liz or Lizzie, and her husband, Dave Collins," they exchanged pleasantries, before getting to sit again. Sam looked at Liz and Dave and saw in them a good couple. If Liz was half as good as Jack was, then everything was going to be alright. Everyone in the room looked at Jack, who was standing by Sam.

"Right, I have to talk…Well, I came, I mean, we came here because I thought you might want to meet my wife" Jack stated plainly as if it was the most common thing to do.

"Your wife, are you married?" Dana questioned, looking between his son and her apparently, new daughter-in-law

"Yes"

"How?" Lizzie asked this time

"It's classified"

"What about Aidan?" John added, looking lovingly at the baby resting in his chair over the coffee table

"He's my son," Jack shrugged

"Are you sure? Sorry Dear, but I have to ask," Dana shrugged, and Sam saw how alike mother and son really were.

"Yes, mom and the rest is classified," he added rolling his eyes

"That's why you never told us"

"Yes"

"So what's the catch?" John finally asked, "You come here, to let us know you are married and we have a grandson, who is adorable, and 7 months old and everything is classified. I'm sorry son, but I have to wait for the other shoe to drop"

"You know how my work it is mostly classified"

"Nothing new there"

"Well, Sam was my partner in most of my … cases"

"So you are Air Force Black Ops too?"

"Special Ops, yes, and thanks to that we have made some enemies," Sam stated, Jack paced then looked at Sam and they shared one silent conversation, which ended with him groaning, rubbing his face with one hand and scratching his head with the other. While he thought it couldn't be impossible to explain what they were doing there and why now.

"Look… we are being targeted. We could die tortured, most likely one in front of the other so we can both suffer and watch our loved one suffer, and we both are prepared for that. However, I already know what it feels like to lose a child, and Sam… she knows too," everyone in the room except Sam, gasped. John, who was closer to her, patted her tight slightly.

"We are sorry, no one should survive their own offspring" Liz said sincerely.

"Thanks," she said, gulping. In her experience with lost there were not many people telling her kind things like that, "as you might imagine, we both can survive several different ways of torture. They only one we couldn't survive would be losing another child"

"What are you two trying to say? Just out with it"

"We have a reached to a solution for our dilemma." Jack paused to take Sam's hand and give it a reassuring squeeze, "Lizzie, if the times comes we would want you and Dave to adopt Aidan. So he will be able to grow up and if we survive, we can still get to know him"

"I… how could you even think about something like this? Giving away your child?" Lizzie asked outraged.

"Lizzie, hear me out, would'ya? You told me many times you and Dave tried to have a kid and you are still trying, but you were starting to look for options, adoption is one of them. I am offering you my child, it's your own blood."

"Why? I know you know me Jack, but why would you trust me with your son?" she asked Sam

"You are right, I don't know. I know what Jack told me about you, and that's that you are a really good woman, a woman who wants and deserves a happy family. I know that much and I know if you are just half the way your brother is, then Aidan will get the best chance we can provide for him at this point, and even if you aren't quite as good or honorable as Jack is, which I don't believe at all, It will be still his best chance and I'll know my son is growing in a loving family and he is free. He gets to grow knowing his grandparents in a safe environment. And if you don't mind, I will like my father to visit you once in a while so he can meet Aidan too. But that's only if we survive or after a while, if we don't…. See, we understand that with us, his chances are not good, it's heartbreaking but we want him safe. And our chances of dying badly are the highest we ever experienced. If they get to us and Aidan is there, then we fail."

"Just think about it. It won't happen until we know for sure we are in real danger."

"I will love to, I just don't know if I would survive when you come for him"

"If we get to the point, we are not coming for him. With all the pain we know it will cause to us, if we cross the line, we promise you he will be yours. We will be his uncle and aunt and he will be alive"

"And we will know him and he will be safe"

"So, how exactly do you think that would happen?"

"We will move some contacts; when the day comes we will leave Aiden into an adoption center and from there you will be called. Since the moment you sign the papers he stops being our son to be yours for good"

"Please, when the time comes would you accept this? We don't know what else we could do"

"Then, if the time comes we'll take him" Dave spoke for the first time in the night.

 ** _1997_**

 ** _Tuesday, May 13_**

 ** _Washington, DC_**

People fears Friday thirteenths. What they might not know is that in some cultures, Friday, thirteenth are not dangerous… Tuesday's, are all another thing. When you add the unlucky number thirteen to a Tuesday, a day dedicated to Mars, the God of War… it all can go bad, and this Tuesday thirteenth, Jack arrived at his house, hoping against all hope he would hear his baby crying, after being settled down on his crib. But no, three days had passed since both, Jack and Sam felt the interruption.

Two days, sixteen hours and fifty three minutes went by since he saw Sam's heart breaking while she said goodbye to Aidan. And some less minutes, since he wrapped them both in a hug and cried. They stood like that for at least forty minutes, since it was the time for the people they were waiting to arrive at Sam's.

The small family arrived to greet them, and they waited for Jacob to join. Once he arrived, they exchanged Aidan for the doll of the same size which the 'family' was holding as theirs, and after a heavy goodbye, Jacob accompanied them to the adoption center because they wanted to be sure, Aidan got there safely. Then after a couple detours, Jacob grabbed Aidan and drove into a private airport and flew to Minnesota to set the things in motion there.

It was barely a day ago, when he watched from afar as Captain Carter's son was downloaded to his final rest, the young boy allegedly died from infant death syndrome. The coffin was filled with the same sized doll which was brought to them the night before. They both were still mourning the lost; even though they still had two weeks to claim Aidan back before the adoption papers were ready to sign.

The countdown for them started thirteen days. Unlucky thirteen, once again appearing in his mind, they had thirteen days to do what the AF, FBI and CIA couldn't do in over four months. They had thirteen days to catch a killer and claim their son. Or get a godson.

They were known for making the impossible, but he wasn't so sure in this case, maybe it was all the dread of losing yet another kid or that thirteen days sounded like not enough. All in all, it was a fairly good idea. If they solved it quickly they could get their son back, if not his son will be safe and sound and free of the possibility of being kidnaped or tortured or who know what else. Because it is of popular knowledge that crazy people could wait years to act and this guy was the craziest of them all.

He took a beer from his fridge and sat staring at nothing while waiting for Sam to return. Her car wasn't around the common parking spots and she was late, and he knew her enough to know she was hiding in her work. He did exactly the same until he figured if he didn't move, he would get to sleep on the lousy bed in the dorm he was provided with, and his wife would have to expend the second night without her child alone… and that was something he couldn't and wouldn't allow.

He also knew, she wasn't only in emotional pain, but in physical pain too, she was still breastfeeding Aidan and she had a couple months before her milk was gone. After pacing some more, he decided to give her a call and maybe convince her they should sleep at his side for today, he called her to the lab and no one answered. He tried her cell, nothing.

His eyes were fixated on the clock. Twenty minutes was the time he would wait for her. Because at that time of the day, twelve minutes were more than enough to get from the Pentagon to the house and five more were needed to get out of the Pentagon.

'Yes' he thought 'twenty minutes is more than enough'

As soon as the twelve minutes mark ticked away, he decided he may as well wait for her in her side. Closing his loft for the night, he opened Sam's door, and this time saying something was wrong was an understatement.

Her usual military tidy place was upside down drawers were open and things were all over the place. He took the phone and dialed a familiar number. He almost dropped the phone when he saw it

"Dad, he has her," was all he could say before his senses kicked in a little too late and everything went black.

Fifteen minutes later, Jacob Carter was looking at was could only be considered as a crime scene. NCIS was called and when they arrived the only think he could say was

"Please tell me that is not her blood"

One of the guys followed the General's gaze and saw a puddle of what seemed blood in the floor and in one of the walls the red text

"She was pretty the first time, she is hell of a woman now… let's see how well she does it"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but it is blood. We also have found another puddle, next to the coffee table"

"You can cross check, I'll bet my medals one's from Captain Carter and the other one is from Colonel Jack O'Neill"

 **1997, May**

 **Unknown Location.**

Blackness, complete blackness; whimpers, pain and blood.

'Not again' Sam groaned to herself, trying to move only to find out she was strapped in a sitting position which was never a good thing. Suddenly the lights went on and she had to blink several times to focus

"Surprise!" someone said and as soon as her eyes adjusted enough to the light she tried to figure where she was. But there was nothing… it was only her in a hole, someone watched Silence of the Lamb's, she thought.

"Oh Miss Grey…. I thought I would never find you and here you are," Sam gasped at the name.

"I'm"

"Shh! Save it Miss Grey or would you like me to call you Captain Carter? Ah…you'll see I know who you are. Are you surprised? I guess no, I guess you would be expecting me; after all I did kill all your friends, didn't I? But you know what? I thought I would never find you and here you are, no one knew who you were and then, a miracle. While I'm watching O'Neill, guess what I found out? Yes! You lived right next to him. Can you imagine my utter surprise, Miss Grey? We are going to have such a fun time together! And after all you will be Miss Grey again and you will love me as you supposedly did" The lights went out again, "Oh! May I add I really like your hair, red was kind of awkward in you, this shade goes with your skin. Well, I hate to scare and run, but I do have to leave you, sorry. I'll see you tomorrow!"

She heard a door close and she remembered those two little kids she was supposed to care for and under the guise of being their nanny, she was supposed to find information, her time in the house was short, only a couple weeks before they moved and she returned back to the Academy, she knew it was a dangerous mission and it could cost her much, then the 3 weeks passed and she was out of there. Leaving the two kids wasn't as easy as she thought I would be, but life had a way to keep you moving on soon she forgot all about them. And it was now, sitting in the black silent place when she noted this wouldn't be happening if she connected her second case with Draco's case earlier. She sighed, noting that a myriad of deaths were on her hands now. At least, Jack was still out there and she was still alive. But even knowing that, she couldn't stop herself from remembering.

 ** _1987_**

 ** _Tuesday, March 10th._**

 ** _Paris._**

 _Today she was ending her second mission, she remembered vividly the day she was informed of her new and current assignment, four weeks ago, it sounded terrifying. She was supposed to live three weeks in the house of a known spy, named Pierre LeDrac. Over the premise of taking care of his two kids, a 10 year old by the name of Nathaniel and an 8 year old by the name of Jean-Charles. She was supposed to infiltrate the house and seek the information LeDrac was getting._

 _Reality was, she was sent because of her age. At nineteen, she could pass like an a desperate American looking for a job after expending more money that she possessed until her return, and that her 'scheduled' flight leave a day after the LeDrac's was just a 'blessing'._

 _She didn't know how she had managed not to get caught, however, whatever data LeDrac was negotiating with, was not in the house. Just like the man itself, apparently this spy had some scruples and kept his business out of his home._

 _At first she thought it would be difficult because, after Nikky, she never was around kids. But those two boys were so lovely, and loving and she easily fit in the house. The young one specially, made her feel welcome and she had to remind herself, it was a mission not a living arrangement._

 _She finished packing her few belongings and made her way upstairs. Both Nathan and Jean, were already waiting for their beloved Miss Grey. She had packed all their stuff in nice little suitcases and they were only waiting for their father to arrive to leave for good. All of them, she was being dropped at an hostel not so far away from the airport and the LeDrac's were going to Italy, to continue with their life's. What she didn't expect was the cries all the way through until her final goodbye, nor the continuing pleas for her to "please stay and be our mommy", not the constants "we promise we will be good, if you love us". With a final wave, and a broken heart, she inhaled deeply and entered the hostel._


	15. Going (down out crazy) but still going

**Hey Guest, I'm really sorry you feel that way. I also hate when the writers do it too, or at least, I hated when Scully and Mulder resorted to that. But I really, really, really, needed something that could put our brave O'Neill under depression and take Sam out of Abydos Mission. Trust me, it has to get worse, so it gets better… It won't be in this chapter yet because you know all magic comes with a price! .. wait, wrong fandom xD**

 **I'm sorry, I'm back to jumping around -.-'**

 **Enjoy,**

 **M.**

 **Chapter 15 – Going down, going out, going crazy (but still going)**

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 ** _Present_**

 _"I remember him calling you Miss Grey… I never understood it," Sam sighed and tears welled up in her eyes "But then, all the mess came up and then Abydos and … I forgot to ask," Jack added with defeat in his tone. "I'm sorry"_

 _"It's okay."_

 _"No, it's not. I should have noticed it. I should have asked. I KNOW how hard is to process stuff when you can get it out by yourself, and you didn't. And I should have noticed that and I didn't…I'm really sorry, Sam… Was it another mission?" She nodded, biting her lower lip. "Can you tell?"_

 _"I can't… It's classified" she sighed, "When I finally connected all the pieces, I understood why Nathan Draco was so easily convinced to pretend to be hurt. He remembered me, even if I didn't remember him… If only…"_

 _"Don't go there, Sam"_

 _"Wait a second…" Daniel interrupted the whispered conversation with an outraged halt, "you… you willingly gave your son away?"_

 _"Daniel, please," Sam pleaded, she couldn't even hide the pain those words caused. Jack quickly moved to embrace her from behind, clenching his jaws tightly, the other people at the table got to see a Jack that often they couldn't, the one that was so deep in the dark that could kill whomever dared to hurt his loved ones, even if that meant to take down a loved one itself._

 _"Space monkey, you know we love you, don't you?" Totally blinded by that affirmation, and especially by the angry tone in Jack's voice and the darkened eyes which were now staring at his soul, the archeologist couldn't do much more than blink and nod. "Good." Jack spat, then Sam gave him a light press on his hand, and he took a deep breath._

 _"It isn't easy," Sam clenched her jaws, "but we are trying you all to understand." Tears covered her eyes, but never left them, "When you remember what has gone wrong in your life, you aren't showing it to everyone, not even us, Daniel. We know what you have lost… we know your pain, but you don't know ours, you can possibly know how bad it was… and yet, you are judging what we did. We kept him alive for crying out loud!"_

 _"You know what bothers me more, Space Monkey? You were there, you saw me. You knew how low I got…"_

 _"I.."_

 _"Ack! Don't even try that now. Just let us move on". With that, Daniel closed his mouth and nodded, their other friends were too surprised to say anything else._

 **1997,**

 **May….**

 **Unknown Location.**

Seven days, at least, were how many days he believed had passed since read the bloody message on the wall and getting hit in the head, but he wasn't too sure. Since, it wasn't the first time he got a concussion and he knew losing days was part of it. He considered seven sounded good enough since it gave him still six days to kill the guy, rescue Sam and get his kid back.

Aidan.

He clenched his jaw thinking in his kid, who hopefully was now warm and well feed on his sister's house. Or being spoiled by his grandparents. It was a good choice, a painful one. But at least, he wasn't in a hell hole like the one he currently was… Hopefully, Sam had better luck.

Sam.

It was at least, seven days, since the last time he saw her. He missed her and he knew he couldn't afford it, he needed to be strong, to have a clear mind and find a way to escape, but every time the idea of scape came to his mind, he couldn't avoid thinking of her… and for what was worth he prayed she was still alive. Then, some days, he prayed her death was quick so she couldn't go reviving Iraq all over again.

It was on day nine, when he thought he heard some noises on top, but after a while everything became silent again and then for the first time since he woke up days ago a light was turned on, he saw someone at the top of the hole in which he was and then he felt electricity running in his body and all went black. But someone on his subconscious mind, he recognized the blurry smile of the picture Jacob gave him …Giancarlo Draco, his mind provided as blackness took him.

 **1997**

 **Wednesday, June 25**

 **Somewhere in Maryland.**

Colonel Thompson sighed, his team and he expended the last 6 hours searching around the huge amount of land that, somehow, Intel had pointed as possible destination of one Giancarlo Draco. But after a real trough exploration they came empty handed. And if there was something which Thompson hated more than coming empty handed, was having to announce it to a General.

And this General scared the crap out of him, he wondered how a not so tall man could possibly look so intimidating, and the fact they were looking out for his only daughter seemed to make the task even more daunting. And it wasn't only because it was his daughter, but because, the one Captain Carter was also a seasoned Air Force officer, both AF special ops and Joint Special Ops Agent, and he knew had some ideas of what they could take, and it wasn't only her, there was other even more seasoned joint special ops and AF special ops agent, one Colonel O'Neill who also went missing 1 month and 12 days ago. He was doomed, the General would kill him.

"General, sir" he came to attention in front of Jacob Carter and gulped hard when the man's eyes fixated on him

"At ease, and report"

"I'm sorry, sir, but we found nothing" Thompson winced at the glare he received.

"What do you mean with we found nothing?" Jacob Carter screamed, getting nose to nose with the Colonel, "explain!"

"We got to the house, there was a woman she let us in. We scrubbed the house, there was nothing out of the ordinary."

"Did you check the surrounding area?"

"Yes, sir"

"And?"

"We didn't find anything odd"

"Well, keep looking!"

"Maybe… maybe we are already too late, sir. The others were found 8 days after they went missing"

"Don't dare to say they are dead, don't you even try to imply it, Colonel. Am I clear?" Thompson nodded. "We will find them, ALIVE, and as soon as possible"

"Yes sir"

"I want a full detail parked out here, 24/7 asap. Call me if anything changes"

"Yes, sir"

It was two weeks later, when Jacob got the call. He gulped there wasn't much information and 10 days in hands of Draco were more than enough. The bravest man lasted 15. But he knew Sam, he knew Jack ... and he knew they both had a very good, very valid reason to remain alive. Thank goodness they had set that plan in motion before they went missing, or who knows what would have happened to his grandson.

 **1997,**

 **May? June, maybe?**

 **Unknown Location.**

While thinking about her future, she never considered the chance of living through another session of her Iraq prison situation. She thought she was over it. Her special ops days were long gone and her dad's still going career would keep her out of it for a lot longer. But the last, days? Or months? They were akin to what she already lived. There were different though, back in Iraq, she knew how long it was, or approximately how long it was. But here, the blackness didn't allow her to separate days from nights, and the odd plate of food, wasn't something it could help her either to keep track of the days.

The stench also wasn't the same, here she was alone. All the stench was her own. But she couldn't even smell it anymore. She did have more movement space now, at some point of her captivity, her rope was rearranged and she had enough movement to walk to a corner to at least pee away from where she was. The torture process was different, and she was really grateful for that, she could take punches and cuts every day. But Giancarlo wanted her to love him, he wanted her to 'give herself' to him. He didn't want to take her by force. At least that was a small mercy, she wasn't sure she could survive another session of twelve steps to fix your brain after a rape.

Every day? Or couple of hours, or weeks? Draco would come in and ask, "Are you ready to love me, Miss Grey?" or "Do you love me now, Captain?" and she rejected him every time, and for her rejection, she was punished, not only was she used as a punch bag, he would not give her food or even water for what seemed days. She hadn't even known how long it was in between a blackout and the next, she could barely keep herself awake enough to reject him, feel a couple punches and black out again.

There were moments in which he seemed to have pity on her and a plate of something would fall on the floor, she didn't dare to ask what it was, afraid of not getting it anymore, food was food at this point and would keep her going. She once thought that keeping her alive longer was the reason behind such a miracle. Water was a rare event, it was a glass or a cup, rarely a bucket, very time she was reaching the borderlines of death. But was really kept her from dying of dehydration was a leak she found in the wall, she resorted to lick it from the wall when the thirst was too much at first, or when she had enough strength to crawl to that place later on.

But something was different today, her conscience provided her. She was hurled, and she smelled cleaner air, then she was dumped on the floor and dragged to a cold tiled floor, a cold spray of water hurt her more than help her followed next, her teeth were chattering strongly without any control of her part.

He cut her clothes out with a disgusted face and she felt a rush of power with that. Then he put a dress on her and walked her to a table full of what it seemed a glorious lunch (or was it dinner?) but she didn't care, she couldn't eat anything. With a bright smile he held a cup of water which she took quickly, making her barf it back. She tried again, sipping slowly this time, and managed to keep a full glass of water on her. After, he walked her to a car, or half dragged actually, and couldn't even find strength to run for her freedom before she was pushed her inside the car.

"Oh, darling, you have no idea all the fun we are getting in a couple more hours"

He woke up to a cold splash, but even though he heard the splashing water, he didn't feel wet, so he opened his eyes and slowly raised his head and he wished he was still unconscious or even better he wished just be dead. Less than two feet from where he rested, back to being strapped to a chair was a thinned, bruised and forcefully spread between two poles Sam, and her now transparent white dress was dripping wet, the sound of her chattering teeth causing a sudden burst of rage in him. The way the dress clung to her body, did nothing to hide how extremely thin she was.

It was easy to see which one of them won the short straw, Jack was worse for wear, yes. He was beaten and covered knife cuts, but he was kept nicely, he was in a hole before, yes. Yet, he received a plate of food at day, a bucket of water. He even got some medical treatment in the form of some boiled water and some bandages, but a glance at Sam and he wished he was her.

"Oh, Colonel O'Neill you are awake! Isn't this nice? I even showered her just for you! Oh no… don't give me that look, Jack. You know why you are here, she knows why she is here…and I! I will have some much fun with you guys! Just as much fun as you had when you went to get my whole family"

"And you have to love families… they are the best to kill. It's so exhilarating when a daddy pleads for his kid and the wife … mommy is always stronger than daddy…and you know I can prove that to you," Sam and Jack locked their horrified eyes praying that Aidan was still safe as they planned.

"See! That's what I am talking about! You know? I really don't get how you two work in a city full of people who doesn't know you are lovers! Ha! See… I know! I found your secret door! Oh, this is so boring! Let me get rid of this!" he pulled the duct tape out of Jack's mouth

"Let her go, Draco! Or I kill you myself"

"Oh, so much passion… see! It's more fun already. What do you say, Miss Grey?" Draco said walking to Sam, he peeled the duct tape out of her mouth with a single pull and at the same time he thrust a knife in her side and she screamed

"Draco! Let her go!"

"Oh, Jack, you are not fun now; you know what else I know? I know she just lost her baby; isn't that sad? But you know what … it leaves really tender breasts" he said, walking behind Sam and caressing her breasts with the knife while she tried to pull away "See, I had lots of time to make her like me, she likes how I play with her. She's a bitch isn't she? Look how her body looks for mine"

"Jack! Don't.." she tried and then she screamed in pain when he decided that instead of caressing her breast he wanted to grab it and with the other hand he made a bloody line.

"Son of a bitch! Let her go! Why do you want us anyways?"

"Aww , you really think you have something that I want?" He said walking to Jack and finally sitting on top of him. "No, O'Neill the only thing I want from you, is your life and watching you as I play with hers. You need to suffer what you made me suffer" he said and stabbed Jack in the leg. I made sure you were still strong enough to have some fight in you, O'Neill. But she, she had to pay more and she is taking more damage than you." He said, pouting, "What about another one for you," he grinned, stabbing Jack twice once in the upper arm and once in the abdomen

"Now you both are bleeding, and you know what they say, people that bleed together may die together!"

"You know what else I love to see, no? Not a clue? Come on Jack say something! Ugh, you are being boring! I love to see how the man squirms when I make the girl mine! And I couldn't ask for more than Miss Grey, couldn't I? I can see why you chose her and now she is all hot and bothered for me"

"Get away from me Draco! I swear to God you will pay!"

"Stop it you bastard! Crazy son of a bitch! Your dad screamed for us to stop and your dad, your dad told us to take your mom and do with her whatever we pleased"

"No! That's a lie!" he said and stabbed Sam once again in the abdomen

"Tell him to stop, tell him to stop lying!" he said menacing Sam with the knife

"It is true, he gave me your brother for myself" she gasped between words "and when I was done with him I could give him to the men so they could …aaargh! So they could have it!" she finished screaming after he had punched her and stabbed her again.

"Maybe you will stop if I harm him now" Draco said

"No!" she pleaded.

She knew she didn't have much on her anymore, she was getting weaker by the second, she was starting to see the black dots but she was making all the effort to keep awake. She looked at Jack and he knew, he knew this time they were done. But they wouldn't go without a fight. At least they could still use words to torture the crazy bastard.

"Your dad was so weak, that he spilled everything he knew at the first try!" Jack added and with a swift move he got a punch that almost got him unconscious and then he was kicked and punched until all was a blur.

The last thing Jack saw, was Sam's head lolling forward.

In between black moments, Sam saw Drago falling to the floor and someone else coming to Jack, the last thing she could do was whisper a tired, "No! Please! Don't hurt him!" before it all was black at last.

 **1997**

 **Tuesday, July 15th.**

When he woke up, all was white, the smells made him groan. He was once again in a damn hospital, he saw people rushing unstoppable by his side, he looked for her, but she wasn't around and then finally someone noted him.

"Colonel O'Neill you are back. Please relax I'm going to take the tube out of your throat. I'm glad you are awake, someone will come to perform some more studies. You got us worried, sir. Five days in an induced coma, but you are finally coming thru that's good."

Five days plus the 25 he counted. He closed his eyes, he was too late to get his son back, their son back. He failed Aidan, he failed Sam…. Sam!

"How's?" He managed to say

"Who?" the young Doctor asked and then some recognition passed her eyes "Oh, hospital policies, sir" she winced

"Next of kin" he throatily added.

"Let me check that," the young Doctor disappeared, and dread invaded every fiber of his body.

"You are right, you are her next of kin." The Doc frowned at the chart she had in her hands, and sighed, "She's not responding well right now," and with those words Jack felt all the fear leave his body, "She is still under induced coma, two days ago they tried to take her out but she didn't respond well. She got 4 stabs and a deep knife cut, when she was taken for surgery, they found out that she had also several broken ribs and several more bruised and many internal organs showed damages like she was used as a punching bag, she weighted at least 22pounds less than the normal weight for someone of her height but we don't know how much weight she actually lost and she was severely dehydrated. She is also being treated for cholera, lead poisoning and hookworms probably for drinking non drinkable water." She looked at Jack hopeful eyes and had to downcast her eyes.

"What does it mean?"

"Ah…You on the other hand, sir, were really lucky. The stab wounds you got weren't too deep to actually do more than hurt. Yes, you are covered on cuts and bruises, but you only got bruised ribs and food and water wise you came only with a mild infection which is already gone. The induced coma was mostly to get you back in shape quickly"

"What. Does. It. mean?" He punctuated with a dangerous glare, "Her" the Doctor sighed.

"It means, you should start to pray, sir."

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"There's no need to say she fought and she won, isn't it?" Jack said and all looked at Sam; they couldn't believe she had defeated death before their time._

 _"It took Jack a week to get out of the hospital and a month to be fit again. However, two days after gaining consciousness back, he asked for his retirement and it was given to him."_

 _"It was a go-get-your-shit-together more than a retirement per se."_

 _"And we got to September of 97 and you were recalled for Abydos," Daniel provided._

 _"For me, I was still at the hospital and I wasn't really improving, they didn't know why. By the time Jack got reinstated… and called to Colorado, dad made up his mind and decided I didn't deserve to live attached to a machine, and fought his way to get me unplugged"_

 _"He called me to let me know, but it was too late, I asked for a two days leave to get to at least say goodbye, but it was denied."_

 _"Now, I can actually see why you would take such a mission," Hammond stated, Daniel gasped, comprehension finally setting._

 _"You lost two sons and your wife was about to be unplugged, and there was nothing you could do to change it… That's why you were so … and you weren't available for the first mission, Sam, because you were at the hospital." Daniel finished completely horrified._

 _"They knew Jacob was unplugging her, they knew the moment I knew and they used it to make me go suicidal. What I didn't know was that after she was unplugged, she kept breathing and, the day we actually went through, she woke up calling me and I wasn't there"_

 _"Dad tried to find him, when I kept breathing by myself, however the Stargate was classified for him. I was a mess, I found myself unable to talk or to think," she sighed, trying to figure out how to actually say those words, "for the first time in my life, after all I went through, I got diagnosed depression, mostly because they didn't know how to help me or what really happened to me. They discharged me under someone's care, but I ended up in another facility, to be helped with my situation. It was a waste of money, I didn't talk, and they couldn't "help me" because of that. Every day for the four weeks I expended on that damn facility, I was submitted to a Psychiatric Doctor. It was so awkward, they wanted me to talk, to explain what happened, to know what I needed, they tried several methods to no avail, until one day, one of the youngest ones came in. They laughed at him and he blushed under my gaze and asked the only question none of them dared to ask"_

 _"How are you?" Janet tried, Sam denied with the head and closed her eyes, a lone tear running down her cheek._

 **1997**

 **Thursday, September 30**

 **Psychiatric Institute, DC**

Sam was looking the outside, like she did every single day, since she was brought to have her under control because of her "extreme depression, anxiety, suicidal behavior and of course, her lack of talking", and how she ended up here? Well, her dad had left DC to try and find the whereabouts of her husband who had apparently vanished from the face of Earth, leaving her under the not really supporting hands of her brother.

By day two, he didn't know what to do with her, and couldn't bear the thought of being on a military hospital, or waiting for his sister being treated by a Military Psychiatrist who wasn't available at the time, thus he signed her for a mental facility. Day three she was in for a ride, so he dumped her in and flew back home, telling her that at least their dad will be able to visit her since she was still in DC.

And she simply couldn't talk… there wasn't anything wrong with her… she just, couldn't. If she started to talk, then the whole dam would break loose and she couldn't afford it to happen.

Every day she sat there, she had gained weight, she was doing her physio and getting back in shape. Her diagnosis was also affected by her father, telling her out loud he couldn't find Jack, so Doctors assumed a fleeting husband and marked her behavior as depression. Then, she had still nightmares from her last stint which brought back nightmares of previous stints but she could deal with those. However, Doctors added Post Traumatic Stress to her ever growing list of mental illness. She rolled her eyes after that, then someone mentioned a child loss, and that … for the Doctors was the end of her rope. If only the Doctors knew her better, or tried to see something more than just a clinical case.

And then she saw them, parading around as if the other interns or her were part of a loonie zoo. Of course, it was Doctor Brain, as she called him, she couldn't avoid it! The guy had a huge head and used all the polysyllabic words available for him. Sometimes she wondered how on Earth was possible for him, his students, her and his ego to fit in the same tiny room.

He was looking at her, with distaste like she was not worthy of his time, all cocky and proud, like he was the next Einstein or something, she rolled her eyes as soon as he entered, followed by a group of students.

They did that, the facility, she knew, wasn't one for teaching, but some Doctors (named Dr. Brain) wanted to improve the knowledge of a selected few and brought them here to 'deal with the real thing' and show off his almightiness. She chuckled.

"Doctor Carter, diagnostic was anxiety, depression due to child loss, post traumatic stress due to extreme trauma. Although the conditions or events which brought her to us aren't available." Dr Brain said. "Care to share what happened, Dr Carter?" he smirked and Sam clenched her jaws, and gave him a deadly glare, she was starting to hate him. "She hasn't talked since the day she woke up, around four weeks ago" The man couldn't even do proper math! For crying out loud!

"Is she undergoing any treatment?" One of them asked

"No, we can't completely diagnose her without her talking to us. There's no brain damage, or any sign of remaining physical trauma. However, we can't know what is keeping her from talking or what she need helps with. She was being provided with antidepressants, but nurses found she wasn't taking them."

She saw the boy in the back, he looked at her and she locked her eyes into his. He frowned, and she lifted one corner of her lips. He blushed and shook his head.

"Well, as you see… there's nothing much we can't do for her"

"I… what kind of Doctor is she?" the boy asked to Dr Brain, and he snorted.

"Astrophysics, robotics… and several other fields of science, apparently."

"Wow, cool and what she does for a living?" he asked again, Sam gave him a nod and an appreciative curl of the corner of her mouth. He beamed. Dr Brain shuffled his notes.

"Ah, Dr. Carter works for the Air Force as … Captain."

"She works for the Air Force or she is a Captain?" he asked again, Sam could see his young brain processing the data.

"She is an Air Force Captain," Sam smiled smugly, without showing any teeth, and raised an eyebrow challenging the guy, she knew he could get it. Or at least, she had faith. Yes, she was resorting into having faith on a guy who probably was still learning to brush his teeth. She sighed.

"Huh…" he said and the group turned around leaving him slightly behind. But he simply stared at her and she cocked her head, the group turned and started to mock the 'dumb one'.

"I don't get something," he said and the crowd laughed, and she stared at him, waiting. Challenging him. "If you are a brain, you have a work, there's no physical damage and I can see you understand… then," he frowned, "why?" Sam smiled blossomed beautifully, and the crowd silenced. "Why don't you talk?"

"It's classified" she shrugged and looked at Dr Brains as the color left his face, and the young Mills, according to his coat, left out a laugh. "I was starting to lose hope someone would actually ask"

"Why didn't you talk sooner?" She shrugged again.

"My CO is searching for someone, so he is unavailable. My next of kin, is the one my CO is searching for and my next next of kin dragged me here. I'm just waiting"

"Don't you get tired?"

"Of waiting? Or Hearing the same things every single day?" She asked "Really, I was tired of no one caring."

"But why don't say anything? Fight to get discharged, at least?"

"That's easy, my CO is not around, I called." She rolled her eyes at the stunned face of Dr. Brains, "It's not so hard to sneak to the phone, and they won't discharge me. Been there, done that, got the T-shirt," she shrugged once more, "But until I get a proper Psych eval stating I'm no danger to the society, I'm stuck here… Antidepressants won't work, because I'm not depressed. I didn't lose a child, I had to give him in adoption. My nightmares aren't the result of Post-Traumatic stress, but of remembering life episodes that you wouldn't wish on your worst enemy, which triggered some other life episodes, and finally, they want to know what happened to end up like …and that won't happen because…"

"What you have to say is classified and you can't go around it, because you do need a Psychiatrist to help you to separate events, since your current mind state surrounding whatever event is still work in progress, so you can end up blurting out something classified to whomever treats you?" he stated as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes... you are going to be a great Doctor one day, Mr. Mills"


	16. Coming out, coming up (Finding us)

**_Hey there! Sorry, I was trying to get my prepositions right, I know I probably failed miserably again -.-'_**

Anyways…. Enjoy!

M.

 ** _Chapter 16… Coming out, coming up (Finding Us)_**

 _"So you were a whole month in a looney bin because what you had to say was classified?" Janet astonished._

 _"Yup,"_

 _"_ _But why?" Daniel asked confused, "Why didn't you just talk?"_

 _"_ _It's a common thing with special ops agents, Danny-boy, we won't talk with anyone if is not someone with clearance,"_

 _"_ _Well, is not that I didn't talk, I just didn't talk with the shrinks or to Mark, I talked with dad but not about the abduction or how I got there. That's the thing, they wanted me talking about the issue and my nightmares, and I couldn't talk about them until I had them solved in my mind. It's like when you write a mission report, and you can't stop typing and moving back and forward on the document because your memory keep filling the blanks even if you didn't know there were blanks before," She saw him nodding eagerly, "Does that make any sense to you?"_

 _"_ _Now that you compare it with mission reports, yes, I think I get it, or at least, I believe I understand it, I mean, you all suffered debriefings with me…" he added good naturedly and they all laughed at him. "So, go on"_

 _"_ _Well, it was a few days later when Dad came back and found me. After calling Mark and chewing his ear out since he couldn't find Dad before moving me, therefore he left a note which never survived and for some reason, probably fear, he wasn't taking dad's calls. Then my dad came to the institute full military mode, dress blues and all and Dr. Brain put a mouthful of excuses, while I winced at Dr. Mackenzie presence. The doors closed and two hours later, I had my history out and I was released."_

 _"She returned to work after it, funny thing how I came up to find it,"_

 _"Didn't you learn about the Mission? You were at the Stargate Project…" Daniel trailed. Sam smiled_

 _"Yes, I was. However, when I returned to The Pentagon, all information related to the Project was 'wiped'. It was deemed as 'too dangerous' and I was moved to the next project. So, I didn't know what happened. Just that 'it worked' and they got rid of the threat"_

 _"Oh, I see"_

 _"Wait, if Jacob didn't find you, Jack, and you thought she was as good as gone…" Janet asked pensively_

 _"Yes, Janet, when the mission happened I knew she was plugged out, and after I returned, I was still under the impression of her being gone. That's why I said it was funny how I found out"_

 **1997**

 **Tuesday, November 25th.**

Jack O'Neill was a man with many, many hidden talents. Well, at least with many, many hidden past histories. He survived a lot… His mom told him when he was a child and almost drowned in the lake behind his grandpa cabin, 'son, you are a survivor.'

Surviving getting a little more water than you needed was one thing. Surviving a hell hole in Iraq was a whole other thing. He clenched his jaw remembering how he was able to survive it, or rather, who, had him pushing his survivor side. He shook his head, not wanting to think of what now was gone. He continued passing through his "survivor" years. What for many was an insurmountable amount of things, he had already gone through. He remembered Charlie…. And those memories also brought another set of memories of an afternoon in his back yard. He swore…. He survived Abydoss. He could do this… he could survive loosing Sam.

He was still trying to convince himself of his ability of surviving her, or rather, surviving without her. When he saw a blonde head coming out of a silver car and that alone brought a ton of memories back to his mind.

Memories of the first time they saw the same building he was currently looking at, how her eyes twinkled with happiness. Memories of the plans they made, the long ones about life or those short ones like how to connect the condos. Memories of their building phase, when they were finding a way to deal with the screwed up notion of hiding in plain sight something which shouldn't have to be hidden but it was. Memories of her hair, splaying itself in his pillow or like a halo in his chest.

Memories of caressing it, its sweet scent. Memories of her lips and the way she tasted. Memories of her happiness… and the day she found out she was pregnant. Memories of frightening nights when one of them would be awake thinking how bad a kid could turn out with their luck. Memories of even more frightening nights when they remembered past actions…

Memories of a hospital and a hand pressed so tightly he wasn't sure he would leave with all his fingers on. Memories of a small bundle with dark brown hair and the bluest sets of eyes he had ever seen….

Memories of night cries, and diaper changes ... and love, so much love. Then, memories of fear, of knowing he was up to, because he was too happy. Memories of a conversation which killed him a thousand times, the knowledge that giving away was never his strongest suit.

He remembered Sam words… **"I'm not sure if I believe in Karma. If I do, will it mean that I paid in advance for all the damage I can or is for the damage that I will do? I know you, no matter how many missions you have in your back, there's nothing that you could have possibly done to deserve this…If we are paying in advance, then karma owes us a big deal, maybe I end up going stir crazy and on a killing spree and you become a sociopath,** " and he tried really hard to believe her, that he didn't do anything so wrong, but then again, what could possibly be in his hands that would cost so much, so dearly…. He sighed, remembering her.

"Sam," he sighed, and he blinked and the blonde was gone, he shook his head. He was getting too soft, he decided. He looked once more at the now daunting building in front of him and decided, if he really wanted to move on. He needed to go in.

And then, let it go.

He went down from the truck he rented, picked his rucksack, the envelope and the paper it used to contain and which he threw carelessly in the back seat. All the way thinking, after this, a visit to his family was needed… he needed to see his future godson to alleviate some of the pain he felt.

He walked confidently, as if he wasn't holding all the weight of the worlds in his shoulders. He was so focused on just putting one foot in front of the other and pretending to be alright, while trying to convince himself this was the right thing, the doors of the elevator opened and he went out with far more confidence he was actually feeling, when he bumped into something… or someone.

"I'm sorry," the 'someone' said and his pain grew tenfold. The voice sounded so much like…"Jack?" He looked at the stranger that he bumped and went white. He blinked a couple times to be sure, then he was hugged and tears were falling and something which he couldn't really understand was said and he did and say nothing and the warm arms went limp by his side and the 'someone' took a step back and blinked. "Jack?" the voice tried again. "Colonel?"

And he looked at the 'someone' and stared, he knew he was being rude, but how could it be? The 'someone' frowned at him and caressed his cheek and he moved with the caress as if was something which could happen every day. It was something that used to happen every day, his mind provided… and then…

"Oh my God! No one actually told you," the voice, her voice said surprised and worried. She dragged him in, he saw the number of the condo and closed his eyes. He knew what lay inside. A mess, a blood pool and a bloody message which ended up with him losing everything. But it wasn't, the wall with the message was gone, now a set of French shutters divided the area… and he stared, he was pushed down a couch he remembered all too well.

"Jack, my dad looked for you… for a long time. But you were gone, something classified… and I couldn't find you," She cried… "Oh my god, I believed your luck ran out and you were… that you finally left me, for good… I was trying to move on, but I couldn't… and I couldn't even call your parents and say to them you were gone, because… I never had their number… I'm so sorry, " she whispered clinging to his chest, she inhaled deeply… she missed him so desperately bad. But something was wrong, he wasn't reacting.

"Are you? Are you real? IS this really you?" he asked and if it was someone else, she would have snorted and laughed at the silliness of his question, but it was him and she was asking herself the same questions about the man her dad looked out for months with no success. She nodded several times with a teary smile and he looked at her… "How?"

"I know you know they unplugged me… but I woke up a week or so later. Dad unplugged me but I kept breathing, Doctors theorized that my body didn't try to wake up before because the machines were doing everything for me…. Then I woke up and you were already gone."

"I was recalled to the field"

"I know. As I said, Dad tried to locate you, he was informed as much as 'was recalled, need to know', he tried with some contacts in vain as he came up empty handed. He left me with Mark to go and knock some doors, and after a couple days, my brother didn't know what to do with me and shipped me to a mental facility and I spent a month there… and after all that, dad gave up in finding you. He knew you would come back to him at some point and yet, you never did. Is that why you are in DC?" he shook his head no. "To talk with Dad?"

"I… I came here to find closure. I wanted to talk with dad to let him know I forgave him, for pulling the plug, that I understood somehow that he didn't want to see you like that for who know how long but that I, cowardly, was willing to do so, and to settle the condo. I can't live here anymore, not with those memories"

"I .. I see"

"But I never thought… I never knew," he caressed her face, "God, are you really alive?" she tried to contain a sob

"Yes, I am… I'm now"

And he hugged her and smelled her hair and felt her lips on his neck and her soft hands in his hair and it wasn't a memory and yet it was just like in his memories, and he sobbed. Because even if he was Jack O'Neill, somehow, he wasn't as broken anymore.

"How do you feel with thanksgiving at my parents?" he asked and she laughed and nodded and kissed him.

"We are going to see Aidan?" Sam eyes twinkled with emotion and contained tears, and so did Jack's, gulping hard knowing exactly what his wife felt at that moment. Hope, love and an overwhelming mix of joy and sadness. He could only nod as she gave him a teary smile, "Just…"

 ** _O'Neill residence_**

 _"Just let me tell, Dad" came Sam's voice from the memory recall device and the screens went black and something shifted in both Sam's and Jack's pose. And then, they all heard it, the tale telling sign of Jack's front door being opened, there were quick noises and a voice_

 _"Shh… hurry up," a woman said and both house owner and his wife, left out a sigh which felt weird for their longtime friends, then the quicker noises turned into a run and_

 _"Auntie! Uncle!" a childlike voice screamed_

 _"Don't scream… they are busy" another childlike voice seriously screamed whispering, but they were getting closer to the room they adults were into so it didn't quite sound like a whisper._

 _"Auntie! Un…"_

 _"Kids! Don't…" two kids and a woman stood now at the dividing line between Jack's dining room and living room. "…go in there…" the woman finished with a sheepish smile which was somehow all too familiar to everyone in the room._

 _"I'm sorry…" she whispered, looking at Jack and Sam, the kids blushed profusely at being ogled by six adults at once. The exchange gave the people at the table the opportunity to look at the trio. One kid was ginger, green eyes, white almost translucent skin and his face was peppered with freckles. The other kid, looked oldish, brown hair and blue eyes and a skin tone not translucent white, but not so pinkish either, freckles was the common thing… and maybe the format of their eyes, and their noses… and then, they looked at the woman, tall and lean, and a green eyed ginger and at the same time, she was so familiar. "But Aidan was quite in the hurry" she continued without taking attention on being the center of the stares, again both kids blushed profusely and the adults at the table found themselves gasping at the name… the woman's eyes widened and pointed her thumb to outside slowly walking and herding the kids back "Just… we will be out … there," the woman added blushing too. Jack nodded and Sam smiled and winked at the kids, which giggled, then the trio left the room._

 _"Was that…" Daniel started,_

 _"That's so not what we planned…" Sam mumbled, Jack pinched the bridge of his nose._

 _"I guess… we should move along?" He whispered and Sam nodded, "Ah... shit."_

 _"Oh shit, indeed"_

 _"Lizzie?" Jack screamed from the divide and soon the woman was joining him. Now, it was pretty clear why she looked familiar. "Ah, guys, my sister Elizabeth. Lizzie, the guys. Daniel, Janet, T, and General Hammond" he said, pointing to each, "and of course, you already know my beautiful wife…" he added jokingly to which both women rolled her eyes._

 _"Hello, uhm, nice to meet you all," she shrugged looking more like Jack each passing moment, "I'm sorry guys, I, look Aidan was really in a hurry to be back, he wanted to show Matthew his new doohickey… whatever the heck that is"_

 _"Yeah, no problem… "_

 _"Don't worry, Liz, we went over the 'bad stuff' already," Sam smiled_

 _"Good… but is you want to I still can…"_

 _"Mommy! It doesn't work," the brunet kid came with a helicopter in his hands and a concentrated frown, and there wasn't one adult in the room who couldn't avoid making the connection to know whom exactly the kid was. Not after knowing about him._

 _"Maybe it doesn't have batteries, Aidan," Liz provided trying to move him out of the room,_

 _"No, I checked," he pouted and walked in, and not bothered by the stares he was getting, he placed his helicopter in Sam's hands. "Mommy, can you fix it?" he said again, and a collective gasp was heard in the room. Sam kneeled to get to his eye level and the kid just pouted even more._

 _"Let me check, go find some extra batteries, just in case, sweetie" she said and Jack ruffled his hair._

 _"Cool!" He beamed, and it was so much Jack that it was painful and he ran out, completely oblivious of what had transpired in the room._

 _"Mommy?" Janet asked… "I thought you gave him in adoption"_

 _"You told us you gave him in adoption," Daniel angrily affirmed, and Sam stood and they both nodded, "Then … what the hell happened?"_

 _Silence took the room for a few seconds, and glares were directed towards the Military couple, they looked at their friends, their looks… they both gulped, another lie, another secret unveiled, one they should already know and they didn't._

 _"I couldn't do it," came a voice they forgot was still there, everyone turned to the voice fount, "I couldn't adopt him," Lizzie answered. "I wanted to, really wanted to have a kid. But, I knew Jack, he is a survivor… I knew," she dipped her head, "I knew if he pulled another one to find himself without his kid… he wouldn't forgive himself, life or death situation none withstanding"_

 _"Oh," was the consensus. Sam smiled at her, thankfully._

 _"Don't get me wrong, I was ready to take him, make him mine and all that they convinced me it was a good idea to do. Then, we got the call and we took him for a week, and it was hell, I was feeling bad, nauseous, sick, and Aidan cried, a lot. At first I thought I wasn't mother material, you know? Getting sick over a child who missed his parents so badly… but then, I found out. It was Matthew, and once I found out I was finally with child, after so much trying, once I heard his little heart, I couldn't take that from him... from them. Not when I knew what they already had lost."_

 _"But…"_

 _"We were getting to that" Sam added with a knowing smile. "I'm going to fix his 'doohickey' and be back, can you show?"_

 _Jack nodded, Lizzie excused herself and along with her sister-in-law, they disappeared around the house._

 _"Ah… As I was saying…"_

 _"Daddy? I'm hungry…" Aidan came holding his belly, and pleading eyes which were so much Sam's the audience gasped._

 _"I thought you were with mommy and your doohickey?"_

 _"It wasn't batteries" he shrugged "Mommy is taking it apart, I think it broke when it bumped my bed"_

 _"Where's your auntie?"_

 _"Dunno, Matt was taking a 2 so…"_

 _"Ah, no need for more information then," they giggled, yes, the big bad Colonel also giggled. Then he straightened and looked at his surroundings blushing profusely, "I.. ehm…gotta go for a while?" he mumbled and scurried away to his kitchen, leaving a bunch of befuddled people in his dining room._

 _"Okay, I didn't expect that," Daniel added, "did any of you?" All the humans in the table nodded and Teal'c smirked. "Teal'c you knew about this? About Aidan?"_

 _The Jaffa assessed the question for a minute or two._

 _"Indeed"_

 _Daniel mouth opened and closed several times, and not even Hammond could find something to explain how the quiet jaffa knew something they didn't. When voices came from the kitchen._

 _"I'm sorry, I really hoped you would be finished by now"_

 _"It's okay, they would have to learn about him anyways"_

 _"Here it is"_

 _"Mommy! You fixed it" a buzzing sound could be heard over the sound of clattering coming from the kitchen._

 _"Yeah, now it flies again…"_

 _"That's so cool, Auntie!"_

 _"Aidan, Matt, hands clean? Oki doki… so sit and enjoy"_

 _"Yey, chicken and trees!" laugh came from the kitchen after that comment._

 _"You two go, I'll watch them."_

 _"Thanks Liz"_

 _Sam and Jack entered the dining room again and blushed over the gaping and amazed faces of the current inhabitants of the room._

 _"Ah, you heard?" They all nodded, and Sam blushed even more._

 _"I told you, some of your walls are thinner than paper…" Sam poked Jack ribs with her finger._

 _"Yeah, yeah… but only the ones that don't matter..." He smirked, "Anyways…. Where were we?"_

 _"You were about to tell us what the hell happened..."_

 _"Oh, Aidan… it was a really great thanksgiving…"_

 _"Can I inquire why you provide Aidan with trees as food?"_

 _"Ah, it's the only way he would eat them… he doesn't really like broccoli, but he absolutely loves little trees"_

 _"So, thanksgiving 1997?"_

 **1997**

 **Thursday, November 27 (Thanksgiving)**

 **Minnesota**

After a late night on Tuesday, and a surprised Sam learning he had retired (again), she went by her days as usual. Although, she called her dad to have lunch in a no so fancy, but not too common place where she knew they were out of sight and she could still cling to her just returned husband without the prying eyes of the many military personnel that swarmed DC at midday.

Her dad was surprised and extremely happy and he glared at Jack for disappearing and gave his head a chew or two because he didn't come sooner. Or called when he was back… Or let him know he was retiring again… hell, whatever which would make him known of Sam's wellbeing sooner. They talked and mentioned they wanted to go for a visit to their "godson" and Jacob smiled faltered too, in the grand scheme of things, he too lost a grandson.

"You should take the Friday off, Sammie… and get a whole long weekend with your so… godson"

And that was exactly what Sam did, she was really grateful of the humongous amount of leave days she never took, so when she presented her request it was a surprised, but quickly signed note.

Meanwhile, Jack tried to find a flight which could take them there that same night, and arranged a rental truck but didn't call his parents. He knew they would be most happy to have him over, or they could stay at the cabin which wasn't more than 30 minutes away. The only flight with two seats was in the wee hours of morning, however, being more than used to an early day, getting to the airport at 4am was no issue. At around 8 am, they landed, picked the rental and drove toward the house.

It was almost 10 am, when they finally stopped in front of his parents' house, a sense of déjà vu filling them. Sam smiled nervously at him and he tried to smile reassuringly at her, but he knew he failed miserably.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know, I… I'm really afraid of my reaction, Jack," she sighed and he enveloped her in a weird hug since they were still sitting in the truck.

"I…" he looked at her, if she was anyone else, he would never let the next words out, "I'm afraid too."

"Whatever it happens, we are in this together," She smiled faintly and he nodded. They heard more than saw the front door of his parents opening and they disentangled themselves and got down of the car. A gasp was heard and then

"Danaaaa! You won't believe what thanksgiving brought," Jack's father screamed to the inside. Jack's mother came out complaining about her husband manners when she faltered at seeing them.

"Jack?" He nodded and his mom, jumped into a hug sending him a couple steps back.

"Mom, it's really cold outside… do you think we can do this … inside?" he asked but he didn't let her go and she laughed.

"Sure, quick, come on in… just let me call your sister, she will be over the roof"

"Sam, was it?" John O'Neill asked her with a crooked smile which was so Jack's. She nodded, "Come in, child, you look like you need some hot cocoa about now."

They sat in the living room almost like the last time they were there, a pang of pain settled in their hearts nothing the huge missing piece of last time… Aidan wasn't there. John looked at them with a smile and nodded happily to himself. Dana disappeared into the kitchen to call Liz and prepare them the famous hot cocoa.

"So… you survived," John stated, and the young couple nodded grimly. "It was as bad as you thought it would be?" they nodded again. "Hm, you are lucky…. Too darn lucky son." Two cocoa mugs in hand, Dana came into the room, giving one to each of them. She grinned widely.

"What?" Jack frowned

"Nothing… it's just… we looked for you, so much… but no one seemed to know a thing and we never knew your whole name, sweetheart, so we couldn't go searching you too"

"Ah… that's right, I never told you my last name." Sam mused, "I tried to search for you too, but I never got your house number and I couldn't for the love of God remember the address. I guess I was too… something … to not remember something like that"

"I bet, when you came here was to do something very traumatic. It's understandable"

"Oh my God, you are actually here… and alive" Liz screamed and they turned around, and Sam and Jack gasped at the sight of a very pregnant Lizzie O'Neill. "Cool, isn't? I'm due next couple of weeks… and I bet you aren't here to congratulate me?" she said and moved out of the way to let Dave come in, Aidan in his hands. He was taller and stronger and so more beautiful, their eyes watered at the sight of their not so baby. The boy, now had reached his first year and two months of life. Sam gasped, she lost… no, they've lost… so much on their child. Their godson, a tear escaped her eyes and Aidan got close to her and mumbled something before launching himself into Sam's waiting arms.

And that opened the gates of her eyes. She embraced him and cried over the time lost and soon, she felt Jack arms surrounding them both, she also felt her shirt getting wet. They heard Lizzie sob and Dana attempt to hide a strangled cry. Before long, one of the other men in the room cleared his throat.

"I told you so," Lizzie said with a watery smiled.

"You were right," Dave embraced his wife and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. They all looked at the couple, and they shrugged. "Lizzie told me you would be back, stronger as ever and you would regret what you proposed"

"I.."

"Don't tell us you don't," John started, "we know you don't regret saving him, now try and convince us you don't regret giving him in adoption… both of you do" Sam and Jack clenched their jaws and nodded. The question felt to them like been coated in salt after a torture session.

"Yup, I knew it…that's why we never adopted him"

"You… you what?"

"As you heard, when the social worker came to us two weeks later with the adoption papers ready, we told her we were his aunt and uncle"

"We did take him in and they came to check on him for a while, but whomever brought him to the center told the worker you were abducted. So, we told them that as family, we would take care of him until someone came an inform us you were both …uh.."

"Dead?" Sam provided and Dave nodded.

"They agreed, with the only condition that in case you did turn out … deceased. Then we would adopt him. No one ever called us to let us know you passed away"

"Thank you," Sam said with a blinding smile.

"Oh don't thank us… thank him" Dave patted his wife's belly. "Little Matthew showed us before being born how much it actually means to love a child."

"After learning of his existence, and loving him so much, we couldn't imagine what it will feel to lose him. We couldn't imagine either how painful it can be to see them and not being able to call him son."

"We couldn't do that to you"

"So, are we ready to celebrate an amazing thanksgiving or not?"


	17. Closing the circle

Geeeez... I have no idea what happened, Sorry!  
"I'll start by apologizing profusely, life didn't come in between… work crushed whatever attempt of free time I thought I could have… so sorry. -.-  
Hopefully this chapter didn't end up too bad… If it did…. I'm sorry for that too. (As usual, sorry about my mistakes )

Enjoy.

M.

 **Chapter 17 – Closing the circle.**

 _O'Neill residence_

 _When the screens went blank, there wasn't a single eye in the room that wasn't at least shiny with tears, including Teal'c's and that constituted a whole feature per se._

 _"I probably won't need to express how extremely happy we were and are to have him back," Jack smiled looking at his friends. They all nodded before looking at the somewhat grim expression which took over the couple._

 _"And then we sobered up, we were extremely happy and at the same time… we were terrified. You have no idea how much having him under our care scared us"_

 _"Because you lost months of his life?"_

 _"No"_

 _"Because we had to lose him once…"_

 **1997**

 **Thursday, November 27 (Thanksgiving)**

 **Minnesota**

The old couple couldn't help the dumb smile plastered in their faces since later that day, it was quite endearing to see what they could qualify as the toughest couple they've have known; laying in a bed snuggled up together. Yes, they knew how hard assed was their son, and they knew that if he was to be completely happy, he needed someone as strong as he was and, thankfully, they saw that in Sam. They saw it the day she came to their house, willing to let go of her child in order to protect him. Somehow they both knew she was exactly what he needed, a headstrong woman to keep a headstrong man and if the last months were something to go by, she was also a survivor like he was. It was that same day they realized how good they were for each other, they did stood more than a couple hours and they did get to know her daughter-in-law a little better before they had to go back to their top secret lives, they felt how they fit together that day, but until this day, they didn't know how perfectly that was.

Yes, they saw them in grief that day not long ago, and they saw a united front. They saw two people willing to let go to protect. It's not often that you see that. And now, when they learned some more about Sam, they knew they made sense. She told them her history, and they found it was quite fitting that two people broken in a similar way, could come up together to fix each other.

John brought the camera with him and Dana smiled at him, yes, this image was one they both would treasure. After so long watching their son as a lone man, or as the cold man who couldn't open up, they were contempt to see how he looked part of a little but perfect family. In that cozy room that was once his, Jack was currently laying on a twin bed which was too small for all that it had on top, their son was covered by Aidan sleeping form on one side, and Sam's half body on the other side. Sam's left was covering protectively both Jack and Aidan, while Jack had one arm wrapped around his wife's frame and the other one covered his son. Yes, the bed might be small but they fit comfortably one in another, with one sweet smile, Dana nodded and John snapped the picture. The sound made both military people snuggle closer, which made Dana giggle. John glared playfully at her and they retired to the kitchen.

"I never thought they would actually take you up on the napping thing." Lizzie smiled from her place next to the washing machine.

"Well, yeah, they looked pretty beat when they arrived this morning, and Aidan's nap time was the best excuse."

"And then you pointed out it could help them to get reacquainted with Aidan… thinking it over, probably that's what did it."

"What did what?" Jack asked hoarsely. Still rubbing some sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh, nothing, dear. How was your nap?"

"It was quite good, until someone snapped a picture with the loudest camera ever," he glared playfully at his parents which gained him a set of sheepish smiles. "Before you ask, Sam's up too, she was putting some pillows around Aidan so he won't fall"

"And she doubted about her abilities as a parent," Liz snorted.

"I doubt about mine too," Jack sighed, and it was then when Sam came to the kitchen. Hearing the sigh she wrapped herself around her husband. "I don't know how we are going to make this"

"I think we should probably give a call to dad"

"Yeah… I think we should bring dad to the loop. We will need him"

"What are you so worried about?" Lizzie asked, confused "I thought you already caught the guy"

"Yes, but he is not the only crazy person out there, and we did pretty messed up things to some other people too. We can't be sure this will be the last time something like this happens…" Sam added chewing her lower lip.

"So you are afraid this can happen again?"

"Yes," they both said loud and clear, with so much conviction that it made the other four people in the kitchen wince.

"And what can your father do? Why do you need him?"

"We have some contacts, but my dad has some other contacts. We just need a second opinion on what to do. We talked already about it, but … " Sam sighed.

"We won't gonna lie to you, Aidan is a whole set of complications we thought we wouldn't need to think about again. But now, we need to address them. See, before, we had something placed around his safety. Now, we need to redo it and take even more care on how or who gets involved."

"Can we help?"

"We'll see"

"Ok… let me go, call dad and see if he can come by. Don't you mind if I invite him over?"

"Of course not, sweetheart.. we will love to meet your father"

"Great! Thanks"

After that, the conversation took a brighter course, when Sam returned from calling Jacob, she had already brought down Aidan with her. Not too long after they had dinner and by night she got a call from her dad telling her when he would arrive.

The next day, the O'Neill's, party of 3, set their way to pick up Jacob Carter from the airport. When he saw them waiting for him at the arrivals, the big bad General couldn't but shed a tear or two, not that he would ever acknowledge that.

"How?" Jacob asked and Jack and Sam were happy to tell him, over the hours of their journey back. The morning before the left, Dana suggested Jack to take his in-law to his cabin where they could all sit and talk about the pressing matter before joining them back for dinner. As soon as arrived the old Carter went straight to the point, "So, why am I here?"

"Aidan"

"Ok…I'm listening"

"We …" Sam started but she didn't want to be seen as weak by her father, she stopped to think her next words when Jacob interrupted her line of thoughts the moment he saw her expression.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, you are afraid of the previous situation repeating itself and you want to see what we can do for it not to happen again? You want to establish some safe conducts to have him protected." Sam nodded in a mix of fear and hope. "I'm proud of you, Sammie. There are not many people out there who can recognize their fears and do something to change it. I'm proud of both of you, because you are smart enough to know where you stand"

"Uh, Thanks," Came Jack's embarrassed answer.

"Ok, so if I know you, both of you… you already have some ideas….let's hear them"

 ** _O'Neill residence_**

 _"After lunch and a really heartfelt thanksgiving prayer, Jack's mom suggested we should take Aidan for a nap, we smiled at her and she just shrugged, 'it will be good for bonding and you really look like you need a nap' she told us, the moment we settled with Aidan between us… we knew"_

 _"We needed to find a way to keep him out of harm's way… but it was really hard"_

 _"We exchanged some ideas…and at the end, we agreed that a call to my dad was due. When he arrived, we put together some protection lines for him."_

 _"Including your friends not knowing about him?"_

 _"No." Sam shook her head, "You don't understand, we just couldn't let you know about him"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Just think, how would we be able to explain his existence to you?"_

 _"And you saw Aidan, it's really hard not to look at him in the same room that we are and pretend he isn't ours."_

 _"Hum…"_

 _"What did you do?"_

 _"Well, for once we created a trail of fake papers for him. Don't get us wrong, legally and all, Aidan is ours, we both appear as his parents in the original birth certificate"_

 _"But we also have another set of documents, in case someone with not enough security level goes around poking their nose"_

 _"That's why the NID didn't figure it out"_

 _"Aha, for all intents and purposes if someone sees me with Aidan O'Neill. I'm with the son of my late-friend Johnathan O'Neill. My friend and his wife died in a traffic accident which occurred around the same time I was released from the mental facility. I'm in possession of a copy of John's will were he clearly states his position on whom would take his child, his desire for his child to keep his name is also stated"_

 _"And for me, I have documents proving Aidan is in fact my nephew. His eyes come from my father's side skipped two generations. And that he and Matthew get together so well and look similar enough helps a lot."_

 _"Please, don't let all of this rub you on the wrong side, getting Aidan back brought a lot of happiness. However, the amount of complications he waved into our lives is also large. We aren't your typical parents, we could be called out for a special ops and we could both be gone, it's the same that now at the SGC. We both are gone for the same missions at the same time, so we had to have a place for Aidan to go to, we still have one"_

 _"And that's your sister place," Janet pointed out_

 _"Yeah, we are really lucky both Liz and Dave were willing and able to relocate with us"_

 _"So, to answer your question…'how we didn't know anything about him'? Well, let me tell you it wasn't as simple as you think… it took lots of coordination efforts"_

 _"Coordination efforts?"_

 _"Yeah, we still needed to keep a life which couldn't bring questions forward. Seeing any one of us with Aidan, will do it… So we needed to keep him out of your knowledge, or we knew, especially you, Daniel; would be picking and prodding to know more about him… and more people know, more complicated is getting covered again"_

 _"Therefore, each vacation, team night, go out, base stay, quarantine chance, unplanned cold… had to be carefully weaved into our lives, planning even for the unplanned. You have no idea how much devising and outlining we have to put into our lives"_

 _"But it worked so far," Hammond added_

 _"Well, even all the planning needs some help"_

 _"Explain"_

 _"Well, it all went well until one day not so long ago, Aidan was in school and something left us both out of reach and unable to pick him up"_

 _"Huh… which mission?"_

 _"None, it was July 28, 2001"_

 _"You were incarcerated, the za'tarc issue,"_

 _"Yes, Jack asked to make a call and called Liz. From all of us, her schedule is more static. However, we both forgot that week she was in Texas, Matt was in Minnesota because Dave had scheduled surgeries to perform."_

 _"And still someone needed to pick Aidan out of school, we ran out of options, we couldn't go to you and say "You know, sir, I need to scape jail for a few, because the son you didn't know I have needs to be picked up from school, his mother is kinda' stuck with me in jail, apparently, she is a za'tarc too, and my to-go people is out of service. The sister you didn't know I have, is in Texas, my brother in law is in the middle of surgery, no, sir, he's a surgeon. And he gets out in an hour, therefore, asking my parents, yes, they are alive, or my in-law, yes, I'm kinda married to his mother, is out of the question because it will take 4 hours or more… So I really, really need to go, I swear I won't kill the President on my way" Nope, I don't think you would have taken that one easily, too many unknowns in that explanation"_

 _"Yeah, you are right… but what did you do?"_

 _"Well, Jack asked someone we both know wouldn't ask many questions, someone we could trust and for sure wouldn't tell either. It helps he wouldn't be easily mistaken," Sam explained, and they frowned. "So I asked to make my call, and called school to let them know who was picking him up and how to identify him"_

 _"So, who knows?"_

 _"T"_

 _"I was asked to pick one Aidan O'Neill from School. An airman which was just transferred to Norad drove me to the location, and I was given the responsibility of taking him back to the mountain and leave him at the daycare. Aidan O'Neill was not scared and he asked me the password. When we arrived, as promised I escorted young O'Neill to the childcare, and came back to see the development of that day"_

 _"Huh… I never noticed you went missing"_

 _"I did not went missing."_

 _"And you didn't question the child's existence?"_

 _"I observed Aidan O'Neill enough to know who his parents are. I had nothing to question"_

 _"Well, anyways… back on track, you mostly didn't know about Aidan because it was really hard to explain, and his looks would create too many questions"_

 _"Once we got him back, Sam was working at the Pentagon and I was gloriously retired, we lived in the condos. For our neighbors and people around us, we were an almost normal family. If something related to the Air Force came up, like galas or awards… or whatever, then whomever was invited was to go alone. We managed quite well, then around March of 1998, Sam was transferred back to work between Cheyenne and the Academy"_

 _"Which made us move here, using the house setting we already had. I would leave and come to my house, but when 'in home' I would just walk the way up to here and actually be here. Or they would be there and wait for me… Then July came and you know the rest"_

 _"Excuse me? But we know the rest?"_

 _"Yeah, you know I was called back to the Stargate program, Sam was in, we went to find you to Abydoss"_

 _"Oh, and we talked with Liz and Dave and they agreed to move if they found a job. Thankfully, not too long after, Dave got an offer to work in Colorado, so they moved out here. It is wonderful, they help us with Aidan if needed, that's the part you don't know"_

 _"Don't try to simplify this Jack! I was told you were found alone in your rooftop when you were recalled"_

 _"And?" He said as that was it_

 _"What about you? Where were you? And Aidan?" Daniel said exasperatedly to Sam, she smiled Hand shrugged._

 _"Sam got her call a while later around 5am, Jack's was a lot earlier"_

 _"Yes, Jack was retrieved from this home around 10pm, I got called later, but to answer your question Daniel, it was a beautiful night, we just put Aidan to bed when we decided to do some stargazing. I was on the same rooftop until I saw the light of a car, I told him about it and then I went down and hid in the dark before grabbing Aidan and going home."_

 **1998**

 **Sunday, July 26th.**

 **O'Neill Residence**

"He's asleep," Jack embraced his wife from the back and planted a kiss on her neck. She smiled, reaching to put the last remains of dinner cookware out of the way. She turned around in his arms and they looked at each other lovingly.

"You know, I quite like how our lives ended up,"

"Ya think?" He smiled against her lips, "You know what will make it even better?" she shook her head giggling, "A couple of beers, you, me, a telescope…" he wriggled his eyebrows.

"And the rooftop?" she smiled mischievously at him.

"Yup, you read my mind, there"

"Ok, let me bring my laptop, and since we are going to be up, I'll set the baby monitor, just in case. And you, flyboy… can go and set up that lovely rooftop of yours," Sam grinned before pecking his lips and going out towards the room.

Jack watched her go, with a smile in his face. He was genuinely happy, he whistled a tune and grabbed two bottles of beer out of the fridge, then walked his way up. He moved the lonely chair at the rooftop and set the telescope and move the small table closer to the chair.

It was quaint, but they agreed that having two chairs up there wouldn't go with his history of being a retired officer with no family. But the chair purpose was sitting him to look to the sky while Sam sat on top of him working away in her laptop. They found a long time ago, if they were to engage in other activities they needed a place for her things and that was how he ended up dragging up a table.

He heard her coming up and smiled,

"Yup, I knew it, extremely beautiful," he said, looking at her and she blushed. He loved that after all the time together, he could still make her blush like a schoolgirl. She shook her head and dropped her laptop on the table, and Jack patted his lap. She sat there and he pointed his telescope up and Sam grabbed her computer and started to work, both bottles forgotten in a side of the rooftop.

They didn't know how long it actually passed, but they both heard the signal of an approaching car, Sam stood up, and Jack pointed his telescope towards the sound.

"AF," he groaned.

"I'll better go," she said, grabbing the baby monitor, she locked her laptop and with a last lingering kiss, she went down, jumping the final steps and getting herself into the woods. Lights were on in the house so she had to wait for whomever arrived to go if she wanted to go back in.

From her position, she saw a blue dressed man walk around towards the general direction of the yard and spot the ladder.

"Sir, there's a ladder over here," he said and another dress blues dressed man walked there. The first one never left his position, Sam sighed, knowing that whatever it was, it was classified and that she couldn't get closer to the house without giving away her existence, and prayed for Aidan to sleep without fuss until the men left.

Then, she saw them coming down, her computer in Jack's hand. He pointed inside and walked in, dropping the computer above the counter and turning the lights out, the two officers went back to the car and that was the moment when Sam made a run. She entered the now dark house quickly and made her way in, knowing Jack, she knew he probably asked for time to close the house and go to the washroom.

"I have to report to a General Hammond, I have some idea what's this about… I'll call you when I can" he said to her pulling the flush to cover their chat.

"Ok, I'll take Aidan and go back to the other side, if you don't return by 4:30 then I'll prepare Aidan things and I'll drop him at Lizzie's on my way to work"

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled, caressing her face, he then kissed her with all his might. He suspected he would be questioned for his actions and he knew that would take time. They waved each other goodbyes and turning the front light off, Jack closed and locked his door.

"I'm ready, gentlemen"

She heard them lock the door and sighed, walking slowly she went to Aidan's room. The dimmed light caressing her son's face, she looked at him analyzing pro's and con's of staying and going.

Something told her she probably wanted to be back to her side. At least the last 10 years of Jack's secret career were related to her, but somehow one mission that she didn't work with him kept coming to her mind…. The one related to a certain report that she hacked her way to get the full version and if that was it, she knew the chances of her called too were great.

She walked to the bed and before taking Aidan in her arms, she cocooned him on a blanket, he moved slightly, but it was a while now, since the last time he actually woke up from being moved. He was too used to travelling from a home to the next one to feel it any more. When he was all settled in her arms, she turned the lights out and walked to Jack's bedroom, and then into the small dressing room which had the access to the 'tunnel', moving the fake floor, the view of the stairs going down was clear, once down, with a single pull the fake floor was in place. Then she carefully slid the fake wall to the side, that had really cost them a lot of trouble and money, after managing the first one, the second one was a piece of cake. Granted, an expensive piece of cake, but it was worth it, that investment and the work of a month kept both the access to his and hers stairs out of sight if one decided to go through the sewers.

Quickly, she found herself walking and reversing the process at the other side, she moved the fake wall, climbed the stairs and moved her floor which was also hidden inside the dressing room of 'her house'. Then, like most of the times she found herself alone (they weren't that many). She ended up bringing Aidan to her bed and falling asleep watching him breathe.

 **1998**

 **Monday, July 27th.**

 **Carter's Residence**

She rolled over slowly, something had woken her up, she hated when that happened. But normally was for a special reason. 3:45 AM, the green light of her alarm clock mocked her. She sighed, knowing that any attempt on going back to sleep would result in failure. She mussed her hair, and decided a run was due, she changed to sport clothes and moved Aidan to his bed mostly for security, then she grabbed the 'baby' monitor and her cellphone and went out of the house.

She decided for a short run from the woods behind her house, however when she made it to the end behind her neighbor, she saw the lights of a car she recognized from earlier. Her run was cut shorter, since she quickly changed her way back to her own backyard.

She barely stopped herself when she saw him, dress blues and looking for a way in. Probably trying to figure out if it was better to know the back door, the front door, or the window that one would assume was the master bedroom one.

The moment she spotted him, she knew the man pacing in her back yard was probably a higher ranking officer, however, with all her training, rank didn't stop her from scaring the poor guy. She walked until she was standing right behind the officer, years of special ops making her steps sure but quiet.

"Can you explain why are you trespassing private property?" She asked loud and clear, the Major, she noted, jumped scared.

"Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed, the movement of his hand towards his chest gave her a good idea of the level of frightening he just passed, even without him turning around, "I'm looking for Captain Carter?"

"Yes?" she answered and tried not to smile at the blush which now covered the man former pale face. Shaw, the name tag read.

"Do you mind if we come in?" Major Shaw said frowning a little

"Do you mind if you do not?" she asked, however, she lead the way to her door and opened the door to the officer.

"Do you always keep the lights out at 4am?" he questioned when following her from the back to the front in the most complete darkness, he hit his third or fourth furniture end.

"Do you always ask so many questions?" she returned while opening the door for the other officer.

"Do you know how long it will take for Captain Carter to be at home?" the second officer, another Major, Collins, asked as soon as he looked at her from head to toe. She laughed, she always was amazed by how many people after reading her file thought of her as a man.

"It is already at home," she answered, moving out of the way to grant him access. She moved into the dark living room and made them a sign to sit.

"Why do you keep the lights out?"

"It is always easier to hide in the dark," she shrugged "don't you like the dark, Major Shaw?"

"Ma'am, can you tell Captain Carter we are here?" Collins asked, somewhat uncomfortable with the darkness and weirdness of the situation. They both knew normally, women would turn on every single light available when at home with two complete strangers. She huffed and crooked her head, analyzing the officers.

"Already knows it, you two aren't very silent, I'm afraid." She laughed internally and then turned the lights on. They looked at her and were stunned by her beauty, that wasn't as evident when mostly in the dark. "I'll be right back," she said and disappeared into the general direction of the darkness, she checked Aidan, whom was still fast asleep.

"What do you want with Captain Carter anyways?" she asked to the duo sitting in her living room, from the place in her kitchen where she was now waiting for her coffee to finish brewing

"We got new orders for him," Collins answered and got up to check on the photos in the living room.

"Can I have my orders, then?" she said, returning to the room with a steamy mug of coffee in one hand.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

"I am Captain Samantha Carter, and you said you brought orders for me," she stated matter of factly.

"I.." Collins stuttered.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time," she dismissed his mistake easily, because really, she was quite used by now.

"Here, you are reassigned to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex tomorrow at 0600. Well, actually by today," he corrected.

"I don't understand, I am already assigned there," she frowned.

"That's all that we know, Captain, we do have orders to escort you there."

"Okay," she frowned again, "There's coffee in the kitchen, " she pointed to the kitchen and disappeared towards her room, almost 20 minutes later, she came back with her dress blues minus her jacket on and carrying a bag and her jacket on a hanger.

"Ready, Captain?" Shaw asked with an eyebrow raised, not quite believing she was ready.

"Actually, if you can take those," she pointed to the bag and hanger, she said, and went to the back, and brought a dark blue bundle. "We have to make a stop first."

"We are not prepared to make any stops".

"Then you can wait for me at the Mountain. I'll be there by 0600," she stated. "Or I can go in my car, and meet you halfway… or we can simply go out of your way by 40 blocks and we can leave my charge under a responsible care"

"Your charge?"

"Yup, it's your call, Sirs… but I can't take him with me"

And that was when they finally realized they were being quietly observed by another pair of blue eyes.

"Just tell us where and then we go"


	18. Hidden in plain sight -Details we missed

**Hey People, first … I'll start by apologizing (again), I don't really know what happened with the formatting, but lesson learned … "never post when you can barely keep your eyes open" and then, I also have to apologize to the people who hates my time jumping skills… this chapter will bring lots of it as there would be many skips from the same times, I will only put the date the first time and then keep them separated by lines. Anyways, most of the past comes from the series, so you can just think of it like you watching it and someone commenting along (maybe?)**

 **Enjoy!.**

 **M.**

 **Chapter 18 – Hidden in plain sight. (Details that we miss)**

 _"So they dragged you first, to make you explain why there was an incoming wormhole, 4 dead airmen's and a missing one when the 'only connection' was supposedly down?" Daniel asked amazed_

 _"Exactly"_

 _"At that point, we didn't know the gate could be connected to any other gate out there," Hammond claimed, there was a tint of red at the top of his ears. "Therefore, we only could think something was wrong with the reports of the first mission, and even though the incoming wormhole previously engaged wasn't from Abydoss, our findings did show some covering up work on the reports" He finished pointing out._

 _"Yeah, and it gave a kick start to the Stargate Program," Jack dismissed._

 _"The 'new' plan was to send a Mark5 to Abydoss and blew it, if we found out that something went wrong out there, however, Jack made some good points and after a decision the wormhole was connected"_

 _"And that's how I got my box of tissues," Daniel exclaimed and the rest frowned. "Uh, the wormhole engaged in Abydos and a box came through, one kid came running to find me, and here I am standing in front of a box of tissues, I knew it was from Jack. I dialed back to Earth with a message I knew wouldn't be mistaken by anyone else and send the box back" Daniel shrugged._

 _"The message by the way was a: 'Thanks. Send more'"_

 _"Well, with the provided information I went to the President, and the second mission to Abydoss was engaged. Don't get me wrong Jack, but with your stance, I couldn't fully trust you, that's why I called Sam into it"_

 _"You were behind my re-assignment?"_

 _"Well, I asked for someone who knew about the Gate inner workings and someone who could take a mission through the gate and who wasn't there the first time. Also I needed someone that could be trusted to report back the truth, whatever the truth was."_

 _"And you got me," Sam sighed._

 _"Yes, the powers that be considered that as one of their own, working at the Pentagon for so long, you wouldn't be hiding things that shouldn't be left out. Apparently, they didn't read your whole file either," he chuckled, "that you also fit as a Stargate expert and you were available asap, did make it easier for me to choose"_

 _"But..."_

 _"I wasn't sure you should be on it, I mean, back then I knew you, I didn't know half of the things you already had under your belt. For me, you were a geek who had also logged some hours at Gulf War and I knew if your dad ever found out about this mission, he would kill me. And I knew Jack and, again, for me, he was a... Jack you were an ass... however, back then, you were both complete strangers to me. I didn't know what to expect with a team which had already kept things hidden once and a new member who, under my eyes, was too green to be sent."_

 _"But at the end, it was me." She smiled, "A couple of Majors picked me up and got me to the Mountain at 0600"_

 _"And yet you were late?" Jack asked frowning. "Our briefing was a 0800"_

 _"So what happened?"_

 _"We arrived at 0630, after dropping Aidan with Liz. I was accompanied to the 26th floor where the Majors were replaced first by Samuels, who told me what it was expected from a.k.a do not hide anything and make my report as extended as needed over things going on in the future mission. Then I was briefed on the first mission, and after that I was left with Shaw again, he told me 'you should be aware that your future CO is kind of a dark ass. Do take care of yourself, who knows what he is capable of" and I couldn't help but smile because I knew exactly what he was capable of, and what I was capable of, for that matter. Anyway, not so long before I was informed I was supposed to be at a briefing at 0800, but you know the elevators in there. I was informed around 0755, and that's why I was late."_

 _"You are so allowing us to see it"_

 **1998**

 **Monday, July 27th.**

General Hammond took a look around the room outside his office, before sighing and coming out. This was not what he expected when he took this position. He expected quiet boring days of pushing papers until his retirement was eminent and not, having to call the President and getting advice from the Pentagon over the death of 4 airmen, a missing airwoman and apparently a not so death archeologist. That the last one was alive and on another planet populated by humans extracted from Earth, was a whole new level of headache, so he chose not to dwell. He had his orders and the men around the table had his orders too.

"Gentlemen, take your seats." He said sitting at the far end of the table. 'Well, men and woman', he reminded himself and then he took a look around surprised at the missing form, "Where is Captain Carter?"

"Just arriving, sir,"

"Carter?" Jack asked from his end. 'It has to be a coincidence, there are many Carter's in the Air Force' he thought.

 ** _Present_**

 _"You knew it was her," Daniel smirked_

 _"No, I didn't," Jack shrugged._

 _"You did",_

 _"I didn't"_

 _"Did too"_

 _"Did not"_

 _"I am not the only Carter in the USAF," Sam reminded the two discussing parties, Daniel looked analyzing at her and then at Jack, and nodded. The lights on the recall device started to shine_

 _"He totally knew it was you," Daniel whispered with a smile._

 **1998**

"I've assigned Sam Carter to this mission"

"I prefer to put together my own team, sir"

"Not on this mission. Sorry. Carter is our expert in Stargate," Jack moved to write something down, just to calm himself down a little, 'Sam Carter, and expert' sounded awfully like his wife.

"Where is he transferring from?" he asked, annoyed, mostly because he needed to know the last man on his team was to be trusted. Or if the last man on his team was indeed his wife.

 ** _Present_**

 _"I swear I didn't, If I knew Carter was her I wouldn't say I prefer to put my own team together," Jack argued again._

 _"But you did knew," Daniel smirked. "Deep down, you knew"_

 _"I… I wished it was_ her, _I knew Liz wouldn't mind taking Aidan for a while, my gut told me it was her… but I didn't know it was her, or I didn't want to believe it was her… until she spoke"_

 **1998**

"She is transferring from the Pentagon," a voice from the dark spot at the door said, and he knew it was his Carter. He looked up and watched her coming into the room. She walked confidently and stopped in front of Jack, "I take it you're Colonel O'Neill. Captain Samantha Carter reporting. Sir," Jack eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing and he felt more than saw the mischievous smile she was trying to hide.

"But of course you go by Sam"

 **Present**

 _"I didn't understand how she ended up under my command; we were, after all, married… that's mainly why I couldn't believe it was her"_

 _"I was ordered to report under his command, and I was trying to convince myself it couldn't be him. But when we were standing on opposite sides of the same table, we couldn't exactly turn around and ask 'hey, what about regulations?' since our marriage was classified. We also couldn't go to you, sir, and let you know, not without the proper channels"_

 _"And it wasn't the first time we worked together, so we made a play"_

 _"Kawalsky hated me, he probably saw me like the weak link, or a doll who shouldn't be out there"_

 _"Nah… Well, yes… but you managed it pretty easily"_

 _"Well, you know, years of practice," she snorted_

 _"Yes, you have no idea how many times she got that question"_

 **1998**

"You don't have to worry, Major. I played with dolls when I was a kid," Sam sneered at Charles.

"G.I Joe?" he cockily continued

"Oh, Major Matt Mason," she smirked and Ferretti smiled beside him

"Oh. Who?"

"Major Matt Mason, an astronaut doll. Did you have the cool little backpack that made it flight?" Sam smiled at this comment. But Hammond didn't get her time to answer that one.

"Let's get started. Colonel?"

"Thank you." He said and Sam took a seat at the end of the table, "For those of you on your first trip through the gate you should be prepared for what to expect," Jack started looking at her.

"Well, I've practically memorized your report for the first mission, sir. I like to think that I've been preparing for this my whole life"

"I think what the Colonel is saying is, have you ever pulled out of a simulated bombing run in a F-16 at eight-plus G's?"

"Yes," she said firmly without taking her gaze from Kawalsky. Jack looked at her, pride shining in his eyes and surprise in his face.

 ** _Present_**

 _"But if she is your wife and you knew her all that long time as you said you did. Why were you surprised when she answered yes?" Janet asked, finding what it seemed like the first crack in this whole web of things they just started to untangle._

 _"I wasn't surprised," Jack dismissed_

 _"Si...Jack, just look at your face there!" Janet exclaimed pointing to Sam's view._

 _"Well, I wasn't surprised with the fact"_

 _"He was there when I did that in not simulated environments," Sam defended her husband, and Janet just raised her eyebrow looking to her friend. Then she turned to Jack,_

 _"Okay, I believe you Sam, Jack knew about your skills, but then again, why would you look surprised then?"_

 _"Because," he said as an answer and then Janet looked at him, with one of those looks she gave him when he didn't want to be taken care of, he huffed. "I had to be surprised, not many people of her age have done that, but what helped me to actually look surprised was the simple fact that I totally forgot she actually had those simulated ones in her non-classified file"_

 _"Oh" Janet said and but kept looking at them as if she didn't quite believe them._

 _"Can we continue?" Daniel whined_

 _"I will feel very pleased if you demonstrate the moment when SamanthaCarter offers to arm wrestle," Teal'c said with a bow._

 _"How on Netu you know that, T?"_

 _"You know the grapevine started way before the program," Daniel shrugged._

 _"Indeed"_

 _"I should know that better than anyone," Sam sighed._

 **1998**

"Well, it's way worse than that," Kawalsky added trying to make it sound worse than it was.

"By the time you get to the other side, you're frozen stiff like you've been through a blizzard. Naked," Ferreti said, exchanging accomplices looks with Charlie. However, Sam didn't even breathe before saying

"That's the result of the compression your molecules undergo during the millisecond required for reconstitution," sounding awfully condescending.

"Oh, here we go, another scientist! General, please"

"Theoretical astrophysicist," Sam said, Jack looked at her trying to cover his 'only that one' face

"Which means..?"

"Means she's smarter than you are, Colonel." Hammond said and the other man chuckled.

 ** _Present_**

 _"Hey, you know what, General? You were right, she is way smarter than I am, and I couldn't be prouder," Jack smirked and winked at Sam._

 _"How did you manage?"_

 _"Geez, Daniel I think you already asked that question today"_

 _"How did we manage what?" Sam asked, trying to understand what the thing Daniel noticed then was._

 _"That! Chat as two unknown people, convince a room full of people you didn't know or like each other; you, coming into the room and feel the need to prove yourself in front of him, and then you, looking at Sam with that smirk which says I am not buying it knowing full well she is capable of that and more!"_

 _"Oh! I wasn't pretending that!" Jack said, and then with a look at Daniel, he sighed, "my 'I-am-not-buying-it look was actually natural. Not for her 'supposed' experience or lack of thereof, but for the way she was hiding her true potential"_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"As you already pointed out, I know what she is capable of, but hearing her downplaying herself is quite frustrating. Most of the time it has to be done, just like I have to play dumb." He said, Sam smiled and Daniel raised an eyebrow to show he wasn't buying it._

 _"Do you realize that for being a Colonel he has to have a Bachelor Degree, and that a Master's is highly encouraged to move forward faster?" Sam smiled, crooking her head to the side._

 _"So you have a Masters?"_

 _"And a Phd…" He smiled._

 _"Anyway, for talking as two unknown people, we don't really do that…we talk, that's it. After going through so much together, we got to a point in which we stopped pretending, it's easier to talk as we usually do at home than try to pretend we don't know each other at all. ," Sam sighed,_

 _"So he calls you Carter, and you call him, Sir regularly?" Hammond asked amused._

 _"No, we have a lot of practice separating military of civilian, sir" Jack grimaced, "at least with each other" Sam smiled_

 _"The difficult part of talking is not letting anything classified out and knowing our boundaries on the different groups. The rest… if they don't know us, they don't know if we know each other or not, so whatever way we act, they don't know if it is odd or not, unless we do something which can be marked as an unmilitary behavior. If they know us, they know how we are, how we behave. Most of the people who know us, believe we are just good friends. Some actually think we are 'attracted' to each other but they also believe we are both afraid to commitment and there's nothing that says I-can't-get-you more than a USCM code. Most of them think we are just an odd pair"_

 _"Although, the grapevine always pointed you two as a pair who argues as an old married couple"_

 _"Yes, but they say that about you and him too, Daniel" Janet pointed, and Daniel blushed._

 _"For us is true, because we are an old married couple, even if we haven't been married for that long. But, you knew us like that… you never wondered, just accepted it"_

 _"Yup, it's easier not pretend when people doesn't know you or when they know you enough so they accept your real you as a pretended you…. I don't know if I'm making sense right now"_

 _"So, back to that day, I was in an easier position than Jack, because they didn't know me, but they had worked with Jack before. He couldn't be too much out of character, and I kept pushing him, and warning him"_

 _"I did screw up once in that meeting," Jack mused_

 _"You know? Now we know you two were ... are married, there are some things that actually make more sense," Daniel added_

 _"Such as?"_

 _"You know Kynthia, the Broca virus, The Shavaddai, what was that thing with the stones? There's that, then there's Edora…"_

 _"What was odd about those before that isn't so odd now?" Sam frowned_

 _"Daniel Jackson! Don't you dare to continue…" Janet glared at him "I want to see the arm wrestle part before I get too old to do so"_

 _"Well, now that you mention it again, Janet; me too"_

 _"Ok, back on track… The General was saying…"_

 **1998**

"…Means she's smarter than you are, Colonel. Especially in matters related to the Stargate," his men chuckled.

"Colonel, I was studying the gate technology for two years before Daniel Jackson made it work and before you both went through. I should have gone through then." She sobered up at the look Jack gave her, "Sir, you and your men might as well accept the fact that I am going through this time." Jack eyebrows almost hit his hairline,

"Well with all due respect, Doctor." He started,

"It is appropriate to refer to a person by its rank and not its salutation." she sounded angry, however she was trying to show what he just did. Jack's eyes widened a bit, then he controlled his features again, "You should call me Captain, not Doctor," she ended up in a much softer tone. Jack looked sideways to the General to see if he caught of his slip.

"Captain Carter assignment to this unit is not an option. It's an order"

"I'm an Air Force officer just like you are Colonel and just because my reproductive organs are inside instead of outside doesn't mean that I can't handle whatever you can handle," Jack smiled at that comment, while she tried hard not to laugh at the dumb phrase she just used. 'God, did I really said something that dumb?' she thought

"Well, this has nothing to do with you being a woman." He said, finally taking his seat, just in front of her. "I like women. I've just got a little problem with scientists."

"Well, Colonel, I logged over 100 hours in enemy airspace during the Gulf War. Is that tough enough for you? Or are we going to have to arm wrestle?"

He raised his eyebrow knowingly and she blushed slightly and couldn't keep the small grin out of her face for them, Samuels interrupted them just then.

"I don't mean to throw a damper on your enthusiasm… "

 ** _Present_**

 _"Aww, you really said that! I never believed it!"_

 _"Oh my God, Jack! You looked about to laugh!"_

 _"Hey, she won the last arm wrestle. She was cheating, but she won, how could I not smile about that?"_

 _"Anyway," Sam started, and got interrupted by Hammond._

 _"You know, now I finally know why you referred at her as Doctor, or how you did know she was a Doctor."_

 _"What do you mean?" Daniel asked_

 _"Well, when at the meeting and a couple days after it, it nagged me that Jack called her Doctor. She didn't say she was one. I didn't say she was one, he knew by the way she spoke, she was a scientist and there are plenty of scientist out there that never get to Doctors… then, she corrected him, 'Theoretical Astrophysicist' Sam said, Not Doctor.. "_

 _"Ah, my slip"_

 _"What would you have told me if I pointed out that then?"_

 _"Probably that it was a lucky guess, that I expected the foremost expert on the Stargate matters to be a Doc." He dismissed._

 _"I see. Well, now that you all have seen the arm wrestle part, and my slip of calling Sam, Doctor. Without me knowing she was a Doc, what else did you saw we didn't want you to see back then, Danny-boy?"_

 _"Can I start with the push through the gate?" Hammond asked_

 _"Oh, you saw it?" Jack blushed "Sam started to technobabble again, and believe me, I have seen her in full techno-babble mode before, it's not pretty. She was about to have a techgasm because the way the event horizon moved and I wanted to be on the other side already... so I gave her a little push" he finished, smiling sheepishly._

 _"Now that you mention back then, when we first met… Jack you made some gestures which pointed you knew her. Sam was going about the dhd and how it took them 15 years and I don't know how many computers to MacGiver the thing, and you called her, she turned around and you just gave her a look and she introduced herself, and when she smiled at me and introduced herself as Doctor you were marking her as yours too. You said 'I thought you wanted to be called Captain' and she blanched a little, I thought it might be fear or something but I never actually thought about it. Now, I can see you did things which didn't make sense to do if you didn't knew each other for long or long enough. I should have known you knew each other way longer that you were supposed to, if I took those and other signs into account. But you are right, I didn't know you, so I let those slip, assuming it was a normal occurrence between you, I learned later you had supposedly met that morning but I had already another set of issues on my mind"_

 _"Other signs?"_

 _"Yes, if I paid attention, by dinner I should have known you were together." He said and the couple raised their eyebrows. "Let's see, when we had dinner, you sat together. You could have sat anywhere, but no, you sat together, really close together. You were more than just sharing a bench; you invaded each other personal space without even notice it. You looked at her before trying Ska'ara moonshine, she smiled at you. Not her regular smile, but her full beaming one… Yes, I know, but the guys back at the SGC have a list of 'Sam Carter's smiles'" he rolled his eyes, "Then, when you passed her the drink, you were very careful not to touch each other, which was incredibly awkward for you, Sam, because you had to pick it up with your left hand. Then, Ska'ara tried to give back your lighter and your mood changed, if you didn't know each other, Sam shouldn't know the value of that exchange, but then your mood, Sam, shouldn't have changed either, maybe empathized but not changed. Even when I explained you about the cartouche, you Sam went back and stood right next to him and you exchanged glances the whole time, then you brought me here…" He stopped, frowning "Where were you then, Sam? And you Jack? Back then you told me than I was a cheaper date than your wife was, you told me I would never meet your wife. That after you came back from Abydoss she already left. You told me you were sorry she left, that she forgave you for your son. But you could never forgive yourself"_

 _"Yeah, well… at that moment I really thought I would never tell you about Sam as my wife, so you met Sam, but you didn't meet my wife. My wife rarely drinks on dates, since she prefers to drink at home when if she loosen up she won't be telling anyone classified stuff,"_

 _"He isn't a big date drinker either, I actually believe it comes from a need of being alert all the time, being outside just make us feel wired"_

 _"Nothing was a lie, it was more like an extended truth, just remember… when I came back the first time I thought Sam was dead and I was sorry I couldn't do anything for her, I also thought we were giving up Aidan. I still blame myself for Charlie, I still feel guilty sometimes about knowing I was willing to give Aidan up, but mostly I just kept the story that I told you and made it longer because I still needed to do so"_

 _"As for me, I was at my home, before he got to you, we talked. We knew you didn't have were to live and you also didn't know where I lived, so Aidan and I spend the night at my house, when you fell asleep, Jack came to us, and we lived like that until you found your place"_

 _"We woke up early and I went back to my house, but we did have time before the mission to set our non-classified history straight"_

 _"I see… I don't like it, but I think I get it"_

 _"Now; what other things you saw over the years, Danny boy?"_

 _"Well…what was then the Shavadai?"_

 _"Yeah, well, we both agreed we hated you that day," Jack mumbled_

 _"Sam?"_

 _"Yeah, we agreed…" she added_

 _"Well, except for when I could mock her about being, you know… all dressed up, that was pretty good."_

 _"I thought you were having too much fun about it!"_

 _"Yeah, well, you didn't see his face when she saw me with the dress." Sam winked at Daniel_

 _"You have to show us," Janet said_

 _"She was your wife back then and that's why you made the worst case scenario, that's why you said there wasn't a chance in hell for Turghan to have her and offered 500 for her"_

 _"And a gun"_

 _"I still can believe you bought me"_

 _"Well, I still can believe you started to get naked after that incident in P3X-595"_

 _"See, even that makes sense now, you were drunk and you went to him. Not me to me or Teal'c"_

 _"Indeed"_

 _"And it explains why you weren't impressed by her fighting skills"_

 _"No, not impressed, I knew her movements pretty well, so I was okay with it... well, until I learned it was till death, I wasn't okay with that!"_

 _"Then Kynthia came… and you were so jealous"_

 _"Yes and …you knew or imagined by then I felt 'something' for him. So I don't see the weirdness"_

 _"I understood the jealousy part but, you didn't look jealous, you looked betrayed and I didn't understand why you should feel betrayed, not if you only had a thing for him. Now, I know you felt betrayed because it was your husband having sex with another woman, under drugs or not, the feeling was there."_

 _"Yes, I felt jealous and betrayed and angry," she admitted to her friends, with a sigh._

 _"And I completed the circle when I sent her home, making her feel insecure and abandoned," Jack added with a sigh of his own, and everyone in the room turned to look wide eyed at him "What?! We talked about it! She is my wife for cryin' out loud!"_

 _"And he didn't have sex with her," Sam smiled brightly_

 _"I don't get it, how it got the …"_

 _"Saliva," Janet provided_

 _"Yes, we kissed," Jack stated._

 _"But you were ... and she was..." Daniel tried to relate what he saw with what he just learnt_

 _"Yes, she undressed me, and she pushed me to the bed. She stood up to get naked, I presume, and I… I fell asleep the second my head touched the soft bed… I was tired and drugged or not, Kynthia wasn't Sam. She told everyone we finished the rite because she was too embarrassed of her failure to seduce me… Anyways, I imagine you can find several things that seemed off but now you know better"_


	19. Surviving year one

Hey there, I'll be rewatching SG-1 (yay!) and revisiting some important chapters as you already pointed out, there are some of them that will be revisited, I just don't want to forget any great marks. However, as I moved out the dates… we are going to stop around mid Season 5 or maybe at the end of S5 … Let's see xD .

Enjoy!

M.

 ** _Chapter 19 – Surviving year one…_**

 ** _Present. (2002)_**

 _"Oh yeah! Yeah! Don't you believe for a second you are off the hook There's more… the virus from P3X79"_

 _"Don't remind me of that one… we had to work with the Marines," Jack whined and Sam snorted. "I'm pretty sure he just wanted to watch Sam's six, which is lovely by the way." He winked at his wife_

 _"Yes, I mean, the mission, not that… argh..." Janet answered, blushing when she noticed what she just agreed with, "the Virus brought an interesting result back to Earth, I remember it... and I also remember quite well Sam the first one from SG-1 showing signs of it"_

 _"Ack! Here we go again"_

 _"Well, we theorized Sam went to you because in her basic brain she considered you an alpha male. We also theorized she picked you because she knew you better than other Alpha male and she didn't pick Teal'c because you aren't human," Janet pointed and Teal'c bowed. "However, that's not exactly what actually occurred since by being married, the concept changes, so now we know she picked you because you were her mate." Sam blushed profusely._

 _"I liked better when you referred to me like an alpha male rather than a mate," Jack complained_

 _"You never told us how you figured she was sick…" Janet trailed and the couple blushed._

 _"Ah…"_

 _"I don't actually remember," Sam shrugged, but still blushed_

 _"You totally know,"_

 _"I don't, actually… but Jack told me what happened"_

 **1998**

 **SGC – Locker Room**

Jack closed his locker door to find his wife on a sweet little tank top number and he was surprised by it since he knew she owned a couple of those but he never imagined she would bring them to base.

"Carter!" he said as soon he remembered where they were where, and quickly put his shirt on "Uh... sorry, didn't know you were in here". He barely said it and she was pushing him hard and kissing him

"Mmph! Hey! What the hell's going on?" he asked, they had an agreement to never cross the line while on base, ever.

"I want you." She said, her voice low enough to make him shiver.

"Why?" he asked, confused by her actions, "I mean, no! Carter, this is a little out of line, don't you think?" he tried to reason with his wife but she wouldn't have it. She pushed him, making him fall flat on his back and she climbed on top of him, kissing him hungrily.

"You want me?" she asked huskily and if it wasn't for the where, he would have used that moment and more hours after it to show her just how much. But he was still on base, she was still under his command, this could be …

"No, no! Not like this, not like… Carter! What's gotten into you?" he fought her between kisses, it didn't make sense. Not for his air force brat, then he remembered the thing the others had, so he flipped them over and she fell flat on the floor, still fighting with him. "It's about time you saw a doctor, Doctor." He said to her, like every other time she was sick and she didn't want to go. And then he saw her, his wife, looking at him and he couldn't avoid planting a small kiss on her neck…then he grabbed her and carried her to the infirmary, hoping the fight to keep her there and the walk would manage to calm down his body.

 ** _Present_**

 _O'Neill Residence_

 _The couple exchanged a glance, "Well, fine… Sam appeared at the locker room, and she … well she tried to, you know, seduce me" he blushed_

 _"And what's wrong with that? She was your wife, she is your wife"_

 _"Well, It was ON base, at the locker room, anyone could come in"_

 _"And that's how he knew I wasn't quite myself," Sam blushed._

 _"Oh, but let's not make this all about you, Sam… then there was Jack being jealous and that didn't even make sense, why would he claim her? I never thought about it back then because you were beating the crap out of me."_

 **1998**

 **SGC, Control Room**

 _"Jack! There you are!" Daniel said coming into the control room, seeing Jack standing in front of the dialing computers. "Going on the Internet to do a little research on Australopithecus, and wow, what happened to you?" He finished when he saw the beaten up look of Jack O'Neill and the torn state of his clothes._

 _"Oh, I… got in a little wrestling match with Carter."_

 _"Why?" Daniel asked, confused_

 _"I guess she's got whatever Johnson's got." He sighed, "I had to drag her off to the infirmary."_

 _"What, did she start a fight with you? Like Johnson did with Teal'c?" Daniel questioned, looking the preoccupation on Jack's face._

 _"No, she, uh," he grimaced, he knew Daniel wouldn't tell anyone who could endanger Sam's career, "tried to seduce me." He finished and Daniel took a couple seconds to process it._

 _"Oh. You… poor man." Daniel answered_

 _"No, it wasn't like that." Jack quickly corrected Daniel's idea, "She was like a wild animal. She was nuts."_

 _"Well, is she all right? I should go see her." He commented now a little worried._

 _"What? Why?" The Colonel asked, and Daniel snorted,_

 _"What do you mean, 'why?' because I care about her" and that answer brought a little green monster out._

 _"You care about her?" Jack grabbed Daniel by the lapels of his BDU jacket, "What's that mean?"_

 _"It means I care about her, she's my friend." The space monkey answered warningly, then he smiled and pushed himself back, "Now let… go!"_

 _"She's not yours to care about."_

 _"What the hell are you talking about?"_

 _"I'm talking about Samantha. You just stay away from her, okay?"_

 _"Okay, Jack. I think you should come with me to the infirmary, okay? Just let go of me and let go of my…" and that last comment made him punch Daniel until security managed to bring him down._

 ** _Present_**

 _O'Neill Residence_

 _"See, I knew something was wrong because you called her Samantha and showed a lot of signs, you told me 'she is not yours'."_

 _"Well, she isn't" he grinned_

 _"Yeah, yeah, I know, I do think Sam is beautiful," Jack glared at him, "but hey, she is more like a sister to me so don't worry, I won't touch your wife," he winked at Sam, "Unless, she wants me to" he smirked and the rest of the table laughed when Jack groaned._

 _"Okay, enough of the virus. We weren't in control of ourselves"_

 _"And yet, you managed to make us believe you were not a couple but just two Alpha's trying to bond," Janet laughed._

 _"And then, we met Jonas… and Jonas knew you, Jack. I assumed it was because you were the base 2IC, but no, he knew you because you sent him to the hospital over Sam."_

 _"I actually was worried he would tell," Sam whispered. "I mean, I had talked with him once at SGC, he told me he was okay, and we never talked about anything else. But when I was with him, he was so gone by then that he didn't even remembered to mention it. He was more worried about keeping himself as a God."_

 _"And knowing the last time they were together for longer than half an hour, he almost killed her, you didn't try to rescue her?"_

 _"Well, I know Sam, and I know Jonas type… and if someone could get to him, was her, then we had our plans and I got myself trapped and he knew had his suspicions about us "_

 **1998**

 **P3X-394**

"Just turn it on." Hanson pushed her

"What if I can't?" Sam asked from her position crouched behind the device. "Colonel O'Neill" she said as soon as she saw him being escorted in.

"Captain," he warned in the voice he always used under unplanned situations, "I see everything's working out just as we planned."

She blushed at his comment, and managed to have one of those silent conversations they had already mastered by now. Thankfully, it went unnoticed by Jonas, whom walked towards Jack to release his restraints. Then Hanson looked at Sam and with a simple evaluation and a smirk he said, "Shoot him!"

"No!" Sam exclaimed before he even finished, Jonas turned to her and with a sickening smile, "Alright, I'll..." she started and crouched again behind the device.

"Wait, you are going to turn this thing on in here?" The Colonel asked, the tone he used made her feel more comfortable with what she was about to do.

"Do it now." Sam turned and glared at her ex-fiance, "If it works, I'll spare him." He smiled in return.

 ** _Present_**

 _"And then he took you to the Gate and you saw him beat Sam again"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"And you wanted him dead"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"I saw that look in your face, Jack," he responded to the raised eyebrow, "I also saw your look when Jonas went through, Sam"_

 _"Well, that we wanted to kill him and actually doing it are two different things," Jack commented._

 _"It's like Jack told me that day, when I was feeling bad for not being the one that killed Jonas, since I had the chance. He said to me no matter what the reason is, every time you break the 'no killing' commandment, it takes you one step closer to Hanson…. And we both had a lot of them hanging over our heads as it was, he is right, you know?" she sighed, "However, the following missions were even harder on me"_

 _"Argos," Daniel whispered and she nodded._

 _"As we already told you, we talked… a lot, about it, Sam understands why I asked her to leave."_

 _"And after Jack bid his farewell to Kynthia, she walked with me to the temple and told me she knew how much he loved me. She confirmed nothing happened between the two of them. I was still angry, though, he preferred to spend his last days with an unknown young woman instead of me…and then, I remembered, Aidan was still back home and he needed at least one of his parents back in a timely manner. ."_

 _"So, are you saying Jack did it for Aidan?"_

 _"No, I didn't do it for Aidan, I mean, not just for Aidan… come on, you saw many of the crap she had to put up with, I didn't think she deserved to put up with a dying old man, not yet at least. And I did it for myself too, I, I couldn't see her pained eyes."_

 _"But it was the next one which put a divide between us two, after that one… we both took time out. " Sam sorrowful expression was heart breaking_

 _"We lasted almost two hours," Jack added depreciatively. "We just can't be as apart as we used to"_

 _"I don't understand…why? What mission was it?"_

 _"The one to the planet full of crystals" Teal'c provided_

 _"The one that brought Sarah and Charlie back to the picture," Sam continued mumbling, looking to the floor, not trusting in whatever emotion she might be feeling._

 _"The one you left me behind," Jack added, clenching his jaw trying to deal with his emotions._

 _"Oh," was everything their friends could say._

 _"Yeah, oh" they both agreed._

 _"Wait, I'm confused here… you told me you didn't know he had a family, I told you about his family, about Jack's being separated and his son…" Sam sighed._

 _"I'm sorry," they both said, Sam's eyes were full of tears once again, and Jack lowered his eyes looking somewhat embarrassed._

 _"Why?"_

 **1998**

O'Neill Residence

The night was clear and the day was cold, Jack was waiting for Sam to come up and snuggle with him under the warmth of the comforter he brought up, and do nothing more than sit there and watch the stars they knew and talk about nothing and everything like they always did. He sighed, something was bothering him and he knew Sam already noticed, just like he noticed something was worrying her.

"Hey," She said coming up with a thermos. 'Hot cocoa probably', he thought and they exchanged a knowing glance. He moved the comforter and patted his lap.

"Hey," he answered with a grin, once she was comfortably set on his lap and covered by the comforter. Then they kissed, after a while, Jack shuffled and moved to put some hot cocoa in the lid of the thermos, then she sat again, this time just putting her legs across his lap. He grabbed the lid and pulled her closer so she could stop trembling.

"We need to talk," they both sighed and exchanged at amused glance, knowing that, most of the conversation would follow with them talking at once.

"What's bothering you, Sam?"

"What's worrying you, Jack?"

They laughed again at their timing, and Jack waved his hand to ask her to continue. She smiled and then bit her lower lip, telling him with such simple act that she was really nervous.

"You aren't pregnant, are you?" He asked and made her laugh, they both knew they conceived Aidan because she was not on the pill during and because their shared time at Green's Heaven.

"No… It's kind of worse than being pregnant could be," she whispered

"Being pregnant is not a bad thing, isn't it?"

"Of course no, it would complicate things vastly but I wouldn't mind. But I digress, and it's your fault"

"Yeah, blame it on the guy," he sighed and she punched him playfully in the arm. He mocked being hurt and then kissed her. "Kid or kids, I love you, Sam. Whatever is worrying you… we will be fixing it."

"I'm… I'm afraid, Jack…" she said softly, burrowing her head on the crook of his neck, "of screwing up…" she continued before he could ask for clarification.

"You mean, you are afraid something will slip and they will know we are hiding something and somehow we will end up at Leavenworth and Aidan shipped to God knows where?" She nodded several times against his neck, making him groan with the action and sigh with the confirmation. "I'm afraid too"

"It's just… I know Daniel has this history about your life, about Sarah and Charlie, and how you became that bitter version of you that you were during those days, and I'm worried that somehow, I say something I'm not supposed to know, you know? Because, I'm not supposed to even know about them, since you never talk about them in public and we are always on opposite sides of the base, so it's dumb to think you might tell me"

"I know, I'm worried I'll screw up too, I mean, I know I did in the first meeting and no one noticed, but it's getting harder and harder to stop myself before saying things. I almost told you that one of the untouched looked like the picture of Mark you have in your mantel, or how the baby Daniel delivered looked quite like your niece. It get it, believe me"

"The thing is… what the hell can we do about it? It's not like we are the kind of people who openly discuss family"

"I… we should create a scenario where we discuss this, like me running into you looking some pictures or maybe, you find me looking at my old pictures?"

"Do you still have the box with the old photos?"

"Yes"

"Jack, I know this is too much to ask, but would you take it to your locker and maybe, when we come back from next mission…"

"You could find me going thought it when you go to shower?"

"I guess we can think of another way… don't worry, I know we will get ..."

"No," he interrupted her putting a finger over her mouth. "I think that would be quite appropriated actually, so you can find me in the locker rooms and we can 'exchange' histories and be loud enough to whomever happens to still be there or close, can overhear us"

"Sure?"

"Yes, Sam… I'm sure. I mean, still pains me… but it's you. We've been there before, I guess I can continue."

"Thank you"

 ** _Present._**

 _"So it was a setup?" Daniel asked, outraged, "All that about not knowing he had a family… Oh my God! I told you he wasn't married… you looked pained. When I left you, you were pale and confused"_

 _"Yes, and hurt. I… Jack told me you thought he was divorced, knowing it was for safety reasons doesn't make you feel less wounded… and even though, I told him I was alright, I was still processing the abandon issues his stunt in Argos caused."_

 _"And then, you asked about Charlie again, I told you how it happened and you, you weren't surprised, you told me you could imagine and you could actually, I saw a flash of pain going through your eyes. Then you looked down,"_

 _"Yes, I didn't want to show any other feelings, I knew you saw the pain before I could control myself"_

 _"And you asked about his wife, I told you I though he hadn't seen her since joining SG- 1 and you knew it was far longer, didn't you? That's why you quickly changed subjects. What I don't understand is… how you didn't recognize him…not being him?"_

 _"Well, he… he actually reminded me of the day I went to his house for the first time. He looked pained and I wanted to cancel our plans, but he was there, with the box in his hands and I really believed he was crushed, I couldn't check any further because we were on base… and then, he was back…coming from the Stargate"_

 _"And I was taken to confinement, so we couldn't exactly talk, then we were talking with that thing and then…"_

 _"You came and let us know the thing was dangerous if exploded or something like that," Daniel added quickly, and then something seemed to register in his mind "…what about Aidan?"_

 _"What about him?"_

 _"Weren't you worried the other Jack could come and get him?"_

 _"Yup, it scared the crap out of me"_

 _"I was scared as well, but when you left me to do some more tests, I called Aidan's school and told them that under no circumstances Jack could take him out, I mentioned some sort of radiation sickness we didn't notice before he left to go over there and I also called Liz to ask her to pick him up"_

 _"Then Sam told us, the thing was going through your box…why did you jump to the conclusion he would go to Sarah?" Daniel frowned._

 _"Because, there aren't any pictures of Aidan or Sam in that box."_

 _"And then we got word that a J. O'Neill was admitted and we went to the hospital… and then, Sarah was there. When you saw her and Jack…"_

 _"I… I couldn't look. Then I helped her out, praying she wouldn't recognize me… but she did"_

 _"She did?" Sam nodded_

 _"Yes, she took a good look of me and gasped the moment she knew and that was the moment I turned around and I ran back to our mission, escaping any questioning she might have"_

 _"To go to that explanation of my pain," Jack clenched his jaw_

 _"I knew it was there; just like he knows about my pain… and then, watching Charlie, knowing what it meant for him. What I couldn't do for him… " she trailed, a couple of tears leaving her eyes, "I don't know how I kept myself from reacting differently"_

 _"That's why you ran in front of all of us, without waiting or looking back"_

 _"I... I couldn't watch anymore."_

 _"I can only imagine the pain the whole thing caused to her, but he knew, he told me to go back to Sam and take care of her, because even if she couldn't completely fix the hole in my heart, she made me happy."_

 _"There's one thing I don't get..." Janet added, and she got a set of raised eyebrows as an answer, "Charlie, I saw him pass and I'm pretty sure the energy thing made him look around 6 or 7 years old"_

 _"I asked him, why, I mean, I knew it was Charlie, it looked taller and older than I remembered him to be when… he told me, he not only got my old memories, he saw my new ones too, and he understood that making him exactly as I remember him to be could put me and Sam in a dangerous situation and used the image he saw, the one I had to make in order to keep my storyline straight.."_

 _"He did apologize to Samantha on the helicopter back to the SGC," Teal'c provided_

 _"Huh, that's true… I never knew why… I guess it makes sense."_

 _"Sarah called me later, and we met. She asked me how I was… and she told me she recognized the girl who was on my team as the same who sat with me that day years ago, I couldn't deny it to her, she… she didn't get the full version, she still doesn't know we are married. But she knows I'm happy… that was easy. Getting my feelings sorted and helping Sam sort hers… was a whole different issue"_

 _"But we managed, I remember I went straight to Liz's and picked Aidan and embraced him so strongly he complained. Then I went home and I couldn't keep my mind from making me remember him, her, the way they embraced and I was so super jealous and pained and at the same time I understood, I knew that if I ever got the chance to see my daughter for at least a minute or two. I would take it and then I would deal with the consequences... I understood."_

 _"I went home and it was empty, and I looked around and my eyes fell on the picture in the mantle, the one of an oldish Charlie… and I, I needed her. So I ran down to her side and she saw me and we embraced and we told each other incompressible things"_

 _"We both asked for forgiveness, it was very surreal and it was all that we needed. After, we collapsed in bed because of the amount of stress that mission brought, and Aidan was settled between us and we knew we would be alright."_

 _"And then he jumped in front of Teal'c and went lost in the Cimmerian caves." Daniel sighed, and Sam bit her lower lip before nodding once. "And I told you they were dead…I'm sorry Sam. I … we hurt you both many times with our ignorance, didn't we?"_

 _"Yes," they both admitted_

 _"But we were the ones keeping secrets from you, you simply didn't know better"_

 _"For crying out loud, Sam! I couldn't stop talking about Sha're and I knew you realized I was thinking about her chances and while I was at it, Jack was missing, presumed death even and you, you got really restless but never asked, you never mentioned… If I knew…"_

 _"There's no need"_

 _"I'm sorry, I apologize for all that I've done. Please forgive me for all the pain I've caused"_

 _"Daniel, for all is worth… we accept your apology, however, there's nothing to forgive, we did what we had to, you did what you thought it was right, and the past is in the past… all that we said and done… it can't be changed"_

 _"What about Daniel's wakening?" Janet asked, "I remember you came with Teal'c and the wake was held at this very same house"_

 _"We are talking about the first one, aren't we?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Huh, well, second one actually, I agreed to hold that one here because I thought it was what everyone was expecting since apparently everyone agreed the space monkey was the closest thing to a family for me, and I was his closest thing to a family"_

 _"Dave had a free day, he took Aidan. I dropped him before going to pick Teal'c. Then we came, and Jack started to act strangely and it was weird for me, because I've seen him mourn before and it wasn't anything like that, add those visions to the mix … it just didn't add up"_

 _"We talked that night when we got back home and we figured out we were sharing the same visions and we had to see if Teal'c had them too. Then, we went to Janet and somehow convinced the General to go back… and Daniel was freed"_

 _"I was in that observation room, when Mackenzie started the tests, I was there when you remembered Sam," Hammond said and she nodded, "And you clung to Jack, and Mackenzie told me you said, 'oh my God, Colonel, we left him behind.' And I saw the look in your face… It's clear now, you knew as well as Jack, what it meant to be left behind, and I thought your reaction was odd, clinging to your CO no matter how much you think you know him after 6 months or so, isn't a typical reaction…it makes sense now. Both the hug and the pain"_

 _"Wait! You told us that you never had issues with feelings interfering in your missions…" Daniel trailed_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Then we met the Nox, and when we tried to kill Aphophis and end up.."_

 _"Yeah, dead and revived… so?"_

 _"Sam, you jumped when you saw Jack being killed. You couldn't control yourself… isn't that risky?"_

 _"Well, sorry but I never had seeing him dying before. Hurt, miserable, tortured, happy… and all in between, yes. However, being killed wasn't one of those, it didn't got easier after time, but I guess we both managed to kept ourselves in control this whole time"_

 _"Yeah, I was just going to point out the exchange when Nafreyu introduced himself to you, Sam. I guess he not only liked you because you were a pretty girl, but because you were a mother. And then Jack told you, you couldn't keep it. How on Earth someone who you barely knew know your intentions? And yet, we didn't find it odd."_

 _"I guess we have to be thankful that you weren't really paying attention to us, Daniel"_


	20. Cassie

_First of all, sorry for the delay… this chapter took me a long time to write and I'm still not too happy about it and of course, my no happiness with this came with 3 weeks of long work days which led me to not even turn on my computer on Sundays. So, I really hope you like it or at least enjoy it._

 _And finally, many, many thanks to all of you who got this far! We are in chapter 20 already!_

 _Thanks for all the support you've given me on this one… It's really cool to get so many nice reviews._

 _Anyways, I better let you read…_

 _Enjoy!_

 _M._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 20 - Cassie_**

 _"_ _You'll see I was paying attention, I just never suspected you could have a past," They both raised their eyebrows and Daniel blushed, "I mean, you, together. Argh, I know you have a past but I never thought you could share a past, a future maybe… but never a past."_

 _"We know… and believe me, we are really glad you didn't."_

 _"Or maybe, if you did this could have happened earlier… oh, well, maybe not," Jack thoughtfully added_

 _"Yes, why are we doing this anyway?" Janet asked_

 _"Wait!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I just remembered another occasion," Daniel smiled sheepishly._

 _"Are you seriously trying to say we are going to go through all the missions so far?" Jack grunted_

 _"Yes, I mean, you already hid enough things from us, I find it fitting you explain all of them so we have an ample vision of whatever situations were hidden."_

 _"You want us to explain every single one of them?"_

 _"No, just the most important ones…"_

 _"And those would be?"_

 _"Whichever we remember we deem important enough to analyze?" Daniel asked hopefully and the couple sighed._

 _"I guess we couldn't expect less from you"_

 _"Fire away"_

 _"So, Hathor?" Janet asked with a bright smile_

 _"Oh no, if you go there... I'll go there too," Sam answered and Janet smile faded._

 _"I agree we should skip Hathor too, " Jack winced_

 _"And I agree with Jack, it's still embarrassing"_

 _"I guess you agree too, General?" Janet asked and Hammond nodded, Teal'c raised an amused eyebrow "So that takes us to Hanka, when you found Cassie"_

 _"Huh, I just remembered you told me 'you didn't think the Colonel had a telescope on his roof just to look at the neighbors, did you?' and at that moment I was so immersed on knowing Jack knew about astronomy that I overlook the fact you weren't supposed to know he had one"_

 _"Cool, so I'm not the only one who had a slip," Jack grinned and she rolled her eyes_

 _"Well…what about Hanka then?"_

 _"Cassie," Janet whispered, it was a touchy subject after all, "until I saw you with her, I never thought you would like kids, I knew you had a niece you visited once in a while, but with Cassie, you took her in like a mother would."_

 _"I…" Sam started, opening and closing her mouth several times. Jack moved, and standing behind her, he embraced her at her waist level and she took a step back, falling desperately into his arms._

 _"She made me feel things I thought I had long buried. Cassie, she isn't even the same age than Nikki…" a lone tear escaped her eyes, "and yet, she made me feel… and then she had a cardiac arrest and I panicked… and I knew if something happened to her…" Sam gasped for air._

 _In a surprising moment, she turned around falling in Jack's chest, she didn't cry nor sniffled; she just couldn't keep pretending it didn't affect her. She knew she could keep containing the tears which were long overdue, but even her walls trembled sometimes. Jack, on his part, tightened the grip on his wife, trying to send her all the strength she needed, however, he too, was barely keeping it together. His eyes were also shimmering with unshed tears which, like hers, would never be free._

 _"I saw the attachment happening." He sighed, "I felt the exact moment it occurred, that's the reason why I knew she had to come back to Earth with Cassie. I knew if something was to happen to the 'little girl' it would really affect Sam. What I didn't know was she was a ticking bomb. If I knew that, or how it would affect Cassie's small body… I wouldn't have let her come. I would have ordered her to stay, under some scientific premise, that way she wouldn't be forced to watch, she wouldn't attach herself even more,."_

 _Daniel was about to interrupt him, but Jack only raised a hand and the archeologist stopped and nodded to him, understanding that his friend needed to take it all of the way._

 _"And maybe, it sounds unfair or cold to you, but I know, even if Sam didn't come with Cassie, she would have been treated exceedingly well by you, Janet. However, once we were back and we knew what had transpired on Earth… there's simply no way that Sam wouldn't go down with her. I know her that much, even such a small attachment of a couple seconds would make Sam go with Cass, and a look from Cass, would have her staying… just like she did."_

 _"How can you be so sure? Things would have been different, I mean, they formed a bond because Sam took care of her while she was on base." Janet asked, knowing full well Jack was right, but she wanted to know why he thought that._

 _"It's simple, really… I saw her. I saw Sam's soul under her military façade, I saw what it did to her. Moreover, I know, if I was to go down… I wouldn't come either. We are parents, we know kids know when they are left behind. We know how we affect Aidan every time we have to go."_

 _"And then, you asked her to come back to you. You pleaded with her. I didn't understand how much it was affecting you back then… then, the numbers showing she was going down again, and you, you called her Sam and her, without you asking, explained why she had to stay and you didn't disagree…"_

 _"Those were the longest minutes of my life, I could have lost her, I don't know what I will do if I lose you, Sam." He mumbled, if there was some noise no one would have heard him, except Sam._

 _"And that's why you didn't adopt her?" Janet asked, in between pained and relieved._

 _"No," they both shook their heads, "it wasn't that"_

 _"You'll see…we love Aidan, we adore and cherish every single second we have with him, and we won't change having him for anything in the world. However, we know we aren't the best parents around, I mean, we are rarely around! Our poor kid is so used to be moved from one place to the next that he believes living in the same house for more than a week is a vacation"_

 _"And we love Cassie, we really do, just as much as we love Aidan, but she already went through a lot, she already had to learn new things and hid our national security secret. How could we possibly ask her to live with ours as well?"_

 _"How could we ask her to be part of such a mess? It wasn't fair to her. We talked a lot about our posture in the matter. It wasn't easy," He shrugged, "We first wanted to take her in, then we analyzed our situation… but at the end, what settled our minds wasn't our own issues."_

 _"We both settled our postures when we considered her and we knew, without a doubt her best chance, sadly, wasn't with us."_

 _"At least you explained why to her?"_

 _"Of course we did, she actually knows Aidan."_

 _"She knows him?"_

 _"Yup, Aidan and Matt… "_

 _"And yet she never mentioned it," Daniel commented._

 _"She also knows we are married," Sam shrugged_

 _"Wait! She knows it? How? Why?"_

 _"We had to explain the why to her, obviously," Jack smirked_

 _"But you just said you didn't want her to burden her with your secrets," Daniel frowned_

 _"Actually, we told you we couldn't 'ask her to live with our secrets' not burden her with our secrets," Sam pointed, as if that was a whole explanation. Daniel exchanged a glance with Janet moving her to turn around and face her friends with a raised eyebrow, the couple sighed._

 _"There's a difference," Jack pointed_

 **1998**

It was a lovely day, SG-1 was supposed to meet at the park and just have a nice little outing, Jack walked the path until he saw a red head peaking on the side of a tree. He came closer and he noticed the girl sitting hunched over one of the roots. Her whole demeanor screamed sadness.

 **"** Hey kiddo, why so glum?" Jack asked to Cassie, whom sighed deeply.

True to their words SG-1 left base or the lower levels often to check on the girl and her adaptation process, she was living with Janet and visiting the NORAD day care when the good Doc was on call and they got used to meet outside on random days to keep her accompanied and help her to fit in until she developed enough skills to have friends of her own age.

The Air Force was still looking for someone with enough clearance to take care of the alien girl and both Jack and Sam had seen the pained expression this caused on the lovely little girl.

 _"Abandon issues," Dr. Mackenzie said to them, "she will suffer it if she doesn't find a family to belong soon," Jack frowned under that memory._

Yes, they went to visit Dr. Mackenzie, since both agreed he was okay when he wasn't trying to analyze them. After that meeting and even the days previous to it, they discussed the situation.

"She's suffering," Sam stated morosely

"I know! Do you think I can't see her?" Jack grumped.

"I know! It's just…" she sighed, "It's just so not fair. She already lost everything"

"And we can't do anything to change it"

"I just… I would love to be able to give her a home, but how can I want that, if I can't even provide a home for my own child?"

"We are providing a home our child, it's just not a…"

"Conventional home and that's why," They both said, they embraced taking strength of the other.

"I know…" They both settled again.

No matter how many times they discussed it, they always got to the same conclusion. It wouldn't be fair to Cassie to be part of the mess they called life. How could they bring a girl who was in desperate need of stability, to a family who never was in the same place?

Even knowing the full ramifications of what would happen if one of them ended up with Cass, both of them presented themselves as candidates. Even knowing they weren't suited as individuals for keeping her, their lives were too complicated on papers to be responsible for a child. However, they also knew if no one suited appeared, they would use the only chance they really had to adopt her, and that was presenting their marriage certificate, which was another can of worms all together. He shook himself out of his own dark thoughts and looked around, only seeing Teal'c and Daniel.

"Where's Janet?" he asked her with a frown

"She was called to the base, she asked Daniel to ask Sam to take me for the night"

"Oh" Jack mentally searched his mind to add the change to their schedule, he was so absorbed in his plans he almost didn't hear the question. He didn't actually hear it at all, "Huh?" he answered to the faint mumbling coming from the little girl.

"Why you and Sam don't like me?" she frowned, looking at him over her small hunched shoulders.

"You know we both love you, why would you say something like that?"

"I… you didn't take me as your child," she pouted

"It's complicated, kid"

"How complicated?"

"Adult stuff complicated?"

"You just don't want to tell me the truth." She stated and Jack sighed.

"Tell you what," he started and Cassie eagerly locked eyes with him, "I'll, no, we are going to tell you the truth."

"When?"

"Tonight. You said Sam's taking you, isn't she?" Cassie nodded, "Ok, so she will let me know when you are back at her house and I'll come and we'll talk. Sounds fair?"

"Yes," She smiled brightly.

"Now, let's go to Teal'c and Daniel before they realize they don't know where you are," Cassie chuckled and they walked towards their friends, at that same moment, Sam got to them from the other side of the park, and Cassie jumped at her waiting arms.

"Everything alright, Carter?"

"Yes, Sir…. Where's Janet?"

"Ah, she didn't explain much, she was called to base. Anyway, she asked me to ask you to take Cassie to your home for the night?" Daniel shrugged and looked to the horizon, missing completely the almost panicky expression which was quickly exchanged over Cassie's head.

"Not a problem, I love Cassie's company," Sam grinned, tightening her embrace.

It was three hours, a burger with fries, a milkshake and a cake. (They, couldn't miss the cake). When the girls finally arrived home, a.k.a Sam's house.

"Sam?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Jack wanted you to call him when we arrived home, I mean, your house." Cassie blushed, making Sam smile.

"Okey, let's call Jack then, I mean, the Colonel," she quickly corrected herself.

"I know you love Jack," she said with her big expressive eyes settled on Sam's

"Uhm," Sam bit her lower lip, how could she denied something like that to her? Should she accept it?

"I know he loves you too," Cass continued, Sam opened her mouth to say something, anything really, she wasn't too sure what she would answer to it and that was when she was saved by Jack picking his phone.

"Hey Ja…Colonel, Cassie mentioned you wanted to know when we arrived home?" Cassie giggled at the flustered way Sam was talking.

" _Are you up for some visitors?"_

"Always"

" _Oki doki, don't be scared if we shook your floor," he joked. "She needs to know" he said before exchanging goodbyes._

"Is he going to come?" Cassie asked hopefully and Sam nodded.

"But until they come, we should get you bathed and dressed for bed."

The floor in her dressing room moved not too long after, she was coming out of the main bathroom with Cassie in tow, she screamed when she saw a part of the floor moving, that it was close to where they were standing looking for something for her to wear, didn't help.

"Don't be afraid," Sam calmly pressed her shoulder, "you can keep some secrets, can't you?" Cassie nodded eagerly when the floor slid to one side, the light from the passage way shone, making Cassie blink a couple of times and then…

"Mommy!" Aidan was hugging Sam's legs and from his position at Sam's legs, he moved back a couple of centimeters to observe the girl. "I'm Aidan," he gave her a wet smile.

"Hey Cass, are you ready for that truth you asked for?" Jack said from his position, sitting on the side of the opened floor and grinning to the picture in front of him.

"Yes," the girl nodded eagerly. Then, Sam's phone rang and she moved to grab it, it was Janet.

"Sure, give me a sec and I'll put her trough," Sam said to the tube and signaled Cassie to take the call.

"Hello?"

 ** _Present_**

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"It was the day I was called to base because they accepted me as Cassie's mother." Janet whispered._

 _"Yes."_

 _"I guess our timing was good, because we didn't have to explain something to her and somehow make her feel inadequate as we were afraid of"_

 _"Janet, what you did for Cassie… we can't even begin to describe how happy made us. You actually single-handedly lifted a huge weight from our shoulders" Janet blushed._

 _"But your call, didn't save us from the explanation"_

 **1998**

 **Sam's house**

"I have a mom," Cassie whispered in awe when she entered the living room after hanging the phone.

"That's so cool! Did Janet tell you when are you meeting her?"

"No… Janet is my new mom," she marveled, dropping her full weight into one of the plush couches in Sam's living room. The girl looked delighted with the idea of having a mom.

"She is?"

"Yes," she nodded once, her eyes were bright with joy

"That sounds amazing, Cass, Janet is a really good person."

"I know." She eagerly added. A couple of minutes later, Cassie finally dropped back to Earth when a small body settled against her. It was Aidan.

"I know you… from the day care," Aidan nodded and smiled toothily at her.

"Cass, you asked us to tell you the truth. We know we can trust you won't tell anyone," Jack stated seriously, to which Cassie nodded solemnly.

"What we are going to tell you, you can't say it to anyone. Especially not to the guys or Janet." They waited for her to nod before continuing, her face grew serious as she noticed how grave the adults were.

"Okey"

"You said earlier to me that you know I love Jack and he loves me too," O'Neill's eyes widened at his wife's words. Sam blushed, she wasn't trying to be so blunt but she couldn't come with another way to say it.

"Uh uh, it's in your eyes," she smiled, "They sparkle when you look at each other. My mom, my Hanka mom, always showed me people in love and their eyes always sparkled"

"Really?"

"Yup," she nodded again, "so, you are in love… what's new?"

"We met a long time ago, and we fell in love… and we got married," Cassie's eyes widened comically.

"However, we can't tell it to anyone… not even you are supposed to know. So if someone knows you know, we will be in a gigantic trouble."

"I won't say anything," she finished making a zip and lock gesture with her hand, somethings were universal apparently.

"Also, you know Aidan, from the day care. Aidan is our child." Cassie frowned at this confession

"But, you are never with him and when you go to the park with me, you don't bring him along. What happens when you go off world? Is he alone, too?"

"Cass," They patted the place between them, when the girl's eyes were covered in tears.

"It's not nice to be left alone," she whispered.

"We know Cass. Aidan is not left alone, he stays with my sister and he loves it because he can then expend some time with his younger cousin."

"He is still too young, he's yet to understand what feeling alone really means, he doesn't feel it in the way you feel it. For him is an adventure of sorts, for you…"

"It's not nice," she pouted

"Yes, and that's really why we didn't adopt you, Cass." Jack told her, softly caressing her cheek. She nodded but still kept the pout going.

"You'll see, if we took you in. First, you wouldn't ever be with us. We aren't around Earth enough to be the parents you need. Then, you wouldn't be able to say we both are your parents, one of us would end up being your parent and the other one, your legal guardian. But not, your 'mom and dad'"

"But you are mates…"

"Yes, but remember, no one knows, and no one can know about it"

"Okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes, something's are more complicated on Earth," she sighed. A moment passed and she frowned, "you will still visit me and take me to the park now that I have a mom, would you?"

"Of course, sweetie, you are still very important to us and we love you," at that moment, Aidan jumped onto Sam's lap and embraced Cassie.

"I wove you" he said, and it was everything Cassie needed at that time.

"I love you guys. You will always be family to me"

"You will always be family to us, too"

They knew more explanations were due, not that night, but in a close future when Cassie fully understood the meaning of what they revealed and they were sure it would come sooner rather than later, with the bright girl they came to love as their own. However, they decided not to worry too much about it, it would be easier to cross that bridge whenever it came.


	21. A kiss and the (almost) End of the World

Hey! Sorry for the delay… work is still taking a lot of time. But here we go, at least it didn't take that long. Anyway,

Enjoy!

M.

 **Chapter 21 A kiss and the (almost) End of the World.**

"Narim," Daniel whispered to Sam, once he was back in the room.

After such a touchy situation, almost all of their friends excused themselves to go to the washroom, for water, for air… they both saw it clearly for what it was, a time to get themselves together, and they were grateful because they were in desperate need of getting themselves together too.

So when Daniel softly whispered the name to her, she was ready to tackle the subject, and so was Jack.

"What's with that guy?" Jack asked dismissively, but with an eyebrow raised and protectively standing a whisper behind Sam.

"Ah… he was … you know… and …you and him… you expended a lot of time together… and …" Somehow the lack of words, made both Daniel and Sam blush. Jack only clenched his jaw.

"What did he ask now?" Hammond asked joining the room again and noticing the silence that took the room.

"Oh! General, you were the last one MIA here," Jack smiled, "just so you know, Daniel whispered 'Narim' to Sam, I think he is trying to make me jealous," he concluded.

"Narim?" Hammond asked confused.

"Yup, that whitey, brown haired, tallish, Tollan guy that drooled around base following Sam like a lost puppy. You know, the one alien who took our recently adopted and quite mischievous cat…he had soulful brown eyes too," he joked looking at Sam, whom just blushed some more.

"Oh, yes, I remember the Tollans," Hammond gave Sam a knowing look, "I ordered Sam to talk with the mentioned alien. He seemed a little…. enamored with her"

"A little?" Janet snorted.

"Oh come on…" Sam grunted.

"We talked about Kynthia…" Jack shrugged pulling her in a loose embrace from behind

"Yeah, yeah," she huffed and with Jack laugh filling her ears and the rumble of his body against her back, the screens begun to shine.

 **1998**

He looked at her from his position by the door of their en suite, she was already in bed and waiting for him, apparently reading a book. However, knowing her for so long, he knew there was something going on in that head of hers, that she hadn't turned a single page in the last 5 minutes helped, and he thought whatever was going on in that mind of hers, probably related with the exchange he had earlier with Daniel.

 _'I kind of interrupted Sam and Narim' Daniel told him, making him frown._

 _'Were they talking way above my head as usual?'_

 _'They were kissing,' Daniel stated and Jack clenched his jaw. But concealed all the flames of jealousy under a cold mask. If Daniel noticed his slip, he didn't say. Not that he actually said anything else._

He probably did noticed, Jack thought to himself. Sam and he, they both knew Teal'c and Daniel enough to know they were aware of the not too hidden feelings between them.

She had been reading the same page for too long. She noticed she wasn't actually reading the darn page the moment she felt him staring at her. She tried first to concentrate and read it, but his eyes on her made that an impossible feat, she looked up and found him staring at her without seeing her, she denied with her head and tried to get back at her book. Seconds later, she sighed and closed her book annoyed with herself.

The sigh appeared to have brought him back to the moment and she looked at him with a knowing smile, he smiled sheepishly back and blushed a little at being caught staring. But he didn't say a thing, he only walked to his side and slid under the sheets, while she turned off her lamp and rolled over to his side, claiming her usual sleeping place, which still was, halfway on top of his body. He smiled, and caressed her back with one hand and turned his lamp off with the other, knowing the darkness and what it always did to them.

She smiled against his chest, following his line of thought. The darkness had always given them the confidence in themselves they needed to talk about anything and everything and jump whatever insurmountable cliff they've encountered so far.

They normally didn't need the dark to talk. They both knew, whatever the cliff name was, they could talk about it in the broad light of the day. However, after years of doing it that way, there still was something comforting about confronting some situations embraced to each other and completely surrounded in the dark.

It suited them.

Sam sighed for the umpteen time that night and he felt her lashes fluttering in his chest. The universal sign for I don't know how to start. He smiled, sometimes things never changed. For Sam, it always took some time to find the starting point of a thread she wanted to untangle, but he already had an inkling of where this was coming from, and he decided to help.

"So, Narim, huh?" She sighed, of course he knew.

"Nothing happened," she tried and he waited, if she was still fighting her conscience there was nothing he could do more than wait. She chewed her lower lip.

"He kissed me..." She said after forever, and felt him hold his breath, ready to take the blow she was about to land. "And I, kind of, kissed him too"

Even if he didn't say anything, she felt the change, his body tensed immediately and the air surrounding them got charged with a thick wave of jealousy. She took some time to think how to trade these waters and allowing him some time to say what he wanted to say. Nothing came out of him, proving her he knew about it and she just confirmed it to be truth.

"Daniel told you, didn't he?" she asked, knowing it wouldn't be any other way.

"Yes. He told me he went into the room while you were kissing. I .. I didn't want to believe him," he clenched and unclenched his jaws several times.

She looked up and seeing him doing so, she moved across him to turn on his bedside lamp and sat in bed, her eyes locked on his. He raised an eyebrow as response.

"I have nothing to hide, Jack and it's not what you are thinking," she affirmed confidently, noticing what was really bothering him. It wasn't so much the kiss, but the chance of losing her to someone he couldn't compete with. Someone who could snatch her with words he was unable to use.

"Sam, I was there! Not when he... you ... kissed. But I saw him, his eyes shone when he looked at you, and people talks, you know? More than you told me... they commented on how cute couple you were and how awesomely romantic he was, how he followed you like a lost puppy with those 'soulful brown eyes' and how utterly innocent you looked when blushing and," she placed a finger over his lips to stop him.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't." he glared at her, "don't try to soften it... just tell me, talk to me dammit!" he lost it and she nodded several times not able to look at him for a moment, then he softly raised her face and his eyes searched hers.

"He, told me on the first day that I was like an angel. We connected at some scientific level. Or that was what I thought." she whispered conflicted.

"Come on, Sam, even you had to be able to notice him trying to flirt with you or whatever they call it"

"I did... and I have to say I took some advantages of it. He was willing to keep talking and we needed all the intel we could get."

"I know that! And believe it or not, I understand it, you were ordered to do it and it's not like you could say 'I can't do it, I'm married. It doesn't make it any easier tough'"

She nodded, she knew he was aware of her orders, he wasn't against taking advantage of the infatuation either. He simply didn't like it was her doing the flirt back nor that she looked as infatuated as the alien.

"Why did you give him our cat?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know what really transpired for that kiss to happen and giving her an out to get her bearings. She snorted

"You hated the poor thing"

"But you loved it... and I was willing to keep him," he pointed and she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They both knew he wasn't ready for any other kind of kiss, yet.

"And I love you for that. However, we both know keeping it would be a mistake. Poor Schrodinger would end up back at square one with us. Yes, we found, cleaned, feed him... we managed to do so for two weeks already, but how long would we be able to do it? Nah, he is better off at the Nox's homeworld."

"Even if you don't know for sure there's such a thing as cat food in there?"

"Oh crap! I haven't even thought about it!" She blanched a little.

"I'm pretty sure Lya will be able to provide some sort of sustenance for him, " Jack said softly caressing her cheek.

"Sustenance? Somehow it doesn't sound like a good thing," she grimaced.

"Yeah, well, I don't think they can actually walk into a store and get cat chow," he joked. She chuckled lightly, then she sobered up.

"He came up, out of nowhere earlier today, and he told me he was sad to leave me behind"

"With many more words, I presume," he grunted making her smile

"Exactly, but words are just that and we both know it"

"There's when he kissed you?" She shook her head

"No, he... they have this recorder, he told m _e,_ he showed it to me. Just like we record music and videos, they can record feelings. He told me he recorded his feelings on our last conversation and then he shared them with me." She closed her eyes, trying to forget the sensation of someone else feelings coursing through her body, she opened her eyes and a tear or two ran freely. "I... played the thing, and he asked me to close my eyes and allow his feelings to run on my body," she sniffled, and searched his eyes. "I knew he was flirting with me before but when his feelings took over mine, I found myself overwhelmed with the intensity, he felt so deeply. It actually reminded me of how I feel for you," He nodded and waited her to continue to talk.

"Then he told me they had a custom which showed more than the recording and he kissed me. It was more like a lips caress than a real kiss and it lasted a second. I smiled and told him we had such custom too... I don't know why I actually did it... but seconds later I was moving forward and pressing his lips with mine and Daniel went in and it dawned to me, what I just did," she was now crying and he opened his arms and she flung into his chest. "I'm sorry, Jack, I'm so sorry"

"Did you..." he tried, "have any doubts? About us, I mean?" he asked nervously. She shook her head against his chest and recoiled to look at him in the eyes.

"Never, Jack." He harrumphed. "Listen to me, and listen to me right," she said, once again putting enough space between them to be able to look at him.

"I was nor am infatuated with Narim, I know now he was in love with me, before the recording I believed he talked to me like someone infatuated would, however, to be able to look the part, you know, bright eyes and the blushing of the rumors, I had to think about you, about your eyes and your words, his words might be fancier and he might be able to follow my technobabble better than you, but he wasn't you. I love how you pretend not to understand me, how you push my buttons, how you make me be a better person, I love who I became by being with you. I love you, Jack. I fell in love with you a long time ago and since, I walked with you, unable to have you, knowing you couldn't be with me in the way I wanted, I couldn't be more than 'just a friend'. Until one day, when somehow I finally had you, and you choose to have me as I always wanted. And after all that we went through, I'm not letting you go, unless you ask me to," she smiled and he denied that foolish concept with his head, unable to find the words in his mind. "Someday, maybe, I will believe in fate or destiny, or figure out how karma works, but right now, Jack; I believe we do the things we'd choose to, and even if I have the chance to redo everything... I'd choose you. You are the one for me…always."

"Always, Sam," he said cleaning her face of the tears her confession brought. They looked at each other for a while, letting the words sink in.

"I think I was overwhelmed by his feelings," she whispered later, "You know? He wanted so much to kiss me and hold me... and I was feeling his need. I think that's what happened because I can't understand it in any other way," she cried and he saw her. He saw how conflicted and sorry she was. It was painful to see how utterly confused, she felt. He surged forward and claimed her lips until air was a necessity, trying with all his might to erase that feeling of her eyes.

"Jack," she gasped when they parted

"Sam..." he panted in response.

"Are you sure?" she questioned his actions, caressing softly his face.

"I've read once that, if you do something quickly enough, you might be able to replace a memory," he explained mischievously.

"But a long time has passed"

"I don't care… I just don't want you remembering anything but the taste of my lips in yours," he said in not so fancy words, but this time, she was jumping to take her chance with her one and only, because of her feelings taking over her body.

 ** _Present_**

 _O'Neill Residence_

 _Someone cleared his throat, but probably what brought them back was the not so subtle ball hitting Jack's head. The couple blushed profusely._

 _"I'm sorry," they both said at once, then they exchanged a quick glance and a sweet smile._

 _"There are memories in which we tend to get lost," Jack added, scratching the back of his head._

 _"Anyway, we talked about Narim, and the kiss. We also took a couple of therapy sessions, but it's complicated to find solace in such kind of thing when you can barely get something useful from advices given under false premises and vague notions of the issue at hand."_

 _"It was worse with Jolinar memories, but that's another can of worms," O'neill dismissed quickly._

 _"Every mission so far, was a test for our relationship, some more than others. However, we remain together. Of course, at that moment, getting stuck in Antarctica and almost dying, again, was really helpful towards finding our ground."_

 _"According to your mission report, you noticed he was getting worse when he started to talk about his ex wife." Hammond provided._

 _"Well, it helped. Jack hadn't talked about her in a long while and I couldn't exactly tell you, he said goodbye to me and he apologized to leave me alone to take care of Aidan then he started to talk about Sarah."_

 _"Nor I could tell you, the things we talked about. I think it was one of the few times where we let our relationship out. Because there wasn't anyone else who could compromise our status," Jack said. "However, next time I will gladly talk in front of a nice and toasty fire than over a white freezer God only knows where"_

 _"Ok, so Tollans, then Antartica …and then I came across you on that parallel dimension…."_

 **1999**

 **SGC Infirmary**

"No! It wasn't a vision, or a dream, or a hallucination. It was...real. I know this is hard for you guys to believe... but the entire time you thought I had disappeared on P3R- 233... I was experiencing an alternate reality."

"And you were there and you were there, and there's no place like home." Jack added, not even questioning about the alternative reality existence.

"As a matter of fact, you were there!"

"Daniel, it's not that we don't believe you..."

"So you do?"

"No! It's just that..."

"...we don't believe you."

"Jack, this is very important."

"Daniel, when you were in this alternate reality, were there differences?"

"Yes, uh...Teal'c was leading the attack on Earth, I wasn't part of the program. You and Jack were engaged to be married."

"Excuse me?" Jack raised his head

"What?" Sam surprised herself asking.

They glanced at each other surprised with that outcome, but contrary to what someone else could believe they weren't surprised to be 'engaged in what could be another reality but that they somehow were free to tell people.

"OK, uh, even if you did actually experience this alternate reality..." They both frowned at that, "doesn't the very fact that there were differences means we won't face the same fate?" she finished focusing on the issue and at the same time taking the subject of their 'engagement' out of the conversation. She would gladly discuss it later, when there weren't any infirmary personnel who were known for spreading rumors too quickly.

"Yes, but the defining event- the death of Ra- took place in both worlds."

"An attack of retribution?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes! And the same thing is gonna happen here unless we stop it."

"All right, wait a minute, let me get something straight here…." Jack said, trying to hide a smile, "Engaged?"

"It is theoretically possible." Sam answered somewhat annoyed.

"It's against regulations." He stated as if they didn't already know about it.

"I'm talking physics," she pointed out belatedly adding "sir. The whole concept of alternate realities, entire alternate universes, was predicted by Albert Einstein a long time ago..."

"I thought you might all be here. How's our boy?" General Hammond asked entering the infirmary.

"He's gonna be just fine, General." Sam answered, then she saw Samuels in his back, "Major Samuels."

"That's Lieutenant Colonel Samuels now, Captain." Samuels bragged and Jack tightened his jaw bothered by the difference.

"I beg your pardon, sir. Congratulations." Sam said, glancing quickly to her husband, hoping he wouldn't say anything which could give them away.

"Thank you." Samuels answered with a cynical smile.

"You'll always be Sparky to me." Jack added with a smirk, just to annoy Samuels, since the guy liked too much to brag his career advances on Sam.

 ** _Present_**

"What's your point? A part of reminding me how much I hate Samuels and how stupid was he was promoted and Sam wasn't." He often thought he had a crush on Sam and was like one of those preschoolers go pushed the girl they liked.

"You were engaged! I mean, we should have seen it by then"

"It was a close dimension…" Jack justified.

"There is a possibility that you already had Aidan"

"Yes, and there was a possibility he wasn't there yet. Many things could have been different too, for once, me not being in the military, which could have happened after the academy, or maybe I didn't go at all. And being 'just' engaged, has its own set of variations, for example, if I wasn't in the military then I probably didn't end up in that mission which left us to marry under the classified mark. We might just meet or reacquainted with each other when we both ended up at the Stargate command."

"Yup, I agree… it shouldn't count"

"And if it makes you rest assured, Daniel… Aidan is part of the Alpha list."

"When time came here he is to be sent to the Alpha site… that's an excellent backup plan! How on Earth did you managed that?"

"Jack's sister is on the Alpha list"

"And as we told you, we do have measures in place to keep him safe"

"Your sister is one of them"

"Yup"

"Ok, that does explain part of it but… you had Aidan, you are married and still you both choose to go on a suicidal mission on the spur of the moment?"

"You mean this?"

 **1999**

"Hammond's given up. They'll bury the gate day after tomorrow." Jack said once he came down the stairs and into the now covered command center.

"Then I must return through the Stargate as soon as possible." Teal'c affirmed

"Guess we all should go through the gate as soon as possible." Daniel added

"Whoa. Go through? To where?" Sam asked

"To the coordinates from the other reality."

"Daniel, dammit..."

"Jack! It was real!"

"Even if it was, how do we know that that address correlates with this reality?" Sam questioned

"There's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

"We should enter the coordinates and attempt to open the gate." Teal'c concluded.

"OK, hold on. Has anyone considered that we'd be in gross violation of orders? Sir, we'd be court- martialed the second we get back." Sam verbalized Jack's thoughts.

"If , if we get back." Jack added completing that line of thought.

"Jack, if we don't go through, what I saw in the other reality could happen here. This whole planet could be wiped out." Silence fell in the room for a while, which Daniel used as a chance to sell his concerns, "In the other reality, by the time I left Sarah was dead. Carter, your family was dead. Hell, I was dead. Everyone was..."

"Daniel, I got it!

"So, shouldn't we stop the same slaughter from happening here? Let me ask you, Jack. If we don't go through now, and the Goa'uld do attack later...how would you gonna feel?"

"How can just the four of us stop the attack anyway? Even if we do go through," Sam again tried to point the reality of their situation.

"Well, we'd have a better chance now than trying to stop an onslaught later. Trust me, I have seen it."

"If the coordinates are for a Goa'uld world which is not on the Abydos cartouche...the Goa'uld will most likely not expect us. I believe a medical attack could be successful."

"Surgical attack, Teal'c. It's called a surgical attack, and I'd feel like an idiot."

"Sir?"

"I was answering Daniel's question. If we don't do something now and they do attack later...I'd feel like an idiot." A couple moments passed as they let the decision sink in.

"We go.'' Jack confirmed to Daniel.

"I, too, will go." Teal'c compromised. The three men turned to look at the Captain, who until now was just pointing all the facts against it. She looked at Jack for the briefest of the seconds.

"It's not an order, Captain." Jack said to her

"I understand that, Colonel. Thank you… I'm going."

 ** _Present_**

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"So that's how you decided to go then," Hammond said amazed, and they all nodded._

 _"Was that what you were referring to as a rush decision?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"It seems like pretty rushed to me," Janet added._

 _"Would you believe me if I say it wasn't?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"It wasn't rushed." Jack stated, and it was received with a collection of skeptical glances. "Oh! Come on, you must notice by now that we do talk"_

 _"If you recall there were 3 days from the hearing and that day," they all nodded, "so we had 2 nights of discussions about the situation and what we should do. We also organized Aidan's things in case we didn't come back."_

 _"We talked with my sister and her husband and left Aidan with them,"_

 _"We also tried to make our kid understand there was a chance he wouldn't see us again. We made him a video just in case, explaining everything, well, most things."_

 _"Woa! So you planned, and still had me under the impression you didn't believe me?"_

 _"As Sam stated that day, Einstein theories talked about those kind of things, so we knew what you said might be real"_

 _"But, it might not be real too." Janet added_

 _"Exactly, that's why we talked about the situation. I mean, if we decided to dial and the gate didn't engage, then we would be ready for a court martial and in our case, it could mean many things. Or, as it happened,"_

 _"The address could engage and you could end up going to a suicidal mission to which you didn't have real chances, and it could mean many things," Hammond concluded._

 _"Yup, pretty much. But it did help that, either way the things we should prepare for… were the same"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"If we ended up court martialed, we needed to figure out what to do with Aidan to keep him on the safe side when the invasion came."_

 _"And if we ended up going to a suicide mission, we needed to figure out how to keep Aidan on the safe side when the invasion came and that's what we did, we figured things in those two days and had the ball moving for any single possibility that we could come up too"_

 _"Boy, you are pessimists. I mean, you planned around the worst case scenario the whole time"_

 _"Yes and no, we also planned for a non invasion scenario, a simply court martial leading with both in jail, a court martial leading to both as civilians and with no jobs related to what we always did, and so on and so forth_ "

 _"You know, son, I always considered you had a strategical mind, but you are proving me you are quite the strategical genius" Hammond praised Jack, he blushed a little_

 _"Well, I'd love to take all the glory, but reality is Sam's pretty darn good at it too.. I just…"_

 _"We talk," Sam added with a smile._


	22. The Official Meeting of Jolinar & Jacob

Hey Good People, (yes, I was watching Daniel on Abydos and I still find funny that everyone is good)

Sorry about the long time this has taken, but to make out for it this is I believe the longest chapter so far. Yey!

Hopefully, it's as good as it is long. Anyway!

Enjoy!

M.

 **Chapter 22 – The official meeting of Jolinar and Jacob**

 _"Still, you risked your life and went to that suicide mission and ended up saving the world"_

 _"Yes," they dismissed._

 _"I mean, it wasn't just us there. Teal'c and Daniel did their fair share of work and so did Brata'c and his people. Granted, they were not many more than us… but we did it. Without the knowledge they had, we probably would have ended up using one of our many backup plans for Aidan"_

 _"What I was impressed with was how much you questioned Jack's actions, until then I haven't seen you ask him about his actions," Daniel said_

 _"Well, I know Jack. I had to make sure he was doing this for the right reasons"_

 _"Did you really doubted about my actions?"_

 _"Nah, I trust you. However, I had to question the reason behind your need to grab Klorel"_

 _"Oh, that's right, you went with that plan of grabbing Klorel."_

 _"Well, let's not dwell on my actions… we managed to save the world for cryin' out loud"_

 _"Let's just say things happened in the way they were supposed to, including Daniel almost death."_

 _"Ok, so … If my memory is correct, then it came our nice stay in prison," Daniel added, dismissing his near death experience._

 _"Ah, our glory days in Hadante"_

 _"The time when we freed the destroyer of worlds," Sam said sadly._

 _"Come to think about it, we never crossed her or any other place she could have … destroyed, expect that one when I, we..." he blushed. "You know"  
_

 _"You are correct Daniel Jackson, however, before the events of Hadante we went to Nasya. I presume you will want to delay its visit." Teal'c affirmed looked at Sam, whom looked uncomfortable for a while, remembering those days still made her somewhat weary._

 _"As you all know," she exhaled, "I was trying to do CPR to one man, and he had some sort of seizure, he grabbed my head and I heard the awful noise of a goa'uld and I wasn't myself anymore"_

 _"And yet, you didn't recognized the change in her?"_

 _"I noticed something was wrong with her the moment I took her away from the man. She wasn't acting normal. Then she was doing weird stuff like attacking Teal'c and giving me weird punches in the arm"_

 _"And a whole night at home didn't make you aware of the change?" Janet asked, now they had that information about them, she was surprised Jack didn't find out about Jolinar sooner._

 _"We slept." Jack frowned, "I noticed there were odd things on her behavior, but how on Earth would I have known there was a snake on her head when you already checked her out? There was no weird voice, nor glowing eyes… nothing more than strange behavior, she wasn't surprised when she saw me at home, she even curled on top of me like she always does!" Sam blushed, "Sorry, it kind of came out." He apologized to her, "Anyways, you all talked to her too, and until Cassie brought it up, no one figured it out either"_

 _"No, but now it makes sense that Cassie called you instead of talking with me. She knew about your relationship with Sam and she figured out you would notice the changes too, and with that made her history believable."_

 _"And then I gave you the order of interrogating her…" Hammond added._

 _"Yes," Jack frowned_

 _"You were conflicted," Teal'c remembered._

 _"Of course I was, my wife had a snake on her head, and she was in jail! And I had to interrogate her and see her like … not my wife, nor my friend, do any one of you have the sightless idea of how difficult that can be?""_

 _"And Jolinar," Sam sighed, "I fought with her the whole time, making the blending complicated to her. She told me she wanted to go and find herself another host, but she knew we wouldn't let her go. That whole first day was a blur to me, I could feel myself doing things and saying things, and it wasn't myself. I managed to get some information out of her, but as I did so, she also got information about me. Which…"_

 _"Included your relationship with Jack"_

 _"Yes," Sam eyes were casted down, "I tried all I could to gain control of my own body but it was really difficult"_

 _"Probably as difficult as hearing you calling me Jack and screaming for freedom." He shuddered, then he swallowed hard, "Or seeing you almost dead, so pale and unmoving"_

 _"Yes," Janet remembered, "you stood there, even when there was an alert, you stood by her side." The profoundness of that moment settling in her mind with clarity, finally understanding what she saw back then. She shook her head before frowning, "Then you asked me to bring Cassie to visit Sam that night"_

 _"Well, I couldn't exactly bring Aidan around, or settled myself on her bed to try and comfort her."_

 _"Cassie provided what Jack couldn't in such situation"_

 _"Speaking of which, where is she?"_

 _"At a friend's house, they will drop her here soon"_

 _"Awesome, Aidan will love to see her"_

 _"What about the nightmares after …" Daniel trailed, bringing the conversation back to the topic._

 _"We both always have had nightmares, sometimes regular people nightmares, sometimes memories of the past, sometimes the past mixing up other people. I mean, we have a pretty screwed up baggage to start with…"_

 _"And Jolinar added a whole bunch of new information to the mix, I can only say I can't begin to describe how relieved I was when the dumb gamekeeper told us he couldn't read my mind"_

 _"But having dreamed of Jolinar's memories was what led you to ask to be monitored at the infirmary"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Are we really going to jump to meeting the Tok'Ra?" Daniel asked_

 _"I for once wouldn't mind recalling the time when you first met Jacob" Hammond said._

 _"Why I was sure you would ask that… Sir?" Jack groaned._

 _"I for once, wouldn't mind to go through any other mission, if you recall any other mission," Sam shrugged._

 _"There was that one where you were drugged over the Sarcophagus while we worked our slave assed in the mines," Jack provided with a smile, "But I bet you don't recall any weird behavior coming from us in that one"_

 _"Uh.. I can't say I do," Daniel blushed, "Actually, I do recall you two exchanging weird glances at each other, but it might be a product of too much sarcophagus time. Therefore, in between we had that visit to rescue Ry'ac and the Alien thing which went through your shoulder, Jack… then, Teal'c and I went back to Abydos and you two went to DC."_

 _"I guess we can jump straight to the next one, I really do not want to go through my almost death right now. Aidan can jump in at any moment, and so does Cassie."_

 _"When was that about you meeting Sam's father?"_

 _"Huh"_

 _"It was on when they went to DC. I was there too," Hammond smiled._

 _"Okay, okay…let's talk about DC then" Sam sighed and Jack smiled widely. "We were there to receive the air medal and when I got there, I found my dad was there"_

 _"Jake was an old friend of mine, so I actually called him and asked him to try to be there for Sam. I had to say I didn't believe he would make it because it took me a while to find him and invite him, but when I called him, he already had plans to be in DC for that date, I at first thought it was a weird coincidence, but now…" Jack coughed and blushed._

 _"He told me later, he too called my dad, because he knew I wouldn't do it," Sam provided_

 _"I just don't understand, why wouldn't you let your father know? It's such a compliment to get an air medal."_

 _"Well, when we moved to Colorado, my father visited a couple of times. He knew what we were doing was dangerous, but he never got clearance. He was worried about Aidan, and what would happen with him. He was worried about my lack of communication with Mark and with himself. I tried to explain we had everything planned…. It went south quickly. He also told me I should go back to pursue my dreams of becoming an astronaut, we exchanged some more words and he ended up storming out of the house."_

 _"And by now, you know both Carter's, therefore, you know how stubborn they both can be." Jack added shrugging and Sam rolled her eyes, "don't roll your eyes, I was the one stuck in the middle of you two."_

 **1999**

Jack's cellphone started to sound, he thought wearily about actually answering the device from hell, not wanting it to be from base. They had just arrived from hours of mining to no end and he has just spent a good hour under the shower, prompted by the no so subtle way in which Aidan moved away from them and how he was pinching his noise and breathing through his mouth, sounding like a mini Darth Vader. It was funny actually, but after sniffing himself, he too agreed the smell still lingered in the air.

Yes, they both took a shower back at the SGC, to take some of the grit out of their bodies, but with limited time and water pressure, it was like trying to remove hardened cement with a rose petal. He smiled, though, because that debriefing was the shortest one … ever. If it was related to the greenish tone which was taking ownership of Hammond's face or just Daniel hyperactive mode to explain what transpired on the shitty planet, he didn't know nor did he care.

To say something, he didn't like Daniel that much at the moment, no after leaving them to mine while he was playing Romeo with a Sarcophagi; so home to get clean and spend some quality time with his family won over finding a reason behind Daniel's hyperactivity. He thought back to the mission and he was really grateful he remembered to bring an extra long sleeve to it, and going with a gut feeling he asked for his shirt before they were moved to the mines.

Why on Earth Sam thought a tank top would do on that planet, was beyond is knowledge. But the moment she lost her jacket, half of the man leered at her and he knew he would be very distracted with her assets showing up giving to his imagination a wild ride. So he tossed his second shirt to her and she smiled brightly, probably understanding his reasons better than he did.

Finally at home, those wonderful minutes under the spray of the shower while his wife soaked herself in the tub with their kid, where like a balm to his bad mood. Granted, Aidan agreed to come in still pinching his nose and they had to bring his old baby tub because he wouldn't go into the tub even after the third or fourth water change, and Sam had already taken a second or third shower before. Well, her hair still wasn't her full blonde, but she was getting there.

He finally managed to feel clean enough when his cellphone went out, he shot down the shower and toweled himself dry winking at his wife as he did so, she licked her lips and Aidan laughed at both of them.

"Mommy, you shower, your hair is not gold yet" then he grinned cheekily, "and you smell"

"And you don't?" She smiled and Aidan shook his head

"Nu'uh… I'm all clean and soft now" he grinned, and Jack leaned down to grab him. He squeaked and fought with his tiny legs all the way to the bed where Jack dropped him.

The phone made its presence noted by ringing again and he cringed before looking at it, he frowned when he saw the numbers on it. It wasn't base. Jack pressed his finger to his lip to make Aidan understand he had to be quiet and he nodded eagerly, content with lying mostly naked in his parent's huge bed.

"O'Neill?"

"Don't say my name," the caller warned, "I just want to know how my girl and grandson are"

"They are okay"

"Are you sure? Why you took so long to answer the darn phone anyway? I was about to call the police"

"Uh, we just got back from base" he answered, it was then when Sam decided to join them on the room. She frowned at his words, and asked with her expression who it was.

"She's there, isn't she?"

"Yup"

"Don't tell her it's me."

"Okay" Then he figured out Sam wouldn't call good old Jake to ask him anything at this moment. "Uh…dad? How are you doing?" Sam face relaxed when she heard him confirm it was his dad.

"Dad?" Jake deadpanned, "I guess it was the only way, huh? I'm good, just missing my daughter and grandson… you know me, Jack, I'm a teddy bear"

"Yeah, that you are" he snorted. "Anyway, so you can brag about it, both Sam and I have been nominated for an Air Medal"

"Really? Congratulations, I guess. Will you send me the date and place?"

"Will do" It was then when Sam's cellphone started to ring, she was lying in bed ready to sleep for at least 8 hours, Aidan tucked in one side and space for him on the other side, she groaned loudly, and started to palm her way to find her cell.

"Listen, I gotta go now. Sam has a call, and you know the drill"

'Yeah, yeah… all that I warned you would happen happens. I understand. Just promise me something"

"Ask and I'll see"

"Keep her save"

"Always"

She raised her head enough to see if he was still on the phone when he hanged, and nodded to her to take her call, positioning himself in the place she left for him.

"Carter"

 ** _Present_**

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"So that's when you calling my dad, dad stuck then," she eyed him and he shrugged._

 _"Well, after that call I got several other calls from him, so I gave him the information for the Ceremony and when you were around it was easier to call him dad than trying to find a way to refer to him and he always pretended to be pissed off by it" Jack grinned and Sam nodded._

 _"And Sam's call?" Janet asked_

 _"That was base, recalling us because you, Space monkey, were getting worse. We had to take Aidan back to my sister's and promise him to buy him a huge ice cream when we returned"_

 _"Anyway, back to the Ceremony….where on a city full of military that might or might not know us, we had to stick to our extra classified resume. Where we barely met each other at the Stargate Program and we both were working on Deep Space Radar Telemetry"_

 **1999**

 **Washington, DC**

"I see General Hammond's already doing the rounds" Sam said as they walked down the stairs

"Oh, yeah. He's a player. He knows how to work a room." He joked, making her smile beautifully, "Punch?"

"Yes, sir. Thanks." She said, it wasn't a good idea for them to stick too much together. So when he went to get the drinks, she squared her shoulders and Hammond found her, and of course, he signaled her to join him and the person with him decided to turn around, leaving her wondering, how on Earth her dad found out.

"Dad" she muttered to herself before inhaling deeply and move forward to confront the situation in which she was now put.

"I invited Jake myself, Captain." General Hammond said the moment they ended their embrace, "I thought you might enjoy the surprise."

"Really, sir, that's sweet."

"George and I served together when the Air Force really was .our first line of defense."

"It still is." She glared at her dad.

"Of course it is. I was talking about when the Cold War was still on." Jake smiled and Sam sighed, allowing her dad to keep going, "Anyway, when George told me you were up for the air medal for your work in...What the hell was that again?" General Carter turned to ask to Hammond, who gave Sam a look. Seasoned on keeping her covers she simply smiled

"Analysis of deep- space radar telemetry."

"Right!" Jacob said incredulously, well, he knew his child and her husband used to be the best special ops agents around since everybody wanted them to fix their issues. With that in his mind, no matter how believable, her 'job' seemed, he just couldn't avoid thinking it was a sham. Thankfully for Sam, Jack decided to join the group in that particular moment, and his actions won him a not so obvious glare.

" Sam" He said, completely forgetting he wasn't supposed to call her like that.

"Thank you, sir." She said taking the cup.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill , Jacob Carter." Hammond introduced them. But he already had seen Sam's dad on his way to the group, and he also asked Jake to join them, so he wasn't as surprised as Sam to see him there.

"Carter? As in...?" he trailed, yes, he invited the man, and it didn't mean he could actually talk to his father in law as he usually did.

"As in... my father, sir, yes."

"Get outta town! Sam's dad?" He asked and Jake smiled at his son in law antics, "I've heard nothing about you, sir." He added because, in reality, Sam rarely talked about her dad when on base, or in missions. Proof of that was the not so hilarious way he found out Jacob was Sam's father.

"What's there to say about an old general waiting to retire?" General Carter answered also remembering the time when they met as family.

"Dad, I talk about you all the time." Sam rolled her eyes.

"I retired myself one time." O'Neill remembered, "Couldn't stay away."

"From your analysis of deep- space radar telemetry." Jake mentioned, trying to make one of them squirm, but they were good and he knew it.

"Well, it's just so damn fascinating." He said and downed his drink, and he saw Sam doing the same. They both knew that if someone wouldn't believe in whatever they said… it had to be Sam's dad. Too many years of special ops under his belt to not know what a bad cover was, that he used to be Jack's CO didn't help either.

"I'm sure it is. Otherwise, you wouldn't be receiving the air medal." He smiled.

"We have our moments." Jack answered with a smile, and a somewhat uncomfortable silence settled for a moment, "Uh...Will you excuse me? We don't get out of Cheyenne Mountain enough. I'm gonna grab some air, outside. General...Captain...General...Waiter?"

"I guess I'll go make the rounds." Hammond also excused himself and Sam found herself stuck with her own father.

"Just between us," Jake added, "your cover stories could use a little polish."

"Sorry, Dad?" She frowned for a second, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Of course not. I'm out of line". She squared her shoulders and clenched her jaw.

"But whatever it is you really analyze in that mountain, deep space or not deep space... it can't be as exciting as the real thing. I'm talking about getting you into NASA, Sam. I'm talking about you, actually going to space someday."

 ** _Present_**

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"So Jacob wanted to take you out of my command and into NASA? He never mentioned anything" Hammond frowned._

 _"Well, he didn't have the full picture by then. So he was under the impression that I was working under a mountain on some satellite dishes, not killing Go'auld and meeting civilizations across the galaxies. I mean, in the same mission we got awarded for, I had the chance of watching the sun come out from space, and I saw Earth from further away than any other astronaut around… but he didn't know it. He believed I was throwing up my dreams for a comfortable work which allowed me to live somewhat at peace with Jack and Aidan."_

 _"Which was also true" Jack winked at her and she grinned._

 _"Well, we live somewhat at peace, I can't deny it." She shrugged, "Anyway, back then I wanted to strangle my father for the position he forced me into, I mean, Jack has parents too and they weren't pushing him for what he chose"_

 _"I really thought it was a good idea to bring Dad to the ceremony, but I didn't think he would continue with his path of trying to make her change her mind"_

 _"Oh! But he did"_

 **1999**

 **Washington DC.**

"I made a call to Bollinger himself. Head of NASA." Her father continued once they got their drinks

"I know," she tried not to roll her eyes, NASA was her dream for a long time, how could she not know who the head was?

"I told him you'd always wanted to be an astronaut, but gave up..."

"I didn't give up!" she interrupted him

"Let me finish…You gave up waiting for the program to resume after the Challenger disaster."

"It was bad timing."

"Yes, well, I called in a few markers." She sighed, "I filled him on your qualifications. You apply again, as an Air Force nominee, young lady, and I think you'll find NASA supportive."

"There's a waiting list a mile long." She dismissed with a smile

"Not for you."

"Dad, you can't do that." She frowned

"I did." He affirmed proud of having a chance to push his daughter back to the path of her dreams.

"Without talking to me first." She stated.

"You're...telling me, you don't want this?" He frowned, confused. For the longest time, being an astronaut was his only daughter dream and he wanted her to make them true. Instead of being what she dreamt, she was now a though soldier, a mother and a wife, not at all what she dreamed of. She didn't answer him, he could see how she was fighting with herself "They know what you can offer the space program. They want you." He tried to push her.

"That's not the point! The work I am doing now is very important to me." She hissed

"It's not your dream." He tried again

"Let's just leave it at that. Please?" She pleaded, trying hard not to have yet another fight with her father about this career change he wanted for her.

"At least talk to the man. Do that much for me." He pleaded, knowing he wasn't going to last much, all he wanted was to see his daughter achieving her goals. But while doing so, while trying to help her reach them, he forgot how badly he looked to her.

"I knew sooner or later you'd make this about you." She said and that made him realize what he just did.

"All right," he answered a bit harshly, he wanted that for her. The reason why she couldn't just accept his help was beyond his understanding.

"It's not that I don't appreciate it." She tried to explain, but he couldn't hear, he couldn't believe she was throwing away such an opportunity. That wasn't the Sam he knew, his Sam would have given him an earful for moving strings, but at the end of the day, she would have called Bollinger, because he asked her to. Maybe she would call the guy just to say no, but at least would have called.

"I said all right! I'll catch up with you after the ceremony." He dismissed and disappeared.

"Why would you not understand that I lost that dream a long ago, dad" she muttered to herself. Because reality was, she let that dream go around the time where her life was a mess, when she decided that being special ops was what she needed to survive. From that point, she didn't live, she survived… until Jack and Aidan. But apparently, her father wasn't keen on seeing how her dreams changed, how she had changed.

 ** _Present_**

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"And while she was having what I thought it would be a nice time with her dad. I was being harassed by that guy..Selig"_

 _"Oh yeah, the one that ended up …" Daniel trailed when O'Neill, Hammond and Sam glared at him._

 _"You know, in all my life I hadn't valuated the precautions Sam and I take for … everything… as much as I valuated them that day"_

 _"What do you mean?" Janet frowned._

 _"You have no idea, how much that reporter scared the crap out of me when he pushed play on that darn recording"_

 **1999**

 **Washington DC.**

"Heading back to the Stargate so soon?" Armin questioned smugly

"The what?" Colonel O'Neill asked, taking out his dumb card for a walk.

"Big, round, grayish thing. Can't miss it." The journalist pressured.

"I don't know what that is." Jack denied knowledge again, wondering how on Earth that guy knew about the Stargate.

"Before you go, Colonel, maybe you should hear this. I knew you were coming here, so I planned ahead, and I got a little lucky." He said, pressing play on his recording machine

 _"You know, I can navigate my way across a galaxy. But I get lost every time I come to Washington"_ his voice said clearly from the record, he learned to school his face quite a long time ago so when he heard himself his expression didn't change.

 _"Don't worry, sir. These are my old stomping grounds."_ Sam's voice filled the place and he was grateful they always agreed that any deep conversation should be kept at home.

 _"My condolences."_ Or not, he thought when he remembered her answer which was soon being played.

 _"Two years at the Pentagon trying to make Stargate a reality. I'd say it was time well spent."_

 _"You think?"_

But more than naming the Stargate she didn't say anything. He knew the moment this came to her ears, they would have to work on a name for talking about it in public too now. Heck, he didn't know why it didn't occur to them earlier.

"This isn't all I've got to go on, mind you. I have a source who told me about a device that can send people halfway across the galaxy and back again. Just looking for a little confirmation" Jack nodded understandingly. Remembering all the things Sam once explained to him

"Parabolic microphone, across the square, maybe?" he asked, he knew about the existence of such a thing, which was one of the reasons all their living spaces were sound proofed. Theirs and all his relatives. Sam's dad never agreed to them installing anything on his house and somehow they didn't believe Mark would be forthcoming.

"Something like that".

"Technology, huh? Listen, I don't know who your source is, but I'm a colonel in the US Air Force. A C- 5 Galaxy is a transport aircraft, one of the largest in the world. That's what I was referring to." He stated, his cover for any screw ups he might have said sounded confident and true to everyone else's ears. But not for that guy,

"And the Stargate?"

"You got me on that one." He smiled and left, walking briskly to where the Ceremony was being held. He spotted General Hammond quickly and informed him of the situation.

 ** _Present_**

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"See, if we hadn't married. I would probably not know half of the technological gadgets that exist, since I wouldn't need them for my kid's safety."_

 _"But you did"_

 _"Yes, so I know about parabolic microphones, we are aware that anyone can eavesdrop in our private conversations."_

 _"Are you trying to say that even when you are in your home, you can't talk about certain things?"_

 _"Of course not" Jack negated as if that was the craziest idea of the world._

 _"We have set up signal jammers in all our properties, it was one of the adjustments I had to make when Orlin was running around my home, a couple months ago." She mused "Anyway, once General Hammond knew about the leak, they found me and we had a discussion and then we went back to the Party, well, except Jack who went to make himself findable."_

 _"Which ended up with his death. He was right on though, he knew about the Stargate, how many teams existed in that moment, he knew about the real reason behind the medals and he wanted to publish it. "_

 _"It was an accident, Jack"_

 _"Was it?"_

 _"I don't believe it was an accident either, sir. Too many special ops end like that, with people targeted because they know too much and they were a high risk."_

 _"I wouldn't be surprised to learn someday that someone else was watching us too, and found out about him and decided he was… a liability. I know how the system works, I just don't have to like it"_

 _"It was like we both needed to be confronted with bad news. Jack called me to let me know he would be held back because he just saw the accident happening"_

 _"And called me to let the President know he wouldn't make it"_

 _"But you said both, I don't think you were as badly affected by the… accident" Janet frowned._

 _"Yes, I wasn't there when it happened, normally, you get more disturbed when you see it, when the last words the person say are directed towards you. No, I wasn't disturbed by the accident, but my father had chosen the same day to let me know he had cancer, and it wasn't the best way either"_

 **1999**

 **Washington DC**

 _"Dad? I've been looking all over for you." Sam said entering the room where the ceremony was supposed to be held, and walked to her father who was watching the skyline._

 _"You must be disappointed. Any idea why the President cancelled?" Jacob asked, not even turning to face her. She clenched her jaw, her father was still angry with her._

 _"Colonel O'Neill witnessed an accident." She tried, but he remained unmovable, "The President couldn't adjust his schedule. Bad timing all around." She waited a couple more seconds to give him a chance to add something, anything, "General Hammond will give us the medals at a private ceremony back at the base."_

 _"Well, it's the honor that matters." Jacob nodded dismissively, "Whether I can be there or not." He scolded._

 _"Dad..." she tried to placate him somehow. But his next words, those she wasn't expecting, her whole world came crashing down once again._

 _"I have cancer, Sam." He confronted her with the truth of his health._

 _"What?"_

 _"Lymphoma." He added, and her mind quickly provided her with all she knew about such kind of cancer. Her normally schooled mask fell and sadness was reflected on her blue orbs, with all the hundreds of words she could pick her scared brain only provided something more commonly expected from her husband than from her._

 _"That's bad."_

 _"Well, it's not good." Her father smiled, noticing how deeply her daughter was hurt, "But it's not the worst. Don't you worry, I'm gonna be around for a while." He tried to calm her, his Doctors were after all confident in his treatment._

 _"Oh, God... Dad!" she embraced her dad, the pain of knowing he wouldn't have long remained. She held onto him like a lifeline trying to convey all the love she felt for him, but it didn't last long, like all good things in life, the short but emotional embrace had come to an end._

 _"I was hoping to live to see you become an astronaut. Sweetheart, I don't care what it is you do in that mountain. Nothing in the world can live up to the chance of going to space. Not for you. It's something you've wanted your whole life. And, I admit it, I want to see you fulfil your life's dreams before I die."_

 _Oh, she understood him, she knew she wanted that for Aidan, the ability to fulfil his dreams before she died, because she comprehended seeing your own flesh and blood live up to his own expectations was an enormous reward for a parent._

 _"But it's my dream. Isn't it up to me?" She asked, because, at the end of the day, understanding his position or not, the dream was hers, the life was hers… and she was fulfilling them, she just couldn't share it with him. But shouldn't her happiness be enough?_

 _"Fathers have dreams, too." He answered, and she never hated more the classification of her work than at that moment, because on the brink of his last days, she couldn't tell him how much she had actually done._

 _"I'm sorry, I can't." She apologized, not because she couldn't take the offer, but because she couldn't tell him the truth. She looked at him straight in the eyes, trying to somehow make him understand what she couldn't say without giving classified information out._

 _"All right." He declared, with the way he said it, she knew her efforts had failed. "Like I said, this thing's gonna go on for months. So you don't have to check up on me tomorrow." He delivered the final blow_

 _"Dad, please don't go like this." She pleaded, she knew her father too well. She knew herself too well. If he went like this, they might not get another chance._

 _"Congratulations on the medal. I'm sure you deserve it." He added as a final punch line, he didn't sound proud, he sounded disappointed and he disappeared from the room, leaving her to deal with the mess he had made in her mind._

 _"Dad..." she pleaded but he left, not looking back. She turned away too, and embraced herself trying hard to control the tears._


	23. Cancer, Snakes and other myths

**Here we go again, it's free of chapters transcriptions so breathe out and (hopefully) enjoy!**

 **M.**

 **Chapter 23 -Cancer, Snakes and other myths.**

 **1999**

 **Washington DC**

He found himself being dragged to the nearest Police Station to declare what he saw about the so called accident; while at it, he remembered to call both Hammond and Sam and let them know what happened. After what seemed hours he returned to the place to get the thing done, only to find out the ceremony was cancelled.

Coming down the stairs, he easily spotted his Commanding Officer chatting around with some other Generals, granted they didn't get out of the mountain enough, but he couldn't possibly imagine what there was to talk about. Schooling his features he went down to talk to Hammond.

"General"

"Colonel, you are back? If you excuse me," he said to the General he was talking with, "Jack, what happened?"

"An 'accident'" he said, not sounding quite convinced, "What happened here?"

"Ah, the President couldn't move his schedule around. The ceremony will be held at Base."

"As it should have been in the first place, where's Carter?" He frowned, not seeing any blonde hair in female blues.

"Oh, she went to find Jacob. I haven't seen her since, she's probably back at the Hotel"

"She didn't talk to you to let you know she was going?"

"No"

"Huh… Then, knowing our Captain, she's probably still around somewhere. If you excuse me, General…"

"Of course, son"

He walked around the place trying to find his wife, it wasn't like her to go hiding somewhere. When the only places missing where the woman's bathroom and the Ceremony room, he decided for the place where he could come in without making any fuss. He walked to the room and found her.

She was watching the night, making its way out as Washington lights started to take their reign. He frowned, how long had she been there? For someone not used to her, someone who didn't know her, she was simply standing, enjoying the colors of the sunset. But he knew her, and everything pointed to something wrong.

"Hey," he whispered close to her hear standing far enough that it would be still be appropriated if someone decided to join them at that moment, but close enough they could whisper and be heard by the other. She raised her eyes and watched him from their reflection on the window and smiled sadly at him. "What's wrong?"

"Many things," she whispered, she smiled sadly at him, sadness which was reflected in her eyes and he wanted to erase. Instinct told him whatever happened, it wasn't related to his detour, but to the one man he asked to be there, "But they all can wait now, how was the _thing_?" She asked using the words which he used to describe his situation.

"Okay, I guess," he sighed, "It just… It looks too much like a bad cleaning operation." He groaned and she nodded understandingly. "But that can wait too. So, Hammond is giving us our medals huh?"

"So it seems"

"I won't ask you if you are okay, because clearly you aren't, is there anything I can do to make you feel somewhat better?" he asked, concern making its way out. She shook her head, no.

"I just want to go back home…" she sighed, and looking at the changing lights she added a belated, "sir"

"It's everything okay here?" Hammond voice said and they both took a step away from the other and nodded to their Commanding officer. "Good, I thought you both were back at the Hotel already, then someone told me you went up, Jack. Anyway, is good to have you both here…. We are heading home in the next transport, it leaves in two hours. Enough time to go back to the hotel and head out"

They both nodded, not letting out how much going home was going to help them at the moment. But it wasn't until they all disembarked and Hammond told them they had a whole day off and be scheduled to leave for Abydoss as planned that their faces showed up how the news took some of the weird vibe of their bodies.

They put their feelings on hold until later that night, after they both had spent a good amount of time alone and together with their child and they finally settled in. "Look, Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't know your father would manage to make you so angry and sad. If I knew that, I wouldn't have asked him to go"

"You asked him? I thought General Hammond asked him to come"

"Yeah," he sighed, "I thought he would finally get his head out of his butt and do something right. But I guess I was wrong. What did he say?"

"He called Bollinger and tried to make me present myself as the Air Force Candidate. Then, he told me my dreams didn't matter if I could make his dreams of me true," she whispered, she caressed his chest and then sighed

"What else?" she buried her face in the crook of his neck, he felt the warm way of a single tear on his neck, and knew it was more than just bad.

"He told me he has cancer, and not to call him. Then he took off, but not before mocking my medal for working on satellite dishes"

"Oh for cryin' out loud. Your father can be such an idiot sometimes, but he loves you, Sam."

"I know, it's just his stupid big bad military man façade that I can't bring down. I understand him, he doesn't want me to see him lose the only battle it matters. It doesn't make it less painful, though"

"Sam, you know how bad I am with … this" he gestured them, "tell me, what I can do for you?"

"Just hold me, Jack… and be there"

"Always"

 ** _Present_**

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _The noise of a car stopping in front of the house had moved Janet and Daniel out of the room, and was what brought Sam and Jack back from the place they were, both glad the last memory somehow wasn't shared in those screens. They had yet to learn how to control it fully, the Furlings had said it required some mastery so if always open they could only show what they wanted to show. The door opened and Cassie energetic vibe filled out the place as only a kid or teen can do._

 _"Where are Jack and Sam?" She asked loudly_

 _"Dining room," Janet answered and she ran to them, finding them caught in a loose embrace as they were half of the day. She frowned, then smiled brightly._

 _"They know now?" She asked, beaming at the military couple who nodded their answer, "Sweet! I was tired of trying to convince my mom you weren't an item, but that you would be if given the chance"_

 _"Yes, young lady, we have to talk about keeping secrets"_

 _"Janet, is not her fault, she was doing ..." Sam started but the Doc raised a hand to stop her, and Cassie quickly casted her eyes down._

 _"You are very good at it, and I'm impressed with your ability to do so. Keeping secrets is not an easy task and you accomplished it with very delicate situations. I just, please, keep doing so." She finished with a smile, making the girl jump into a heartfelt embrace._

 _"So, what's for dinner?"_

 _"I guess that's our queue to break this and make dinner," Jack scratched the back of his head._

 **1999**

"Did you know my dad bought an apartment here?" She asked frowning to his husband.

"Uh, nope."

"You sure?"

"Yup, he mentioned he wanted to live closer to you and Aidan a couple times when he was using me to find out how you two were, but he never mentioned doing it"

"Hum"

"So, did he?"

"That's what this post card says…" she frowned, yes, they still were in the not quite talking part of the fight. She still tried and he still refused to talk to her about anything but how she should go to NASA.

"A post card? That's cold… even for your father."

"I know," tears were about to break through, Jack walked to her and embraced her, she hid her face in his chest and sighed wearily, he knew this situation was taking a toll on Sam. She might be a though military brat, a special ops agent nonetheless, but behind all that, she was still a daddy's girl and he knew it. She was as attached to his father as her father was attached to her, fights and stubbornness aside, they two of them loved each other fiercely and understood each other more than they were prepared to acknowledge. "Is there a phone number attached?" He mumbled and she nodded. "You should try and call him, Sam. Fix whatever you can fix, maybe even call Bollinger and talk with the guy, I'm pretty sure you are so valuable to the program they won't let you go anyway."

"You think?" she sighed. "It's just, why can he simply understand that I can't? It's so much to ask?"

"No, Sam… it's not. But you have to remember, you are already asking him not to tell anyone about your family, about his grandson. Just, think about it, how would you feel if someday Aidan comes and introduces his kid and at the same time informs you, you can't shout it to the world?"

"Happy? Disappointed because I can't tell anyone? Proud? I know what we asked him is not normal, not easy. We are in the same situation too, but I guess we still be proud of him and happy for him"

"Yes, now, let's say he wants to be a musician or a racer, but being our son, there's a high chance he ends up in the military path or at least at the Stargate Program or something similar, and he does choose the secretive path, and we are both retired or close to retirement and we don't have clearance. You know, his dream was to be an F1 racer but, he took another path… how would you feel, Sam?" he said, lovingly caressing her cheek.

"I don't know, Jack. Conflicted at least, I will want him to fulfil his dreams, but if he chose something else…isn't his choice? Aren't we supposed to be happy that he is happy?"

"Yes, and I believe deep down, good old Jacob understands it and he is happy for you, for us. But, at least I know I would want to be able to say to Aidan, hey I know you wanted to be a musician so I bought you some lessons to do it." He tried again, then he just added, "Just, don't forget he loves you, Sam, you are his favorite daughter," he smiled and she chuckled.

"I'm his only daughter"

"See, just more reasons to know he loves you"

"Do you really think I should call Bollinger?"

"I think you should do it if you feel so. You should probably talk to Hammond first, he might be able to talk with Jake on a more comprehensive way, even if he doesn't have clearance."

"When did you get so smart?" she smiled and he gasped in mock horror.

"What are you talking about? I haven't said a word," he smiled and she kissed him, breaking the embrace as the kiss ended. She patted her behind on her way to their room.

"Smart ass! Better hurry, airman or you are going to be late"

 ** _Present_**

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"You didn't cook," Cassie pouted._

 _"Nope, but we ordered pizza and Chinese… that should count," Jack smiled and she glared at him._

 _"Cassie, they can't cook, unless is steak for Jack and salad for Sam." Daniel joked, and Cassie raised an unimpressed eyebrow._

 _"They do, they just don't want you to make them cook all the time," she smirked._

 _"Cassie!" Both Jack and Sam shrieked blushing._

 _"You can cook?" Daniel asked surprised._

 _"Eh, yeah?"_

 _"We kind of have to, we have a kid that needs somewhat healthy food," Sam shrugged. Cassie yawned_

 _"Sorry," she said, sheepish smile on her face and tiredly rubbing her eyes_

 _"Cass, you are beat." Jack smiled earnestly, "Why don't you go and get ready for bed"_

 _"Just please try not to wake Aidan up"_

 _"I know! Auntie Liz did say she would kill anyone who managed to wake up Aidan before morning" She smiled and jumped out of her chair going in the general direction of the rooms._

 _"Aren't you worried she will wake him up?" Janet asked, looking the door where her daughter just disappeared._

 _"Nah, Aidan actually is a deep sleeper." Jack dismissed._

 _"Then, why your sister felt she had to threaten us?"_

 _"Because," Sam sighed, "Aidan is a deep sleeper, but is really hard to make him sleep when we are around. And, the only way he wakes up once he fell asleep is when we move him to another bed," she finished explaining tiredly._

 _A set of 'oh's' came out and they finally understood most of the complications of their lives. They finally understood their friends were raising a kid who didn't see them much and whenever he saw them, more often than not, they wouldn't be there for the whole time they were supposed to, even when on times out._

 _And normally, the need for Sam and/or Jack to go back came from one of them. If it wasn't Daniel finding something in some rocks, was Janet with some medical/scientist questions or findings, or rarely Teal'c with visits or news from Brat'ac or other rebel Jaffa. But mostly, from General Hammond, who normally called them for advice or things someone else could have done. And yet, they never complained. And an eye-opening silence took over the room, overwhelming with feelings not exposed but deeply felt and awe and infinite admiration for the souls of those two people who continued to give no matter how much it took from them invaded their beings._

 _Sam and Jack felt something had shifted in the room, they didn't know what it was nor could pin point why it had happened, for they just explained what they did and took no pride or extra value out of it since as always they did what they had to do. They exchanged a curious glance, trying to assess if the other one had managed to understand the deepness of that moment, but what they did exchange was their ignorance on such subject. Their friends didn't move, didn't flinch, although they looked at them like something had shed some light on their minds, Sam shrugged, finally, blushing on a crimson red and uncomfortable cough left Jack throat, which seemed to bring their friends back into this time zone._

 _"So?" he clapped his hands loudly, moving back and forth on the ball of his feet. "Kids are sleeping, maybe… is time for my, other, almost dead?" he uncomfortably offered._

 _"You sure?" Sam asked, eyebrow raised in surprise_

 _"As sure as I'll ever be… I was attacked by a metal artifact from P5C-353, for which Sam missed a dinner with my family"_

 _"That's why you were so grumpy! I didn't understand why you barged into the lab and ordered her to go and rest, you were really pissed off"_

 _"Well, my parents wanted to see her. They like her"_

 _"And that's why you looked so disappointed, it wasn't because you weren't allowed to stay though because you missed a family dinner!"_

 _"Yes, I missed family dinner and then I had to watch my husband hanging off a wall, and figure out what the hell happened and what could I say to his family and to his son… and then, I had to ask you to bring him to a possible death."_

 _"You have no idea how long we talked because of it… apparently my 'wild horses' wasn't enough"_

 _"How could have been? I almost killed you, heck! You actually died for a while there. I was responsible of your demise," she gasped._

 _"Don't go there, Sam, we are here, both of us" He grabbed her and hugged her tightly, mumbling unintelligible words to her, she nodded against his shoulder. She inhaled deeply and turned around to face her friends again._

 _"Good thing he survived, his parents would have killed me. We both managed to be on time for family dinner that weekend" she sighed._

 _"Hey, T, that was your almost dead year too," Daniel smirked, "See I'm not the only almost dead of the team"_

 _"I believe you are correct, Daniel Jackson"_

 _"Then, you found the Tok'ra…and saved Jacob," Hammond added._

 _"Oh, yeah… the Tok'ra… lovely aliens, sometimes they make me love the Tollans" Jack commented._

 _"Do you realize your father in law is one of those, don't you?" Daniel pointed_

 _"Yeah, well… Dad is cool, he's human from Earth first, and Selmak isn't as bad"_

 _"Can we just start with it?" Sam groaned._

 _"Sure, why not? Okay, let's see… you figured out the address for the Tok'ra planet using Jolinar's memories. We went there, but you didn't know more about your dad health situation, we ended up being held until they had to move, and then, SG-3 came to let you know your father was on his last days… then, you offered your father as a host and they had to move because the mole in their ranks gave their address away and we were back with your dad fully healed" Daniel summarized quickly, Hammond cleared his throat and looked at Sam._

 _"May I?" he asked and confusion set on the faces of most of them, Sam nodded. "It was the first time I regretted sending someone out there when they were barely gone." Both O'Neill's opened their mouths to speak but he raised a hand to stop them. "You'll see, my job consists in sending people to unknown places to fight unknown enemies, some strong, some not so bad… sometimes, my people are lucky and sometimes… is SG-1. I have no idea how or why, whenever you are out there, things mostly end up going wrong. But you always come, and I'll say it makes you the luckiest team of them all. However, I heard Sam talking with Jacob before that mission, I could have postponed it, I could have taken her out of it… but no, I let you all go. She told me, my father doesn't want me here, he doesn't want me seeing him in a hospital bed, losing his last battle, and sure as hell, that was exactly what Jacob told me when I visited him. However, it didn't take the guilt out of my chest, not until you all came back and Jacob was ok… and holy Hannah, I'm sure if was any other team, things wouldn't go like this"_

 _"You know, after all we had passed…" Sam said in a low but confident tone, "I believe, everything does happen for a reason, and those are the things which brings us here… If things were different, we wouldn't be here, we would be just another alternate universe, and maybe, just maybe, this is the alternate universe which is right"_

 _"You know, I never quite understood the reason behind Jack agreeing so quickly to offer the chance of snake-ing your dad. Don't take me wrong, I guess if I was in your position I would have asked too, but I don't think it would have happened if it was me. Somehow I don't see you, Jack, accepting it as a valid solution for anyone else…" Daniel commented, Jack frowned and Sam snorted._

 _"Hey!" he glared at her, "Didn't you see her face? How on God's Earth do you deny something to a face full of hope?"_

 _"I'm sorry, Jack," She smiled sheepishly, "but Daniel, if my dad is a teddy bear… Jack is even worse, he would have agreed even if it was Makepiece himself after the whole debacle."_

 _"Well, I wouldn't get that far… but yeah, I guess I would have agreed with most people. However, I wouldn't be giving hope to people I knew wouldn't be approved. I mean, good old Jake has a lot of water under his bridge and never spilled a bean. I don't know about any other parents or child who can keep such lengths of information… maybe Cassie, but I don't think she will like being snaked"_

 _"Well, you got a point there," Janet smirked at Daniel._

 _"Okay, less say it can't count as Jack being your husband, but what about the 'I think we might have a host for you'. I understand Sam's line of thought would have pointed to a make her dad a host, but you assumed he would accept," Jack raised an eyebrow surprised_

 _"I did? Huh, I actually said we might have a host, might being the important word there… and that included, we might be able to convince Hammond, who might be able to convince the President, and then we or rather Sam, might be able to convince her dad." He finished, and Daniel stared at him pensively._

 _"Hum, I think you knew Jacob would agree the moment Sam confirmed him you weren't working at Deep Space telemetry analysis" Daniel squinted at him._

 _"Oh no, I knew it would be a hard thing actually," Jack affirmed and both Hammond and Sam grimaced, "I was right. I was also right about knowing that if someone could convince him, it would be Sam… and maybe, some bribery with watching his grandson grow." He grinned sheepishly._

 _"You didn't"_

 _"We did"_

 **1999**

 **Air Force Hospital. Colorado.**

"Are you seriously saying you want me to become part alien just because?" Jacob squinted at her from his bed. She lowered her head with a sigh.

"Look, dad," she looked at her CO from the corner of her eyes and then straight into her father waiting ones. "Believe it or not, I love you… I want you around for, I don't know, maybe one day you can be around and see a grandson of yours finishing school, or maybe, I find my way around and you can see me in a white dress walking down the aisle" she pleaded, and he huffed.

"George, can you give me a time with my girl?"

"Of course. I have to head back to the SGC anyway, Captain, call to the mountain when you two settle this"

"I will, sir. Thanks"

"Think about it, Jacob." Hammond said as goodbye. They waited in silence for a couple of minutes, enough to believe his old friend and her boss was far enough not to hear the next words.

"Call that husband of yours and tell him to bring my grandson around," he smiled tiredly at her and she nodded, they actually agreed he would be here in around 10 minutes more, so she took her cell our and called him, not 5 minutes later she hanged up. "Well?"

"He's waiting for General Hammond's car to leave the facility before coming out of the car and join us."

"Good." A somewhat awkward silence fell between them, before he cleared his throat, "I know" he said and she frowned. "I know you love me, kid… and I hope you know I love you too"

"Oh, dad," she said and carefully embraced him, he was thin, thinner than she had ever seen him before, it was then where she finally knew she was losing him, for good if he didn't accept the deal, and maybe, even if he accepted the deal, since there were no guarantees they could heal him at this stage of his disease.

"Grand dad!" Aidan voice brightened the room, "I want cuddles too"

"Hey, hope we didn't interrupt anything? Easy, kid" Jack said, trying to keep his squirming kid contained. "Aidan, granddad isn't feeling too well, I will set you beside him… but be careful" Aidan nodded eagerly and Jack settled him on the bed, looking around, he saw all the things attached to his granddad body and then, his mommy sad face. He moved over and somehow fit between both Carters making both of them smile happily.

"So, Jack, what do you feel about this _proposal?"_

"I don't like it, dad. I don't know if I would accept it if I was you, however, I know I'll have at least two huge reasons to make me consider it, and let's face it, you don't only have those two, you have another four living in San Diego."

"Are you saying I should give it a try for them?"

"I'm saying, I would… for them," he said, watching to the heads on top of the old looking General. "At least, if it doesn't work, I would _go_ knowing I tried everything in my hands not to"

It was then, knowing that his daughter had somehow not only accomplished her teenage dream of being an Astronaut but walked far past it, and also accomplished her dreams of finding herself a Prince and get married and have a 'family as ours' but more complicated than his had ever been. It was when his grandson grabbed his face and pulled his skin in a way only kids can do and looked amazed into his eyes and said, "I want to be a milt-lary too," and Sam snorted and Jack tried to correct him assuring Jacob that it was a new development he came up with in the last weeks. And Sam telling him that, if Mark was unsettled with her being military and married to one… she couldn't phantom his glare if he heard Aidan telling him such things…. It was then, when he finally understood what he always had a travel away and now he finally saw it, it was slipping through his fingers. It was when he decided not matter how scared he was of the whole prospect of having an alien being in his head, he was more scared of losing what he was just starting to comprehend, what he just started to valuate.

His eyes gleamed with tears he wouldn't ever shed. But Jack saw them and Jacob knew his son in law saw them and with that he comprehended his daughter's heart had chosen wisely like she always did. And he also recognized with such reaffirming presence by her side, if this didn't work, his daughter would be contained, loved and she would pull through because of him, because of them…. Because she always was smarter than he was and she understood family far better than he ever did. And he couldn't be more proud of that. So he nodded, imperceptibly almost. But he saw it.

"General Hammond, sir" He said into his cell phone, Sam surprised gaze fell on his husband, "Ah, General Carter accepted the deal, sir. I was called to help them with paperwork?" Sam's eyes widened and she looked surprised between her husband and her father, confusion in her gaze. Jacob winked at her and she smiled, and the tears, she couldn't hold them any longer. "Yeah, I was in the neighborhood, we will be there asap"

And Jack watched the scene in front of him develop with his eyes full of unshed tears too, because damn him if he didn't like Jake too. In some occasions Sam's dad was more dad to him than his own, especially in those very dark moments in his file. Sam looked at him, from her position half sprawled on her father's stomach and Aidan turned to him, in the same position on the other side of the old Carter, and when those three sets of eyes looked at him gratefully and knowingly, the mighty dark, Colonel couldn't do more than clear his throat and walk outside, if such a moment was so emotional that a mighty, though former General and his as mighty though Captain of a daughter were crying … how could an equally tough and equally mighty Colonel keep himself at bay? So he walked out, to make the ball roll and walk his father in law hopefully into a healthy future and many more years alive.


	24. Remembrance

_Hey People! Sorry for the long wait… you know, life and work. All those hours lost doing not so fun stuff to exist… Anyway! Enjoy!_

 _M._

 ** _Chapter 24 - Remembrance_**

 _Present_

 _"Ok, so you bribed Jacob to accept Selmak." Daniel smiled, making them nod and blush. Not that they were ashamed of it since they got to keep Jacob alive by doing so._

 _"I'm glad you did," Hammond smiled, and maybe it was the beers that he had with the pizza or maybe he was friendlier with this people, but something made him smile. Sam squinted at him and he blushed, yes, Hammond blushed and snorted._

 _"Hum, Sir?" She asked curiously._

 _"Oh, yes… I was actually remembering that time when you were forced to take command of SG-1 because of an arrow" he chuckled._

 _"An arrow? You say it like it was nothing but I remember 'an arrow' going through the very safe, very thick, very bulletproof but apparently not arrow proved glass." Jack grimaced, "very painful too… excuse me, if I don't see the reason for chuckling."_

 _"I wasn't remembering the arrow per se, nor the mission. I was actually recalling your pre mission exchange at the infirmary."_

 _"Pre mission exchange?" Both frowned not remembering anything weird about that particular mission, well, Sam remembered pretty well embarrassing herself trying to talk with a wolf who, according to Jack, ended up being another kind of alien._

 _"I have to say I remember the arrow, but I guess this exchange you picked was yet another on my missing exchanges list," Janet shrugged._

 _They all looked at Janet, they all considered her part of their closest family/friends/whatever they were to each other circle. Both Jack and Sam could attest she was like a daughter for Jacob too, since whenever he was in town he always took time to pay a visit to the good Doctor. And even knowing that, they never realized how much she didn't know about what was going on with their daily lives, even Hammond knew more because he had to be there for the briefings. Janet on the other hand, had a schedule to fulfill and beside that, she was called based on her expertise or their needs. They all also understood it was a good thing and they were glad she was not as involved, otherwise, Cassie would have ended up somewhere else, and so far, the alien girl, was as much as family as any of the other was. A simple moment passed, Hammond cleared his throat to bring the attention back to him._

 _"You know you are out for the better good, do you?" Janet nodded with a big smile, and Hammond smiled to her, "As I was saying, your pre mission exchange in the infirmary was kind of sweet. If I remember it correctly, you even blushed, Sam."_

 _"We missed something?" Daniel asked, partly incredulous, partly annoyed with himself. Since, he, too, did not remember what George was referring to._

 _"So it seems, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c bowed, for once something escaped his silent watch and observing skills._

 _"Well, it was a short exchange. You both were there too. I came to the room to tell Sam the secondary objective was to deal a mining treaty with the indigenous people, Jack joked as usual and I had to tell her I was reminded she was to be diplomatic. You, again, joked about it and I gave you permission to leave, you two left the room first and Sam blushed… as I said if was sweet and cute and you both looked like some teenagers trying to pretend they don't like each other"_

 **1999**

 **Infirmary**

Teal'c and Daniel turned around in the room and she was about to follow them when he called her back.

"Sam," he said, surprising her by calling her by her nickname, she couldn't avoid to blush like every time he called her just 'Sam', with that raspy tone of his.

"Colonel?" she smiled, trying not to look so in love or worried. She knew Janet already had some suspicions about her relationship with Jack, so far, she managed to convince the friendly Doctor they weren't more than 'just friends'. She was pretty sure, Janet was already into her feelings, she only hoped she hadn't had a chance to catch Jack feelings too.

"First Command," he reminded her, because for someone who was supposedly grabbing a command for the first time, she didn't look uneasy, she looked experienced and confident and not a bit scared. But he remembered her on her first mission and she hadn't looked anything but all those things anyways. However, with those simple words he made her note her mistake, she panicked for half a second something which, for everyone else, looked like a nervous nod out of the lack of experience at being in charge, for him, it was obvious she just noted her little slip, so he grinned. "Cool"

"I'll do my best, sir," she beamed at him thankfully, and looking straight into those brown eyes she forgot about anyone around her but her husband.

"I know you'll do, Captain," he offered, knowingly. He had yet to find a day when she didn't try her best to be the best version of herself. He knew her and for her, and their son, he also tried the same every day.

"Thanks," she added, blushing anew, then she nodded to Hammond and left, closing the door behind her. Hammond smiled at the exchange, it was difficult not to see the bond those two shared, you had to be blind actually, since seeing them speaking using silent, and apparently, powerful conversation just with a shared glance into each other's eyes was pretty demonstrating for him.

"Jack," he warned once the room was cleared of everyone but him and the Colonel.

"Sir?" Jack added confused, quickly searching in his mind for what he could have done to get such a tone and glare from his CO.

"Don't," Hammond warned again, and he understood, George saw them doing one of those silent conversation things they always had managed to have. What he didn't figure out was if George was warning him not to screw up any more with the regs, or not to help Sam to screw up her career.

"Have a little faith, General. I won't do anything against the regs." He decided, he was the worst case scenario for someone as 'clean' as Sam. No one knew about her special ops stunts since it was pretty much covered up with scientific projects. While his, well, in his, they just figured as black marks from special ops.

"I'm not worried about you, Jack," Hammond added cheerfully. "It's her future what worries me, I owe that much to her father" he finished more seriously.

"Well, even if you have to worry about her, General; she's a stickler for rules, an air force brat trough and trough, I don't think she would even consider to ruin such a good career for an old man like myself, sir. Not that I would allow it either"

"Good," he added and an uncomfortable silence fell. Then O'Neill shook his head and chuckled.

"If it makes you feel better, General, Ol' Jake already warned me against ruin his daughter"

 ** _Present_**

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"You warned him against ruining my career?" Sam asked, touched, and Hammond nodded._

 _"Not quite as scary as your dad … although, it was just this close" Jack joked, making a tiny space between his fingers to point just how close it was._

 _"That's…" she tried, but no words would come out to such a big demonstration of care, "Thanks" she ended up adding a watery smile on her face, then she sobered up and quickly changed subjects, "I have to admit I had weird missions before this one, but having to talk with a wolf was on top of my list for a good amount of time; it was embarrassing, to say the least."_

 _"I can't imagine O'Neill speaking with a wolf or a raven for that matter. There's nothing to be embarrassed about" Teal'c nodded. "His mouth would have gathered feet"_

 _"I would have put my foot in my mouth, yes" Jack rolled his eyes. "But I did save the day back then"_

 _"Oh no, please don't give more volume to his ego, or soon we won't be able to fit in this room along with that ego of his," Sam sighed and Jack poked her in the ribs._

 _"You, supposedly, have to defend me… not side with them"_

 _"Am I? I think I like teas…"_

 _"So! That brings us to Madrona…" Daniel quickly interrupted them before whatever conversation they were about to have gone any further, and Sam blushed furiously._

 _"Oh shout, thanks to make me remember how that wasn't my year at all," Jack scrubbed his face._

 _"I believe it wasn't my best year either, son, I mean, we lost a rock in our back yard and had to send you to the other side of the galaxy to try and find it and found out about the NID mission thing."_

 _"Yeah, well…" Jack clapped his hands._

 _"Speaking of …I do have a question, Jack…" Daniel said crooking his head. Jack raised an eyebrow in response. "Yeah, uhm…. I know he wasn't nice before that mission, he is kind of an ass. However, even for a guy like him, which I even find … unpleasant…. I don't get why …"_

 _"Out with it, Daniel," Jack barked at his friend._

 _"Why do you hate Maybourne so much?" Hammond frowned, now Daniel mentioned it, it seemed like Jack held a grudge against Maybourne. One which couldn't have just developed on those few missions in which Harry Maybourne was involved. Therefore, it had to precede the Stargate days. Sam chuckled._

 _"I don't hate Maybourne," Jack stated plainly and had to keep himself from rolling his eyes._

 _"Certainly, it doesn't look like that"_

 _"Indeed"_

 _"Come on guys, I don't hate Maybourne, really" he was met with four skeptical faces. "Sam, do tell them"_

 _"Jack doesn't hate Harry"_

 _"Well, he does a hell of a job pretending then," Daniel affirmed, not taking into notice the way Sam had called the man._

 _"I didn't say he liked him either. Jack doesn't hate Harry. But we kind of have a bad start with him, Jack more than I," she shrugged, it was right then when Daniel finally caught up_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I've met Maybourne before…. We go way back"_

 _"Harry Maybourne, Jack and I were stuck in several missions together, or at least we were stuck babysitting him on several missions, during those, he learned how to push Jack's buttons and Jack, well… you know how they act when together"_

 _"What I don't understand is… why the hate?"_

 _"Is not hate," both stated tiredly._

 _"Then what do you call … that!"_

 _"I have to agree with Daniel, it looks a lot like hate to me," Janet commented_

 _"It's not hate, is just, I somehow have to remind him that he is a threat to us and we are dangerous for him too," Jack groaned._

 _"Whatever do you mean?"_

 _"He knows we are married," Sam exhaled, "and, you know the man," she was met with four dubious looks, "Let's see if I can make myself clearer, if Harry brings up our little classified secret to stop us from doing something… it won't be the first time."_

 _"You mean…"_

 _"Yes, he already tried it once or twice," Sam sulked, then smiled mischievously, "We just happen to know people higher than him too"_

 _"So we deal with him, which means he pushes my buttons as far as he can, and I, push back to make him remember I also know quite a few dirty little secrets of his, which are not classified ones as the one he has from us. Which I can go and tell everyone or chose not to"_

 _"So you bribe each other," Daniel affirmed_

 _"Yeah, well, I like to call it a form of business transactions. Don't get me wrong, he is a weasel and he will push things further than I would ever be comfortable with, he will do things I don't agree with, but we have known each other for too long not to be … very well acquainted."_

 _"That's why you called him when the foothold situation, isn't it?" Hammond asked Sam_

 _"Yes"_

 _"General!" Daniel whined "can we go back to Madrona first?"_

 _"What's with Madrona?" Sam asked, there were some things which made that mission important but it wasn't terribly impressive either._

 _"Yeah, nothing really, they lost the Touchstone accused us of stealing it, we found it at Nellis, we lost the team, retrieved the Touchstone…"_

 _"And if I recall this correctly, it was the first time I heard you call Sam's instruments as doohickeys," Hammond added_

 _"Was it?" Jack asked, confused, Sam snorted_

 _"It wasn't the first time he called them doohickeys, but, yes, you are correct in saying it was the first time he called them like that in public"_

 _"Easier to remember," Jack shrugged._

 _"Doohickeys, artifacts… yes, I agree with the Col… Jack," Janet said, getting a glare out of O'Neill, "Anyway, after saving Madrona from their Armageddon, you went to"_

 _"P3R-272," Sam and Jack interrupted Janet simultaneously_

 _"The device…"_

 _"Is this why you came up to me and not to Sam first?"_

 _"I didn't want to scare her," he sighed, "deep down I knew she would end up involved"_

 _"You know, I always knew a marriage was something complicated, not just the romantic idea of finding your soul mate and living happily ever after; I grew out of that concept really quick and I was pretty sure I wouldn't do it. Then when we got married and I knew our situation was even more complicated than your standard couple, and that was back then when we were just simply two special ops officers. I might sound crude but at that time I knew one of us could not return home any given day and I understood it was the case when we started to go through the Stargate. However, even knowing I can see him go down on a mission, and hope I won't have to, what I never actually expected or considered was seeing my husband losing his speech abilities in such a short period, and then going on a mission under an unpredictable second sun, which I was sure was my last one, to come back burned and dizzy and, now I can confess, not feeling well at all. And then sit in the control room and watch him go to a place we've never even considered before and without knowing if he would be able to return. If I'm to be honest, when we lost his signal, I almost cried at the control room, I think Simmons saw my expression change because after that he backed away on his 'crush'"_

 _"Yeah, well, it's all water under the bridge now, thankfully it all came up well at the end of the day. Come to think about it, the following thing wasn't as good either," Jack mumbled._

 _"Christ, it was the one with the black hole… "Sam whispered_

 _"I think it was one of the first times I actually lost it with you at base," he whispered and she frowned, "Back in the infirmary. I was coming down with Siler and you were down there with Teal'c"_

 _"Oh yeah, I explained my assumptions"_

 _"And I remember clearly yelling Would you stop that! At you"_

 _"I remember watching you do so, it was uncharacteristically of you, O'Neill"_

 _"He was annoyed with himself as he blamed himself of SG10 fate, since he was the one who recommended Henry Boyd for the Stargate Program," Sam explained to Teal'c gaining a skeptical look from Jack. "Sorry," she shrugged_

 _"Yeah, but you were right, I was more than just annoyed, still wasn't fair to lose it with you… not like that at least, not in front of everyone for something you always do, it was stupid on my side," Sam shrugged dismissively, "did I ever tell you that Cromwell knew we had something going on though, before… you know"_

 _"Did he now?"_

 _"Yup, when I you were explaining the bomb thing, we talked at the same time. Then you explained some more, and he looked at me and, argh, better show you I guess"_

 **1999**

 **SGC**

"…like it happened to us in Antarctica," Sam finished and Jack quietly added "Right," he already lost it once with her today, and it wasn't her fault, so he wasn't saying any more than he had to say just not to scream at her again for no other reason than his own conscience.

"Where is it?" Frank asked and Carter started yet another too long explanation about the bomb's whereabouts, he looked at her and seeing Jack was still pretending he wasn't bothered by her explanations, he added with a charming smile "How long's all that going to take?"

"Well, sir, with any luck, about 5 more minutes," she extended her hands to take theirs dogtags, completely ignoring Frank smile, and then, both her and Jack, added "relatively speaking." The way they didn't react with more than a small smile on Sam's face and a twitching on one side of his lips on Jack's, gave Cromwell the understanding that this it wasn't an uncommon thing, his lips also twitched which such a little exchange that showed so much. Of course, for someone who never saw Jack with his former wife it wouldn't mean anything, but he knew him from before, he knew Sarah too.

Looking from his former friend to the gorgeous Captain, he decided even if he learned those two were somehow disregarding frat rules, he wouldn't talk. He already had screwed up Jack's life enough as it was. He just quietly observed the interactions between the two officers... all of that didn't mean he couldn't look at her, he grinned to himself

Not too long later, at least relatively speaking, they were setting the bomb and Sam was fixing herself into an anti-g suit too, when he had a chance to really look at the young Captain, an action which made Jack clench his jaw.

"Cromwell," Jack tightly called, trying hard to sound just pissed off and not jealous. If someone noticed his angriness toward the other Colonel, he could explain it easily, blame the past; now, the need to strangle the man with his bare hands for leering at his wife in front of him… that, would be a more complicated explanation. When Frank looked at him a sheepish smile on his face, Jack pointed the end of the rope and they moved to start setting themselves at the end of it and start their descended as soon it was possible.

"Cannot the bomb be detonated by remote?" Teal'c deep voice called them back to the moment. Sam smiled quickly at him, she understood his questioning, she was risking not only her husband, but Teal'c's best friend on a calculation made too fast, and even if the alien wasn't all knowing on Earthly weapons, he still knew bombs could be remotely turned on. So she couldn't do more than explain, "It has to be set a certain distance from the Gate and at an exact angle, the timer can't be set until they're in position because of the variance in time dilation."

"Man, she is…" Cromwell poked at Jack's humor trying to get some answers to his suspects about those two.

"Way smarter than we are. I know." O'Neill answered, more pissed off than he was before. Frank looked at Jack, then at Sam and couldn't help to smile. It was so obvious to him. How any one couldn't not notice it was beyond his not so smart understanding of things; then, they were going 'down', pushed towards an engaged wormhole which was relatively quickly becoming a vortex, the g's were quickly felt by both men making them somewhat more anxious than they were before.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah. We're pulling some major gees now." Jack strained

"I feel like I put on a couple hundred pounds." The Colonel joked, testing if the darkish humor of his former friend was still somewhere inside.

"I wasn't going to say anything," O'Neill smiled and keep going 'down' slowly and safely, trying hard to ignore his ex-friend hanging beside him.

"So, you and the Captain, huh?" Cromwell tried.

"What?"

"Come on, Jack… all the signs are right there!" Cromwell laughed.

"If you even try and say a word," O'Neill started menacingly.

"Woah! Hold your horses Jack. I'm just pointing it… she is something that woman"

And then they heard something, and Jack was pretty sure it was a distorted version of Sam's voice, so he looked 'up' towards the control room and he saw the sharp glass coming down to them.

"Look out," he screamed, knowing there wasn't a way for them to cover themselves. They were hanging and soon they were also bleeding with cuts all over their bodies, what they believed was Carter's warning was the only thing which helped them to protect their faces from the worst and make themselves as small as they could to avoid as many shattered pieces as they could.

"Are you all right?" Cromwell asked, concerned, and Jack found his former friend was sincere. But they both were also bleeding

"This is close enough! Set the timer! 20 seconds!" he screamed to the other man

"We won't make it out." Cromwell warned him, Jack ordered him to do it anyways, and soon, they were being pulled even harder when the iris started to break apart and disappeared into the wormhole, Jack went down a little more and Frank rushed to help him, "I got you! I've got you! Just climb!"

And then, the unimaginable happened, Frank's rope came loose, with the previous turn of events he was close enough to Jack to try and convince him to go up, he ended up hanging from O'Neill's body. He looked down to the now purplish hue of the wormhole and then to the man he already had screwed up once, and his decision was simple.

"Jack" he strained.

"No"

"You have way more to leave behind than I do"

"NO," He growled

"Just tell me something"

"I'm not letting you go, Frank," Jack strained trying to keep his hold as tight as he could.

"Come on Jack, you and I both know that if I let go, you at least have a chance to set the damn thing and get back to safety. If I hung into you… well, we will both end up sucked by that thing"

"No, we both go up, I already lost too many people today." Cromwell smiled sadly at him. His decision was reached, he wasn't about to change his mind.

"Just tell me, so I can know I didn't screw your life so bad… you and Captain Carter have a thing going on, don't you?"

Jack looked at his former friend, know hanging barely from him. He saw the determination in his face, and knew he wouldn't be able to change Cromwell's mind, he also knew as the things were, there wasn't a way to go back to safety and explode the bomb to close the gate, so he did the only thing he never thought he would do.

"I forgive you, Frank…" Cromwell looked surprised at his old friend, relieve washing his face, "Carter and I, we don't have a thing" he stated, and Frank's face fell, Jack smiled proudly and the other man frowned, "She's my wife, Frank… we are married and we have a kid"

With that… he let go, a distorted "Thanks" was the last thing he ever said.

 ** _Present_**

 _"I'm sorry," Sam said giving a light press to his husband hand, "to make you show that, I knew whatever had happened there, changed the way you related to him, but I also know you, well enough to know showing that couldn't be any easier now, than when you told me you forgave him"_

 _"Yeah, as I told you back then, he wasn't a bad guy, he only took a dumb decision. However, when he asked about you and me, and I saw he was ready to let go, I thought about the situation that our previous mission together brought upon me, and if it didn't go awry like it did… I would never have ended up in that stinky prison and maybe, we wouldn't be here, like this today" He rationalized, Sam smiled at him_

 _"I guess such bad experience did bring us closer than we were supposed to, " she grabbed his arm and pressed it slightly, just to give him some sort of comfort. As she already told him, she knew Jack well enough to know he still blamed himself for the deaths of SG10 and Cromwell, he bore the deaths of their friends close to his heart. She knew well enough the nightmares which plagued his dreams, just as he knew the ones that plagued hers, "and then we met Machello"_

 _"I guess that doesn't make it my year either," Daniel frowned._

 _"You were stuck in an old man's body, I was stuck with Junior and I had to learn to kelno'reem! Or die… and you know how I love to meditate"_

 _"Technically, Daniel had it worse back then… he went into a coma, he almost died"_

 _"Yeah, well, we all been there. So what happened after Machello?"_

 _"I believe we found Aphophis" Teal'c stated._

 _"I have to confess I've never felt more conflicted than when I had to treat him. I mean, I knew what the goa'uld had done, but his host…"_

 _"Believe me, Janet, we know what you feel"_

 _"And if I'm right, and no one complains, the next one was that with the naked aliens, and I should have known by then you had a kid."_

 _"What did she do?" Jack asked with a smile and his wife frowned._

 _"Well, she was there with him… and she was taking care of him"_

 _"So? What's so weird?_

 _"Like a mother would…She was patting and caressing to make him feel better. I've never seen her do it before, and it looked like she had done it at least a couple times"_

 _"Right, because she did. You know, what I didn't think you would actually disclose to anyone else, is that little fact that you talk with the plants."_

 _"You pushed me over to do so, Jack," she rolled her eyes, "just like your paternal side pushed to make me to check..." she looked over to her husband and he nodded imperceptibly "Charlie, but it was also what.."_

 _"Got me affected…yes, I know, I can admit it, Christ! I know I wasn't the only one. I mean, the kid knew I had a child, it's safe to say that 'mother' followed us, and when he talked he was actually referring to Aidan. In order to protect my son, I had to tell him about my other son's demise. It was one of those where present security overrides past feelings, or weird feelings, I mean, I agreed to have him shipped to the Tok'ra"_

 _"It was his best chance. It was an awful experience. But he lives and he's okay." Daniel acknowledged_

 _"I know, I know… I'm just stating facts here. I also know even if he was to stay, he couldn't possible get his wish of living with me fulfilled. It will be Cassie all over again and I don't think you would be ready to add up to the family" He pointed to Janet, and she snorted._

 _"No, thanks, one little alien per family has to be all the allowance"_

 _"And then it came the time travel"_

 _"That was complicated, if we changed something… we could lose our present, meaning, we could end up losing our kid for some stupid fluke on the timeline, and really, that has to count like the most stupid way for Aidan to lose both of his parents"_

 _"Thank goodness you didn't do anything dumb then"_


	25. Rejection

**_Hey People, sorry for my disappearing act. My life has gotten complicated, and somehow in the mix I lost track of what I was writing here, so maybe you noticed I went trough and reviewed all the previous chapters…. And now I'm ready to keep going, I really wanted to upload a 2x1 again, but I'm beat for today … I promise I will try and post the next one on a shorter note. :D ._**

 ** _Anyway,_**

 ** _Hopefully you will enjoy this one,_**

 ** _M._**

 ** _Chapter 25 – Rejection_** __

 _"Then we woke up on that 'future', remember? The one when they tried to convince us we were…"_

 _"_ _Yeah, Hathor," Jack added disgusted and Sam winced._

 _"_ _But you two saved the day"_

 _"_ _And we threaded the needle," Hammond remembered with a fond smile on his face_

 _"_ _Indeed we did" Teal'c agreed._

 _"_ _And there's no way for you to possibly know anything from that mission, I woke up alone, then I found her, then we found you… then Hathor found us, and I was frozen by the Tok'ra. Then Sam was with you, until she came back and then we were alone on the explode the complex part and saving the day"_

 _"_ _Yeah, you are right, I can't come up with anything. What was next?"_

 _"_ _I believe Jacob Carter came visiting"_

 _"_ _That's right, for that Seth Goa'uld. I remember the pyramid thing he brought with him, Sam was at the edge of a techgasm and you were about too wet yourself for the history behind those shinny drawings," Jack mocked both nerds in one attempt, but they both answered with sheepishly smiles. Sam was the first to sober up by adding, "Would you be surprised if we told you that Seth was related with the Green Haven Society?"_

 _"_ _Was he? Why you didn't say something?" Daniel asked frowning._

 _"_ _Yes, he was… one of the founders in fact" Jack shrugged._

 _"_ _He was one of the rarely seen ones. The other founders described him but he was never caught. Apparently, he was the one with the idea of making the group. But, after we crossed the timelines of those two missions we came to understand that Seth had created the Green Haven Society to be able to improve his grasps on our tech, and then protected himself with his Cult."_

 _"_ _With the Society he got humans to create stuff for him to destroy Earth or maybe, another Goa'ulds, and with his Cult thingy, he managed to keep his ego boosted as 'the God' he believed he was"_

 _"_ _That's why you knew how the complex was settled? I thought you were making lucky guesses."_

 _"_ _Sorry to disappoint, Daniel, the complex was in fact quite similar to the Green Haven main building, although, the rings where a new addition."_

 _"_ _And there weren't zat's either at the Society. Just normally hand to hand combat."_

 _"_ _We theorized he wanted to keep trained people so he could use them as their 'jaffa's' of sort, when the moment came. But it would be too risky to have the Instrument Builders under the influence of his hormone of his, because one shortcut and they would be wondering what the hell were they doing and all the work would be lost"_

 _"_ _It makes sense" Janet approved, "Who knows maybe he already tried that before and ended up having to fly"_

 _"_ _It was the first time you actually used a kara kesh" Daniel looked at Sam, her whole demeanor changed. Jack glared at him._

 _"_ _She did what she had to do, Daniel. As she already said killing another human being is not something we take lightly, no matter how many of those we already have in our backs"_

 _"_ _At least Selmak hidden mission was a success thanks to the father of the guy we rescued from the cult," Sam smiled, and the group frowned not quite following her, "Selmak talked to me because she was worried for my dad, she couldn't understand why he and my brother were not talking at all. At the end of the mission, my dad had a change of heart sort to speak and we even ended up going for a visit"_

 _"_ _How did that go?" Daniel asked_

 _"_ _Actually, did he know about Jack or Aidan at all?" Janet questioned, Sam sighed. Which question caused it was not clear. She cleared her throat._

 _"_ _He knows…. Now. He didn't know about Jack or Aidan because of the clearance issue, until later once we got Aidan back. He learned about it a few months before the second mission to Abydos."_

 _"_ _When we decided we needed some safety network for Aidan, we managed to convince the powers that be that Mark and his wife were a need to know and ended up going for a trip to San Diego"_

 _"_ _It was easier back then, to travel I mean, because we were working on different facilities, therefore, asking for the same leave days wasn't something that could raise an alarm. So we asked for a few days, grabbed Aidan and went to San Diego and then to visit Jack's parents, Liz and Dave were already living here"_

 _"_ _It really didn't help Aidan was already almost two and…" she looked at Jack who nodded almost imperceptibly, "Jack's age was a huge issue for Mark " She doubted not because it bothered her, but because it was something it bothered him._

 **1998, April.**

 **Mark Carter's House**

 **San Diego.**

Sam called her sister in law earlier that week to let her know she would be coming, they decided to make the trip on a Saturday to try and not to interrupt the other family's affairs. Her sister in law was very accommodating with their visit, she insisted on her staying at her house, which Sam politely refused because 'I would be having guests with me' and after a long discussion about who they could take her and her guest they finally settled for a visit on Saturday afternoon.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked to her husband once they stopped in front of the suburban address they got. He looked at her, then to the boy sleeping in the back of the rental car. They drove to Denver earlier that day and then hopped on a commercial flight to San Diego and thankfully Aidan behaved as no other toddler would, sleeping for the whole hour of drive and then during the flight the flight attendants fused over him because he was either too cute, or too well behaved for an almost two years old and he was the only kid on board. And that gave them more time to go over all the scenarios which could come from this, so she had a very good idea of what was going on his head.

"I…" he passed a hand nervously through his hair and she grabbed his other hand, and smiled sweetly, "I won't lie to you, Sam, I'm nervous and you know how bad I really am with extended 'family'"

"I know," she caressed his face, "And you aren't bad with extended family, Jack. My dad loves you," Jack snorted.

"The guy was my CO for at least 5 years! And then he almost killed me"

"It will be fine" she assured, she didn't know if she said it to reassure him or for herself.

"Mommy, I'm hungry" Aidan stated sleepily from the back seat.

"I guess that's our queue?" Jack grimaced.

Of course, by that time of the day and all the excitement of the travel, Aidan would be hungry. They could give him a snack bag or hope her sister in law would have something for Aidan to munch while they talked. With a sigh, both left the car and as Jack moved towards the back to pick Aidan, Sam moved to the door to ring the bell. Soon the door was open and she was face to face with Mark's wife Stella.

"Samantha? Oh my God you haven't changed a bit! It's so good to see you," Stella still thick Italian accent filled her ears and soon she engulfed Sam on a tight embrace. Sam had totally forgot how expressive her sister in law was. And it was a good 2 or 3 years maybe, since the last time she saw her, and then Stella spotted the pair walking to her door, "Your guests?" She asked knowingly and freeing Sam of her hug, getting a nod as response

"Hello, I'm Jack and this is Aidan," O'Neill introduced himself to the woman he supposed was Sam's in law.

"I'm hungry," Aidan added before they could say anything else, making both parents blush with his childlike honesty.

"Then come on in! I'll have something for you in no time," Stella smiled fully concentrated on Aidan, then she looked to the pair and added, "Please, do come in. Mark will be back home in an hour or so, we can make this young man a decent meal while we wait for him. Sophia and Massimiliano are upstairs, they will be down here the moment they smell food," she winked at Sam.

"We really don't want to bother you, Stella"

"Assurdo! it's just food and I'm good at doing it"

"Sam told me you are a cheff?"

"Yes, don't worry your kid will be eating healthy" she winked at him and they blanched, she noticed quickly they didn't expect that from her. "He really does look like you…you said your name was Jack? Didn't you?" He nodded, "Ok, the bambino does look like you, Jack and if I didn't know you better, Samantha, I would say he was your kid too, you can totally pass as his mother, with those blue eyes is like the perfect mix of you," The couple blushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you, I don't even know what kind of relationship you have. I'm not putting any pressure here" she waved between them.

"Good to know" Jack added and Sam giggled nervously.

"So, what brings you here?" Stella tried, she knew she could be very convincing if she wanted to. She also knew, her sister-in-law was the one whose walls she never managed to break.

"Well, I had a few leave day and so did Jack… and we needed to talk with you guys, then we will go to Minnesota"

"What's in Minnesota?"

"Grandpa and Grandma," Aidan answered.

"Aidan, is rude to interrupt and you know it" Jack admonished his son.

"I'm sorry" he pouted, "I miss grandpa and grandma, daddy," Stella raised an eyebrow at that, suspecting her sister-in-law intentions to come all the way to San Diego was to introduce them her… boyfriend? Fiancé? Oh, the kid was lovely, buy she knew Mark wouldn't like Sam going out with a guy who already had a kid. Or too much older than her… that was a big no with Mark, she was only two years younger than him and he had issues with age between them, and Jack didn't look like just two years older than Sam.

"How old are you, Piccolo?" Aidan giggled, and Stella frowned because it certainly sounded too much like her Max.

"I'm not Piccollo, I'm Aidan," he smiled, then he raised two fingers, "almost two" he blushed. Stella smiled at the kid, he certainly spoke way more than Sophia or Max at his age. She looked again between him and the couple(?) on the other side and shook her head.

"Wow, Aidan so you are almost two?" Aidan nodded eagerly and she had to shake her head to clear her mind of the non-sense it was providing her. Aidan couldn't be Samantha's, she would have known her sister in law had a kid, Mark would shout to the skies either angry or pleased depending on how that happened. But they were far worse than non-talking before, when she was introduced to Sam and her dad. Back then they barely sent cards for the Holidays and called once in a while to let them know how they were doing… and then, Mark was transferred to Colorado and she had called Samantha and the siblings made up. After that, her sister in law tried hard to keep in touch with them as much as she could, since for some unknown reason she was always traveling between Colorado and D.C.

However, not all her travelling stopped her to be at the crowded hospital room the day Sophia was born four years ago, She also managed to make a trip to visit them for Massimiliano's birth barely a year after. Whenever Samantha was in Colorado, she used to spend time taking care of Sophie and Stella mom's suggested once that Sam was really good at it, a natural, she had said. And Stella had made the mistake of telling her that and saw her wince. She never knew why, she tried to make her sister in law talk to her and even asked if she wanted to have kids someday and the younger woman answered with an strangled 'I don't know' but the unmistakable cloud of pain which covered her eyes was also something Stella never understood. In her natural curious way, she asked Mark about it and he just dismissed it as 'my sister is like that'. She couldn't understand why sometimes they seemed like oceans away from each other, she blamed it on some cultural thing she just couldn't understand after being raised in her not little Italian family. And then, Mark got another promotion and they moved to San Diego, she was happy, her family was mostly settled there and she having been a daddy's girl all her life, missed them. But she didn't expect the ramifications that such a thing would bring on the barely holding Carter family. Sam couldn't keep as much contact with them and then one day she simply stopped calling.

They learned Sam was at the hospital in grave condition one day, when Jacob Carter had called them to let Mark know, but as it was usual those days, they only fought until one of them hanged the call angrily. She asked Mark what was that about and he told her he didn't know, he didn't want to know.

Something inside told her Jacob had called for a reason different than just fighting, the man had stopped calling before Sam did, because all they ended up doing was fight, and maybe, this time her husband was wrong and Jacob was calling for a good reason, so she called him… and he let her know that apparently her sister in law was abducted and recently retrieved and she was just at the edge of dying. She managed to convince Mark to go and visit her little sister, maybe for the last time, but couldn't arrange things to go herself. So she stood behind with the kids, hoping things to turn on a good way. Then Mark called her, and told her Sam was barely alive and not improving, and angrily informed her that it took his dad almost 3 weeks to notify him of his sister's condition.

In an exasperated tone, he added they've decided to unplug Sam the next day. She remembered quite well how she prayed for Samantha's health that night, and then next day. Mark called to let her know he was staying longer, Sam was still breathing, and two days later, against all odds, she was awake and calling someone's name. Mark was disturbed because he didn't knew Sam was dating someone but apparently Jacob did. The older Carter then took off to find the guy, something that Mark never knew if he managed to do or not.

With his dad missing, Mark asked for a temporary transfer to D.C's office so he could keep an eye on his little sister, and she did her best to fully support him. But a week later he came back home, arguing Sam was okay and didn't need a sitter anymore, he ranted something about how she wasn't cooperating with the Doctors and how that was all to do with her damn military bravado… It was the last thing they knew from her.

And over six months passed since that.

Her call earlier that week had really surprised her, she agreed with everything because she wanted her husband to be really happy, Samantha tried to make her wait, to check it with Mark and call her back, but she stubbornly fought and they settled for today. When she told her husband about the imminent visit of his sister, he made a show of how he wouldn't be there when she was there, as he was still doing earlier that day. Tired of his childish behavior she send him off with some warnings she knew he wouldn't try to test.

"Uhu, I'm two on August" he grinned bringing her out of her musings.

"I'll be two," Sam provided and Aidan nodded once. Then grinned mischievously

"You too?" he snorted making all of them laugh. Then the smell of food got to his nose and his stomach growled in answer, and soon they could hear some footsteps quickly coming from upstairs

"I told you so," Stella added with a smile and soon two kids were stopping openmouthed in front of the 3 adults. "Sophia, Massimiliano… do you remember your aunt Samantha?" they blinked a couple of times and then they hugged their Aunt as they hugged all the other aunts they had just because their customs were those. But to Sam that wasn't as important as the fact they freely launched themselves to her, she went to her knees to see them at the same level, and so did Jack.

"Oh my god, you have grown so much!" She whispered amazed. The weight of the years settled in a blink of an eye, when Max blinked and touched her hair,

"You are pretty" he said then he looked at Jack observantly, "Hello"

"I'm Jack," he provided to both kids and they nodded a little embarrassed. Then as most kids do, they turned around and forgot all about the uncomfortable moment and sat on their designated chairs waiting for their dinner. The front door opened when they were half way through inhaling their spaghetti and they all tensed up again.

"Cara, I'm home" Mark yelled as he always did, and following the scent he went to the kitchen and found them. Sam quickly stood up and so did Jack.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

"Mark," She whispered, "I, we need to talk to you"

"We?"

"Yes" Jack stated, his firm voice didn't allow for recriminations or questioning. Mark nodded, and clenched his jaw, his instincts told him he was in front of yet another military man. "Once they are done"

"They can stay up until 8," Stella provided, "but the nanny should arrive at any moment now"

"You didn't have to call a nanny Stella," Sam whined.

"Nonsenso, she is on call Saturday's because of the restaurant… It's a crazy day for us there, but no worries, they aren't expecting me to work today. We can go there and have your meeting at the back room if you wish"

"Whatever won't be too much trouble for you is okay for us," Jack added, "However, wherever we talk must be far from any possible eavesdropping and prying eyes" Mark raised his eyebrow as if to say something but a quick look to his wife made him stay silent.

"Then here is better, once the nanny gets here, they can go to their play room and they won't bother us… and once we finish, I leave," Stella settled and that's exactly what they did. It wasn't half an hour before the nanny arrived, for the resemblance they figured out she had to be related with Stella, when the Italian words fluidly started to pour they knew for sure

"She's my cugina…uhm, cousin" Stella dismissed when she saw the pensive looks in her visitors faces

"Right"

"Well! Out with it! What's this sooo secret thing you have to tell us, Samantha?" She smiled, hoping she was right on what was about to come.

"Actually, we need you to sign this forms first," Sam nervously smiled and gave them some important looking folders.

"NDA? What are this for?"

"Well, you will know when you sign them," Sam provided with a sigh

"And if we don't?" Mark questioned

"Then, we say nothing and we go to Minnesota," Jack affirmed, a killer glare from Stella was all that Mark needed to sign the forms, he threw his to the table as a form of rebellion. Jack's eyebrow rose, really not impressed by Sam's older brother demeanor.

"Why do I have a feeling that I won't like this?" Mark asked rhetorically and Sam sighed, because she had the gut feeling he wouldn't like it at all.

"Well, because you probably won't" Jack stated clapping his hands once.

"Who are you anyways?"

"Now that you signed that, I can tell you, I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, USAF." Mark quickly worked his jaw, and Jack saw the familiarity of such act. "A couple years ago, we were send on a mission together…" he looked at Sam to see if she wanted to do this or if he should do it, she nodded imperceptibly to him, he sighed. "To infiltrate into a compound, we were asked to get married"

"Son of a bitch" Mark launched himself towards Jack, who with all his training, quickly had him pinned down.

"Will you stop and listen to us? Good," he said when he saw his brother in law head moving, "I'm going to free you now, do not do anything that dumb again"

Jack let Mark go and stood up, and walked to sit next to Sam. He knew before that there was a high change for that to be Mark's reaction, that's why he was standing when it happened.

"And you accepted, didn't you?" Stella asked not at all bothered by the previous display.

"Yes," Sam answered looking straight to her sister in law eyes. Stella did a go on gesture with her hand, "we got married, we thought it was a fake certificate and all, but a mistake at the office got us married for real… and we stood married" Stella eyes widened under the implications of such affirmation

"Don't get us wrong, we like being married, we can't tell a soul without making them sign one of those things," Jack pointed to the folders, "but we manage"

"Aidan?" Stella questioned, all those things her mind was providing her could be truth.

"We had him not long after the events of that mission."

"Get out!" Mark went to his feet quickly.

"Mark," Sam pleaded

"Mark!" Stella menaced.

None of those work.

" ! Get the hell out of my house! Now!"

Sam blanched pained with the expected but not less painful reaction. They had assessed such situation, and Jack noticed Stella would hear them out, Mark wouldn't. And the O'Neill's had agreed they didn't want to cause any damage to Mark's family and as it was, they would be causing a fight.

"Bring Aidan and we go," Jack stated calmly, Mark disappeared quickly into the hallway and Stella eyes widened. "Don't worry, we knew this could happen. Here, this is the number of the hotel we will be staying at until tomorrow noon, give us a call when you can. We will see how to "

"Here"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Aidan grinned to them unbeknownst of all the tension that mounted in the room, Jack picked Aidan on one side and grabbed Sam on the other side and walked them to the door as soon as he could.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Stella" he said over his shoulders, "Mark" then he turned around and walked them to the car. He only let go of Sam's hand when he had to walk around to sit at the driver's seat and when he had to get out of it once they arrived at their hotel.

Sam's bravado was crumbling and he knew it, they walked as fast as they could back to the safety of their room and the moment the door was closed and Aidan was safely on the floor again, she cried.

"Why it's always my family the one who doesn't understand?" She said between sobs, "I mean, Stella was willing to hear us out, why Mark couldn't?"

"I don't know, Sam… but you still have me, and Aidan, and your dad…and my mom and dad, and my brother and sister… you have a lot of people who care about you and he will come out of it, he will want to know, well, maybe not me, but he will want to know Aidan"

"I doubt it"

An hour and a half later, the room's phone rung, twenty minutes after that, they stopped in front of a quaint Italian restaurant. They walked in, and the girl in the front directed them to the offices, where Stella sat behind a desk.

"Out with it" she said, a big smile on her face. "I have a brother in law and a nephew I know nothing about! Don't worry no one comes near this office, and if they do you will know" she turned a screen around and they saw a video feed of the outside, with a smile, they started to explain the reason why they came to them.


	26. Forgiveness

**Hey all, for those like me who don't like the transcriptions of chapters, there are a few of those around this chapter, they are short but you can skip them with no further issue. I just added them to make some sense to the rest. Sorry about earlier, I hope this one makes more sense /-\  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **M.**

 **Chapter 26 – Forgiveness**

 _ **O'Neill Residence**_

 _ **Present time**_

 _"If it wasn't for Stella; Mark and I would still be at a non-talking point. I don't believe my dad and he would have managed to get reacquainted if she wasn't there," Sam shrugged_

 _"For our case, it took Stella almost six months to make Mark understand he was being an ass, add another couple months until she was able to convince him to get out of his butt and call Sam to apologize."_

 _"At the end, he couldn't do it, he reckoned he had to call me but never did. Stella grew impatient and one Friday night, she shoved some bags in her car, helped the kids to get in her van, and basically told him she was coming to see us and either he came with her for the weekend, or not. Hours later, they were pulling out in my front door… he was grumpy at first, but when he saw the lengths we had to do to keep ourselves secret, I guess he understood that we weren't joking when we told them it was classified and we couldn't tell a soul."_

 _"I remember that weekend when your brother came to visit, you threw a party of sorts, but you told us they left the kids back home with their grandparents."_

 _"And they did, but that home was mine. Under Liz and Dave watch and along with Matt and Aidan. We couldn't risk one of them asking about Aidan out of the blue."_

 _"Or calling him Uncle Jack for that matter, I wouldn't know how to explain that one"_

 _"Unless you introduced us all as uncles," Daniel facilitated_

 _"I could have, but I don't believe back then you would be comfortable enough with me introducing you as 'uncles'. I mean, we were close, but not this close yet, it probably would have raised more suspicions than not."_

 _"You are right about that"_

 _"So, when Jacob went to San Diego to talk with Mark, did it go well?"_

 _"Well, he didn't throw him out." Jack dismissed._

 _"Well, we weren't there for the whole thing, we went in, took the kids and Stella out and left them to talk. I know my dad wouldn't like to have all of us waiting on him to apologize or close enough to overhear"_

 _"Yeah, I don't think your dad would have liked it that much" Daniel grimaced, thinking about the situation, "and then, you got promoted and Jack disappeared engulfed on a white light"_

 _"You know? I managed not to kiss her right then and there only because she was just promoted! And you were introducing me as her CO in front of half the SGC"_

 _"And I, was on the brink of jumping on you when I remembered I was just promoted, and then, you were announced as my CO. That one, kept my horses at bay and if my memory serves me right, that day was the beginning of the never ending Yu puns"_

 _"I considered them pretty funny," Jack dismissed. Sam rolled her eyes. Seeing that no one else agreed with him, he clapped once, "then it was the one with those pesky little things"_

 _"_ _Oh, the bugs from Ma'chello!" Daniel agreed_

 _"Exactly! Those little sperm things that got out of our ears. Yuck!"_

 _"Janet, did I ever thanked you for that? Your quick thinking under the alien influence saved many," Sam thanked softly, the little doc blushed and waved her hand dismissively._

 _"My guess is, that you apologized in advance so quickly when we learn that you were contaminated just in case you started to blurt secrets out?"_

 _"Well, that and the little fact that I could try to jump on my wife, where one of the many possibilities running in my head."_

 _"I believe it was a good work on your part too, Sam. You managed to save them under pressure and with not enough knowledge"_

 _"Well, I also had motivations to do it as fast as I could because the moment I knew we got stuck inside, I knew there was a chance for me to call Liz or Dave to pick Aidan without getting attention, that's why I kept looking at the watch and the phone, if I couldn't manage to do so, I would have to call them and think of something to explain why I suddenly needed to make a call out or why I needed to send someone to a school"_

 _"And then it was the travel to Orban … and the whole Merrin incident"_

 _"Yeah, well, you weren't here, you can't know anything that happened then," Jack smiled._

 _"Thank goodness, because I had too many close conversations with that girl….and all Orban already knows about them" Sam cringed, realizing the last part._

 _"What did you say to her?" Daniel asked, and Sam raised an eyebrow, "What? As you established all Orban knows about your chats, why wouldn't we?"_

 _"I was trying to make her understand she had… argh, I just told her that most of the interesting things in my life didn't happen until I was turned 15th "_

 **1999**

 **SGC**

 **"** Major Carter? I need your assistance. You must tell General Hammond to let me return to Orban" Merrin affirmed, Sam couldn't keep looking at the girl thus she looked away, "I thought as a scientist, you would understand" and she did, as a scientist… but as a mother… as a human being…

"Merrin, you are only eleven. Half of the interesting things in my life didn't happen until I turned 15"

"What kind of interesting things?" She avoided Merrin's eyes.

"Oh, just… stuff"

 _ **Present**_

 _ **O'Neill residence.**_

 _ **"**_ _Stuff?" Daniel added blinking at the use of such extremely generic term._

 _"Well, please tell me how could I possibly describe to an eleven year old with no knowledge of Earth culture what is like to have a first kiss? Uh, or a first time? Or maybe, how it feels to hear your child's heartbeat for the first time, or the weird sensation of them kicking your stomach? Or define to her in easy words how it feels like to raise a child, without explaining the sourness of losing them or the bitterness it brings? How should I reveal the need to find a new path because the one you thought it was the right one, ended up heavily twisted and it leads you to a job you wouldn't possibly imagine for you but somehow you fit perfectly in? How on Earth can you put into words what is like to meet the one, and to fall in love and being in love for years? How could I voice the happiness, the concerns, fears and that sweet current which runs through your body every time you see the one you love and thanks to it, understand that nothing else matters, that whatever you can do, you will face it together. How can you rationalize the joys and complications of being an adult without scarring a child? I couldn't come up with anything, next time you can try" Sam finished, with a grimace which quickly became a sigh and a self-deprecating smile. Jack embraced her once again, this time, their friend didn't even flinch at such personal exchange._

 _"Oh, you know what I remember about that mission?" Hammond asked, after a couple seconds of silence, when they were contemplating Sam's words, he couldn't come up with anything to answer her, so he contributed with a change of subject, the Major negated with her head, "Your face when you got that doohickey, you looked like a kid in a candy bar when you were presented with the Naquadah reactor," he remembered with a chuckle._

 _"I remember your face when Merrin asked if you weren't as smart as Sam and me…" Janet laughed, "Actually, now that I think about it, you looked cute"_

 _"What I never knew was where did you took her?" Daniel asked, pushing his glasses up his nose._

 _"To Cassie and Aidan school," Jack shrugged, "She got on time to art class"_

 _"You'll see, the ones with kids, those missions are the hardest for us, we can't avoid to think as parents, and we know we already screwed up in that area once each… that knowledge just doesn't help."_

 _"But you didn't screw up"_

 _"Say what you want, but that's how it feels like" Jack dismissed, and Sam nodded in agreement_

 _"Anyhow, whenever we see them, we want them to be happy, I want them to be kids like I wasn't before. Jack wants them to be as happy as he was"_

 _"Did you expect that by taking her to the school they would change their whole concept?"_

 _"No, I just wanted her to see what she was missing, by being a kid. I wanted her not to want to go back… I never got to the part where all her nanites would be used to make everyone else learn, and if I did, I didn't process it fully until we went back."_

 _"It was a good idea, son, one for what I almost had to court martial you …but you did well," Hammond affirmed and Jack accepted it with a slight bow._

 _"And then, Dr. Carter and Kawalsky came from the other place"_

 _"I was there when you saw her the first time, if I didn't already knew you were somewhat smitten with Sam, thanks to that arrow incident, I would have considered it weird but it looked like you were truly surprised"_

 _"Well, I was…" he easily accepted his surprise from that day. "I mean, when I was called back to base for the emergency, I was here having a nice bonding moment with Aidan, we were making dinner and waiting for Sam to show up. She stood behind to finish some experiments and thus making a gap between our departure times, it should be common for her for have logged extra hours and for me to have not so many as her. And here I was making a delicious chicken Pekin, when the phone rung and I had to call Lizz and throw away the chicken… forty or so minutes later, I learn my CO is in the infirmary, so off I go and surprise! I find her," he pointed at Sam, "but with long hair and bangs and the first thing that comes out of her mouth is 'Jack'"_

 **1999**

 **SGC Infirmary**

"So, what's the big emer…?" Jack trailed entering to the infirmary. There on a bed, Sam was sitting, "Whoa! What happened to you?" was the first thing out of his mouth, last time he checked his wife, two or three hours ago, give it or take, she was wearing standard bdu's (which both found more comfortable) and her hair was regulation short, he was about to make a joke about what kind of experiment she was making to end up with such a long hair when she spoke.

"Jack," his eyes widened for a nanosecond, because she utters his name on that tone she reserves for him only, and only when at their home. He moves his eyebrows to stop her to say anything else.

"Jack?" he questions, willing her to take it out and give an explanation of why she is so informally talking with him on base.

"It's me, it's Sam," his wife tells him as if he wouldn't recognize her just because of the long hair, which leads him to believe she is pulling a prank on him, which, by itself was, an extremely weird thing coming from Sam.

"Uh… yeah" He adds walking towards the bed, pleading her with his eyes to stop the joke, because he wasn't seeing the fun and then, "I never expected this variation, you are alive" she whispered, and he could see the pain in her eyes.

"Don't feel so bad, Colonel, everybody around here is telling me the same thing," someone added coming from the other room, Jack turned around when he recognized the voice of his former friend, now deceased Charles Kawalsky.

"Kawalsky?" he asked, looking at his friend, then he heard Janet explaining how Charlie was the same, and he mentioned alternate realities and who was supposed to live and who was supposed to die, managing only to make his already confused status, well, more confused. His wife? Sam… looked at him and he saw something different, something was amiss between them.

"It's not the same with us here, is it?" she asked, looking into his eyes and he couldn't help but look around trying hard not to show how scared he was of her pointing something as hidden as their real relationship.

"Does anyone wanna let me know what the hell 's going on here? Anyone?"

 _ **Present**_

 _"I only saw you as confused, but I didn't understood why her mention of not being the same here was so unnerving for you, now I know"_

 _"I actually dropped on Sam's lab on my way to the briefing, just to check if my wife was still there"_

 _"Thankfully for video sakes the lights were off, if there were more lights on you would have seen his expression when Doctor Carter, said his catch phrase. He turned around and looked at me we exchanged astounded glances, I… you have no idea how hard is for me to avoid using some of his O'Neillism's and you know them, he says them all the time… and they are catchy… and there she was, long haired me saying for cryin' out loud in such a Jack way… I glared at him to turn back around because, well, all of you were there and she earlier mentioned them having a relationship, we couldn't know yet what kind of relationship it was but if you are to judge with what you know…"_

 _"_ _The last time I saw Carter with long hair, she was about to marry me and it wasn't as long… now, watching two of them together… boy!"_

 _"For her 'I can't imagine joining the military', I assumed she never lost her daughter. Or never had one to start from, and somehow, probably due to my … our… line of study, she ended up being called for the Stargate Project anyway, and she met Jack then"_

 _"You know? You glared me during half of that briefing," Jack pointed_

 _"You were making weird comments during all that briefing." She countered._

 _"I wasn't"_

 _"You were," Daniel intervened_

 _"No, I wasn't"_

 _"Yes, you were"_

 _"No, I..."_

 _"Then you went to talk with her," Sam interrupted quickly, knowing the two of them, that sort of discussion could take a long time, "and she told you about… us. I mean, them."_

 _"Well, I found her crying and you know me, I can't see you cry even though I don't know what the hell to do when you do it. But hey! I can almost convince another you we aren't together," he joked and got a punch in his arm for it. "Ouch, what was that for?" he rubbed his arm, "Anyway, she told me they were celebrating their first anniversary, by then we," he pointed between Sam and himself, "were on our 5th. Then she asked me to hold her, as I told you, she was crying so I wouldn't go and 'hey, Doc Sam, by any chance do you have a kid?' and while I was thinking of what the hell do with her, then the cascading thing happened"_

 _"Entropic Cascade failure," Both Sam and Janet voiced in unison._

 _"Yeah, that!"_

 _"But you, Sam, were surprised, a little taken aback even, when Kawalsky mentioned Doctor Carter was his best friend's wife"_

 _"We kinda didn't have a chance to talk about what I spoke with Samantha by then, as you know, we both were on base when the cascade thing happened. You also glared me a lot during that meeting, you know?" Sam snorted_

 _"How could I help it? I saw how you didn't even flinch when Kawalsky mentioned that Samantha and her Jack were married. For you, that clearly means you knew, and as I didn't, I meant you didn't tell me. Granted, we didn't have time, but I couldn't help myself… it didn't help you were flirting with her"_

 _"You do notice that "her" was basically you? Don't you?"_

 _"That's not what you said to explain yourself after…" she harrumphed, "nor what she thought before doing it"_

 _"Of course, you kissed Doctor Carter when Teal'c and I crossed over!" Sam looked at the floor and Jack eyes pointed to the ceiling and then, both sighed_

 _"Yup, one of those things we chatted about long and wide. Can we change subjects now?" Sam nodded eagerly which prompted Janet to ask something which didn't go through the male brains._

 _"Did you talk with her, about you and Jack, Sam?" Sam closed her eyes and bit her lower lip… and to the surprise of most of the present, she nodded once._

 _"You did? When? I mean, she was never alone, Jack followed her as a lost puppy"_

 _"Hey!" Jack complained_

 _"I ordered him to do so," Hammond explained, "just like with Narim's case, Doctor Carter seemed to like Jack and I thought I could be used in our favor," he sighed, "I didn't know…"_

 _"Oh! I didn't know, General. Ok, so what I believe you did was talk about your relationship with each other when all tree of you were on the same room" Daniel tried, Jack looked at Sam and she smiled at him._

 _"No, actually. Jack spoke with her about her relationship with her husband when he went to let her know she was staying. We, talked about it, when we were in my lab working on the generator Jack created to dial to the Asgards Homeworld"_

 **1999**

 **Sam's Lab SGC.**

Carter lab's door was rarely closed, she never had the need for it to be closed (yet). But then again, she didn't close her door unless she was out on vacations which was rare, and this would be the first time she would be locked inside with… herself. She noticed as her other self had waited for Jack to leave, before she quickly walked to the door and then she just closed it, meaning she wanted to talk with her or maybe kill her and remain on this reality as the only Sam, which wasn't as far-fetched idea as it might look if you took into consideration she just lost the man she loved. The Major instincts, however, didn't kick in therefore she just frowned at the weirdness of the act, and then, the Doctor smiled at her.

"I take your cameras don't record sounds either?" She asked cautiously, which made Sam frown before she gave her a nod, "Don't worry, I just want to talk with you…"

"About?"

"Jack" Sam winced at the way the Doctor expressed both of their husband's names, just like she would when she called him, in a respectful, awed, passionate, loving, low voice which always made him tremble. Samantha smiled crookedly at her, studying the Major, they were opposite sides of the same life, obviously, they still had the same belief systems and Sam's reaction told her everything it was needed for her to learn they were, in fact, together. The Doctor sighed seconds later, no matter how cryptic this Jack was, she still could read him like an open book and she read the conflict in his eyes when she asked if she didn't see her as her Jack saw her.

"What about him?" The Major tried to fool her other self, who just smiled knowingly.

"About, Jack…and you"

"There's nothing going on," Sam affirmed, to which Samantha grinned.

"Yeah, right… go ahead and try to fool me. Please give me more signs of how there's "nothing there"." She snorted, "How long passed since it started?" Sam bit her lip, not sure if she should tell her or not. They already discussed how inadequate the Doctor was feeling once, Sam wasn't sure she wanted to add such knowledge to the list of Samantha's reasons. "Whatever it is, I can take it"

"I know you can, it's just… "

"I won't like it"

"Exactly."

"Is that because I already expressed how inadequate I feel? Or… because I'm capable of cheating on Air Force rules? I know I wouldn't join the Air Force, however, I believe that if I did, I would be a stickler for rules." Samantha paced the small room analyzing her other self, Sam snorted

"You are…" She affirmed, then she shook her head, "I mean, I am; a stickler for rules I mean" The Major said, biting a half of her lower lip in a half frown, an expression which was mimicked by the other woman in the room.

"Then…? How is possible for you to have a relationship with your Commander Officer? Are no rules here? I remember Jack explained them to me once, I found them quite stupid"

"No, there are regs in place here too," alternate Carter frowned at her, and she couldn't avoid to mutter, "We aren't breaking any rules"

"I knew it!" The civilian pumped a fist in the air in a very Jack way.

"What? Oh Lord, I just confirmed it, didn't I?" She face-palmed herself, groaning. The Doc smiled, nodding happily. "Did you… by any chance developed an encrypting software on your base computer a few days after you were assigned to the Stargate Command?" Sam questioned

"You mean the one which allows me to keep things hidden on my hard drive? Or the one which allows me to get into the personnel encrypted files?" Doctor Carter asked

"The latter…" Sam confirmed from her place at the table, and pointed her to her base computer. "Find it there, once you are in, search for 'our' file, while I do this calculation which I believe it's part of what we might need to make the device work… and I just learnt it from a kid." Samantha raised an eyebrow, "Her name was Merrin, she had nanites in her brain" Sam explained, and the Doctor nodded walking to the pointed device.

"Our file, huh? I guess it should be somewhat different," the Doctor found herself in front of Sam's computer and looked for the software she had developed when she wanted to have a better understanding of the people at the base, she knew them but she tried to understand how they became who they were. She smiled sadly to herself, truth to be told, she developed to know more about her Jack. "Ha!" She said when she found a software with similar name, double clicked it and she found herself in front of a login window. IF she knew herself well enough, and that could be a big if in this reality, she had at least 2 tries before having to ask to the Major what the password was. She considered her choices. And then, she tried Jack's birthday, she frowned when it failed and she decided to try their banter word 'fishing'. She groaned in frustration when the 'invalid password' message appeared for a second time..

"Oh, if I'm correct, based on what I heard about you, it won't be one you know. Jack mentioned you were on your first wedding anniversary?" Sam added pensively from his desk and Samantha nodded in agreement, awed because there were enough difference to assume it could be something she didn't think about, or she didn't live trough. "I considered both of them, when I first developed it, but I didn't want to risk anyone going in... The pass is 5-3-83-9-3-96"

"Dates? For what?" She typed them anyways.

"The first, is the reason behind the why you haven't even thought about joining the military, and yet, I did. The second one, well you can check both on the other encryption software, at the image gallery and see it yourself." Sam shrugged, the Doctor frowned, confused, "You might want to do it after reading my file, though, that could be very enlightening." Sam provided, the Doctor blinked a couple of times, considering the weird vibe coming from the Major, and then shaking her head, she moved to do what she was told.

"Holy Hannah!" She gasped at some point, Sam looked up from her calculations and saw her still reading a black screen, so she guessed she was still at reading her military story. "Special Ops? Are you kidding me?" The Doctor asked, concerned, and then turned around in time to see the major shrugging dismissively. It didn't sound like anything she would do, but then again, explained some characteristic she saw in the major before.

Curiosity won over alternate Carter, and she quickly found the second software, she used the same password and opened the image gallery and, "For cryin' out loud!" she exclaimed when she saw the pictures. Sam came over and smiled tenderly at the displayed photographs. "This is the reason why you didn't want to tell me?" The major agreed with a nod, "You were right back then, when you said joining the military could be one of the things which made this reality different, two kids…I never even considered having one. Who are they?"

"Nicola," Sam pointed to an old picture of a toddler, she clenched her jaw at her mixed feelings, "I lost her... and that's the reason I joined the Air Force"

"Ah, the special ops thing now makes sense. I bet your past makes you understand him better than I do," Sam smiled, "and the other kid?"

"Aidan…O'neill, which as you see…" Sam pointed to a picture of Aidan and Jack playing in the park.

"He looks exactly like him and like his Michael"

"Michael? Like in Jack's son?" Samantha nodded, "It's Charlie here… and yes, they do look alike. That's his cousin, I guess O'Neill genes are strong. Now, I did finish the calculations, you can continue checking the pictures if you like while I make the changes." Sam offered, and Samatha nodded, a thankful smile gracing her lips.

"You and I seem like very different people, and yet the similarities are too many to go unnoticed." Doctor Carter stated after a while, both software's where now closed and she approached the work table, "Do you say that's for everyone?"

"You are wondering if my Colonel and your Colonel, are the same or if they are as different as we are?" Samantha nodded, "I thought so, I think… if we are so different, they should be also so different"

"Would you mind…" The doctor started, then she kept quiet, like she was about to ask something too big out of the major

"What? Just ask…"

"Would it bother you if I kiss him?" Sam's eyes widened, "I'm sorry, that's way over the line," Samantha apologized.

"I ... it will bother me, but I guess … if I was in your position…. I would give it a try, no matter what my other me thought." Sam regretted the moment those words were out of her mouth, because if she knew herself right, she was just confirming her double she would kiss her Jack if the situation was reversed.

"Are you actually agreeing with me?" Samantha frowned.

"I don't know… I'm simply not disagreeing I guess. You wouldn't be the first woman who kissed him since the Stargate Program." She shrugged.

"Oh, well. There's that too"

 _ **Present**_

 _ **"**_ _So you actually gave her permission to kiss your husband?"_

 _"Well… I didn't agree"_

 _"You didn't disagree either, we talked about this too"_

 _"_ _Exactly, I told him it was weird to see him kissing …myself"_

 _"The whole thing is a pain in the mikta," Jack grunted. "So, next one… we found that bounty hunter, Aris something"_

 _"It was quite disappointing to know I was only worth a day's of rations." Daniel mused. "I know he told me later I was worth the same as you, but it did bother me"_

 _"Yup! Nothing quite like knowing how much your head is worth. Next one?" Jack said, clapping his hands_

 _"The one in which we found out the Goa'uld actually posed as Satan"_

 _"Dark ages were awful, you know? And damn! Those missions weren't lucky for you T"_

 _"Indeed"_

 _"Did I ever tell you how that mission made me revisit all my Christian values?" Sam sighed, "Not that I changed anything … anyway, we did our fair share of running through the woods. However, I sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings with this, but running chained together has to be one of the worst runs ever"_

 _"I agree with you Major Carter, it's not strategical to run attached to other people. If one is to fall, then all shall fall"_

 _"Not practical at all," Sam added and they all agreed with it. "Then what?"_

 _"Then we rolled ourselves into that training trap," Jack groaned, scratching his face._

 _"You know… in that mission you actually accepted not being a fan of the regulations" Daniel added pensively._

 _"What can I say? I'm married to my Second" he shrugged. "Come to think of it, that mission was almost fun, it was a long time since I took part in war games and changing so many kids at once…. Was perfect"_

 _"And it was with your solution. And despite you made them believe you didn't understand me when I said so, I know you followed my line of thought"_

 _"Oh! For crying out loud, Sam! After this I will never be able to fake my dumbness again" Jack whined_

 _"No, you won't… not with them at least, but, hey! You still have plenty of SG teams and System Lords to annoy with your dumbness, honey," Sam smiled and then she blushed, Jack grinned sheepishly at her. "I..."_

 _"Don't worry, sweetheart, it will happen a couple times," he winked, "Really, we aren't ones for terms of endearments, but it is our home and we use them sometimes, they should get used to them"_

 _"It's a signal that you are getting comfortable of being yourselves in our presence," Janet smiled, "It's good to know we finally will be able to know you as you are together"_

 _"Yeah, yeah, whatever…. After that was the rescue mission for the Abydonians"_

 _"Next," Daniel interrupted quickly._

 _"And then it was the one you tried to avoid before," Jack grinned, Daniel frowned, "The one when we met young Linnea" he wriggled his eyebrows._

 _"Argh! Come on… are we really going there?" Daniel pouted and Jack smirked_

 _"You were the one who wanted to go through aaaaall the missions…"_

 _"And I…I wasn't angry enough to not notice you agreed that the person you would trust with your life would be Teal'c," Daniel pointed out and Jack smirked_

 _"Is that really all you can come up with?"_

 _"Hell yes! You said it was Teal'c, Sam was right beside you and you agreed with me!" Sam smiled too_

 _"Actually, Daniel, you asked 'who would you trust your life more than anyone else in the world? Could it be Teal'c?' and Jack answer wasn't definitive… it was sure, not, yes. If I was in his shoes… I would have answered the same, and we all have to agree we will trust our lives in Teal'c's hands"_

 _"Oh crap… next time I have to push for a yes or no answer?" Daniel whined and Jack nodded._

 _"_ _I'm honored," Teal'c responded to learning how confident they were on his abilities._

 _"She was cute," Jack smiled, "when she was Ke'ra"_

 _"_ _It was lovely of you to let her go without your memories"_

 _"Yeah, I think she was tortured enough the moment she was both Linnea and Ke'ra, she didn't need the knowledge of a boyfriend who would never visit her because he was on the other side of the galaxy," Daniel shrugged, "It was nice, though, to know I could move on from Sha're"_

 _"What can I say, you get the crazy ones," Daniel was about to interrupt when Jack smirked, "I can't fit in that because of her"_

 _"You are … right. So what came next?" the archeologist agreed, then Jack clasped his hands together before adding_

 _"Next? Next, we went to hell"_


	27. To Hell with us

**_I couldn't help the tittle of this one, I really love when Jack says it in Jolinar's Memories._**

 ** _Anyway, Merry Christmas if I don't manage to post one before it.  
Enjoy,_**

 ** _M._**

 ** _Chapter 27 – To Hell with US_**

 ** _Present_**

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"_ _Next? Next we went to Hell." Jack stated grimly and Sam sighed, closing her eyes for an instant, "There we were scheduled for P5C-C34, we were supposed to leave that same afternoon and Marty came and ruined our plans in exchange of a hopefully round trip to Netu… Hell vs P5C-C34, tough choice" he sighed, "You know? SG-3 was welcomed with a party and there wasn't any torture, or memory recall devices and there was lots of alcohol, a sea and sand dunes, sunset and beautiful wo…" Sam glared at him, "weather, I was going to say weather," his wife snorted and he rolled his eyes jokingly, "Anyway, Marty and his friends … they came and told us about how dad was trapped by Sokar and currently living in Hell, we went, we fought and we got out of the Hotel California and lived for the next one. The end."_

 _"_ _It was your father, your memories … and yet you where the last one to offer as volunteer," Daniel pointed out._

 _"_ _Actually, I asked when we leave way before they even said it was a volunteer only mission. They kind of supposed I would go since their whole rescue mission was created around me remembering Jolinar's scape"_

 _"_ _Humm, but anyway, when they mentioned it, you were the last one to say something about it"_

 _"_ _What do you want me to say, Daniel? We were going to Hell, on a long mission, I knew there would be an memory recall device attached to my head to scan memories I didn't know if I would be able to control and no way to know If we would survive…. I had to make a hard decision which I they had already taken out of my hands, but the weight of such mission…" she grimaced, "We were leaving Aidan behind for an unpredictable amount of time, to hopefully go and save my dad based on memories I didn't had access to. And adding to it, and to my discomfort, there was Martouf in the middle of it, he was always looking at me waiting for me to be Jolinar and I never could be her, waiting for me to act on feelings which weren't mine"_

 _"_ _Darn, that mission was uncomfortable," Jack groaned, "Do you have any idea how hard it actually was for me not to jump and knock Marty out when he made her describe the night Jolinar spend with Martouf with his lovey-dovey eyes? But that was fine, because it took her out of those first memories she recalled, for the look on her face, I knew she was either stuck when her mom died or…"_

 _"_ _When Nicola disappeared" Daniel finished, pushing his glasses._

 _"_ _I saw those and I was starting to go through the following years, when Martouf stopped me….and I was really grateful he had chosen not to use the screen, that would be difficult to explain"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I don't think Marty would have liked to see Jolinar's memories when we were down there, really, it was the first time I actually felt sorry for the guy. Life or death situation notwithstanding, it must be really hard to know what your partner did to escape… and then Sam was going to talk with Bynar… I really didn't like that idea, at all"_

 _"_ _However, he agreed because it was the only chance we had to know if he was the way out of there. Granted, it did make me remember what the hell happened, which wasn't nice"_

 _"_ _And then you were brought in front of Aphophis…"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I was even more grateful the stupid thing didn't have a screen." Sam added closing her eyes for a brief moment._

 _"_ _And I for your special ops training and strong will… and mine, because darn those memories were confusing as hell"_

 _"_ _I third that…" Daniel shook his head to free himself of the memory of that moment_

 _"_ _When we came back, I took some days of leave to go on vacations 'with dad', as I was out, SG-1 was on stand down which 'prompted' Jack to ask for some leave days later… this time we did it backwards, I flew with dad and Aidan to Minnesota and he joined us when you were put on hold."_

 _"_ _And then after a few days of relaxation, we were back and went to that rainy planet and we were sedated upon arrival and hanged of that yucky thing"_

 _"_ _Tell me about that! I had to shoot at you, if you were right and I was hallucinating…. I would have killed you over a reaction to Tetrachloroethylene"_

 _"_ _Say whatever you want, but you weren't holding out of a disgusting alien kimono… when you get the joy of doing it… we can talk"_

 _"_ _Are you really comparing killing your loved one with hanging of that …thing?" Jack raised an eyebrow… "Well, it was pretty disgusting" Daniel grimaced._

 _"_ _You know what was really funny, watching Sam being you… you were so her and to making it even better, it was the first time Maybourne recognized the work done as someone else's work"_

 _"_ _That was neat, I really thought he would take all the glory."_

 _"_ _And then, the cat was send over… followed by the lovesick puppie" he groaned_

 _"_ _But it was to save Skaara," Sam pointed out_

 _"_ _Yeah, but did they have to send him? I mean, how many Tollan's are they?"_

 _"_ _You know it was because we would recognize him," Daniel argued_

 _"_ _All I'm saying is…"_

 _"_ _That they should have send someone else, however, he is the one who gained our trust and trusted us too"_

 _"_ _And there we went and saved their collective asses. Well, Teal'c and Lya did… but we were there, and then we hit 2000," Jack added with a clap, and the whole room frowned, except Sam who sighed after making a pained face._

 _"_ _2000?" Daniel asked cautiously_

 _"_ _Yes, 2000." Sam sighed, "If there was a year that I could easily want to erase of my life… it would be it"_

 _"_ _Oh.." Daniel looked from Sam to Jack, "Edora"_

 _"_ _And my disappearing act," Jack added_

 _"_ _And Urgo," Sam grimaced_

 _"_ _And…"_

 _"_ _We get the picture, son" Hammond interrupted Jack._

 _"_ _Thank god, we took those vacations before," Sam smiled_

 _"_ _It was your plan," Jack added_

 _"_ _I know," she said sadly, "I just didn't think it would be so hard or that you would have approved it" she said looking at Hammond. "I guess, the fact the Asgard, Tollans and Noxs came to you, was a defining point"_

 _"_ _Ok, ok… let's go one by one. I remember Urgo, the thing you got on your brains"_

 _"_ _Yeah, it was annoying as hell" the three humans of Sg-1 stated at once._

 _"_ _Indeed," Teal'c provided, confirming how incredibly annoying Urgo had to be._

 _"_ _Apart of being annoying, why is he on the 'I hate 2000' list?" Janet asked frowning._

 _"_ _Because" Jack justified, Sam shoot a glare at him and he shrugged._

 _"_ _We ended up 1 week in observation until I came up with the EMP, then a 5 days under observation until we all sung that silly song and figured Urgo was still there. Then, another couple of days until we came up with the go to the planet and solve it there thing" Sam explained citing each point with a finger, ""Almost 3 weeks since we saw Aidan for the last time… for you it was, nothing. Just us staying on base… but for us, it was 3 weeks without our kid and under surveillance, there was a way for us to make a call and just ask how was Aidan without raising some flags"_

 _"_ _And we tried as hard as we could to keep Aidan out of our minds"_

 _"_ _Of course, Urgo could read your minds and he could say something that you wouldn't be able to justify"_

 _"_ _Exactly"_

 _"_ _And then, we got that other stupid mission to X34-P56, where we got stranded until the river went down enough to cross back to the Stargate," Daniel added_

 _"_ _Aha, and another week went by without seeing our kid, because we ended up having a cold which put us in quarantine until test came back a week later"_

 _"_ _And then we were free, on time to get to see the P5C-768 'rain of fire'"_

 _"_ _Wait, that's Edora… but you say something about being Sam's plan?"_

 _"_ _Oh, yeah, that's further ahead but I guess we can show them that before" Jack shrugged and Sam nodded, really uncomfortable with the idea of going through those long 100 days without Jack._

 _"_ _I remember 1999, I gave you all permission to go and spend the holidays outside, and we kept the base running with minimal personnel. If I recall correctly, Daniel," Hammond tried sounding somewhat uncomfortable calling him by his name, "you were going to spend the holidays with Janet and Cassie at Vermont. Teal'c," the Jaffa nodded, "you went back to Chulak and you, Jack, were heading to Minnesota. Sam, you were heading to San Diego"_

 _"_ _Well, we started with Christmas Eve and day in San Diego, then we moved to spend the New Year's eve in the cabin" Jack confirmed their plans weren't completely true, but not all untrue either._

 _"_ _But you took your truck. I passed in front of your house and your truck was gone" Daniel pointed_

 _"_ _Yes, well I actually went to Minessota and took a flight to San Diego, we met at the airport and spend Christmas Eve with Stella family, and God they are loud. We had lunch back at Mark's house the following day."_

 _"_ _We arrived at the cabin the 30_ _th_ _at night, straight to bed and then next day we went to Jack's parents' house for New Year's Eve and January first, I was taking a flight back to Colorado and Jack, one to Minessota to drive his truck back. "_

 _"_ _Wait, if you left on the 25 and got to the cabin the 30_ _th_ _, what did you do in between?"_

 _"_ _Oh, we took a flight to Panama," Sam smiled, remembering that trip, it was one of her best Christmas presents ever._

 _"_ _Panama?"_

 _"_ _Yup,"_

 _"_ _It was a gift, from my dad, actually. He wanted me to spend my birthday out of base and preferably somewhere sunny… so he bought us a vacation plan to Panama. We arrived there in the afternoon of the 25_ _th_ _and left the afternoon of the 30th. He told me 5 days in the sun relaxing with family were almost as good as a real vacation, he was right."_

 _"_ _Dad really raised the bar for that birthday. But Aidan and I managed okay with her present," Jack smiled fondly, looking lovingly at his wife who blushed remembering exactly how she had received the first ours of her 31st birthday._

 **December 26** **th** **, 1999**

 **Punta Caracol, Panama**

"I have to give it to your old man," Jack said, approaching to the hammock where his wife was currently laying, enjoying of an alluring sun set over the ocean, two bottles of cold beer in his hands, "He does know beautiful places on Earth to spoil his kid"

"I guess he liked this hotel for the privacy it gives, I mean, there were other options in the city but this one is far away from the noise… over the ocean and child safe, despite of being…" she pointed out to the building which seemed to float over the crystal waters. "Is he still asleep?"

"Yeah, I think it's all the excitement," he pressed lightly the cold bother against her shoulder and she smiled gratefully at him.

"It probably is," she moved herself to make space for him to sit, he gave her a bottle of beer and then, he sat nursing his own, they felt silent, admiring the view and enjoying the company. He looked at her and understood quickly she was thinking of something else.

"Shoot," Jack smiled looking at the sunset, taking his time to inhale deeply the salty smell of the ocean, that she raised an eyebrow questioningly was something he was expecting from her, "you are thinking of something and clearly is annoying you," he pointed out looking at her from the corner of his eye. She sighed.

"It is job related," Sam bit her lower lip, then she took a quick sip of her beer. He made her a sign to continue despite of the subject, "I was just thinking, we never stopped all those guys who stole the Madrona artifact, remember?" Jack nodded once

"Let me get this straight, you don't buy the fact they supposedly sealed the Stargate," She opened her mouth to say something, and he gave her a pointed stare which made her shut her mouth again, "I don't either, if that makes you feel better"

"Well, it's not only that…. They went somewhere, and they didn't' return through our gate. So, where are they? And what happens if they start stealing again….or if they never actually stopped?"

"We will have to stop them again," Jack dismissed

"But how? Is not like we know who they are, maybe by now they have a mole inside the mountain and all"

"I haven't considered that" Jack frowned.

"I think the only way to learn who they are is by infiltrating their ranks, I bet Harry knows about this ... and he would be happy to have you or me on board as infiltrates if he doesn't know we are infiltrating"

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" He asked and she looked at him, he closed his eyes and took a swig of his beer, "So, you actually believe someone should go rogue, not only someone but one of us?" She nodded once, "You know? If we want Harry to believe we went rogue it would need some attitude boarding insubordination, and probably Hammond's involvement and we wouldn't be on a talking point, which it will be the hardest part to make Maybourne believe, he knows us."

"I know, I'm not saying it would easy. I'm just saying if the need arise, infiltrating their ranks will be the fastest and most complete approach" she finished, she took another sip of her bottle and he followed suit, both remained silent for a good while, then he looked at her and she turned around when she felt him staring.

"I think you are right, it will be the only way… but you know if one of us has to go rogue. It mean there's a huge sacrifice on both sides, and there's one person who will suffer more…." Sam nodded.

"Aidan" both agreed sadly as the last rays of sun settled down.

 ** _Present_**

 ** _O'Neill residence_**

 _"_ _So you knew about that mission? You knew he would go crazy and steal from the Tollan?" Daniel asked unbelievingly_

 _"_ _Uhm… I did"_

 _"_ _Then… why you got so angry with him? Your reaction was…"_

 _"_ _Are you kidding me?" She said raising an eyebrow in challenge_

 _"_ _Nope"_

 _"_ _I had plenty to be angry at him, I just channeled it for the right moment…The mission, his mission, was a go because of the events which happened while Jack was stuck at Edora, if they didn't, we would had to find a way to convince Harry we were apart"_

 _"_ _I'm not following you, honey," Janet frowned. "What I remember from Edora was that you spend 98 days trying to create that beam,"_

 _"_ _Particle beam" Sam agreed_

 _"_ _Whatever, and then you spend a day dissolving the gate and how you almost went crazy until they dialed back. I remember how we," Janet soid pointing between her and Hammond, "had to order you to eat, sleep and even to take bathroom breaks. I personally took you to your home at least twice a week, so you could sleep on your own bed"_

 _"_ _Yes," Sam whispered, "I didn't took well his absence. For 100 days I felt guilt at the pitch of my stomach, I knew I left him behind, I knew he was alive and how he would feel when no one answered his radio call… and when we tried to dial out and we couldn't sent anything trough… my whole world collapsed, because he wasn't dead… he just was at other side of the galaxy, I didn't know if he was hurt, what I did know was that he was with a woman who had already drooled all over him, and yes, he was using that in our favor to close the treaty early and all… and I knew, he wouldn't do anything with her unless…" she trailed, her eyes were once again filled with unshed tears._

 _"_ _Unless, I got to the point of losing hope for returning," Jack muttered and Sam nodded._

 _"_ _And I wouldn't be so concerned on him losing his hope, if I didn't know how persuasive some women can be… and she was one who understood what it feels like to lost a loved one and move on"_

 _"_ _Laira… she was pretty convincing. She told me she had mourned her husband for 100 days. Starting from the day she told me so, you had left another week to rescue me, before I reached her time frame. I told her I couldn't let go of everything… I had to tell her about my wife, and my kid waiting back home… I thought she understood, she didn't push for anything else, until the night before Teal'c came through, she wanted me to give her a child," he blushed, "and I got angry at her, because I was really angry… with me"_

 **2000**

 **Day 99,**

 **Edora**

"Well, apparently I should expect a massive headache tomorrow, so I should … get a head start," he said pointing to the room he shared with Laira's son.

"Do you remember when I told you there was something you could do for me?" Laira said looking at him in the eyes, Jack nodded. "I want you to give me a child"

"A child," he stated unbelievingly.

He didn't know what to do, part of him wanted to hope against all hope but 99 nights had come and go since the day they left him behind. He missed them, he missed Aidan and the never ending joy he always brought to him, he missed Sam, the way she smiled at him, the way she always rolled half over his body to sleep, the way her hair tickled his nose early in the morning and how soft her body was. The stern look in her face when they disagreed, and the thousands megawatts smile she carried when their little family was together.

"I wanted to be patient, I wanted to wait until you had let go of the life you left behind, until you knew you belonged with us. Tonight, there is something in your eyes."

"Laira," he remember their vacations, the way the sun caressed her skin and how lovely she looked while covering their son with enough sunblock to protect at least 4 SG teams. The way she laughed when he pointed it to her. "You should know," in his mind, he saw young Sam coming down the stairs when they first met, the look on her face and the sudden blush which covered her face when she saw him on that second mission of theirs, "a part of me is never going to let go of what I left behind."

"It's not the part I want." He remembered the despair of seeing Sam hurt and not being able to help her. The need of vengeance, the blood lust he felt when he learned she was beaten to an inch of a death by her fiancé. Without even notice it, he lowered his head and Laira held hers up, and they kissed.

And his memory provided him with the memory of the taste of Sam's lips, a flavor close to perfection and love and family. Laira's lips searched his stilled ones and he couldn't help but feel the betrayal and rage taking over his body as his eyes widened and he recalled the way Sam always bit his lower lip softly telling him how perfect he tasted. He closed his eyes and memories flooded his mind…. And he gave a step back

"No," He said firmly, stilling himself, preparing for the fight about to come.

"But Jack? It's been a 100 days already, you must let go"

"I must?" He laughed dryly, "I musn't do anything I don't want to do, Laira… and even if I must… I can't!"

"Don't you see, Jack? You'll never go home, just like we will never see our people again"

"It's not the same"

"Why? You are here… and they are there, with no means of coming for you"

"They will find a way, I know they will"

"Then, give me a child and I'll take care of him or her. I will have something for which remember you forever if they find you and you will have someone else to take care of I they don't"

"It's that really what you are suggesting? For me to be some sort of steed to you? Give you a child? Like I'm nothing more than some sperm donor and you actually believe that, come the time, I would be able to leave my child behind?" Laira frowned at the weird words Jack was telling her, but his way only made her angrier.

"You already left your child behind! Try and negate that! And not only one but two, and you already left a wife behind once… why can't you leave her too?" And that was a slap on his face, he growled, rolled and hit the wall which used to be behind him.

"You know nothing about me, Laira…" he faced her, he could feel her ragged breath in his mouth as she defiantly stayed put. "Nothing" he hissed dangerously

"I know what you told me," she pointed out, "And that's what you said, so why are you so angry now? Are you even angry at me? Or are you just angry at yourself?"

He growled and stormed out of her house and walked until he could calm his nervous state. When he finally managed to do so, he went back to her home, his home for the past 100 nights. He apologized by the way he treated her, she apologized too, for damaging his trust. She was still a friend for him, one who managed to somehow fill part of the void he felt, one who put all of her to try and make him worthy of being a member of the community, to make him feel human, less abandoned. The one friend who pushed him to fight for his future, even against his own will. Therefore, when she asked later that day if he wanted to get rid of his things, he looked at her eyes and still feeling ashamed of his outburst, he conceded.

When Laira told him about the radio crackling, his hope doubled… and then, Sam came through, he looked at her, all his memories again came forward and he smiled lopsidedly at her. He knew she would understand… he just, didn't want to burn her with more. But he saw her, the moment he laid eyes on her, he saw the way she looked, not enough sleep, the despair leaving her eyes when they locked eyes for a nanosecond, the way she walked slowly as if not believing what her eyes were seeing, exactly the same way she walked when she spotted him on that second mission, or that day in NY when he answered her call and they found out they were to be married. Or the day, he crossed that darn school yard and proposed. And she smiled, tiredly… making him understand he wasn't the only one going through an absence.

He later learned that while he was playing farm with the Edorian's, Sam was playing Sokar with a beam to free the gate of the melted metal which didn't allow them to come through earlier. And that, while he was sleeping somewhat soundly after hard days of work, she was skipping nights to develop the beam and getting home to Aidan twice a week, because she couldn't take the despair and disappointment in their kids face whenever she picked Aidan from Liz's and he wasn't there too.

He walked to Laira, to thank her. He offered her to come home with them, maybe she could like the Earth way of living, meet his wife and kid on the way, maybe another man which could give her the child she wanted.

And when he turned back to his team, he saw the hurt in Sam's face and knew he had screwed it up bigtime. But he understood her, as they walked towards the gate they trailed a few steps behind, and she told him how much she missed him and loved him in the only way they could before she left out words that he really didn't want to hear at that time, when all he wanted was to curl next to her and stroke her hair while she did the same with Aidan's hair.

"We need Panama's plan"

 ** _Present_**

 _"_ _The Tollans had send a message a day before, they came in with Lya in tow and explained that something went missing in many places. Thor beamed himself down when he didn't find you, Jack and he also corroborated the situation… all of them agreed that the solution must have come from us, just like the demise was coming from us"_

 _"_ _I overheard it," Sam shrugged, "I was on my way to inform you the status of the 'beam' and to see if you approved the start of the test, and when I head Thor, I immediately knew it was related to the guys from the Utah hangar and I also knew the moment we got Jack back home, you would inform him of the situation, just because you know the representatives of those 3 races would" Hammond nodded,_

 _"_ _That day, after check up. You called me and explained the situation, however, I already knew they reappeared since Sam had told me so back on Edora, thus I explained Sam's plan without saying it was hers because that would mean she could give the plan away. I found her later that day already moving Aidan's things out of my house and into hers."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _I just knew, and we both agreed that whomever it was going to go rogue, would have to lose all connections with Aidan. Because we couldn't risk someone finding him."_

 _"_ _We also knew, Maybourne would never believe we fought and were separated just because, however, as he knows Sam and he knows how vehement she is on the having an affair while married subject...my Edora stunt was perfect timing. That you all felt so strongly and that Makepeace overheard you complaining about my behavior on that planet, and how it seemed to hurt Sam, helped a great deal"_

 _"_ _How on God's Earth did Maybourne knew about your position on that matter?" Janet asked outraged. "I mean, it took me 3 bottles of wine to take a stand out of you"_

 _"_ _We had that discussion on a mission," Sam shrugged, "he's annoying like that and we were bored, so I clearly made my point which is that I wouldn't like to be cheated on… I specifically told him that if I ever found my husband cheated on me, he would be out before he knew what happened. So we used his knowledge on Jack's favor"_

 _"_ _That's why you were moving things out of Jack's place"_

 _"_ _Yes, in case they were already spying on him which I doubted, but I knew it would take some time to get all the stuff out of his house and into mine, we started with Aidan's things and then moved to my stuff and that's around when Jack launched his mission"_

 _"_ _What about Aidan?"_

 _"_ _Well, he never knew I was back, until I returned with all the new politic prisoners. I never felt happier of ending a mission in my whole live,"_

 _"_ _I remember you cooperated back in the infirmary, which I found rather odd"_

 _"_ _I could have run back to Sam's that day, when you cleared me, I went to her lab and I didn't found her, then I checked Daniel's lab and he wasn't there either. I checked the commissary, none of them were there… so I went topside and speed home… to my family… I was always conscious that being a military could keep you from your family if you ever got a post overseas. After those almost 5 months without them, I can't tell you just how much I admire the people who does. I know, I used to do it all the time when I was special ops, but what can I say, Jacob was right when he told Sam that she was too comfortable at the mountain because it let her time to play house… and indeed I am, and I wouldn't change it either"_


	28. A year closer

I have to say I really, really love how Amanda Tapping looked during season four…well, I really, really love season 4. Anyway, with that out of the way… I just want to thank you for reading this fic.

Happy New Year!

Enjoy,

M.

 ** _Chapter 28 –A year closer_**

 _"_ _What about his birthday?" They all looked at Daniel searching for an explanation, "Aidan's birthday… that year?"_

 _"_ _I was just in time… thankfully" Jack sighed "it was after that stint where you did that Jedi stuff" Daniel frowned in confusion._

 _"_ _Aidan's birthday is in August," Sam provided with a smile._

 _"_ _Oh! 2000, August…that places the 'Jedi stuff' in… Kheb?" Jack nodded once confirming his suspicions and making him blush when he remembered how he confused 'Desala' powers with his own, he cleared his throat and frowned, "before or after I went out of phase?"_

 _"_ _We were planning his party by the middle of it"_

 _"_ _That's why you didn't stay on base to continue your research that night!" Sam nodded, "Now it all makes sense, I thought I wasn't as important to you, since Jack deserved your undivided attention for 3 months in a row but I disappeared and it wasn't even a couple of days yet and you… left"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry you felt left out," she grimaced, "If I knew you were around…"_

 _"_ _You would have gone anyways, because you had stuff to do and things to prepare," he conceded not even disturbed by the quick way he dismissed feeling left out, now that he knew the real reason._

 _"_ _Actually, no." she grimaced, shaking her head "If I knew you were around, I wouldn't have left. If I knew you were around, it wouldn't be safe for me to leave, because I wouldn't know for sure if you were following me or not… and that would be a high risk." Daniel made an 'o' with his mouth understanding that, if he followed one of them when he was out of phase, he would have come to know about Aidan a long time ago. "Anyway, his birthday was just a couple days before we arrived from getting you back and leaving Nick with the giants."_

 _"_ _And then, to continue with the 2000's saga…."_

 _"_ _Thor came to Earth to seek for help and you got stuck again for another week when the tech's weren't able to move the gate quickly enough and had that issue they needed you to fix, but as you were stuck on the other side it took longer that it would have lasted with you here"_

 _"_ _Yeah, exactly that, I think" Jack agreed, "you know, we had to postpone that vacation again… and here I was thinking of fishing and all"_

 _"_ _Correct me if I'm wrong, but we were here trying to bring you back to Earth, but coming back to Earth meant just got out of a week at 'paradise planet'…" Daniel trailed and to everyone's surprise a mischievous smile took hold of Teal'c's face before he said_

 _"_ _Indeed"_

 _"_ _And then you went to the Asgard's homeworld while we stood behind to get rid of the pesky bugs on that Russian sub"_

 _"_ _Wait, you know something, don't you, Teal'c?" Janet interrupted analyzing the stoic Jaffa face for a while._

 _"_ _I know of many things," he conceded_

 _"_ _About them…" she pointed out and he just nodded, "Okay, I guess I'm not getting anything out of you… are you going to tell us what happened that week?"_

 _Sam and Jack exchanged a glance, Teal'c raised an eyebrow and then, they all answered at once,_

 _"_ _No_ "

 **2000**

 **P3X-234**

Sam came out of the door with a quick roll, and a grunt and during her millisecond upside down, she saw the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen, and she had seen plenty. She heard Jack growling and then she also turned around to continue to shoot at the bugs who were still following them through, she left out a sigh when the wormhole finally disengaged and left herself fall on the sandy floor.

"Well, that was close," Jack smirked coming to his feet and patting his behind to get rid of the sand, he got when he rolled over, Sam looked at him with an amused smile from her position, laying almost sprawled in the white sand. He winked at her before helping her up. "If I was a funny sight, you might take a look at yourself, glow worm," he smirked and walked a couple steps. With widened eyes, she checked her own bum and yes, the white sand clung to her and the last rays of the sunset made her assets glow brightly. She blushed fiercely and started to pat herself to get rid of the sand.

"Indeed," Teal'c provided and they both turned their eyes towards the Jaffa, not knowing if he just agreed with the proximity of their ends or with Sam looking like a glow worm.

"How come you don't get the sandy version of yourself? I know I have this white thing in places you wouldn't want to know and I only rolled over it," Jack complained and Sam snorted, a few minutes later, when he decided he wouldn't ever know to which of his comments the Jaffa was referring.

"I was aware of the terrain we were expecting"

"You have been here before?" Sam asked, frowning, and Teal'c nodded, and soon they were surrounded by a small group of people. Four girls not older than 16th came to them, they were smiling brightly and beckoning them to get closer.

"I have," Teal'c confirmed and with a confident step moved forward to meet the group. Sam frowned and looked at Jack, then at Teal'c, whom surprisingly, was already half way to the group, his guns down. Making her mind with a shrug, she followed the Jaffa.

"Wait, this wasn't a planet we visited," Jack added, before noting he was the only one left close to the gate and that one of the girls of the group already had started to tug him to move. "Alright, alright," he said to the girl and started to walk. After a good hour, they caught sight of a mountain, but the group continued to move towards that direction, and didn't stop until they got to a large boulder. Once in front of them, the girls giggled and the Earthlings shared a confused gaze.

"Indeed, this was not part of SG-1 mission list," Teal'c acknowledged finally.

"But you have been here before?" Sam asked, as they observed, surprised as the girls disappeared behind the rock.

"I have… I came here with my wife. As you will say, we came here for our honeymoon. It's believed among the Jaffa that getting entrance to this place can grant your join of an insurmountable joy and love as no other for the duration of your stance."

"Honeymoon?" The both asked, somewhat horrified and somewhat intrigued.

"Indeed. If we fail to enter now, then we will be showed to the cabins outside this complex. If we enter now, then we will be informed if we will remain here or should move our presence to the other side" Sam's eyes widened at his comment.

"But… how will they..." More giggles came to their ears and Jack saw how a hand grabbed Sam's before pushing her forward towards the boulder and making her go through or disappear behind it.

"Hey!" Jack screamed when she disappeared from his sight. Teal'c moved his hand to the part where Sam had disappeared into but he found nothing but solid rock, with a smile he walked around the boulder, two girls appeared out of nowhere to walk with him, "T? Where are you going?" he screamed to his Jaffa friend. Teal'c stopped and turned around with a knowing glint on his eyes he simply answered.

"I cannot enter, but you must"

"What? Teal'c? Come baa" he was still trying to understand why the Jaffa wouldn't help get Sam when he saw Teal'c disappear into thin air, and at the same time, a hand pulled him with enough force to make him fall on his knees on the other side of the boulder, "ack, what the hell?" he said looking around, had he just crossed a huge boulder? He wondered

"Johnathan O'Neill" a sultry voice said, Jack turned around trying to find the voice but he couldn't find a thing. "Come this way," the voice added and then he felt another hand taking his and pushing him towards another rock.

"What. The. Actual. Hell?" he questioned when the hand stopped him by patting him softly in the chest. He turned around and found himself in a bed-chamber, a gigantic bed, taking most of the space, and the whole thing was apparently carved in pure rock. He observed around and found two carved openings covered with some sort of curtain, he walked to the first and found a magnificent bathroom, the bathtub was also carved in the rock filled with water from a stream. He shuddered thinking of how cold that water must be, when he saw the small current of water, but surprisingly, when he touched the water, he noticed it was at a perfect temperature, not too hot to burn, not too cool to be annoying. Looking around, he also found their version of the latrines. Finally, beside a long full body mirror, there was a wardrobe of sorts. He opened it to find, some sort of soaps and what he supposed were towels due to the fluffiness of the material, some sort of pants and tunics on a side, hang just next to some more female looking tunics. He thought he heard a splash in the water, but when he turned around everything was back to normal.

With a shrug, he walked then out of the bathroom and towards the second carved door and he couldn't contain the wow even if he tried to. He went out to what it seemed like a porch, also rock carved, it had some steps that traveled down to where he could see some more of the white sand which covered the planet outside, it all ended up in the bluest lake he had ever seen. He looked up because he was quite sure he was looking at the reflection of a moon and surprisingly, he was…

"Apparently we are under a mountain," the voice made him jump, "or maybe an old volcano judging by the opening"

"Carter," he turned around to find her looking at him amusedly, she wasn't wearing her bdu's anymore, and instead her hair was wet and she was covered by a tight fitting tunic that on the right light, left nothing to the imagination. He coughed when he noticed that little fact. She smiled at him.

"You can quit the 'Carter', Jack. We are both inside because they know we are a couple"

"They 'know' know?" she nodded, "How?"

"Some sort of memories reading tech," she shrugged, "But I couldn't feel any Naquadah and I don't think Teal'c would bring us here if he knew this was Goa'uld related"

"I guess he wouldn't, would he?" he said, approaching her and holding her by her waist. She shook her head. "So, where are we?"

"P3X-234" she smiled mischievously, "SG-6 was sent over, they didn't enter. They stated it was an empty planet, but a paradisiacal looking one."

"But there are people here, we saw them" Jack frowned, looking at her, "Did you shower or something?"

"Yes, I'm fresh out of the rocky tub… perfect water"

"Huh, I didn't see you there. I thought I heard a splash, but there was nothing there"

"Huh, just like SG-6 didn't see anyone here…"

"We are only seen by newcomers who will be granted entrance, and by those who were once before," one of the girls they saw early appeared in the room, "you were granted access forth your connection was noted when you crossed the Door of the Universe. Worry not, your friend is safe and under perfect care, as he is a previous visitor. He knows of our ways and we cannot treat him differently than you will be treated."

"But we need to go home," Sam answered softly, the girl frowned a little.

"Your home is disconnected from the Door of the Universe, you are free to leave… However, you will not be going to the place you came from. If you let us, we will treat you well until your door is once more part of the universe. Meanwhile, please enjoy of what we can offer you and fortify the bond between yourselves," Jack opened his mouth to speak, but he was stopped by the girl, "Worry not, what happens here will be for your knowledge and your knowledge alone."

"Whatever you mean?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Once you entered you became invisible for anyone else in this complex. Food will be provided here," she pointed to a new opening in the room which wasn't there before, "For your privacy, this will be the last time we will enter the rooms. Once your door is part of the Universe, then someone will wait for you at the canteen" she signaled the new opening. "Cleaning product and garments will be available at the cleaning room, please use them as you seem fit"

With that, the girl disappeared again. They exchanged a glance, "what the hell?" Jack repeated his words again, Sam frowned for a second or two then she started to touch everything she could find. "What?"

"I think we are out of phase, but in the same phase which the room is. My guess is that the whole complex is a network of different phases which hold diff…" she was interrupted with a kiss, Jack mouth softly caressed hers and a few moments later when he was sure she wouldn't be able to talk tech, he stopped.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you just confirmed the girl babbling about no one being able to see us, didn't you?" She nodded once, biting her lip. Letting a little yelp out when seconds later, Jack's backpack collided with the floor and Jack himself collided with her body.

 ** _Present_**

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"_ _Oh come on, what could have happened in P3X-234. SG-6 report clearly stated there was nothing there!"_

 _"_ _Yeah, there was not a thing" Sam and Jack said sharing an accomplice smile, the knowing glint in Teal'c eyes went unnoticed this time. Daniel sighed before raising his hands pleadingly to the skies._

 _"_ _Uronda, then." He grunted, "When they started to gate, Sam was there because she fell asleep on some experiment she was doing, I was there, because I feel asleep over some translations that I was doing… but you, you left earlier that night and then you were back on base two hours earlier, as you said or you were saying when I entered the command center, and you told him… I never left. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm guessing that's exactly the reason why you were there earlier, isn't it?"_

 _"_ _She was supposed to be back home 9 hours before," Jack complained, "I picked Aidan, prepared a nice romantic dinner for the 3 of us, and we both fell asleep on the couch waiting for her, then 7 hours later, she still wasn't home. Which meant she was back on base, either asleep over her experiment or still doing it without noticing the time lapse"_

 _"_ _And then we went to Uronda… what happened when you got back here from the other side? When we discovered they were reenacting World War II with far more technology than we had back then"_

 _"_ _What do you mean, Daniel?"_

 _"_ _We ran… but you came later and walking too calmly and you had that look"_

 _"_ _Well, I had to decide if I wanted to help Hitler's spawn or not"_

 _"_ _And you ..."_

 _"_ _As we did not reported, Alar came after us running and begging for his life. He told us he could help us with all his knowledge and we…"_

 _"_ _Walked away" Daniel offered and they both nodded, "okay, then we had those extremely quiet missions"_

 _"_ _Yeah, sure because running from a hoard of human eating horses of the size of a dragon sounds exactly like quiet" Jack snorted_

 _"_ _Or that one in which we had to fight in a tournament to free you from being turned into a sex slave" Sam pointed and Daniel blushed._

 _"_ _That was interesting, actually," Daniel frowned, "because it was the first time, you weren't put in the slave hall with me, Sam"_

 _"_ _I didn't offend anyone that time around," she huffed, "oh! And then it was the one when you both ended up at the slave row"_

 _"_ _Don't make me remember that one" Jack whined, "you know I like women, I love women, but that planet…."_

 _"_ _You tried to tell them I was under your command," Sam shrugged, "and they didn't like that… but still, it counts a quiet mission too, funny and interesting … but quiet"_

 _"_ _You bought us in exchange of our backpacks… our empty backpacks," Jack pouted_

 _"_ _And our sleeping bags," she added_

 _"_ _I bought you for a gun" he mocked and she glared at him, "yeah, I thought that would do it"_

 _"_ _Yes, it totally leveled the field," she rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _Oh, and then after the holidays Anise came"_

 _"_ _Anise," Jack shuddered._

 _"_ _The armband's…"_

 _"_ _I almost died that day," Jack stated grimly and Sam clenched her jaw. "I mean we had plenty of risky missions, of almost deaths and all, but seeing her trapped, that wasn't part of my plans… knowing she would die and there was nothing I could do to change it… and because something we did… we disregarded rules and I almost lost her, but… you know what? I'm not saying anything else about that mission…it was already analyzed to its max"_

 _"_ _At least it wasn't 2000 anymore" Sam added with a sigh_

 _"_ _Okay, then…. Shanau'c was sent to the base and we took her to the Tok'ra."_

 _"_ _I have to admit those first moments with you two were kind of awkward," Teal'c raised his eyebrow, "don't give me that look T, there was something going on and it was quite obvious… what I mean is… it's weird to see you exchanging lovey dovey eyes with a girl"_

 _"_ _Indeed" the group agreed and started to laugh when as an answer, Teal'c only raised his eyebrow._

 _"_ _I will like to avoid this mission," he commented, and they all nodded once in agreement, they all had lost someone, and that was the first time they saw Teal'c so deeply affected by the death of someone else._

 _"_ _And then it was the Za'tarc incident" Jack scrunched his nose in disgust._

 _"_ _Xanax" Daniel corrected and Jack smirked at him. "You actually said it right?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, it's not something I can ever forget. I mean, they made us remember that awful incident and they were dumb enough not to test themselves"_

 _"_ _Also Anise made a pass at you," Daniel smiled mischievously._

 _"_ _Ack, don't do that!" Sam laughed, "See, she laughs at me… yes, she knew about Anise or Freya advances…. The human side.,.."_

 _"_ _I found them quite disturbing, but I know he stopped her from going any further, still, you had to see his face when he told me about it"_

 **2001**

 **O'Neill Residence**

"I have to confess you something" Jack mumbled once they were both settled in bed.

"What?" she asked, moving to rest her head on her hand, to be able to look at her husband, who was sporting a very disgruntled expression.

"When we were told we were Xanax"

"Za'tarc's" she corrected and he raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, go on"

"The lady Tok'ra came to my room, and she… she made a pass at me, she kissed me and told me in her home planet they were no taboo's on human interactions. She practically threw herself at me! She even told me the snake would have to agree!" Sam snorted, "Hey! I'm serious here! You have no idea how many levels of awkwardness I felt" she raised an eyebrow as answer, "of course, you did, when you got snaked… anyway… she wanted to … and then she wanted to burn my brain to crisps!"

"At least now I know why she asked my forgiveness after the test!"

"She did?"

"Yes"

 ** _Present_**

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"_ _Come to think, you almost died because you were withholding feelings" Janet remembered._

 _"_ _It was awful, first when we got tested, we recounted the facts as they happened, we didn't add any feelings to the mix… and Anise didn't ask either. I guess she was afraid we would have said something, but there were too many people looking… we couldn't just describe how we felt in that moment without disclosing sentiments that shouldn't exist between CO and Second. When I realized that it was a 'za'tarc' my mind locked, I was thinking of Jack and Aidan… and what I would do with myself. And by then, we still didn't get to the conclusion that I could kill myself if I didn't get to my target"_

 _"_ _When I talked with the President, he told me it was really sad both of you were za'tarcs, he holds you both in high esteem. Does he know?"_

 _"_ _I guess," Jack shrugged._

 _"_ _When Jack came to my room, I was sure it was a mistake. I told him I should be retested and he dropped the bomb, he was a za'tarc too."_

 _"_ _And we both were unconscious at the same time" Jack added, "worse part was that we couldn't comfort each other, nor talk about what we would do with Aidan… or how would we deal with the situation. I mean, we have all of that planned but .."_

 _"_ _It's not the same, once you are on the brink of having to use your plans, plans which will affect the future of your son, you want to go through them until you are sure it's the right thing to do, maybe be able to say a proper goodbye"_

 _"_ _Exactly, and we couldn't go over them because we were stuck in different rooms, which sucks… and then you came out with that dumb idea of drugging us until the end of the time, you didn't give us time to say goodbye to each other by the way."_

 _"_ _It was even a worse good bye than trying to say goodbye with a force shield wall in between. We could only exchange a glance and a quick, silent conversation"_

 _"_ _And then I drugged you and you told me you lied, if the way you told us didn't work… would you have confessed your feelings?"_

 _"_ _If there was no other choice, we would… future vs life… I'll take life any day"_

 _"_ _But why you didn't do it before accepting the procedure?" Daniel asked_

 _"_ _We are so used to cover our feelings, that we never realized what we didn't tell, until I was drugged, and I could feel everything I felt that moment… It was then when I noticed we were lying, as we always did"_

 _"_ _Lying about our relationship and feelings is like a second nature to us, we don't even realize we do it anymore"_

 _"_ _So, what did you say to him… when you asked to be left alone?"_

 _"_ _I explained to him as much as I could that our relationship was the thing that marked us as za'tarc's since there were feelings that we wouldn't disclose which still would be read by the machine."_

 _"_ _Thankfully, our confession of caring for each other was enough…it was tough."_

 _"_ _It was … heartbreaking for me to watch you confess your feelings for each other in such simple words but with so much at stake"_

 _"_ _When I got word of your confession, I first was worried… I thought I would have to split SG-1 due to your involvement. But then Janet told me you agreed to keep it in the room, and I found myself happy and sad at the same time. You decided to put your careers and the team in front of your personal lives and …"_

 _"_ _Now, you know it isn't true. That we always had our personal lives entangled without you knowing or noticing it"_

 _"_ _Yes"_

 _"_ _Are you disappointed?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. I mean, yes, there are things you did which seemed way more heroic when I didn't know about your relationship. But now, there are other things that seem more heroic when I think of the sacrifices you've made to be together Although, you could both or one, simply resign and avoid all this secret mess"_

 _"_ _I couldn't ask him to retire"_

 _"_ _I couldn't ask her to leave the Air force, not with all the effort she had put into her career so far"_

 _"_ _It wouldn't be fair," Sam added, "and at the end of the day, one of us would be bitter with the other because it was forced to do something which wasn't in our plans."_

 _"_ _Taking all in consideration, hiding is the best option for us… and here we are again going nonstop about that situation"_

 _"_ _Nonstop?"_

 _"_ _Well, Janet told Daniel about the confession"_

 _"_ _And I kind of stalked Jack until he screamed at me to leave him alone"_

 _"_ _I tried to talk with Sam, but she wouldn't bulge either"_

 _"_ _You did complicated our days, we had to wait until late to pick Aidan or to move to the house, because we couldn't risk you finding about either Aidan or our relationship like that"_

 _"_ _We tend to complicate your days, don't we?"_

 _"_ _Yes... but then you have good ideas too, Danny-boy"_

 _"_ _Like?"_

 _"_ _Well, when we got stuck in the time loop thing, you asked if we didn't attempt to do something that we couldn't do before"_

 _"_ _I… well, you didn't have to worry about consequences…" Sam snorted, "What?"_

 _"_ _He learned to do pottery"_

 _"_ _And you faked not remembering" He pointed out, "pottery sounded nice"_

 _"_ _No, she didn't. Teal'c and you were the only ones who remembered the time loops"_

 _"_ _Really?" He asked with an eyebrow raised to his wife and Sam blushed, finding herself unable to keep pretending she didn't, "then when did you learn to play the violin?"_

 _"_ _You have memories of the time loops?" Sam nodded once not looking up. "Why didn't you tell us?"_

 _"_ _She didn't tell a soul, I had my suspicions…we never repeated conversations, which was odd since everything else was exactly the same"_

 _"_ _What's your excuse, Sam?" The group turned to look at her._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, but for once I had a perfectly valid excuse not to be the one using her brain to save us."_

 _"_ _But you did think of things to save us every time loop… or couple of time loops at least"_

 _"_ _Yes, but when the second time loop arrived and I couldn't figure out how to stop it, I felt immensely frustrated. I know it would be expected for me to save our asses and I didn't want to deal with the extra pressure, so I didn't say a thing and continued investigating ways out of it"_

 _"_ _That's why you could come up with different ideas on different time loops… that's what the report says"_

 _"_ _Well, yes… you'll see. The first time loop I had one idea, then when it failed… for the second time loop I couldn't use that one anymore, and so on and so forth, but after loop 69 or 70, I realized that the only way out was by translating the damn altar… and it wouldn't be believable if somehow I started to remember out of the blue"_

 _"_ _So you do know what they did on the time loops?"_

 _"_ _Yes" she affirmed with a nod, "however,"_

 _"_ _We also know what she did"_

 _"_ _When did you realized she was remembering the time loops?"_

 _"_ _It was when I took a loop out, I couldn't hear you anymore talking about the altar. And went to find her, she was playing the violin… and I've never heard her playing it before…"_

 **2001**

 **Time loop 86**

"Forget it, I'm taking this last hours out!" Jack said pushing his bench away from the desk and throwing the paper in the air. Teal'c raised an eyebrow, so far, he had learned about golf, and how to juggle paper balls… but he too was growing tired of living the same day every 10 hours and learning the language was so far their only option, so he stood behind.

Jack smiled when he saw Teal'c wasn't following, deciding to head straight to Sam's lab. Almost 7 hours had passed since this loop started, so he figured out… he could expend the last 3 with her. If only he could convince her to go home for the day. He was approaching slowly to her lab, when the empty corridors started to share some soft music with his ears, frowning a little, he followed the sound straight to her lab, where he found her playing a violin.

She felt someone watching her, and she closed her eyes knowing it was Jack. If it was someone else, she could have fooled them, saying she always played, but Jack? He knew her. So she sighed… and stopped.

"Don't stop" he told her. She continued playing, it was a relatively easy piece, she just started to learn it every two loops since loop 50 and was making some progress. "I didn't know you played," he told her when she finished. "It was beautiful,"

He came closer to her, as she deposited the instrument back in its box, and stored it in one of her many storage lockers, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jack," she whispered, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation of her husband's strong arms surrounding her.

"Don't worry, no one will remember anything if they see us now," he whispered to her ear before planting a soft kiss on her neck. She turned around in his embrace, her arms quickly finding his neck, and she kissed him. They took it to her VIP room and, two hours later, they were still stealing kisses from each other and talking softly while tangled in the raspy sheets of her uncomfortable bed when the sirens went off signaling the arrival of the end of the loop. She watched her clock, something he found weird and then…

"Anyway, I'm sorry… but that just happens to be the way I feel about it… what do you think?" Daniel said and he groaned, throwing his fruit loops away, then he remembered how he just enjoyed the last hours of the previous time loop, he smiled and stared at Sam…. And she had something in her that made him wonder…

"What?" she asked and he started his explanation about the time loop, but somehow, the smile wouldn't leave his face, nor hers for that matter… once they managed to convince the General, Teal'c accompanied Daniel to his lab, as Jack excuses himself and walked towards Sam's lab. He found her engrossed in complicated looking calculations, to not disturb her, he looked around, and walked to the locker, he knew should contain the instrument, and opened it… to find a violin case there. She frowned at him.

"Did I play with you in the room?" she asked and he nodded.

"Mark, he sent that to me. A couple of years ago. It's been sitting there forever now"

"I never knew you played"

"I don't" she answered without thinking, "I mean.."

"You are remembering, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what are you talking about," she tried.

"Sam"

"Jack"

"I won't tell anyone, just tell me why?" He asked, locking eyes with her. After a few moments, she gave up with a sigh.

"Am I too selfish, if I say that I don't want to be responsible for saving the world this time around?" She asked biting her lower lip, with a smile frown. He analyzed her answer, then he negated with his head. He understood, they were always expecting her to find a solution for their issues out of nowhere.

"I get it, we are always expecting you to save our sixes. I mean, if you know how, I won't be bothered but… if you don't…. I will try to learn all that bullshit of text and Teal'c and I will manage this time." He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, "Just… let me know when you are taking a loop out? Maybe I can take it out too, and we can go to the movies with Aidan. Maybe we can pick him and bring him with us…what do you say?"

"I love you," She smiled brightly at him before kissing him. He took a step back when lack of air was becoming an issue.

"Well, I gotta go… apparently we are counting on my genius ways to save Earth this time around. Sadly, I can't fix it with my looks, " he screamed over his shoulder and he smiled when he heard her laughter filling the corridor this time around.


	29. Last months before chaos

**_I can't apologize enough to you for leave you waiting for this long. I only have one explanation "life". But I guess some of you managed to survive the breaks between seasons… so if you did, this wait shouldn't be as bad: P. Yeah, no._**

 ** _Anyways, out with it!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _M._**

 ** _Chapter 29 – Last months before chaos_**

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 ** _Present_**

 _"So you knew? The whole 3 months we were stuck in the time loop… you knew?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"And you didn't find out a way to help us? I mean, we could still be stuck if it was …" Daniel stopped, considering that it actually could be longer if it was for Jack and his ability to not pay attention to some stuff, the sheepish smile in both faces, did point to something else going on, "you did help… how?"_

 _"Let's say we had backup," Jack shrugged_

 _"Backup?"_

 _"Indeed"_

 _"You knew too?"_

 _"It was quite obvious after a couple of loops, Daniel Jackson" Teal'c stated, eyebrow high and Daniel sighed pinching the bridge of his nose._

 _"Well, Jack would bring me the notes and I learned them. When we pretended to be trying to discredit any option that I could come up with for that loop, we would actually go through the whole translation so he would have it fresh in his mind… then, he would go to you to continue exactly where they left out and repeat the cycle every 10 hours if we didn't take a loop off"_

 _"Okay"_

 _"Okay?"_

 _"Yup, okay. I get it."_

 _"Okay. I get it? That's it?"_

 _"Yes, Jack…"_

 _"Are you feeling alright, Danny? Do you need water, aspirin, a nap… a Doctor? Doc, can you check he's alright?"_

 _"What the hell are you talking about Jack?"_

 _"Well, you just agreed, easily… "_

 _"Yeah, I understand from where Sam's was coming out… I mean, the pressure of having to save Earth or us. or even the Russians in the following mission… it can be stressful, so yes, I agree"_

 _"Okay then… I guess… anything else before we proceed?"_

 _"Of course, there was several mission between the time loop and the events of P34XZ0"_

 _"Of course," Jack agreed with Daniel rolling his eyes._

 _"Dr Markova" Daniel added pointing wildly at Sam and the air and then Jack and more air… The couple just raised their eyebrows not understanding what his point was… Jack moved his hand as to prompt him to continue… "She knew you were married, didn't she?"_

 _"Why would you say that?"_

 _"Well, she asked you Sam, 'is he always like this?' like she knew you were the one that dealt with him all day, she could have asked any one of us but no…"_

 _"She said she read our files, Maybourne was involved," Sam shrugged. "we kind of knew she knew when she cited the black hole incident, and before you go ballistic, Daniel, we have no control of people who hack into our files."_

 _"I wasn't going to say anything…" he nodded, "then I was trapped by the Unas, and we had that little issue with the Ankaran's … and then…"_

 _"We ended up working under that frozen planet with our memories erased."_

 _"P3R118" Sam provided._

 _"When we talked about that mission," Janet smiled, a knowing smile in her face. She pointed at Daniel and then at herself, "We got to the conclusion that you were attracted to each other as Jonah and Tera because of the feelings you were hiding for each other, that those feelings were strong enough to remain"_

 _"But we all remembered something, at some point... their memory thingies weren't so good," Jack justified._

 _"I'm not criticizing, Jack, it's just… it's amazing how you never stopped feeling. Even when they put you some other memories on top of yours, you still found each other"_

 _"Yeah, that… we first thought they actually put you together for some reason… but then, they should have known that keeping us apart from each other would be more beneficial for their stamps."_

 _"I ..." Jack started_

 **2001**

 **Beneath P3R118**

The alarm boomed through the compound and pierced his head as if he had drunk a good dozen of … for some reason he couldn't remember the name of the drink his mind was holding responsible of his headache and overall numbness. He groaned as people around him started to wake up.

There was such a long time since he had to share bunkers with so many people, at least 3 years since he was deemed worthy of having a … mvp? Pvp? Vip? Room, whatever that meant. But somehow with his change from the mines to this compound he lost his benefits.

He finally woke up and moved to follow people around, he couldn't remember what he had done yesterday but he knew that he needed to keep moving if he was to survive. Survive what? His people was fighting to keep this compound working to keep the warmth in and live through the ice age, his mind provided.

He was so distracted that he ended up bumping someone.

"Excuse me," he said turning around slightly to check the other person

"I'm sorry," she said with an apologetically smile. "I'm not feeling to well, it's like I gone too far on a frat party"

"I know what you mean" he answered but he was totally blinded by her smile. Then she frowned,

"Do you? I don't think I know what I mean" she said, someone screamed that they should keep moving and he helped her out.

"I'm Jonah"

"Tera"

"Nice to meet you"

"I think we already met?" she blushed under his gaze.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I would remember meeting someone as pretty as you"

"You should be partners," someone suggested behind them, they both frowned.

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean, you both just arrived from different facilities and you seem to understand each other, let me tell you, it's better when you have a mate to survive this cold weather. I'm pretty sure you can exchange your cot with someone to be closer" he shrugged and continue to move. Then he stopped, and screamed at both of them, "it's safer to girls too!"

And that did it. Somehow a desire to protect her overwhelmed him.

"Whatcha say? Care to be my partner?" he smiled crookedly "I know it's not the best of the solutions but I promise I will take good care of you"

"Yes"

 ** _Present_**

 _"Actually, there was a guy that kind of recommended us to claim each other as partners since we both we newcomers. I asked, and she said yes"_

 _"But why did you?"_

 _"I felt I was safe with him, I felt I knew him… So, maybe we did recognize each other in some level, just like we knew we knew Carlin and Thor"_

 _"Then we went all X files with Marty," Jack smiled_

 _"X files? Really?"_

 _"Well, Sam's a fan, she likes the Mulder guy"_

 _"He loves Scully"_

 _"Yes… and I think is hilarious that a show following CIA agents who follow aliens exists"_

 _"Anyhow…." Sami interrupted him, "then we almost lost you to the x-302" ._

 _"That's right, your dad was so pissed off about that one. But, thinking trough, he did accept to help us quite easily"_

 _"It was his son-in-law in the cockpit" Jack smirked._

 _"We were very lucky he was the one out there, if it was any other Tok'Ra operative, you wouldn't be here today." Daniel pointed out_

 _"There really good thing about the whole debacle was that comm was so bad that we left to find dad, before we learned how little time we actually had, which took pressure out of our mission"_

 _"I don't really believe it took pressure out, Sam. Not out of you at least, you were worried as I rarely seen you worried before… that's why you stood behind to inform Earth that we had them, isn't it?"_

 _"Yes, I needed to regain some control of myself, or I could actually have gone and kissed the Jesus out of my husband for being alive"_

 _"You should have" Jack mumbled, making every one in the room laugh. "Don't laugh, after that we earned some very needed leave days, which by the way, only Teal'c, dad and I took, you went and found the snake in the vase"_

 _"It's just me or he sounds somewhat pissed off?' Daniel asked and there were some agreeing nods around._

 _"I was pissed off" he shrugged._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Well, I was supposed to join them in Minnesota." Sam smiled_

 _"Yup, Sam, Aidan, Teal'c, dad, I and some not existent fish… we were supposed to have a family week off… Teal'c didn't enjoy fishing by the way."_

 _"I still can't believe you actually forced him to fish… Anyway, dad took Aidan with him to visit Mark, so it was just Teal'c and Jack. "_

 _"And mosquitoes" Teal'c added._

 _"And you ended up at Cairo, for crying out loud! Not that I'm jealous, I remember Cairo… it has sand, tons of sand"_

 _"If I remember correctly, then we went to that mission to re configure the mine."_

 _"It was kind of cool that that mission was before around Christmas, which was around when Teal'c received word of that meeting, the trap one, "Jack clarified, "Jacob was Earthbound for it, and my parents flew from Minnesota to expend the day with us and that made Aidan really happy"_

 _"Jack's parents were still in here when the mission came, so we left Aidan with them"_

 _"What about when I was forced to leave?" Hammond questioned, "I know you were around the country doing something to help me… and Sam was forced to work on making an explosive"_

 _"When you announced your retirement, we didn't believe you… if you wanted to retire, you would have… but no with that excuse. I mean, we all have been presumed dead at least once or twice, and that didn't push you over, why an almost collapsing with the iris would?"_

 _"So we talked"_

 _"Apparently, you talk a lot," Daniel frowned_

 _"We've known each other for a long time," they both answered at once._

 **2002**

 **O'Neill residence**

"I just can't believe he retired because he almost ordered to close the iris, it doesn't fit" Jack threw his towel forcefully against the wall.

"Yes, I can't believe that either… what I can't believe if the replacement they've sent."

"You can't believe the guy? I'm on forced leave!"

"What are you thinking, Jack?"

"I believe… there's something else going on, I mean, he loved doing it … and he was very good at it, and now we get this guy that first thing he does is dismantle the best team?"

"I know all that, Jack… but you still haven't answered my question"

"I'm going to pay a visit to Hammond, and find out why he retired and who forced him…"

"And if he doesn't want to talk?"

"We always have Maybourne"

"You think NID has something to do with this?"

"You don't?"

"Well, they did cross my mind… the issue is, how far are you willing to go to help our friend?"

"Will you be mad if I answer, 'as far as I need'?" he cringed and she laughed.

"Why would I? I know you Jack O'Neill, I know how far you are willing to go and you know me, you know what I think of that too" She smiled and he nodded. "Now that we have agreed, how about you kiss me and we have an X rated conversation" she wriggled her eyebrows and he laughed.

"Aren't you worried?" he asked, approaching her slowly

"I am. But I'm most worried with the thought that I won't be seeing you in a while and that I have no means of knowing what you will be doing to help him. I want our last hours together to be memorable"

"Memorable?" He asked with a smirk and she nodded once, "I can do that"

She laughed and soon, she was quieted by a kiss.

 ** _Present_**

 ** _O'Neill residence_**

 _"What did you have to do, Jack?"_

 _"Less say that, I kind of sold my soul for the greater good"_

 _"Then, Shifu came… later, I went to P4X-347 and the whole light issue, which prevented me to noticing anything weird on your relationship…"_

 _"I remember; you were all addicted to the light"_

 _"And suffering for withdrawal… we screamed a lot, that, I remember" Jack affirmed, "then I was sent to that mission to approve N4C-862, which both of you escaped"_

 _"That's when I met Cadet Hailey," Sam mumbled_

 _"Oh shit… do you need some time?"_

 _"No, I'm okay"_

 _"You sure?"_

 _"Yes," she smiled_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Have you met Hailey, Daniel?_ "

 **2002**

 **O'Neill Residence**

"Can I ask you something?" he said entering the kitchen which she was cleaning after dinner. She turned around after putting the last plate in the cupboard.

"Sure, what's wrong?" She smiled, he walked closer to her and took her hand in his.

"I… I'm not too sure if you are going to like my question," he whispered, and didn't continue his questioning. Instead he pulled her hand and walked slowly towards their room.

"Jack?" She asked when he didn't say a thing, he continued walking until they got to the plush chair set that was part of their room, he sat and pulled her on top of him, she giggled, "honey, you know you can ask anything… but you are kinda worrying me here with your stalling"

"I… Look, Sam, I saw you…" she raised an eyebrow, and he caressed her check lovingly, "with that Cadet"

"Hayley," she gulped. She got an idea towards where his questioning was going.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, locking their eyes.

"Why?" She whispered, biting her lower lip in a movement he knew too well, he knew what he saw wasn't just his imagination.

"Sam,"

"Jack"

"Just talk to me, will you?" he softly asked, "I'm here and you know that" she nodded, closing her eyes while doing it.

"I know. Thanks" she answered giving him a soft kiss, "You are right, I'm okay…" he raised his eyebrow, "But she did affect me"

"I saw you, I saw her, I checked her age and I saw how smart she is, Sam"

"But she's not Nikki. I know"

"No, she's not. I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it's … every time I think I'm absolutely ready to let her go, something comes and reminds me of her" she said hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"I know, the same happens to me… I mean, when Shifu came, I couldn't avoid to think in Charlie… It's hard, Sam, it's not natural for a parent to lose a child and I don't think anyone that has gone through what we went through would blame us for remembering them"

"When did you get so smart?"

"Maybe being surrounded by blonde smart women does help" she snorted.

"That's why I love you so much"

 ** _Present_**

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"What's wrong?" Daniel asked confused_

 _"Cadet Hayley is considered a prodigy, she is part of the Air Force and she had some really bad issues with authority due to boredom, Carter convinced Hammond of showing her the Stargate to keep her around"_

 _"She never had someone smarter than her, so she was really pissed off at me for having set a precedence that she was always measured on. I knew that if I showed how exciting could be for her to continue in the Air Force, she would get better, so far she hasn't disappointed"_

 _"Okay, but why an Air Force cadet would affect you?"_

 _"Hayley is turning 19_ _th_ _this year."_

 _"Yes, she and all the people born in '83" Daniel pointed out, then he remembered, "Oh. and she is blonde and smart… I get it"_

 _"Yeah," Sam grimaced, "But it's okay, I know she isn't Nikky, she just brings memories and wishful thinking I guess." she shrugged_

 _"Honey, if you need some time… you can have it" Janet added softly and Sam nodded with a smile. Then she silently walked out towards the kid's room._

 _"Is she really okay?" Daniel asked Jack. He denied with his head._

 _"She just need some reassurance," he grimaced. "I'll be right back"_

 _"How come I didn't hear anything about this Cadet?" Janet frowned._

 _"You weren't on call. And it was just a routine test…"_

 _"Well, it wouldn't make any difference if you had met her, Janet, we didn't know Sam had a kid let alone two back then"_

 _Meanwhile at Aidan's room._

 _Jack walked slowly not to scare her, although he was pretty sure she knew the noises he made, well enough to identify his approach. She wasn't inside the room but standing by the doorframe, glancing the general direction of their son's bed. The lamp of his room casting a low glow of hundreds of stars in the dark._

 _Well, there was a great chance their son was interested in space already. She smiled softly as he positioned behind her and carefully embraced her. She leaned into his body, fitting perfectly against it and sighed._

 _"Sometimes I wonder why our lives are so complicated" she whispered._

 _"I learned that if it is not complicated then it doesn't last"_

 _"You and I, we aren't complicated"_

 _"Sam, you and I are too complicated for everyone else… but someone said once, if you can explain it simple, you didn't understand it to begin with"_

 _"And you understand me completely"_

 _"Just like you understand me" he said placing a soft kiss on her hair. "You know? sometimes I believe we are being tested for something bigger than we understand"_

 _"Then, we should keep fighting. together. Someday, it all might make sense" She turned around in his embrace and held him tightly, regaining the strength she needed and simultaneously giving him strength. "Let's go back to our friends"_

 _She took his hand in hers and walked slowly to the room,_

 _"I'm sorry," she said blushing gaining the attention of everyone in the room, "I'm normally way better at keeping myself together" she exhaled._

 _"You are kidding, right?"_

 _"No, we normally are better at keeping feelings out of the way," Jack stated, making Daniel snort._

 _"Better? For crying out loud, Jack! We've been working together for ages and we just learned that you are not only attracted to each other but married. Than you didn't have only a kid but two. We know you, or we thought we did, but we shared so many moments and you, both of you, never gave away anything that could jeopardize the secret that you were so carefully hiding. You aren't better… you are incredible at separating feelings out of way... however, everybody has a threshold and yours might be higher than anyone else that I know, and I think you are closer to your right now. And it is perfectly understandable that it lets you on the vulnerable side, you shouldn't apologize for being human. I mean, I know I can't talk that much about Sha're without becoming a moping idiot and even Teal'c has difficulties with Shana'uc death, and yet, with your loses and all, you both are still standing there letting us see feelings that we never thought existed in you and at the same time, you haven't show weakness which is the main reason someone wouldn't show their feelings, but no, your confessions, your sentiments… they only show bravery … it's… it's amazing!"_

 _"I agree with Daniel, but if you want to, if you need to… we can stop here and finish this any other time…" Janet added softly._

 _"There's only a mission left before the events, the sooner it's out the better," Sam sighed, "And, there's another reason…we don't know for sure how long it will be before they try to revoke your permission to know"_

 _"There's that too" Jack shrugged._

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"We got your security granted," Jack said checking his watch, "yesterday, two hours before we started this... but… the person involved on getting it…"_

 _"let's say there weren't sure the security granted will stuck after this weekend"_

 _"But... we already know…"_

 _"Yes, they can 'un-grant' the permission... however, by then, you will already know what we need you to know"_

 _"So it will be too late"_

 _"Exactly… that's why we called you in such a rush"_

 _"We need to finish what we started before the dawn of Monday in D.C…"_

 _"Okay, so... let's do this... I remember the mission before our departure to the Furlings homeworld"_

 _"I think we all do," Jack frowned_

 _"What's with you two and aliens infecting you?" Hammond questioned with a frown._

 _"It's not like we do it on purpose…" Jack answered shifting his weight from one leg to the other. "It's not fun either, in case you were wondering"_

 _"Yeah, I agree… no fun" Sam nodded eagerly._

 _"Well, we all agree is no fun watching you almost die because of some alien form… I can swear to you treating you while you are on your death bed isn't any better" Janet added._

 _"At least you kept your body for yourselves… I got an alien using mine… twice!"_

 _"Well, that you were affected did show me things about your relationship that no one else saw"_

 _"Like?"_

 _"Desperation, pain, anger"_

 _"trepidation, apprehension… fear?" Jack suggested, "I mean, they were all there… you might as well cite them"_

 _"When you told me, 'she's a very valuable member of my team, sir', where you talking about SG-1 or…" Hammond asked, trying to put into words what he thought he saw, Jack just smiled._

 _"You know what I meant"_

 _"Do you think that the entity knew about your relationship and that's why it chose Sam?"_

 _"We believe so," Sam answered, "it explains why it knew him and why knew how to defy him"_

 _"The living will… why do you made me sign one that doesn't have any value?"_

 _"It does have value, Janet. It is my living will"_

 _"But… it doesn't say much"_

 _"It says what I need it to say"_

 _"But you don't mention Jack or Aidan, for that matter"_

 _"Why would I? I have some things that are mine alone, my house, my car, my loft in DC, my bike, and my bank accounts… nothing much or important. Those are the ones that I need redirected. Anything else, is already taken care of"_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Well, I have my stuff… this house, my car, my DC loft, and my bank accounts… nothing much or important. So, I don't need her things."_

 _"But you still leave your things to Jack?"_

 _"And I leave everything to her"_

 _"What happens if you both don't make it?"_

 _"Well, if we both go… then either my family or his, will proceed with the plans… his things go to Lizzie and my things go to Mark…"_

 _"What about Aidan then?"_

 _"He is well protected" Jack dismissed_

 _"How?"_

 _"Both Liz and Mark have signed documents in which they compromise to keep our things until Aidan is of age, then, everything goes to Aidan"_

 _"But…"_

 _"He also is well protected, he does have a trust fund and as we said before, we do have all sort of plans surrounding his safety"_

 _"Anyhow, if you are all reassured… then we can proceed with the next one…"_

 _"The visit to P34XZ0"_

 _"Forgive me if I'm blunt but what the hell did you leave out of the report this time?" Hammond asked, passing a hand through his face. Jack and Sam grimaced at the same time. "Judging by your faces I have the feeling that I won't like it"_

 _"You won't?" They affirmed but for some reason it came out more like a question. Hammond sighed._

 _"Well… talk then"_

 _"Summarizing, we got to P34XZ0, got drugged, met Arandu from the Furlings, you admitted to them you had some sort of relationship with Jack and we came back, you stood behind. Later, you came back and told us they are expecting us in a few days"_

 _"Aha, then we went to that rescue our other selves"_

 _"And then to that Tok'ra mission"_

 _"And… you are stalling"_

 _"We are, aren't we?"_

 _"Jack, Sam, what can possibly be worse than all that you already confessed?" Daniel asked, Jack scratched his ear._

 _"Well, it's not worse. per se… it's just complicated"_

 **P34XZ0**

 **Three months ago.**

"Samantha?" The purple girl appeared in their room.

"Yes?" She smiled at Mbyja.

"It's been 3 of your days, are you sure you are good staying here all the time?" She asked concerned. Sam smiled at the elder.

"Yes, this is more than what we would have back Earth if one of us was in this position," Sam smiled looking around the room that she now shared with Jack.

Once she had decided to stay and Daniel and Teal'c left for Earth, the elders agreed that they needed to be transferred to a better place. The temporary medical bay wouldn't be of any good for them due to the unknown amount of time that could pass between day one and his awakening.

The moved Jack to a room with an open view to the city, which was pretty incredible by itself. The Furlings had created the city of Yvymare basically hanging out of the top of the rocky ceiling, with tall buildings going form the top of the cavern to the floor, some of them just hanging without getting to the floor, there were really advanced transport systems joining the buildings with each other and with the different floors, it kind of reminded her of the city from Evangelion, a Japanese anime she once saw.

The amazing thing wasn't the way they had developed their city but the fact they had managed to recreated the perfect environment for plants and trees and animals complete with water bodies that they used for recreational purposes, and … what really caught her attention was the way they had copied the light coming from their sun in the mornings and the stars and moons in the nights, which was reflected through the rock in a similar way one would see on a planetarium.

Contrary to their first impression, the city was as colorful as its inhabitants, even if she just saw them from the window in her shared suite. The suite itself was a huge room, mostly glass but it she wanted she could make them of any color she preferred or she could show whatever memory or place she wanted.

For food, the Furlings brought her something that they told her should give her all the nutrients she needed and Jack was getting them through their version of an IV. Granted, it wasn't the tastiest food that she ever got, but at least wasn't the yellow thing from the Asgards. Or that, whitey thing from Hadante. Or the brownish thing from their mining stint. Or…well, many of the foods they had tried in their careers.

"What do you mean?" Mbyja asked frowning, an expression she had learned from Sam. Sam smiled, thinking on how different this room was from the infirmary. Here she could lie down next to him and no one even batted an eye, and a part from the IV there weren't any other apparatus or cabling laying around Jack.

"Oh, let me show you…"

"Indeed this room is better than your … infirmary. However, your memory also points out that you had to leave the room at some point"

"I…"

"I understand your hesitation to leave, but your Jack is in good hands."

"What about his other injuries?" She asked, yes, Jack looked like he was sleeping soundly but the extent of the injuries that he managed to get by falling was still large.

"We can't fix him until he is out of this state, Samantha"

"The thing is, human body starts fixing what is broken the moment it happens… and it fixes as best as it can, but if the bones aren't put back together as they were before, then they will get repaired as they currently are"

"We are familiar with the human body healing methods," Mbyja blinked, "Worry not, we will fix your Jack. You won't see anything different on him once he's awake and can be fixed. Now that I explained to you how this is going to work… care to join me for a walk?"

"I can't leave him alone"

"He won't be alone, Arandu will be joining him… and he is under monitoring. If something happens we will be back before he understands what's happening"

Sam bit her lower lip, before nodding once.

"Okay… I'll walk with you"

'Will you explain more about humans?" Mbyja asked once they were outside the room and going down towards the lake.

"I thought you had experience with humans" Sam smiled.

"We do, but the humans we know were very primitive, they knew nothing. You, on the other hand, are quite advanced…. And it's not due to the naquadah in your blood. Your Jack doesn't have any naquadah in his blood, neither Daniel Jackson had it. Isn't a common occurrence to have it?" Sam shook her head.

"No… you'll see…"


	30. The P34XZ0 Experience

**Hi there, if you read any of my other stories you will know what's coming… I'm very, very, very bad at writing endings… my muse just flies out of the window whenever I'm approaching an end… so we are at that point… hopefully, it won't be too bad /-\ .**

 **Anyway, we are almost there…. I'm open to ideas and suggestions if you have any :D**

 **Enjoy!**

 **M.**

 **PS: People who actually know biology... just consider whatever I just invented a form of poetic liberty. The are aliens, they aren't supposed to work like us... I think... yes? no? xD**

 **Chapter 30 – The P34XZ0 experience**

 **P34XZ0**

 **Three months ago.**

"Samantha"

Sam was lying on her bed, fast asleep when Mbyja appeared in the room, the feeling of someone staring at her, brought her body out of the profound sleep to an aware state, blinking fast she saw a purple blur at the corner of her eyes which startled her. She never heard Mbyja calling her name but, sitting quickly, she recognized the alien standing close to the bed a few seconds after being awake.

Quickly, she glanced at her side, eager to discover any change on Jack's situation; but, disappointingly, found him still profoundly asleep. She sighed, scrubbing her face to get rid of the last vestiges of her nap. Then, she combed her hair with her hands. Before clearing her throat.

"Hi?" She said with a sheepish smile

"I'm sorry, I've awakened you… It wasn't my intention." The girl apologized quickly.

"It's okay," Sam nodded once, prompting the alien to continue, "what are you doing here?"

"I've met with the Council about your… information." Sam frowned, "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't divulge what you shared with me. I wouldn't do it under normal circumstances, however, what you told to me and what we saw… it might be of great help."

"Mbyja…" Sam started scrubbing her face with her hands, "Maybe I'm still asleep or I'm not as smart as you believe I am, or maybe, is just my lack of that ability of yours to read minds…What I'm trying to say is … I really have no idea of what you are talking about" Sam stated and the alien girl stopped pacing.

"Right!" Mbyja eyes widened, noticing for the first time why she didn't make any sense to the human. She turned around and faced the woman and opened her mouth several times, as if she was about to say something, then she stopped herself and shook her head before doing it again.

"Just… explain?" Sam asked, watching amused as somethings where just the same between most of the species they've come to find, the fish out of the water expression always meant they didn't know what to say or how to say it. And thinking about that, Sam thought she understood from where the alien was coming. "I have no idea what is worrying you so much, but I'm not nor I will be angry with you for sharing my memories…if that's what's preoccupying you. The only damaging thing that I've showed to you is the true extent of relationship with Jack, which as we already talked, can cause some issues if divulged to our friends or to almost anyone back Earth"

Mbyja nodded accepting Sam's words and resumed her pacing. She sighed once and then stopped, eyes casted down and unable to look at Sam.

"You must understand… our ways, they aren't those of the humans. They aren't those of the Asgards either; however, in a way, we are similar to them more than to you," the alien muttered.

"Your ways?" Mbyja nodded eagerly and blushed in a nice shade of blue.

During her conversations with the alien girl and some other representors of the Furlings, Sam got to understand that, changing color was something all of them did, they were from the most varying shades of the specter and just like they were different between themselves, their way to show their emotions varied according with their own schema of colors. For Mbyja, she discovered, yellow happened whenever the alien girl was listening or thinking about something romantic. Green, yes, the girl turned green too, was the color she went to when she was angry. A lovely shade of pink set on the alien when she was envious; but in the few times she saw a blue Mbyja… the girl was either highly embarrassed or had her head in the gutter. Sam blushed because there wasn't anything embarrassing on what they had talked about in their last conversation but there were some … directed questions, that made Mbyja turn blue. "Oh! By your ways, do you mean your...uhm.. mating process? I'm correct to assume you mate like we do?" Mbyja nodded once, her gaze still fixed on her chosen spot in the floor while her blue shade got a little darker.

"Ahem... yes, unlike the Asgards, We...we do mate. However, just like the Asgards used and needed to, our population also needed to be modified to be smarter and healthier."

"Ah! That's why you are younger looking!" Sam exclaimed in awe, the alien frowned confused, "I'm just projecting from the human behavior… you'll see, the child brain of the humans, can support more information because of its ability to create new brain patterns which is something that the adult brain has more trouble doing,"

"Yes," Mbyja agreed, "the engineering was done to allow us to activate more parts of our brains than those active on our ancestors. Our technology is advanced and we became excellent at tampering with our… humanity, I believe it's the word you would use?" the blond woman nodded, "while tampering with our humanity, we achieved later the same result than the Asgards achieved"

"And that is?"

"Even when mating, most of our population can't reproduce by themselves." The alien said biting her lower lip.

"Therefore, you are forced to create the new generation on the labs?"

"Yes"

"Hmm, okay… now, can you explain what that has to do with me?"

"Not with you alone" Mbyja added vaguely

"Mbyja… you aren't making any sense," She groaned in frustration, she liked the alien girl, she was curious and made her remember of Daniel or herself in her younger years when she was still carefree and adept to questioning everything. However, Mbyja also made her remember of her most current self, with enough knowledge to share but with limited permissions to share it. She sighed understanding quite clearly the compromising position the alien was into.

"Let's see if I can explain… we, we can't create new life forms"

"But you just say your last generation was created?" Sam frowned at the contradiction.

"Yes… we harvested our male and female parts needed for creation, not our body parts but our… cells. We have the ability to connect them and put them into one of our own to grant them the joy of multiplication. Some of our youngsters can still reproduce in an old fashioned way, when they mate, if a multiplication succeeds, we extract the child and we manipulate its genetic code for it to be healthy."

"So you improve the babies' health and mind?"

"Yes, and we assure they will come to term. However, if our youngsters can't reproduce…." Mbyja trailed, "We asked the Asgards for help, but their help won't and can't fix our mistake. I don't know how familiar you are with their ways but basically, they have the ability to duplicate old beings"

"Yes, I understand they are clones of themselves, and when they reach certain age or they find their demise, they create new bodies and download their own memories into them before their current one it's destroyed if it didn't found its end before."

"Exactly, the Asgards can duplicate themselves. However, they cannot create new ones… there's no mating process, they've lost that ability a long time ago. They also know now that by duplicating the same cell, the genetic material… I believe is what you call it" Sam nodded. "It gets old. They also found there's a limit to how much they can duplicate the same cell before an error occurs. And there's no engineering possible once the cell reaches such point"

"Are you telling me that the Asgards are facing the end of their … cloning?" She didn't dare to say existence

"No! They have frozen thousands of primary cells in several different places and they just need one primary to create a body. Therefore, you can rest assured, they are still far away from extinction."

"That's good to know," Sam sighed in relief. "There's more" The blonde affirmed when she saw that Mbyja demeanor didn't change.

"If they can't find a way to revert the deficiencies that cloning have created in their life expectation, they will extinguish… and so will we"

Sam scrubbed her face again, frowning with the information given to her. Mbyja looked at Sam, waiting for some sort of confirmation to keep going, and then she nodded.

"Why?"

"What we do, is different to what they do. However, as I said before, if we remain in this path we will be facing the same destiny than the Asgards" Sam bit her lower lip nervously. "We are joining efforts to try and find a solution to our mistake, so far with no success"

"Mm'kay, what I don't understand is … what do I have to do with any of this? We are too far behind to be of help on your research for a cure to whatever is causing your people to be barren or to help the Asgards on their cloning issue"

"The council wants to talk to you, Samantha…. They have a proposal for you to hear when he awakens"

 ** _Present_**

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

"Okay, so let me get this straight… both Asgards and Furlings are in a path towards extinction and there's nothing they can do about it?" Janet asked confused.

"Yes, they are going to their predicted end, they have all the calculations for when exactly this is going to happen if they can't fix it. But there's something they can do or at least, they believe there's something they can do. They are trying to get back the effect of the genetic modifications they've made" Sam explained

"So far without success" Jack added.

"Okay, and what does any of this have to do with the human race?" Daniel asked. "Do we have something that can point them to the right direction or something?"

Sam and Jack exchanged a long glance before answering with a firm "Yes"

"There's something we can do? Really?" Janet asked surprised, "Don't get me wrong, I find this amazing but after hearing so many 'superior aliens' talk down about the 'petty humans' I can't think about a superior race asking us for help"

"It's not exactly what the humans can do for them" the couple grimaced.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that, their hope and our reason to divulge this … are kind of in the same line"

"They need your secrets?"

 **P34XZ0**

 **Three months ago.**

Jack stirred slowly, remembering the most vivid dream he had in years, in it, SG-1 travelled to a planet and somehow he saw how, despite his efforts to cover Sam, she died just beside him. Then, he looked up. The ceiling wasn't exactly what he expected to find, the bright blue of a sky covered with white cotton like clouds looked more like one of those skies from one of those animated movies that Aidan loved so much, more than a real sky. Then, he felt it, the soft duress of a mattress that wasn't his… and the warmth of a body lying beside him.

'Holy Hannah, what the hell did I do?' was his next thought, he closed his eyes trying to force his brain to remember and hoped he didn't find a surprise beside him. Inhaling deeply, he turned around and found himself staring at the sleeping form of his wife… and to four walls that looked exactly like the view of the cabin. And for the love of God he couldn't remember getting there.

He looked at Sam, maybe, just maybe she had an explanation to his numbness or to his lack of memories. He tried to turn around when he felt the pain.

"Holy Sh….out!" He tried to contain his raspy swearing and make it a whisper, but he failed miserably because next he felt the movement of Sam shifting around.

"Jack?" she mumbled sleepily and her face was on his range of vision, now blurry with tears of pain. "Jack! You are awake!" She screamed and smiled and kissed him and he couldn't help to savor the kiss and he also couldn't help the whimper he left out. "Oh, crap… I'm sorry, I totally forgot…I … just let me get Mbyja… now they can fix you"

He tried to speak but his throat was dry and the scream he left out before, didn't help. And he knew that meant he would have to wait for water and for some time before it was back to normal, he had been in such a state so many times that he could even described it with medical terms. The weight on the bed shifted again and he saw Sam walking towards a wall, it immediately changed to show the buildings surrounding them, it was so surreal, he thought he was hanging upside down because there wasn't a way in hell for the buildings to be hanging as they were.

All of the sudden, he felt something hot running around his body and a blue blur appeared at the corner of his eye. A purple blur appeared next to Sam… and he just felt even more confused than before.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked, surprised when his voice didn't sound raspy and his throat didn't hurt as he expected it would.

"Jack.. these are Mbyja and Arandu… from the Furlings," O'neill blinked a couple of times, his eyes focus was way better than before they arrived but… "Shouldn't you have fur?" he asked before he could even think about it. Both aliens chuckled.

"Your mate asked the same question when she first woke up" Mbyja answered, "fur in our language means color, not 'hair' like in yours"

"Oh… that explains it all" he frowned, "I think… well, actually no…. Carter, what the hell happened and why they are calling you my mate?"

"I'm sorry, Jack O'Neill, we weren't trying to offend you or your Samantha," Arandu apologized, "We know Samantha is your wife, and you are her husband; but we don't possess such a name for our partners, we call them mates," The explanation did little to Jack's lack of understanding of the current situation.

"If I didn't let them know about our relationship, I wouldn't know what was of you. And we would have to wait until you finally got awake to go back to Earth. Which, would be hard since we are almost two weeks behind schedule"

"Two weeks? What happened?"

"We will give you some privacy while you explain to your husband what occurred. However, we will be back" Arandu said

"Samantha, we will need to notify the Council of his status. Then, they will want to talk with both of you…"

"As you said before?" Sam questioned and Mbyja nodded once. Then both aliens left… She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, she could feel Jack eyes on her, she knew he would be burning with questions. "You might want to get comfortable"

"Why do I have the feeling I won't like this?" He grimaced, sitting up against the Furling version of a headboard.

"Is not as bad…" she smiled and soon she was explaining what had happened for them to be stuck in this weird situation.

"…And that's why you can't remember the almost two weeks," she finished her monologue and looked at him. He scratched the back of his head, trying to asses all that she told him happened.

"So I've been down for two weeks…" She nodded once, "And, what did you do while I was here?"

"I walked around, learned a lot about the Furlings and their technology, they have this super cool memory recall device which doesn't need the thingy that goes into your brain and …" he raised his hand.

"Sam, before you go all bat tech crazy…. Just tell me, is there anything that we can use to defend ourselves?"

"They have the drug that put you to sleep for two weeks, and I'm pretty sure there are many things that we can do some re-engineering to make it work as a defense system."

"But…"

"There's no but"

"There's always a but"

"No… I haven't mentioned any buts"

"No, I did… and you know there's something that is worrying you"

"Well… yes" she accepted chewing her lower lip.

"Talk to me, Sam," Jack said looking her in the eyes and at the same time, caressing her face softly. He could see the worry eating her inside. "We are in this together and you know it"

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his now warm hand against her currently flushed skin and sighed happily.

"In my days here, I walked around with Mbyja… we talked, a lot… she has this highly curious personality" He nodded, giving her hand a light squeeze, "She never told me exactly what, but something that I've told her apparently caused a huge reaction in the Council. Something that I've told her and something they found out in other ways"

"In other ways? You think they read my mind or yours without consent?"

"No.. well, they did read our minds to learn English. And that was without any consent in our part since we all were drugged by then. But… I don't think they have done that … maybe is something in the way we reacted to their drug… I don't know for sure, the only thing I know is that the Council was waiting for you to awake to have a meeting with both of us and offer something"

"What did you talked her about?"

"She asked me about," Sam blushed, making Jack raise an eyebrow, "Nothing like that! Well, she did ask some questions about our mating process, but, they were few, the girl turned blue everytime she tried to do so!"

"Okay, okay…" Jack raised his hands in mock surrender, "Go on, what else did you talk about?"

"She wanted to know about … love… and war, and why we fight against the Goa'uld if we can remain in peace by not travelling…you know, the usual questions"

"Sam… asking about love, isn't the usual questions." He smiled and she blushed.

"Yeah, well, that's what she asked about"

"And about war?"

"They keep a close relationship with the Asgards, they told them about our fight against the Goa'uld and that we also met the Tok'ra …she asked if we crossed path with the Ancients yet, since we are tampering with the history of our plane of existence…"

"The Ancients as in the glowy beings?" he frowned and Sam nodded. He raised his eyebrow and was about to continue his questioning when he saw purple and blue out of the corner of his eye.

"The Council will meet you in 5 of your minutes"

 ** _Present_**

 ** _O'Neill residence_**

 _"_ _What I don't understand is what they need from you? Did they need your secrets?"_

 _"_ _No"_

 _"_ _They wanted you to confess something?"_

 _"_ _No"_

 _"_ _They wanted your help to destroy the Goa'uld or the replicators so they can fully invest their time in research?"_

 _"_ _No"_

 _"_ _Then what?! What do they need from you that they can't have from anyone else in this galaxy or the next?"_

 **P34XZ0**

 **Three months ago.**

This for sure… wasn't their first time. In the years since they started the Stargate program, they had gotten into so many Council meetings from so many alien planets that the memories of being in one started to blur one into another. Yes, there were some more vivid memories, like the trials for Teal'c and Skaara but the rest, pleading their lifes or trying to convince they were harmless or that the Goa'uld weren't Gods… those mixed up and he didn't care to take them apart.

Just like the subjects in each meeting seemed to be always the same, most of the buildings had certain things in common too. The Council members would be high up, above the 'petty claimers' or 'the newcomers', showing a form of superiority that in most cases was actually lacking.

The room, somehow, they always seemed to be round. Jack once had mistakenly commented about that… and got a full lesson on circles from both Daniel and Sam. Now, he knew much more about circles than he never wanted to know.

'Circles have no start and no end, therefore they represent the continuum. The whole, the planets rotate in a circle, and we circle around the sun' Daniel said and he corrected him, 'No, we don't circle, the orbits are elliptic' to which Daniel rose and eyebrow and continued going on about circles, circles in magic, the mysticism around them… and yes, Jack tuned it out of it halfway through. That was, until Sam's voice had broken through his haze and she also started to add information about circles, he remembered her talking about someone called Fuller and he remembered quite vividly how they kept going on and on about it… If someone asked him, would tell them that that walk was one of the largest and slowest walks he ever had to face. Also, brain-numbed by circles, he somehow refrained to point out jokingly that yes, 'most of the council rooms where round, but we expend far more time in cells and those are always squared.' Yup, He really didn't want to know that much about squares.

Anyway, the other thing he found in common with other Councils was the lights, they always seemed to cast some sort of mystic flow to the higher members, like pointing them clearly as the important ones or the powerful ones… and it always seemed extremely brighter in the place where the visitors stand. But this room, it didn't look anything like the other rooms.

It was actually floating over the lake, the floor was transparent, allowing them to see the greenish water beneath them. The walls too were transparent, and surprisingly, they couldn't be changed like any other wall in their city. The clear ceiling showed them the reddish hue of the caverns in which the city was built…. And then, there were no chairs and light seemed to be equal on all the presents.

Some colorful kids were already mingling in the room when they entered, the exchanged polite presentations and then, Mbyja pointed them to a part of the room with to chairs on it.

"We figured out you would have more issues than us by sitting in the floor as we do" she shrugged then she sat in the floor beside one of the chairs. They frowned since it was the first time they would have the 'high benefit'.

All the kids in the room sat in the floor and then one of them raised his hand to the ceiling.

"To remember what we have done."

Then another one added pointing to the water, "to remember what we found" and then Mbyja pointed around them, to the walls. "To remember what we have achieved"

"To remember our fate" they all said looking quickly at each other. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Samantha Carter, Jack O'Neill, we welcome you to our council. Here, we are all the same for all share the same fate. We all live and we will all die… as you do"

"Uh, thanks?" Jack said more in a question than an affirmation. And they all chuckled. The humans exchanged a confused glance.

"Is not what you think, we are not going to kill you nor we are going to kill ourselves. We are just stating our history, to remember, if we don't know who we are, from what we come and what we did… we can't expect to be more than we were. We are not immortals not we want to be, but we want to extend our lives by reproducing ourselves and teaching our ways to our youngsters so they can extend our knowledge and make us immortals by our actions and not by our life span"

"Mbyja explained to me that you are having issues to reproduce yourselves?"

"That is true. Tests show that ¾ of our youngsters are barren, and 2/4 of the current adult population share that same trait. With the current rate, the next generation will be completely incapable of reproducing by themselves."

"That's a lot"

"It is. We believe we know from where the trait comes. But, it's not in our basics anymore. Not even in the basics of those who are still capable of reproducing. We don't know for sure why some of us are still able to conceive while other aren't. We can't find the difference between one another. But we saw the difference comparing our basics with frozen basics from our ancestors."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Jack stated and Sam snorted.

"I'm sorry, let me translate," Sam smiled sweetly and the kids nodded, "They know there's something wrong in their DNA by comparing it with the DNA of their ancestors. But when they do the same comparison between people who can have kids and people who can't. Then they can't see any DNA difference. Which for what I know of biology is not possible, there should be a difference between traits of the two… Have you considered that something is blocking whatever trait that holds the ability to replicate?"

"We have."

"We are trying to determine which trait is the one we need to be able to successfully reproduce by mating."

"But?" Jack asked, eyebrow raised.

"We did determine that the blocking occurs due to the lack of the traits we mentioned before"

"We believe you can help"

"Okay… are you willing to make a treaty?"

"Yes"

"What will you be willing to offer?"

"We will offer you access to all our technology; we are not war minded so we can't offer you weaponry. Although, by our conversations with the Asgards, we are pretty sure you will be able to modify our technology for your own benefit."

"And what do you need from Earth in exchange?"

"Not from Earth. We need something from you, from both of you"

Sam and Jack exchanged confused look, "Go on"

"We need your child"

"You what?!"


	31. This is the last secret Isn't it?

Me again…sorry for the delay! I think I ran out of excuses! -.-' … nah, I actually have valid reasons to have taken this long to post…. That I continue to change half the contents every time I add a new paragraph didn't help either. (

Anyway… Enjoy!

M.

 **Chapter 31 – This is the last secret? Isn't it?**

 **P34XZ0**

 **Three months ago**

"You what?!"

The humans rose to their feet, looking all the terrifying that the Furlings heard them to be. Yes, they knew these humans background, they knew they respected life and fought for freedom. They also knew that, the histories of freedom, have two sides too. And they had heard both…

And while, from the human point of view, the warriors were heroes willing to lose their own lives to freed others. Looking from the other side, they were also cold blooded killers… the pair had almost as much blood in their hands as freed souls on their bags. And such numbers could be paralyzing on an unpredictable situation like this one. The alien council exchanged preoccupied glances.

"No!" Sam growled. "I won't let you have my child," her hissed words sounded as cold as the stony pools of ice that her eyes became. Jack killing glance was also out there for them to see. They understood quickly why the pair was as feared as admired in the histories they heard.

"Our survival might hang on your offspring's life. Not only ours, but the Asgards," one of the members dared to plead

"No!" She whispered strongly again. This time sounded even more dangerous than before. She glanced around. "I won't let you… or anyone else… have him. Survival or not."

With that, she stormed out of the council room. Jack walked firmly to the door, and stopped "This is your own doing, isn't it?" he snapped, the aliens nodded quickly. If he cared, he would have seen the fear written in their young looking faces. "Then why should we sacrifice more than we already have?" he let his question hang in the air and then, he turned around and went to find his wife.

The distance she covered in those few minutes was a huge indication of how angry she really was. He covered the distance almost as fast as she did.

"The nerve of this aliens!" She shouted, when she felt him close. And when he did, a look was all he needed before engulfing her in a tight hug.

"They won't take Aidan from us, Sam, we won't let them" he whispered in her hair.

If it was to reassuring her or himself, he didn't know for sure. Knowing him so well, better than she knew herself even, she clung to him with the same force that he clung to her.

"We won't let them" she reassured back.

 ** _Present_**

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"_ _They want Aidan? Are they crazy?"_

 _"_ _How can they ask something like that?"_

 _"_ _They… they need our child," Sam sighed defeated._

 _"_ _We won't let them take Aidan… that's for sure"_

 _The couple smiled at each other, they knew they've risked a lot by telling them all their deep and dark secrets, but seeing them jump to protect Aidan, a kid they haven't met for more than a couple of hours, it made them feel … loved._

 _They knew their friends cared for them, but to such point, and with all the lies, it was a difficult thing to seize, and yet, they still cared the same. And what they found even more overwhelming was, the little fact that they actually mattered to the people who mattered for them, to the family they chose. And finally knowing for sure that their trust was well founded, after so many doubts raised over so many secrets. Seeing right then and there, that they had not one, but four friends of such kind, overwhelmed them… and allowed them to continue, now they knew for sure where they stood in the room._

 _"_ _So what?" Daniel asked since they didn't say a word for a while, "Do they really want Aidan?"_

 _"_ _That was exactly what we thought at first"_

 _"_ _At first?"_

 _"_ _Yes, we also reacted badly at first, because there's no way we are giving him away, not after all that happened, not with our history" Sam sighed._

 _"_ _Not even for the Asgard's" Jack stated firmly._

 _"_ _Hum, I agree, I wouldn't give Cass away to anyone even if Earth future depended on it," Janet commented._

 _"_ _Okay, but we are talking about DNA, right? Wouldn't a hair or something work? Isn't that how we find out about DNA nowadays?" Daniel asked_

 _"_ _They need the primaries…" Jack stated as if that made much more sense._

 _"_ _But a hair isn't enough," Sam grimaced_

 **P34XZ0**

 **Three months ago**

The Furling council was left astounded, yes, they knew their proposal would be at most 'conflictive' for the humans but they didn't understand why they didn't even finished hearing what the proposal was. Once they managed to overcome the surprise, a little debate was in order. The consensus was to find the humans and explain them what they had to offer and how it wouldn't harm the child.

As the ones who knew the humans the most, Mbyja and Arandu, were left in charge with approaching them and try and find out what was so outrageous that not even an explanation was heard.

It took them a while to find them, since they believed that the last place they would go to would be their rooms. But once they found them, the designed aliens didn't approach to the couple afraid of the reaction, letting some time pass before doing it.

"They need to cool off," Mbyja explained. The council hoped she actually knew what those words meant.

After their almost break down, Sam and Jack decided they were on a too public place to have any sort of conversations, deciding quickly to moved back to their rooms to, also, gather their stuff and wait for the aliens to approach them. It was during their conversation that something that was annoying them was finally clear

'You know? You…"

"You know? I …"

They started simultaneously, and were interrupted by the alien duo knowing at their doors. Exchanging a frown, Jack walked to the door and pulled it open with as much force as he could, making the young looking aliens jump. The military couple raised an eyebrow as result of the alien's reaction, before coldly asking,

"What are you doing here? And when can we leave?"

Arandu opened his mouth a couple times without saying anything, his color changing to a pale green of fear. Mbyja too changed colors but she stepped into the room and walked towards Sam. She raised her eyebrow at the pleading look the alien was giving her. Then, Sam snorted.

"You came here to ask us to reconsider your proposal, don't you?" She asked, her voice was nothing like the warm, loving voice that Mbyja knew so well. She shyly nodded once. "They sent you because they think you know us better and that, your 'friendship' would help them or you to convince us to accept your proposal"

"Yes… but"

"No," She hissed, jaw clenching tightly

"But"

"No"

"Samantha, please, just hear me out, is all I'm asking," Mbyja pleaded, and looked at the humans and at Arandu, when looking at her and to the menacing looking humans, his previously alarmed expression turned in sheer panic and he ran out of there as fast as he could.

"Why?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "So you can continue stalling our departure until you actually find out everything there's to know about us? About Earth? For God sakes Mbyja! With the knowledge you stole from us, we both can be sentenced for treason! That means that we both are as good as dead."

"I always thought I would end up rotting in jail for the things I've done, but I never considered I would end up like that because someone read my mind" Jack added coldly. Mbyja looked from one human to the other, frowning, she, apparently, had no clue of what they were talking about.

"What?"

"Do not play the dumb card on us, not know" Jack warned.

"I don't understand… I really don't" She pleaded, raising her hands in surrender. Her skin changing to a confused aquamarine.

"How else then? How else would you know about our child?"

"Science? The test we did when you were …"

"And you say it like this? As if there was anything wrong? Holy Hannah! I ... I've shared so many moments of my life with you and you were hiding all this from me?"

"Samantha, please, I"

"Don't. You want to have our child, even though you know about our not so little issue with no one knowing we are married. I told you, I explained to you clearly why we couldn't tell anyone… Hell! You saw why! I shared more things about us as a couple than those that my closest friends will ever know! And even then, with all that I've shared… you went and read our minds to get more?"

"What?"

"Stop pretending Mbyja," Jack warned, "We know you were reading our minds the whole time"

"We weren't. I swear…" The girl pleaded once more, eyes full of tears.

"Sam, is there any chance she knows by science…?" Jack asked after looking at the tears she was barely holding.

"As far as I know, they only can know if I had a child before, but that could mean with anyone… so, no, there's no scientific way for them to know"

"Explain"

"We did some test! I swear! That's all we did… after Sam told me"

"Liar! I didn't tell you anything!"

"Yes, you did!"

"If I did, it was unwillingly!"

"You told me about Jolinar!"

"I didn't! …Huh? Jolinar?"

"Yes, you told me a Tok'ra went into you"

"Don't! Jolinar has nothing to do with our kid. Now tell me: How. Do. You. Know. About. Our. Kid.?" Jack said pointedly, while walking around her. The alien was trembling with fear. Sam looked at her straight in the eyes making the situation even more intimidating and assessing her to know if she was lying at them or not.

"We did some ex..."

"The truth!" Jack hissed from behind her, really close to her ears making her jump in place.

"That is the truth!"

"Don't play with us, you don't want to see our other side" Jack warned.

"How do you know about our kid! Just confess it Mbyja, and no harm will be done."

"Yes. Tell us, Mbyja… how do you know about Aidan?" Mbyja frowned, confusion taking ownership of her expression.

"Who?" Sam raised an eyebrow, "Who's Aidan? You only told me about Jolinar, Samantha! I don't recall anything about an Aidan"

"If you are telling the truth, and you don't know anything about Aidan, then how do you know about our child?" She hissed.

"The only thing I know about your child is that by sharing your primaries and his primaries, it can help us, either to unlock our missing primaries or to get them from a combination of your primaries that should develop in your child! Our scientists believe that by combining your primaries there's a high chance of naturally creating a compound similar to the one missing in us and that's why we need your offspring primaries, however, the chance that the combination result in exactly what we need is too low, so we might need to modify its primaries to manage a right version," Mbyja quickly explained what she knew, and before they could process what she just said, she finally made sense of their reaction, and she gasped "You already have and offspring! That explains it all!" It was the humans turn to look confused. "If you already have an offspring, then we just need to modify its primaries!"

"Our offspring is out of the talk" Jack stated. Mbyja opened her mouth but a single glare from Jack silenced her.

"So you were talking about a hypothetical offspring?" Sam asked, she nodded, "We can't give you our child, Mbyja. And even if there was a way that we agree upon on how you can get his primaries for test. There's no way he can come through, not when you know that we," She pointed between herself and Jack, "we don't exist as a couple for … pretty much anyone."

"It will take a helluva conversation to put some people on the knowing side of this"

"We just need his primaries… you can just bring it and we can test, we won't ask for more unless something goes wrong and we need really need the child to get the right amount. Getting them should be an easy task for your science level," Mbyja said hopefully.

"Okay… just so I understand, for his primaries we mean….?"

"The cord that joined him to the mother, or some samples from his blood pool of life"

"Translation?" He asked to his wife.

"I think she is talking about Stem cells… we should be able to get part of the placenta from the bank. We keep part of it, just in case." She stated, and Jack nodded.

"Would you agree?" The alien opened her eyes hopefully.

"We might agree"

"This need to be celebrated and shared with the council" She said clapping her hands once.

"Mbyja, wait!" they screamed but the alien girl was already out of the door and running away before they could stop her.

They both scrubbed their faces with their hands and groaned.

"God damn it!" Jack swore. "How on Earth are we going to explain this?"

"I don't know" Sam exhaled, plopping herself in the bed, looking somewhere between bewildered and scared.

"If Aidan's blood can help them, then it shouldn't be too difficult to convince the powers that be of granting permission to bring it over…" Jack trailed.

"But you are as worried as I am about what that could mean if the NID finds out about 'something in his blood that can help Asgards and Furlings alike'"

"Yeah" he sighed, plopping himself beside her. He grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it and groaned loudly. Then he sat again, facing Sam who was still lying on the bed. "Explain me something," she nodded, "how do we always end up in this kind of mess? Why can't be, I don't know, SG-15 or something?" And he chuckled, and she chuckled too.

"We do have an impressive aim to get the most complicated ones, don't we?" She asked a moment later when they stopped laughing. "What are we going to tell to General Hammond?" she whispered fearfully. "How do we even start to explain something like this?"

"I don't know, Sam," he said, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you think it is time?"

"You mean?" She started and he nodded. "you know what I think, Jack."

"Yeah, it has been time for a long while already"

"But maybe, this time we wouldn't have to push so hard… maybe their request might help us with our … dilemma"

"It might be"

 ** _Present_**

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"_ _What they need is a bit more complex than just a hair. They need stem cells…"_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _They believe that there's a chance of both traits coming as strong traits. They also explained that, they might need our primaries to make it work. So they would get Aidan's primaries and try to modify them as they need, but if one or both traits are missing, they will try to use ours and put them into Aidan's."_

 _"_ _Because by being your child, he shouldn't reject part of your DNA"_

 _"_ _That's what they theorized."_

 _"_ _So…you accept?"_

 _"_ _Not really"_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _We started by agreeing we would try to bring them Aidan's primaries"_

 _"_ _I don't understand…"_

 _"_ _Aidan's primaries won't work" They stated._

 _"_ _How can you be so sure of that?"_

 _"_ _Well, they did mention something utterly important for the creation of this new 'trait'"_

 _"_ _What's that?"_

 **P34XZ0**

 **Three months ago**

After their exchange, they followed Mbyja at a calmer pace, to give her time to explain to the elders, avoiding to have to explain themselves. When they got to the door of the Council Room, the member where expecting them. Nodding to the guards, they went in, inhaling deeply to keep themselves at bay.

"Samantha, Jack," One alien saluted politely and all the others bowed. They sat back in the places they deemed for them, when he pointed them the chairs. He waited for them to accommodate themselves, and once he saw them comfortable enough, he continued, "Mbyja explained to us that you felt outraged by our proposal, for you thought we wanted your child. And by telling you this, you concluded that, in order for us to know about your child, we needed to be reading your minds at all times, yes?" They nodded.

"Let us reassure you," another elder added gravely, "we have not read your minds without your consent more than to learn your language. Language and memories are not in the same area, therefore, when doing so, we didn't access any of them."

"We did access yours unwillingly, Jack O'Neill," a turquoise girl almost whispered, "To find the ones Samantha pointed us as your … wedding day. To proof you were related" She paused, winced waiting for a response that didn't come, "ahem, but even when doing so, it's not part of our knowledge, the comparison process is not done by ourselves but by our mainframe. You'll see, when you, Samantha, thought about those moments in your life… they were uploaded to the base point of the mainframe, and your memories, Jack, all of them, were uploaded to the to compare point. The mainframe revisits all the memories in a quick space of time and only finds those which match the base."

"How? I mean, the memories I… thought…"

"You shared a memory with Mbyja, to prove Jack is indeed yours, and you are his. By sharing it, the trough process is attached to the computer…."

"I understand that part," Sam interrupted, "kind of, my question actually was not in the how the sharing memories works but in how the comparison works… I mean, in my memories, I'm looking at him, so I remember him, his reactions and how he looked... But, he has a completely different point of view…in his memories he can't possibly remember himself unless he was talking while watching himself through a mirror…. Therefore, our memories wouldn't and shouldn't match."

"Ah! Good… that's easier to explain" the turquoise girl clapped her hands once, and Jack could see the telltale signs of a techgasm, "With your shared memories a copy of your own image is uploaded for reference. Therefore, if the shared memory is of a conversation, let's say face to face, then the mainframe searches for your image with the content of your memories."

"Huh, so it actually compares context too?"

"Yes, but not in the way you might believe. It will compare surrounding areas and sounds, and search for places where the two or more pieces fit. However, what your friend tried to do, making us analyze points where words are completely different...those are not a match, even if context matches"

"Okey, surrounding area and sounds, yes… words context, no. It kind of make sense," Sam added and the turquoise tilted her head slightly, "You can't possibly learn all the nuances of every language, even if you can understand them"

"You mean they can't read between the lines"

"Exactly!" The tech girls added simultaneously, then the alien frowned, "If reading between lines mean what you say Samantha" she grinned.

"Do you understand now that we meant no harm with our proposal?" A maroon alien asked concerned.

"Yes," Jack said scratching the back of his head, "However… We don't have a way to provide you the primaries of our son… child"

"Because, as you might know, not many people on Earth know about our child, or our relationship beyond our duties as soldiers" Sam explained.

"Yes… Mbyja explained it to us before when she shared your memories with us. We find very weird that you cannot share your relationship with your friends." The oddly looking girl who was of a dotted gray and blue said. Sam was about to start talking when she raised her hand to stop her, "However, we understand it's how your life is, and we cannot ask you to change it for us. We have created two special portable mainframes for you, in hope you might feel comfortable enough with our proposal and with the hope that, one day, you could use them to show your friends what your life really was. These mainframes can be used by you only and you should be able to control what you show, since, they are, your own memories"

"We also offer, as we said before, access to all our technology, and scientific advances, such as the drug you already know how works. We are willing to give you samples of it for you to start analyzing it and as a leverage not only to convince you to accept our deal, but to convince your leaders to set you free of your secrets."

"We understand that, even if you agree to share your son's primaries, you will have to go through a period of time to convince your superiors to grant you the permission to tell whomever needs to know about your relationship and by it, allow you to bring over the primaries of your son"

 ** _Present_**

 ** _O'Neill residence_**

 _"_ _And you knew that? All this time and you haven't say a word?"_

 _"_ _We couldn't! Not everything… and, it's not like we haven't been busy"_

 _"_ _We had those missions in between, and last month I had Orlin on my side… which wasn't really helpful with getting the permissions. Not with so much surveillance going on"_

 _"_ _Okay… but what does this mean? And you have to explain how you managed to keep all of this quiet while having an ascended being around"_

 _"_ _It was highly complicated… but that's not the only thing..."_

 _"_ _Is not?"_

 _"_ _No" they sighed._

 **P34XZ0**

 **Three months ago**

"I have a question" Jack scrubbed his face with his two hands, then looked at Sam, she frowned not knowing what he could possibly ask, then she just shrugged.

"Please, do ask, Jack… anything that we can clarify to help in our alliance, will be answered now." Jack raised his hand to stop the alien girl.

"Actually, we will have to bring another team, one that actually does this kind of political … things."

"We understand that. We will answer you and, if the question arises again with your political team… then we will answer it again," one stated and a bunch of 'I agree' where heard followed by an exchange of nods.

"I don't believe that's his point" Sam smiled, "Jack… what's the question?"

"Oh, yeah… It's actually something that's been bothering me since we corralled Mbyja into explaining the situation," He said turning to his wife, Sam frowned and then she remembered something and comprehension shown in her face. "Sorry about that by the way, Mbyja"

"I understand why you reacted like that, there's no harm in our relationship. If you forgive the way we proposed our situation"

"Yeah, well…we could have reacted better."

"Protecting a child are instincts that come ingrained even as a part of the most undeveloped race in the Universe. That you have it and have reacted by it, is not incomprehensible or out of our extent of knowledge. We, ourselves, found that instinct in our race… the need to protect our youngsters and each other being the reason behind our current location under the world and not above it"

"That's good to know…" he sighed, "anyhow… my question is… why did you mention Sam's previous symbiote experience?"

"You mean, her time as a Tok'ra?"

"Yes, her limited time as a Tok'ra hostage," he added grumpily

"Mbyja mentioned that I had showed her my time with Jolinar…" Sam added curiously

"Yes…we don't know for sure, but given that we haven't found the same factors in your other human friend nor in you, Jack… we believe that your experience with Jolinar might, in fact, made you half or the cure for our illness," Arandu added with a enthusiastic smile, and the couple couldn't avoid to exchanged worried expressions.


	32. Hope against all hope

Hey there, just so you know… my biology / history here… is all made up :P .. I mean, writer's license, of sorts. I believe still makes sense with the general history/biology that we know for Stargate… hopefully, you'll think that too.

Anyhow, enjoy!

M,

 **Chapter 32 – Hope against all hope**

 **P34XZ0**

 **Three months ago**

"Jolinar of Malkshuk, was a specimen of Goa'uld"

"I know that! All about that! What I don't know is what that snake has to do with this?" Jack questioned them.

"A few millennia ago, our ancestors discovered that all life in this planet contained the same structure…"

"The basics"

"Yes, they called them the basics. A few centuries passed until they discovered that what we still call the basics where just even smaller parts joined together to create us… they noticed it would take some more time to fully comprehend those aspects of ourselves. And while some of our ancestors went on and tried to understand more about our basics... others, wanted to know more about the world… so, as humans now, they became explorers."

"At that point of time, the humans were not even a thought in your creator's mind. You didn't exist… the Anquietas whoever, did"

"The Anquietas?"

"Yes"

"We haven't heard of them," Sam frowned

"Impossible!"

"It is possible, if they know them by any other of their names," one pointed, then turned to Sam and Jack, "they were also called Alterans"

"The ancients?" Sam asked "What they have to do with us? Or with Jolinar?"

"The … Ancients… when our ancestors met them, they learned they were also experimenting with their basics… but they were far more advanced that we were, they were always way ahead of any of us… They managed, using their knowledge, to create a creature which reproduced itself, it wasn't fancy or pretty, or very well defined, but it was very much alive… it looked like a serpent"

"The primordial Goa'uld?" Sam asked confused. "The  
Ancients created the Goa'uld?"

"Yes, they left them on a planet to life as they could"

"P3X-888" Sam whispered in awe.

"I don't know of that name"

"It's a thing with her computer and quadrants or something…" Jack tried to explain.

"It doesn't matter, it's a planet that we visited, there was a lake and it was full of primordial Goa'uld, and it was the same place that the Unas lived at"

"The Unas?"

"They were green lizard like creatures," Jack explained

"Their second attempt!" One of the Furling's added in awe.

"You are kidding right? The Ancients made the Goa'uld and the Unas?"

"Yes… creating the Goa'uld taught them much about the basics. Enough to modify them to create walking and bigger creatures, the ones you called Unas"

"Okay… I might sound obnoxiously repetitive. But, what this has to do with us?"

"Based on their newest acquired experience, the Alterans decided to go even further"

"You are kidding right? They went and do it again?"

"Jack!"

"They did. They created the humans…"

"Well, third time has a charm" Jack muttered, making Sam smile with his humor.

"All the Alterans children evolved at their own pace. We are sure you are in knowledge of your own origins."

"Origins… about that… which one are you actually referring too? You know history, it's kind of … old."

"In your origins, they created one. A male. He was … interesting, at first. A couple of days later, they concluded, that, as their second child, a mate was required. In both cases, they replicated the experiment modifying it to be a match. They didn't take the reproduction into account. For none of the children. That the only one they created without a mate was the first to replicate was a surprise. The Unas reproduced, and you reproduced …the Unas, they didn't care much about mating someone who was related to themselves, you… you, you were different, and they saw you weren't enough. so they created more. When they evolved, some of them decided to stay around, to keep a track on you. And soon, they were mating with you… some even managed to reproduce."

"The result of those mating's was of humans with ancient's basics"

"And the Goa'uld?"

"On their little pond, the Goa'uld became self-aware. Their evolution was different; they didn't need of a mate to duplicate. And at some point, another mother was born… as for their basics, they, as you, have some of the Alterans basics…different kind of basics"

"I don't know about you Sam, but even if I find this history lesson to be quite … interesting… if I was Daniel, maybe…. I find that every time you open your mouth to explain something you are getting furthest and furthest away from the point"

"I have to agree with Jack, this is not making much sense to us. Although, I find intriguing that humans and Goa'uld come from the same people"

"We are sorry, there's a point to this history lesson as you called it"

"Okay…. Just shoot then!"

"We don't own any projectile weapons" The alien frowned, and Sam tried no to laugh.

"He meant for you to continue"

"It's an expression" Jack explained

"Don't pay attention to him, just go on" Sam smiled and glared at Jack. He shrugged as an answer.

"It was a few centuries later when we came in contact with another race: The Asgards. Our scientist and theirs compared basics, and found that even with all the difference between one another, most of the basics were shared"

"Our explorers went to the Anquietas home planet… What they found was astounding, the humans evolved well, however, the Goa'uld had already discovered the fruits of their blending… and humans were moved around the worlds with them."

"There's a reason why the humans are best fit to carry the Goa'uld"

"The basics"

"Yes, they are similar enough that your body doesn't fight them. You don't get sick of having them."

"But they can heal themselves and their hosts" Sam intervened.

"Yes, there's a … catch. If the hosts treats them as a disease, then they have to heal the host all the time, which can be tiring for the Goa'uld. Second by second they have to consciously fight the protection system of their host in order to be alive longer"

"And that's why they only advanced faster when they started to take human's hosts." Sam gasped.

"Yes. Your protection system doesn't work against them as you are related."

"But there are differences… the naquadah that I have in my blood is quite telling"

"Off course, there are differences. You are in fact a different race; you shouldn't be equal to them."

"Okay…"

"What we are trying to make you understand is… that what they have and some of you have, is what we are missing"

Sam and Jack exchanged confused glances for a while, then something make sense.

"Wait! Let's see if I got this right…" All eyes were on Sam and she blushed under their gazes. "The Ancients are our creators. They've put something into the Goa'uld that they didn't put in us. Somehow what they didn't put in us, is what allows them to go into us and take over without having to heal themselves and that's why they grew up, because we don't have … 'it'. Whatever it is ?"

"Indeed"

The couple closed their eyes with impatience, their training keeping them from making a show of the frustration that was currently taking over them. Jack opened his mouth but this time Sam was quicker.

"If we are done with the history and biology lesson… can we proceed to the why Jolinar was named?"

"We thought it would be pretty clear by now, we apologize. Your body didn't fight Jolinar, until it was dying. Because when it dies, their basics mix with your basics"

"The naquadah in my blood"

"Yes, the naquadah in your blood is part of the missing link we have been trying to create."

"Then why don't you take a Goa'uld or a Tok'ra?" Jack questioned

"Their host don't have the naquadah because they are still alive." Sam whispered.

"Yes, and we need it to join the human basics"

"Okay, but then why would you need our child basics, if Sam's already has the naquadah? Or mine that I don't?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" Jack frowned

"You aren't just a human"

"The hell I'm not!"

"Jack…"

"You are human, Jack O'Neill. You are also part Alteran…" Sam closed her eyes at the meaning of what Mbyja just said, "you have what she doesn't"

"Oh God"

"Are you saying that the mix you need in our child is one from after Jolinar's death?"

"Yes"

"That means…" Jack asked her and she nodded,

"Yes, Jack, our child basics won't work"

"What do you mean with won't work? Isn't the child of your own flesh and blood?"

"Yes, however, he was born before my incident with Jolinar, he doesn't have naquadah in his blood" The mumbles of the elders soon were strong enough to be considered loud. Then, the pink one stood in the middle of the room and they all fell quiet.

"We still want your son basics. If you are still willing to bring it," he said with a soft smile.

"Yes, of course" Sam agreed.

"But why would you want it?" Jack asked, Sam elbowed him, "Ugh, I'm just saying, honey, he doesn't have the naquadah, why will they want it?" He asked scratching his side, where she elbowed him.

"We will also ask for samples of your basics and your reproduction cells"

"Jack has a point; it will be complicated to bring you our son's basics. Ours won't be an issue, we can provide a sample before we go"

"We can mix your basics in our lab. Having a sample of what a mix of you looks like will help us improve the accuracy of our findings. That way we only have to worry about the results of the mix of the special components of each of you."

"That makes sense"

"Well, if all the parts agree then we should have a celebration"

"We should actually go" Sam said with a smile.

"Nonsense, it's really late in your day to go back home. We should celebrate and you can go back home in the morning"

 ** _Present_**

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"_ _Wait a minute… are you saying what I'm think you are saying?"_

 _"_ _If what you think you are saying is that we agreed on them having a sample of our dna and to get them a sample of Aidan's dna, in exchange for all their technology and then we had a party… then yes, Daniel… that's exactly what we were saying"_

 _"_ _No, I mean… Janet, help me up" Daniel pleaded,_

 _"_ _Do you even realize what you gave them?" Janet asked curiously_

 _"_ _We did… we both realized that little fact when you were doing our post mission checkup," Sam answered, "how else do you think we managed to get leverage enough to get you permission to know at least for a few days?"_

 _"_ _I … I really didn't consider it"_

 _"_ _Well… we did"_

 _"_ _Now, I'm the one lost," Hammond commented scrubbing his face._

 _"_ _Sir… they gave them their DNA … and their gametes"_

 _"_ _You are missing the real complicated part…"_

 _"_ _The cherry on the top"_

 _"_ _What now?"_

 **P34XZ0**

 **Three months ago**

The bright fake light shone in their eyes, they both cuddled further into the other trying hard to be even more closer than they already were, they were both trying hard to just enjoy the last morning of waking relaxed and not just drag themselves around the house pretending to be fully awake for their child. Or for their job.

It was amazing that they could sleep as soundly, knowing that their kid was waiting for them home. And how long had passed since they have last seen him. But they learned to deal with the uncomfortable feeling that abandoning their child for unknown amounts of time could bring to their days.

"Are you ready to go home?" Jack raspy voice asked from the top of her head and she sighed into his chest, raising a wave of goosebumps on his skin.

"Yes" She said breathlessly, caressing softly one of the many scars that adorned his body. "Do you miss him as much as I do?" she asked tentatively and he smiled in her hair.

"Of course, you know?" He said caressing her back with his callous hand, and making her shiver, "I really wonder how on God's Earth we managed to come up this far with no one knowing about him"

"It's quite a feat, isn't?" she asked moving herself away to look at him, he smiled that crooked smile of him at the sight of the mussed hair sticking in odd places, "What?" she asked feeling somewhat self-conscious after all the years. He moved a lock of hair behind her ear as if that alone would make her hair less messy.

"I might sound out of character… but you are beautiful and I love you"

"I love you"

They were about to kiss when someone interrupted them by knocking at their door. She left herself fall into his chest again, blushing deeply at their situation. They could pretend to be asleep or they could make the aliens wait and get dressed. Surely the bright kids would sum two and two and know what they had been doing… reaching to the same conclusion, Jack groaned.

"Coming!" he screamed and the pounding sound stopped. He planted a quick kiss on her forehead and moved out of the bed, trying to find where his clothes ended up last night, and throwing at her, her pieces as he found them. He finally found his boxers and pants and giving Sam a look to cover herself up, he opened the door just a couple of centimeters, then he slid outside. "Arandu, Mbyja… what can I do for you in this lovely morning?"

The aliens exchanged a look and colors, which signaled Jack that they, in fact, were quite able to put their minds in the gutter as easily as the humans.

"It's not morning anymore. And you were so eager to leave yesterday that we thought we should check you didn't try already"

"Ah… we kind of lost track of time… you know… parties…"

"Yes, yes…we also brought this back to you. They are clean." Mbyja told him passing him a bag. "Now, please come to the main park when you are ready to leave, we will show you the way out… and accompany you on your way to the Stargate" She shouted from above her shoulder, while she almost dragged Arandu out of the way.

"What happened?" Sam said as soon as he reopened the door. Although he had thrown her most of her clothes, she was standing in the middle of the room with the shirt they gave to him and he… gawked. "Jack?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, yes… we should find them when we are ready."

"And the bag?"

"Huh… I guess they cleaned our uniforms"

Half an hour later they were walking to the park, their military stances making a huge difference with the personas they showed in the party the previous night. Whereas in the party they were closer, and leaning towards each other. Now, they were walking as far apart as they could in a certain range that could seem normal from a military and they considered safe to be at.

"Jack, Samantha" Mbyja greeted them.

"Mbyja" the both acknowledged.

"Jack told me that someone will accompany us to the gate?"

"Yes, Arasunu is going to escort you to the gate. He will show you how to deactivate the needles too, that way in your return you will be able to grant safe passage to those who come with you. Also, we want to present you with these, as we told you before they will show your memories and your memories alone."

They exchanged thank you's and goodbye's and followed the bright yellow alien. He quickly guided them through a small labyrinth and towards the white building Sam remembered waking into.

"When you return, we will be waiting for you at the intermediate station. Worry not about learning your way through the labyrinth. It is there, mostly for fun"

"Okay"

"We are here, now, we will take the lift back to the surface and I will show you were the controls are, you will be able to walk up to here without raising the needles. Your friends won't." He walked promptly to a room and they all went in, soon they felt they were moving up and stopped. They walked straight and up until they somehow ended out. "When you see this boulder, you walk left 5 steps… and scan your hands here." He said motioning over a rock formation. "It's on a different plane so you won't see it until approves your basics. See?"

"Okay… and for what exactly does that work?"

"This one, will give you access to the intermediate station. To access it, you walk 10 steps to the right turn towards that mountain, and walk straight trough. The access too is hidden so you won't see it. Walk slowly if you aren't sure you got it right." They followed the alien counting their steps, once inside the intermediate facility, Arasunu turned left and walked away, they quickly followed, "Once you are inside, then left and walk until the end of this hallway." A door opened and a Furling version of a lab came to view, "Here, you press this, it shouldn't present any difficulty for you. And then, you will be asked to scan your basics again. Both of you. once you are done, get out of here like this" he said turning around and walking back through the hallway, he turned right this time and disappeared. The followed outside.

"Yeah, that wasn't confusing" Jack commented.

"I'm glad, now I will join you on your way back, we will be on another plane in case we get visitors." They walked pretty fast until they got to the discarded F.R.E.D, Sam grabbed the control out of her backpack and they started the slow way back to the gate.

"There's one doubt that lingers" Arasunu said once they got in front of the dhd. Sam frowned and Jack gave her a sign to start with the dialing already.

"Yes?" Jack turned around to face the alien.

"You gave us your basics and cells; do we have permission to mix them as we need?"

"I thought that was the whole deal" Jack said and Sam turned around, matching frowns in their faces. "Wasn't it?"

"Yes, of course. I'm just insuring we got your consent." The gate whooshed and Arasunu bowed. "It was really nice to meet you; we will see you soon"

"Same back at you"

"Good bye Arasunu"

"Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill, it's nice to see you both are alive" Hammond voice made them turn around and face the malp camera.

"Thanks Sir," Jack smirked.

"We request permission to return, sir," Sam added with a grin, and then she thought she could introduce Arasunu to General Hammond, she turned around but the alien was nowhere to be seen. She shook her head slightly.

"Major Carter?" The General called her and she turned back to the camera with a slight frown.

"Yes, sir?"

"When you were 3 or 4, your father and I went to…" She blushed profusely, Jack eyeing her surprised.

"Please, don't finish that, sir. It was at a school play and I'm still scarred for life with it"

"Oh, Carter you are so going to tell us this" Jack said with a malicious grin. Then they granted them permission to return and marked the debriefing for the next morning.

They stopped in her lab first, to put the things the Furling's gave them in the safe she had installed for safe keeping of the many alien devices that often ended up in her table.

"We should try those" Jack pointed to the screen and Sam nodded in agreement, "Maybe you can show me what was that so embarrassing that General Hammond would use it to know if you are really you or not?" He asked pining her between the safe and him.

"Or maybe not" She smiled and slid to the side, "or maybe, I can think about it during our checkup"

They walked to the armory to leave the weapons they still had on them and then they stopped in the infirmary. Jack flinched when he saw Janet in the infirmary, he loved their tiny friend but she had a way to end up pushing way more needles into them that any other doctor around.

"Janet! It's so good to see you" Sam engulfed her best friend in a hug.

"Sam! It's good to have you back! You too, Colonel"

"I'll bet your needles are happy to see me" he joked

"As always" She said wriggling her eyebrows. "Over here please, we are kind of tight today, so you will have to share this bed while we take your samples." Janet showed them around to make her point, failing to notice how they blushed on her comment. "There was some mishap earlier in the training facility, so we ended up with a bunch of injured cadets. They swear is not going to happen again"

"What happened?"

"I'm in no position to tell"

"Someone put something in one of the paint balls. and apparently is some sort of hallucinogen because they started to see things and mention aliens and stuff like that"

"Daniel"

"Sam! Jack… is good to have you back"

"It's good to be back"

"I assure you, you are not as happy to be back as I am to have you back, maybe now you can explain some of the not overthinking that I'm supposedly not doing"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Sam said seriously as Janet turned her light to check her pupils.

"Okay, now I need blood… So I can run your regular test. I'm sure we will find nothing wrong on them. Also, your depo…" she looked at Sam and she nodded.

"Go ahead, is not like they don't know I'm on it" she shrugged.

"Actually, you aren't on it right now. So I will have to add a pregnancy test to it" Janet grimaced and Sam looked stunned. "Sam, honey? Are you okay? You …"

"No. It's nothing" she tried to reassure her friend. Stunned with that information she didn't see Jack's reaction to it.

It was later when Janet released them that they found each other cuddling in their son's bed, when Jack managed to pull it together.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"You aren't…."

"Pregnant? Nope, at least not according to Janet. I'm pretty sure Mbyja would have told us something if I was." She shrugged. "Would you want me to be?" She asked cautiously a while later.

"I.. don't know. I would love another kid. It's just…"

"What is it Jack?"

"There's something in way that Araguy asked for permission"

"What do you say?"

"I mean, why he would ask us for permission to mix our basics and cells when we already agreed with it?" he asked, trying to make her see what he saw when Janet mentioned the pregnancy test.

"Oh Dear God"

 ** _Present_**

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 _"_ _I don't understand, O'Neill" Teal's added lost in the human terminology._

 _"_ _T… when they mix a male gamete with a female gamete… They create a child," A collective gasp left the group_

 _"_ _And without fully realizing it, we gave them permission to mix them"_

 _"_ _You think they will?" Janet asked chewing her lip._

 _"_ _They are willing to do anything in their hands to fix themselves, if it was in your hands, Janet, what would you do?"_

 _"_ _So are you saying that you might have given your child to them?" Daniel asked and they both nodded_

 _"_ _But, they said your child isn't what they want?"_

 _"_ _Yes…" They agreed, not raising they gazes from the floor, waiting for the moment in which all the pieces came together in their friend's minds._

 _"_ _You are sure they are going to create the child, and you want it back."_

 _"_ _Of course, we will want it back… if it exists. is our child!" Jack paced the room.  
"Now, it all makes sense…"_

 _"_ _What makes sense?"_

 _"_ _That you all of the sudden started to reveal everything to us…I just, you would have our support to fight for the child even if we didn't know all these things, you know?"_

 _"_ _Daniel, no. Is not as simple, just think about it!"_

 _"_ _Think? Think is all I've been doing since that day over three months ago when you chose to share your memories with the Furling's!"_

 _"_ _I know, Daniel, it wasn't the way…but really, things are more complicated than just convincing the Furling's to give us back the child"_

 _"_ _More complicated?"_

 _"_ _If the child exists, if we bring him or her home… then, we are sure we will be facing charges. There's no way we won't"_

 _"_ _So we really need to hope they didn't make a child out of your cells?"_

 _"_ _Yes…"_

 _"_ _Okay, we can do that."_

 _"_ _Can we? I mean, really, what would you do in their place? They know we are a couple, they know we have a child, they know we wanted another child but it is too complicated and that's why we didn't and they are sure that the stem cells of the child will be always helpful on their way to recovery, if not for them then for the Asgards… what would you do in their place?"_

 _The sun was starting to shine, and the room was silent, all of them considering what they might do in such position… it was a while later when someone dare to whisper…_

 _"_ _Then, we hope against all hope"_


	33. Here we go again

**_Hey there! Thank you all for the reviews, they are very scary to open but very much welcomed._**

 ** _It's amazing to know that you are still coming to read this, you are awesome!_**

 ** _Anyhow, hopefully the end won't be as bad and you will still be there when we reach it :) ._**

 ** _And here I go talking a lot again!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _M._**

 ** _PS: I should apologize in advance if this feels too much like one of those filling chapters, it probably is one of those. I'm just experiencing a really bad writers block and I do hope this one helps me move._**

 ** _Chapter 33- Here we go again._**

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 ** _Present_**

 _After the last revelations everybody felt the weight of the night settling deep in their bones, or maybe it was only the weight of the last confession. That their friends could end up in trial for something they didn't have much say into, was something none of them had thought they would be thinking about when they first started the conversation hours ago. Granted, most of them thought they had decided not to keep their friendship as only a friendship anymore and they would announce who would have retired, but well, things weren't as simple as that._

 _Sam cleared her throat and stood up straightening her back. Jack nodded once then, when she looked at him, he winked and she smiled before disappearing out of the room. Their friends looked the exchange curiously, it was a peek into what the regular days of the couple could actually look like, if there was something regular in those. Then, some shuffling noise was heard and the smell of freshly made coffee being done filled their nostrils, making both Daniel and Janet sigh at the comforting smell. Followed by the sound of the pancake batter being poured into the pan._

 _"_ _Where's Sam?" General Hammond asked entering the room._

 _"_ _She's starting on breakfast… I just have to know if all of you are good with pancakes, waffles, bacon and fruits. It's kind'a our little tradition" Jack shrugged, at the astounded faces of their friends. They all nodded quickly and he started to walk into the kitchen_

 _"_ _Isn't a bit early for breakfast?" Daniel asked, Jack stopped by the door and turned around exactly when he was pushing his glasses up his nose. Jack smiled at the familiar gesture of his discomfort._

 _"_ _It's 4:45" He stated with his eyebrow raised, as if that would clarify his question._

 _"_ _Yes, that's exactly why I'm asking" Daniel smiled with a small frown._

 _"_ _Aidan will be up in 15 or less. We normally are out of here by 5:30ish …or we don't get there on time"_

 _"_ _It's Sunday"_

 _"_ _Well, we are military" he shrugged as explanation, "It's ingrained in us to wake up early"_

 _"_ _Is not what usually happens out there," Daniel pointed out._

 _"_ _Out there, we rarely have a full night sleep, Danny-boy"_

 _"_ _Touché!"_

 _"_ _Do you need any help with it?" Janet offered, still grinning at their playful exchange._

 _"_ _Well, not with breakfast… but would you mind to set up the table? The plates and cutlery are there" He answered opening a hidden sideboard they never noticed it was there. "We don't like things taking space out here, specially not the fancy things we only use once in a while," he explained noticing the perplex expressions, then with a shrug he made his way to the kitchen._

 _Sam was already halfway through finishing the pancakes and waffles, he noticed it the moment when she placed the last one she had made into the not so small pile which was currently sitting inside the oven. She always did that, not the huge pile but put them in the oven… to keep them warm until they finished them all… she explained once and he didn't complaint. When she straightened herself, Jack came behind her and planted a soft kiss in her cheek, almost in the corner of her mouth and she sighed contently at this._

 _"_ _We made it" He whispered in her ear, the combination of his proximity, the kiss and his breath in her neck making her shiver. How he managed that after all the years together was something he always wondered but never dare to question._

 _"_ _Yes, we…" she stopped. They both frowned when they heard a car stop too close to their entry way to be somewhere else. "You should start the bacon and fruits, this is the last pancake and don't burn the last waffle. I'll see who is it before it occurs to them to ring the bell and wake up the kids"_

 _They disentangled begrudgingly and she gave him her apron and walked to the door, Daniel noticed her going out of the kitchen and towards the front door, so he followed her_

 _"_ _Sam? What is it?" She twisted her neck to look at the worried face of her almost brother._

 _"_ _Is more a who than a what," she explained with a sigh, opening her front door. Or rather, Jack's front door. The moment she found herself in front of a perfectly pressed dress blues, she pinched the bridge of her nose, her following words surprising Daniel a little. "Paul, whatever are you doing here already?" She asked with a smile, although she had a really good idea of what, hence her first reaction. Quickly, she found her foot again and gave the officer a quick kiss in the cheek which made him blush, then she moved out of the way and signaled him to go, "Please, do come in!"._

 _"_ _Ahm, is Colonel O'Neill home?" He cleared his throat, looking somewhat uncomfortable under Daniel's gaze._

 _"_ _In the kitchen, may I interest you in some breakfast?" She offered, making the archeologist frown and the Officer grimace. She saw him playing with his hat doubting of his answer, "Leave that there, you know where everything goes and, just to warn you, you definitively won't want to be near the kitchen. Unless you have some other dress blues which won't smell like pancakes and bacon waiting for you somewhere."_

 _"_ _Oh, yes, you mentioned breakfast. I will be honored to accept you offering" he blushed again. ._

 _"_ _For crying out loud! It's not a fancy dinner at the White House, Paul… It's just breakfast with friends" Sam smiled brightly while rolling her eyes at the very shy officer. It was that moment when Jack decided to peek his head out of the kitchen and say in a loud enough tone_

 _"_ _Honey? Who is it?" Making all their friends exchange wide eyed glances. "Davis!"_

 _"_ _Jack, Paul is here…" she answered rolling her eyes at her husband, while the men exchanged a quick handshake._

 _"_ _He was joking… I mean, Jack was joking... with the honey thing… you know how Jack is!" Daniel added quickly and Davis frowned._

 _"_ _You did make it… didn't you?" Paul frowned looking at the officers in front of him, who quickly exchanged a glance, "Please, tell me you did"_

 _"_ _Of course we did! As soon as possible. Just finished, ergo, breakfast… which is burning. Gotta go," Jack disappeared into the kitchen again, while Davis sighed heavily and dropped himself into the nearest chair._

 _"_ _Trouble?" Sam asked noticing the normally calm officer._

 _"_ _You have no idea…" he whispered, "And you have no idea how extremely lucky you two are"_

 _"_ _I think I have an idea of how lucky we are," she smiled "but, I'm biased, what happened?"_

 _"_ _After breakfast maybe? Just tell me you got all the paper work signed and dated with yesterday's date?"_

 _"_ _Yes, of course. We did those as quickly as we could. They did it already?" Sam questioned and then she felt a bump into her leg and looked down to see Aidan. He was six already, yes, but he still was very shy in the mornings. Sam smiled at her son and lifted him, grateful for still being capable of doing such things. Aidan clung on his mother's neck and his little stomach grumbled._

 _"_ _Daddy's making breakfast, are you ready for it?"_

 _"_ _Waffles and bacon and fruits?" Aidan mumbled in her neck and she nodded, he giggled and nodded too. "Cassie's still asleep" he mentioned softly._

 _"_ _Let her sleep," Janet said and Aidan hid his face again in the crook of Sam's neck._

 _"_ _He's very shy in the mornings," she explained. "Let me place him in his chair and we can start"_

 _After sharing breakfast with them, Major Paul Davis finally understood why they were so adamant about getting them permission, seeing them share a meal made him understand why the officers he knew for so long now, had pushed so hard and so far to let these people know about their past._

 _Sometimes, and especially during the last couple months, Paul Davis wondered why the Air Force just didn't cut some slack into the two officers lives. As far as he knew, they were two really good officers, always going beyond the line of duty. They should have let them out of the secrecy back then when they explained the mistake in the wedding certificate and how they were married for real to their CO, which to make it worse was no other that Sam's father himself. Or later, when General Carter moved the data further into the proper channels. But no, the can of worms was tightly sealed until now. And then again, they were living together for a while now, and they were stationed in the same base and working on the same team. The how they got assigned together notwithstanding … they had some privileges that many would die for._

 _"_ _Davis, if you keep thinking that much… I will have to forbid you to be in the same room as my wife." Jack joked having threatened him many times before._

 _"_ _Jack!" Daniel looked at him pointedly_

 _"_ _Yeah, you both can burn something with overthinking" he continued dismissing his friend warning. "Maybe we should put you two together in a room and you can kill aliens with overthinking"_

 _"_ _Sorry," Paul apologized blushing, "I was just... ehm…"_

 _"_ _Thinking? Yeah, we all noticed. Which leads me to believe they did it already, am I right?" Jack asked after swallowing a chunk of a fruity waffle._

 _"_ _Ah.. Sam are you okay with this?" the Major looked between both of them_

 _"_ _Yes, go ahead, Paul."_

 _"_ _Wait… he knows?" Janet asked and the 3 of them nodded._

 _"_ _Uncle Paul, why are you in uniform?" Aidan childish voice interrupted the conversation while at the same time answered Janet's question._

 _"_ _He's here on an official assignment, Aidan. But he will be out of it later and maybe will take you to the movies" Sam smiled to her son and then to Paul._

 _"_ _Of course"_

 _"_ _And back to us," Jack diverted the conversation again, winking at his son, "why did you ask her permission when I already asked? You know, I am the big bad Colonel," He mocked glared at Paul._

 _"_ _I'm sorry to hurt your ego, but Sam's your wife… and in case you haven't heard, I've experienced her hand in hand combat skills a couple times before." Sam grinned and blushed and the other just laughed. "Don't worry Sam, I know it was my bad and that you aren't supposed to approach a special ops officer from the back and unannounced, it took me three times to learn that. And, to answer your question, Colonel, yes... they did it already. They signed it at 2am today, and here I am. I will 'serve' you after this"_

 _"_ _It doesn't matter is done already" Jack dismissed_

 _"_ _I will need the papers, though. Your signature and the papers, actually"_

 _"_ _Sure thing,"_

 _"_ _Please tell me you did it on duplicat…"_

 _"_ _With whom do you think you are talking too?" They both said rolling their eyes._

 _"_ _Of course we made them sign duplicated copies of the NDA's, we do know our own government military increased bureaucracy "_

 _"_ _And we also know the nicks and nacks of how they manage to lose documents when they want to" Jack pointed. "So, yeah, we are good"_

 _"_ _And yes, Paul knows… he is part of the Intelligence team. He knows because he was there when we first informed Dad of the status of our certificate… not when we told him we were staying married"_

 _"_ _Is there anyone out there who doesn't know about your supposedly secret relationship? Apart from us, of course"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I think there are a couple… just let me think," Jack joked, "There's that new secretary, and the janitor… I know for sure Kinsey doesn't know"_

 _"_ _Kinsey? How can you be so sure of that?"_

 _"_ _Well, if he knows then Paul wouldn't be here. But he is here… therefore, Kinsey still doesn't know"_

 _They finished breakfast talking about different subjects, once they were done, Sam let them to the living room to get more comfortable then she went to help Jack in the kitchen. Aidan was left in a corner of the living room nose buried inside of a book and under the watchful eyes of his newly acquired aunt and uncles._

 _"_ _Soo…." Jack trailed clapping his hand and then moving them behind his back. He looked around and took a seat on the last empty armchair, while Sam found purchase in the arm of the same armchair, somewhat leaning towards Jack, who didn't doubt and grabbed her by her waist and pulled her over and across his lap. "You were saying they already sign it?"_

 _"_ _Yes, you have no idea how lucky you are"_

 _"_ _I think I have an idea of how lucky we are, but I'm biased, what happened?" Jack answered, and Davis frowned at hearing the same answer that Sam before gave him. The Major shook his head slightly and sighed._

 _"_ _Well, I called you to let you know you had the permissions, and you know, I came over here yesterday morning to give you the NDA's and documents you needed." They both nodded, "well, they got the information faster that any one of us ever predicted. When I got back to D.C they were already in a meeting discussing all the inconveniences that those papers could cause if aired"_

 _He looked around to the frowning faces of the friends of the couple, he was pretty sure that, even if they now knew some of the past of their friends, they still were too into the surface to know how much letting them know cost to all of the involved on getting them permission._

 _"_ _It was in the half way into the meeting when Senator Kinsey actually had the nerve to interrupt it. Thankfully, he did so in the middle of one of the staring contest the SecNav and SecDef where having. Anyhow, his appearance caused them to decide to revoke your request. You know the ones in your side, tried to convince the others to wait to Monday to do it, implying that this wasn't as urgent as they were making it… but at the end, they all agreed not to look so suspiciously on your side"_

 _In a mirrored reaction, the couple pinched the bridges of their noses and groaned. "Okay, so around what time it was revoked?"_

 _"_ _I told you, it happened at 2am. Today."_

 _"_ _The meeting was extended that long?" Janet questioned frowning._

 _"_ _No, actually… and this is what I'm saying you are lucky. They needed to inform the President about the situation, and they couldn't locate him. He and his wife escaped the Security Service and were dancing on a club. Someone found them because a friend of one of the Security guys texted them telling him the most awesome look alike of the President was in the club he was into that night. The Secret Service went in and when back at the White House, he was informed about the decision… and here I am"_

 _"_ _So, what's next?" Daniel asked, "We already know"_

 _"_ _Yes, now we give Paul a copy of the signed nda's and he goes back to deliver them. It's highly probable for these folders to disappear in an unknown location of the Pentagon. They probably are right next to Sam's first promotion files, and many of our joined missions pre SG-1"_

 _"_ _I really should get going, if you two sign these, and bring me the documents, I'll be on my way. Hopefully with a good sleep in the flight back." He smiled and approached Aidan, "Hey buddy, I will come to take you to the movies soon. I will call you to let you know, is that okay?" Aidan nodded once and Jack cleared his throat having finished with all the new paperwork. When Sam returned with the folders, it was her turn to sign and get new paperwork for herself. Then they accompanied the man to the door and with a sigh went back_

 _"_ _That went well," Jack said entering the room and getting them to the same position they were before._

 _"_ _You are kidding right?" Came collectively from the living room._

 _"_ _Why would I? I mean, you know, we have papers to prove that you were granted permission, that you learned what you have permission to learn, AND that your permission was revoked after you already learned… I believe that's a good outcome"_

 _"_ _If you put it like that… so, now he has those… what's in the future for you?"_

 _"_ _Well, we go back to the Furlings planet in two days"_

 _"_ _You are really planning on going?"_

 _"_ _Of course, otherwise SG-25 will be stuck in the needles field"_

 _"_ _And it will really nice to know what they did or didn't do with our … basics"_

 _"_ _What about his … basics"_

 _"_ _We have arranged to pick half of his stem cells from the bank tomorrow in the late afternoon. Freeze them here then moving them when we go for the mission"_

 _"_ _We were considering stocking it into the FRED along with Sam's doohickeys, no one will think of look twice at her stuff…" Jack added seriously, then Sam saw the glint in his eyes and she knew what came next_

 _"_ _That's an excellent idea, no one checks Sam's instruments"_

 _"_ _Nope, they just check her up… and she pretends she doesn't know"_

 _"_ _I still haven't found anyone checking me up, or smitten or drooling over… it's just your fantasies Jack"_

 _"_ _You know you have to be in different teams now that I know" Hammond stated, changing their subject at once._

 _"_ _Actually…If we are separated on different teams, the pool of people thinking we have some sort of platonic relationship will know we have a more serious relationship. Just give it some thought, what would you think it happened for SG-1 to be separated out of the blue?"_

 _"_ _I could give Sam her own team"_

 _"_ _Yes, but would you give her a team when there are people of higher rank than Sam willing to be part of an SG team? Or in SG teams? Don't get me wrong, I know how capable Sam is, and I know she can handle a team of her own… but, wouldn't that make it a bit of favoritism on your part flavored with an non platonic relationship with her CO? That could actually kill her career they way her demotion almost did"_

 _"_ _Yeah, you got a point there. From here we need to treat the waters carefully"_

 _"_ _Indeed"_

 ** _Stargate Command,_**

 ** _Cheyenne Mountain_**

 ** _Two days later_**

SG-1 and SG-25 where standing in the embarkation room. The two of the four members of SG-21 questioning anything and everything about what they could or couldn't negotiate with the Senior members of SG-1. The discussions weren't loud, so when the last chevron locked and the watery explosion happened their conversations couldn't be heard.

"SG-1, SG-25 ... you have a go. Godspeed!" Hammond voice boomed in the room. "Colonel O'Neil, Major Carter…" he called and they turned around to look at their CO who was still standing over them, right behind Walter. "Good luck"

"We sure need that" Daniel muttered making the duo turn around and glare at him. SG-25 last member crossed over and Sam started the F.R.E.D in which a cool case containing Aidan's basics was hidden out of the view between Carter's regular stuff. As they supposed, no one checked her stuff and therefore, no one doubted of the contents of the box either.

Sam walked purposely behind the FRED, trying hard not to feel the eyes on her, and Jack jogged to catch up with her, they stopped in front of the event horizon. A reminiscence of the first time they were in that situation fleeted in their minds.

"Ready?" They asked at once and exchanged a smile.

"As I'll ever be," She answered him.

"I am if you are" He answered and then, they disintegrated trough light years until they reached the other end.

 **P34XZ0**

 **Present time.**

"Welcome to the almighty P34XZ0 kids! Home of the rainbow colored Furlings" Jack said loudly and the members of SG-25 turned to look at him. They had heard of his strange ways before, but they never had a chance to experience it firsthand. "Carter! You do remember our way in, do you?"

"Of course, sir." She nodded once

"Then … to Oz, Major!"

"Oh no, we are back to the Wizard of Oz?" Daniel shook his head

"Do you want me to say some serious words, Daniel?"

"Well, something not Wizard of Oz related would do," He said pointedly and failed to see the panicked expression on Sam's eyes.

"Let's see…" Jack cleared his throat and a mischievous gleam appeared in his eyes, "This is it! It's time to show them what we're made of. We are tough, we're mean! Darnit! We are carbon base life forms!" and not even him could stop from laughing, especially not when the kids from SG-25 were looking at him like he had lost his marbles. Sam decided that it was a good time as any to follow her order of leading the way and she started walking again.

"Wait," Daniel jogged quickly to where she was heading the line, since she was taking the FRED, she wasn't as far in front for which he was really grateful, "Sam… were did I hear that before?"

"You don't want to know…" Sam trailed stopping to look at Daniel.

"Yes, I do"

"That's from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, his new acquaintance movie wise," The way she said it, he understood she was actually talking about Aidan and not about Jack. Now he knew they had a kid, it was really easier to understand where did Jack gained all those phrases he used from movies aimed to a younger audience.

"Ah, I see."

"Hey! You asked"

"If you two stopped arguing," Jack voice came loud and clear from the end of the line, "What do you say if we start moving, I don't like to be a sitting duck," The scientist's duo blushed and started to move.

"Boy, he is anxious," Daniel stated while picking his pace

"Well, at least you now know why"

"If you mean, because he doesn't want to be pinched by alien needles which come flying out of nowhere. Then I really do understand," he answered, noticing how one of the younger members was really paying attention to the conversation they were having.

"Speaking of which, we have 1 more click to go. Then is me and the Colonel to their facilities, until one of us comes to pick you up"

"Isn't that an unsafe way to proceed" a Captain mumbled somewhere behind.

"Well, it could be. But we have requirements from the Furling's. And being just Carter and I to disable their protection system, is a risk we are willing to take. Anyhow, we are coming to make some treaty, you should at least pretend to trust them. You can't make a deal if you don't believe in what they are offering," Jack said from behind him, which make him squirm and stop.

"Don't scare the kids, Jack!" Daniel glared at Jack

"Are you questioning my command?"

"Of course not, I'm just saying you don't need to scare them. They look pretty scared as it is."

"Well, with all due respect, Sir. If you two finished arguing, we have to move" Sam added with a smile and Daniel chuckled.

"I swear to God, you don't want a team like mine Gibson" Jack muttered to SG-25 CO, "I know, I just know, General Hammond wanted me to learn a lesson or something"

"Should we wait here, Sir?"

"T can you check the grounds, take Miller with you. Daniel stay put. Gibson… yes you all wait here. Defense mode, we might know it as the Furlings planet but we also know they are often visited. Carter?"

"Sir?"

"I don't suppose the FRED will cause the needles to go off?"

"No, Sir, Mbyja explained to me that the needles reacted to Teal'c and to us by extent as they be…"

"Carter" Jack interrupted her pinching the bridge of his nose, "It was a simple question"

"No, Sir. It shouldn't"

"It shouldn't or it won't? There's a difference you know?"

"As I was explaining, sir…"

"Ack! Never mind, just bring the darn thing with us. Better to move slow once than have to move slow later on"

The members of SG-25, watched the exchange like they would a tennis match. Until the high ranking officers disappeared out of the clear.  
"I wonder if they are always like this" Gibson mumbled to himself.

"Oh yes, that why there's that mill going around them"

"You know about that?"

"Of course, they do too. But they won't change who they are just for a rumor." Daniel shrugged.

On the other side of the clearing, Sam was moving the FRED slowly, Jack walking beside her. As they got to the ruins, and the needles didn't make their appearance they left some of the anxiety consuming them leave their body.

"It's that our rock?" Jack asked pointing to a set of boulders, Sam nodded. He walked towards it and moved his hand around to try and point were the scanner was, while Sam moved the FRED towards the (still locked) entrance, "I can't find it Carter" She turned around and giggled, he looked silly moving his hand around everywhere.

"It's a scanner not a video game or a dance, or… whatever you are doing"

"Ha ha, very funny" He deadpanned, "If you are so smart then why don't you come… ha! I did it!" Sam shook her head and walked slowly to the entrance, her hand in a fist, she raised it up and attempted knocking the rock but her hand went straight trough. Grinning she turned to Jack and he wriggled his brows as an answered trotting back to her side. "Okay, so we are in… it was right or left?"

Sam rolled her eyes and followed the path Arasunu had showed them without any doubts. Leaving the FRED sitting at the entrance. When they disabled the needles they walked back to the entrance and were met by the weird alien.

"Welcome back, Samantha, Jack"

"Hi, we brought you our son's basics. Please, it is of utmost importance for you to not disclose what we have already given to you. Our negotiation team has a proposal for exchange, pick anything or everything… just don't mention our son, our basics," Sam pleaded and the color change of the alien showed them he understood. With a smile Sam moved to the FRED and to the compartment where Aidan's stem cells were hidden.

"Is this?"

"Yes. Our son basics. We are going back now to bring the rest of the team. But I swear to God, one word about basics and we are done." Jack added firmly and Arasunu nodded.

"I'll bring Mbyja and Arandu over for your return, you won't see me in the meetings. I might come to see you and you alone"

"Ah, please make sure we got separated living quarters this time?" Sam pleaded.

"Don't worry, your fears are unfounded. Adjoined rooms were assigned for you two. While we still need to have the right numbers to assign living quarters to the rest of you team."

"There's eight of us. I'm the only female around."

"Understood. We will be ready for your return"

The alien turned around and disappeared on a white hall, while they turned around and disappeared to the outside. With a sigh and several fast blinks, they started walking back towards the door, now anxiety tripled.

"Do you think we should have asked about our basics now?" Sam wondered out loud

"Nope, if they did something, I'm pretty sure that alien girl will come to you. She was pretty fond of you"

"Mbyja?" he nodded, "But… I don't know about you, Jack," she said stopping and starring to his eyes, "I'm anxious and scared… I don't know if I can live with this doubt, I don't know if I can wait for them to come to us" she whispered, biting her lower lip at the end. She looked incredibly vulnerable right then, so he caressed her check and placed a soft kiss in her forehead.

"Sam, I'm just as anxious and scare as you are. But whatever it is… we will do it together. And now we have Daniel and Teal'c to help us. I'm pretty sure SG-25 will understand if we have to run to save a child if it comes to that," she nodded once

"I will sound awfully dumb, but can you hold me for a while? We can always tell them we got lost" In once swift movement he embraced her and she sighed into his chest.

"Always, Sam, always" He whispered.


	34. Oh boy!

Just to let you know, nope, last chapter didn't help as much. That I was consumed watching the Fall and couldn't take it out of my mind. Sooo, I'm really, really sorry if they sound too much out of character. Is Gillian Anderson's fault. :3

I still have to find a way to round this out, apparently I can't manage it yet. Hopefully I will soon, so I can start to finish the other Stargate SJ history currently taking place in my head.

Anyhow, enjoy!

M.

PS: Thank you for your support! You rock!

 ** _Chapter 34 - Oh! boy!._**

 _"_ _Hey guys? What took you so long?" Daniel questioned them as soon as they were in his view range._

 _"_ _Oh you know, Carter's mind… it's amazing, can hold facts and numbers putting computers to a shame, but apparently it can't pick the right rock to open the door" Jack joked_

 _"_ _I wasn't the one looking for the safety lock," she countered from behind him, with a raised eyebrow, "I was the one looking for the actual entry. And we also had to find a better way to take the FRED. The path is kind of bumpy"_

 _Daniel raised his eyebrow, not quite sure if he believed them or not. Before he would have swallowed that as a pill, but now that he knew much more of their shared background it was somewhat difficult not to try to see if they would talk about something else. Jack clapped his hands loudly, interrupting his train of thought._

 _"_ _Let's go! I'm hungry and for what I know of our colorful aliens, they can cook!" Jack added cheerfully, at the doubtful gazes of six people pointed at him, he shrugged and turned around, muttering quickly, "At least they aren't MRE's, those are really bad"_

 _"_ _Really, their food isn't bad," Sam smiled, "they learned what and how we cook"_

 _"_ _Please tell me we are talking about a generic we and not about you two?" Daniel grimaced, and they smiled, knowingly. Yes, even learning from them and Cassie that they were both pretty good at it, wasn't enough to let years of banter drop in such short period of time._

 _"_ _Hey, we aren't bad cooks. At least not as bad… well, my meat is good and Sam's salad was nice in our last get together," Daniel snorted and Teal'c raised his eyebrow… and Sam, she just turned bright red._

 _"_ _Actually… Janet made that salad, I only brought it" Sam grinned, "anyhow… it's good. Their food, I mean… or, at least their veggie thing actually tastes like vegetables and not like chicken"_

 _"_ _I'm appalled to find out that there's alien's food which doesn't taste like domesticated fowl" Teal'c added with a hint of sarcasm. Making them all look at the tall alien and then laugh. Yes, they were at the point in which, Teal'c' jokes could be laughed at._

 _As they were through the woods, Daniel noticed they actually weren't following the same path they followed on their first attempt, or at least there weren't any prints of their boots. "Huh," he let out making Sam frown_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _You actually didn't follow this path"_

 _"_ _Of course we didn't, too bumpy. I told you that"_

 _"_ _So, you also had issues finding the door?"_

 _"_ _Nope, Colonel O'Neill had issues finding the lock," she smirked. "I did pay attention to Arasunu"_

 _"_ _Hey! Let's be fair, the thing is hidden in other plane or phase or whatever they are called! And the Arguy wasn't oh so helpful... he only showed the damn thing once before, showing us the way in, how to deactivate the arrow thingies and the way to the gate"_

 _"_ _Different phases you said? Like that planet you got stuck after blowing up Thor's ship?" Daniel asked completely dismissing Jack's rant._

 _"_ _Yup, they have these doohickeys that manage to change things out of phase"_

 _"_ _It was on the list of equipment offered by them," Sam provided._

 _"_ _I don't get it, Sir, Ma'am," Captain Jonessy frowned, "why are they so willing to help us? What can possibly they gain from us that they haven't got already?" Sam and Jack exchanged a quick glance, gulping fast at the notion that they could have some issues explaining things if SG-25 was as keen as its youngest member._

 _"_ _We don't know for sure, Jonessy. We are, just like you, waiting for the other shoe to drop," Jack shrugged. And boy he was being honest._

 _It wasn't too much longer when they got to the boulders, Daniel looked around whistling at the mess the Furling's had made from their old city, just to cover up their existence._

 _"_ _Don't even think about it" Jack said bringing him out of his gazing._

 _"_ _I wasn't going to say anything…So, the door?"_

 _"_ _That boulder over there is the door to the intermediate facility. That one over there holds the lock."_

 _"_ _Ah no... I'm not doing it again, Carter. You do it," she nodded and walked towards the huge rock, she stared at it._

 _"_ _You know it doesn't work just by overthinking about it, Carter!" Colonel O'Neill shouted at her from his position at the almost entrance. She rolled her eyes, before bringing herself a little lower and press her hand on it. The change of sounds was all they needed to know she had succeeded. "How on God's Earth did you do that?"_

 _"_ _The Furlings height, sir. I simply calculated where would I put the lock if I was their height… hence the overthinking," she shrugged._

 _"_ _Of course… calculated" he rolled his eyes. While she trotted back to the group._

 _Jack entered the facility first, and wasn't surprised to find Mbyja and Arandu already there. They smiled to all the people joining them at thee not so small hall._

 _"_ _Samantha, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c" The saluted their former visitors. "We don't know your names"_

 _"_ _Mbyja, Arandu…" Daniel said politely, "These are Captain James Jonessy, Captain Andrea Miller, Dr. Mary Simmons and Lt Colonel Paul Gibson."_

 _"_ _James, Andrea, Mary and Paul… welcome to our intermediate facility. We will now show you our city and you will be taken to your bedchambers. There's also a celebration prepared for your return, Samantha, Jack"_

 _"_ _We kinda want to start the negotiations first," Jack commented_

 _"_ _Nonsense, Jack, there's plenty of time for that. We should celebrate your return and the presence of more of your people" Arandu added._

 _They were escorted trough the labyrinth and towards a tall upside down building which both Jack and Sam recognized as the one where they had expended their time in the planet._

 _"_ _Is that…?" Jack asked softly to Sam pointing the building with his head, and she nodded firmly._

 _"_ _We are taking you to the facilities in which you will be spending most of your free time. And yes, Samantha and Jack, you might recognize it as the same building you were in before. Daniel, Teal'c you both never left the previous building." The last called pair nodded once, while a knot appeared in Jack and Sam's stomachs while they truly hoped someone would be reading their minds about how scared they were about something of their last visit slipping out._

 _"_ _If you remember your ways to your rooms," Mbyja said elongating the s, not because she was reading their minds but because she saw them flinch at the previous statement. "We considered you were going to be comfortable in the same rooms you already know."_

 _"_ _We will go with them…to know where they are located" Jack pointed_

 _"_ _Of course, if you remember correctly, at the height you are going to be staying, there are eight sets of living quarters in each floor, half of them are currently occupied. Therefore, you will be divided in two floors. We hope you don't mind. Your entrance will be entrance D, floors …"_

 _"_ _Just show us which ones…" Sam interrupted, looking at the drawings that were their numbers._

 _"_ _Of course, the one you used to be this one. There are two more living quarters free and the one for another four of you is this one" Mbyja pointed to two different buttons. "The four doors are in the same corridor, we thought you would be more comfortable sharing the same entrance and corridor, we can seek another living quarters if these aren't comfortable for you"_

 _An hour later, they were all entering the celebration area, it was a green park with the lake as the background, lights shimmering across it gave it an eerie but nice look to it. Low and long tables were placed around with soft looking pillows around them and glowing flowers acted as ornaments in the table._

 _And still, nothing was as beautiful like looking at the colorful aliens covered in their party gowns._

 _They looked at the aliens interacting with each other, like one would look at a painting hanging in the Louvre. Until they noticed them and their conversations stopped._

 _"_ _Ah, Earthlings! Welcome, welcome," quickly, they found themselves with a cup each and the aliens were all raising theirs. "For a long and prosperous friendship," a light yellow girl said before raising her cup._

 _"_ _For a long and prosperous friendship," the whole community chanted at once. The humans promptly did the same. Daniel glanced Jack to make him said something and Jack gave him back the same look._

 _"_ _You do it, space monkey, you shouldn't have issues with a simple toast," Jack commented and it was rewarded by two sets of rolling eyes. He cleared his throat nonetheless_

 _"_ _When I first opened my eyes, I really thought heaven looked a bit too much like a hospital. And then, I found out I wasn't exactly death… well, I would never have thought I would be starting a toast with our newest allies not too long after finding out that the hospital was theirs. After housing my closest friends and teammates while one of them was in a very vulnerable situation, did a great deal of name cleaning. That once they returned, safe and sound to our planet, they did it with the firm believe that you would be the allies that we needed to save not only our planet, but many others out there… gave us the hope that we were about to lose. You are the ones we have been searching for in our long journeys trough the Stargate and we can only hope, we become the friends and allies you need too… I have no more to say than…. Let's toast for this new relationship, for an everlasting alliance"_

 _"_ _For an everlasting alliance" everyone said raising their cups._

 _"_ _You didn't have to go all in, you know?" Jack teased Daniel, and he just glared at him as an answer. "Oh heaven's!" O'Neill whispered, getting Sam's attention too._

 _"_ _What?" Daniel questioned while Sam frowned, waiting for an answer. Until she followed his line of gaze and she closed her eyes._

 _"_ _See that dude over there?" Daniel nodded, "Well, that's the areguy"_

 _"_ _Is that whom we will be dealing with, sir?" Miller asked as she looked around._

 _"_ _No, he's not part of the counsel."_

 _"_ _So we deal with the counsel"_

 _"_ _Actually…we should ask. Don'tcha thing, Miller? See those two over there? The pink girl and the blueish boy?"_

 _"_ _Yes, the ones that led us to our quarters"_

 _"_ _Exactly, those two are part of the Counsel. You should go and talk to them, they will be able to give you information"_

 _"_ _What about the Areguy?"_

 _"_ _Don't worry about him, in fact. I'm ordering you, all of you. . stay away from him"_

 _"_ _Can we ask why, Sir?"_

 _"_ _Because I say so"_

 _"_ _But..."_

 _"_ _May I, sir?"_

 _"_ _Knock yourself out, Carter"_

 _"_ _Arasunu, is a scientific and he's very interested in picking and prodding our brains. Which we can't allow. I will deal with him, and probably Doctor Jackson too. But you, you need to concentrate in making a deal with the Counsel, without feeling coerced to share your memories"_

 _"_ _I see."_

 _"_ _Gibson, take Miller with you and talk with Mbyja and Arandu. Jonessy, you and Simmons can go and have a chat with that yellow girl and green boy, those two are part of the counsel too," the four members of SG-25 nodded but didn't move, and Jack understood that they were expecting to know what orders were given to the members of SG-1, "Ah… Daniel, T. you mingle, see if you can find something weird going on. Carter, you with me. Let's see if we can stop Dr Frankenstein from wanting their brains. Any doubts?" A chorus of 'no, sir' where heard before they all went their separate ways._

 _"_ _Do you think we are going to have issues with SG-25?"_

 _"_ _We might have to do some explaining to them" Sam sighed._

 _"_ _Yeah, that's what I was afraid you would answer"_

 _"_ _They are good, Jack…"_

 _"_ _But that doesn't mean they are good for this particular situation"_

 _"_ _Well, if we didn't want any issue, with any SG team… we should have denied that request and we wouldn't have a deal to offer" He pinched the bridge of his nose_

 _"_ _Yeah, I know…explain me again, why is worth it to save the whole universe?" Sam just snorted as his silliness. "I mean, who needs a place to life anyways?"_

 _"_ _Yes, because floating in space until you have no air left sounds so appealing" She rolled her eyes. And he shrugged, "Arasunu," she smiled politely at the little alien._

 _"_ _Samantha, Jack."_

 _"_ _How are you?"_

 _"_ _I'm excellent, and you?" A frustrated sigh left Jack's body._

 _"_ _Have you found a way around our basics?"_

 _"_ _Ah, don't you think we should have this conversation somewhere private? For what I know you are not alone in this party, and you know, it can be really easy to be overheard. And we don't want that, no when there's such a sensitive subject at hand"_

 _"_ _You are right," Jack growled, "Lead the way then"_

 _"_ _I'll prefer for you two to meet me later today, after the party, or maybe even tomorrow. In my labs, I believe both Mbyja and Arandu will be willing to bring you over."_

 _"_ _What about what we discussed today?"_

 _"_ _As I said, we are prepared to deal with this on a way where your request is also fulfilled. That's why I'm not willing to have this conversation here… to many risks, too many ears" he added coldly. "We have instructed everyone not to talk, however, if they overhear and they comment among themselves… I won't be able to stop them."_

 _"_ _Okay. Tomorrow then"_

 _"_ _Yes"_

 **SGC**

 **Later that day**

It was the tenth time Janet walked up all her way to General Hammonds office only to backtrack again, she was on her retreating way when she bumped into him.

"I'm sorry, sir… I wasn't paying attention"

"Doctor Frasier, is something wrong happening that I don't know about?"

"I…" Janet trailed, "no"

"Then, you need to talk to me about something?"

"How did you know?" she asked frowning, when she noticed how dumb was her question. The corridor only led to his office or the briefing room, which was completely deserted by that time. He just smiled at her and pointed the way to his office.

"Come on in, and close the door behind you" he said as he got comfortable in his seat, she did as he told her and then, she pointed to the chair in front of his desk "May I?"

"Of course," she sat in the chair and looked at him, somewhat expecting him to read her mind and explain what she was doing there without her having too. But he only waited for her to start. Under the weird silence of the mountain, she felt compelled to be quiet but she opened her mouth several times and he sighed. "Janet, what is it?" Hammond asked softly, as if he was talking to one of her granddaughters.

"I…" she bit her lower lip and sighed, "Is just, there has to be something that can be done about them, don't you think?" She questioned with hope.

"I'm not too sure about that, Janet" He said, rubbing his face with a hand. "I mean, they have been on it for a long time, they know people that I don't. If they haven't managed to do it… I simply don't know how many threads I can pull, or if I have one that will actually work."

"But there's a difference, you are a General… you have to know someone who knows someone, higher up than whomever they know"

"Well, I already started to ask some questions…. I wish it was easier, Janet. For all our sakes, but for what I've learned, they have people quite high up moving pieces around. However, they are yet to find something, anything really, that manage to weight enough to take the burden out of them."

"And Kinsey is involved?"

"Kinsey, the NID… the President. They are in quite the mess, I as I told you, I might have some treads to pull but, they are thin."

"Then we have to think of something that will force them to do it, without pulling anything. Just drop a bomb, sort to speak"

"It was to be an extremely well planted bomb, Janet."

"DO you think Davis might help?"

"He's already. He always was."

"You do know that he's in love with Sam, don't you?"

"Of course, I know… that makes him even more helpful"

"Isn't actually the contrary?"

"No, he's a good guy, Janet… one of those that want the people they love to be completely happy"

"So, I guess I should start by calling him and try to get some more background on how is the thing actually going"

"No." She frowned, "If you wait until tomorrow, we both can be informed live"

 ** _SGC_**

 ** _A week later_**

 _The claxons sounded early that day, signaling the return of SG-1 and SG-25. The joyous note in which the members of both teams returned, and the boxes and boxes that kept appearing, pointed to a successful mission. Once all of them were back and the wormhole closed, they walked to the infirmary for their regular post op checkup._

 _After being tortured by Janet and her team of blood suckers, as Jack liked to call them. They were expected at the briefing room to start with SG-25 debriefing. Knowing about their son, Janet started the test with Sam and Jack, leaving them enough time to go to her lab and make a call to know how was Aidan doing, for which they were really grateful._

 _They weren't free to go back home until the result of the blood test and that usually took a huge amount of time. Half way through the debriefing Janet came in to let them know that SG-25 results were all clear and they had permission to leave the facility once they were free. Daniel didn't notice by then, but both Sam and Jack, frowned. Janet smiled apologetically to both of them, and explained that apparently there was some mistake in their results which prompted to a second batch being analyzed._

 _"_ _Well, at least I know you do take more blood than you actually need" Jack joked._

 _"_ _You know me, sir, I'm a blood sucking power monger" Janet smirked before leaving the room._

 _The debriefing continued, and soon SG-25 was dismissed, what they achieved was without shade of a doubt, the most prolific deal of them all. Even if they still didn't understand why their newest allies were so willing to help._

 _SG-1 was dismissed too, their version of the mission was going to wait until next morning at 0900, but they still had to wait for Janet's approval to leave. They went to the commissary to grab some dinner, and they actually discussed how weird it was for Janet to mess with their test. But they left it there, then, Daniel went back to his lab… and Jack joined Sam in hers. And that was when…_

 _Sam's phone went off and she couldn't avoid to jump in freight. Her lab number rarely sounded._

 _"_ _Carter"_

 _"_ _Sam, I need you to get back to the infirmary. A.S.A.P"_

 _"_ _Okay… I'm on my way"_

 _"_ _Is Colonel O'Neill with you?"_

 _"_ _Yes"_

 _"_ _Can you tell him…" Janet trailed, and Sam went back to frown, "that he's free to go"_

 _"_ _Sure… Be right there," she smiled to the phone. Jack frowned at the exchange, and she shrugged._

 _"_ _That was Janet. She says you are free to go"_

 _"_ _I'm free to go? What about you?" she bit her lower lip making him somewhat nervous._

 _"_ _I… I'm not out yet. She wants to see me"_

 _"_ _Do you think they… they did something to you?" he asked almost in a whisper_

 _"_ _I don't think so," she answered in an equal manner, then she added, "no."_

 _"_ _You sure?" he questioned because he couldn't be completely sure._

 _"_ _No" she added somewhat scared._

 _"_ _Go, go talk to Janet. Is worse if you sit here and overthink" He told her and walked out of her door. "See you tomorrow?" he added as his goodbye and she simply nodded._

 _She followed him out of her lab and to the elevator. When it stopped at the infirmary floor, she turned around and he winked at her, the only way it occurred to him to give her some strength._

 _"_ _Don't stay too late, Carter"_

 _"_ _I will be out of here as soon as I can, I'm dying for a nice shower," she smiled brightly._

 _IT was a nice sentiment, but in the back, they both knew how scared she was, how scared they both were. She was called back to the infirmary, that fact alone was nerve racking, at least at that point, they normally didn't get called to the infirmary just because. She entered and saw Janet in her office, she waved her and the Doc made a sign for her to join her._

 _"_ _Hey," Sam said softly, making Janet lift her eyes from the papers she was reading._

 _"_ _Hey," Janet answered in the same way._

 _"_ _Why am I here?" Sam asked going straight to the point, and Janet exhaled, knowing that prolonging what she was about to tell her was only worse, and it didn't make it easier._

 _"_ _Sam..." she looked around, and whispered, "when was your last period?"_

 _"_ _Shortly before you put the depo," Sam answered without any doubts, "which was once we got back from our first visit to the Furling's"_

 _"_ _Okay… and you haven't felt anything different since then?" The Doctor questioned her, making her frown._

 _"_ _Nope, Janet, otherwise I would let you know, and if I didn't tell you, you would have told me. You did our scheduled blood tests during the whole time. So, what are you not saying Janet? Tell me…" Sam added, she leaned in Janet's desks then, a look at Janet made her change position and lean into the back of the chair and embrace herself. "Tell me" she pleaded._

 _"_ _I…" she sighed, closing her eyes, "your last analysis shows an increase on the hCG. The amount of it in your result, is equivalent to 7-8 weeks after implantation" she left as fast as she could._

 _"_ _Wait... hCG as in Human Chorionic…"_

 _"_ _Chorionic gonadotropin, yes." Sam eyes widened._

 _"_ _The one is tested for pregnancies, right?" They both paled a little._

 _"_ _Yes"_

 _"_ _And you said between 7-8 weeks after implantation?" Sam's voice was trembling, and Janet could only nod until she cleared her throat and answered a simple: "Yes"_

 _"_ _Janet…" Sam pleaded, biting her lower lip, "are you really telling me what I think you are telling me?"_

 _"_ _I don't know Sam…" Janet confessed, her voice betraying her own doubts, "What I know is… I did the test four times…. and every single one of them brought the same result"_

 _"_ _That I am pregnant," Sam affirmed this time._

 _"_ _Yes"_

 _"_ _How can that be? Isn't the depo supposed to stop pregnancies? I mean, 7-8 weeks is way after the last one that I got… It shouldn't be possible."_

 _"_ _Well, there's more… I can call Jack if you want to…" the Doctor offered, and Carter just shook her head no, "I thought it would look too suspicious"_

 _"_ _It's okay, just tell me… I still don't know how I'm going to explain this," she shrugged._

 _"_ _Well, the thing is… as you already told me, I was doing your scheduled test and if something like this appeared…."_

 _"_ _You would have told me… so you knew this whole time?"_

 _"_ _No, this is the first time you show an increase, Sam. I swear, I checked your other analysis and before this mission you always had it under 5 which means…"_

 _"_ _I wasn't pregnant when we left… and I'm 7-8 weeks pregnant now?"_

 _"_ _Yes"_

 _"_ _Oh boy"_


	35. Family Time

**_Hey you all!_**

 ** _Thanks for the support and all those kind words… anyhow, we are almost done here. I believe next will be the last chapter. (or maybe last chapters). I don't want to leave anything hanging… sooo, you will be hearing of me pretty soon (fingers crossed). Meanwhile,_**

 ** _Enjoy!._**

 ** _M_**

 ** _Chapter 35- Family time…_**

 _"_ _I wasn't pregnant when we left… and I'm 7-8 weeks pregnant now?"_

 _"_ _Yes"_

 _"_ _Oh boy"_

 _"_ _Sam… did something happened when you were there?"_

 _"_ _No.." she shook her head, "Not that I remember at least," she shrugged, and Janet sighed, she saw the list of medical stuff they were bringing back and she had analyzed the sample of the drug they had used before. It was entirely possible for them to drug her and do whatever to her… implant her a fetus was one of those possibilities._

 _"_ _You know I have to report this, don't you?" Janet asked feeling somewhat angry with herself and her current position._

 _"_ _Of course, can you … can you postpone it until tomorrow?" she pleaded._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Sam, you know I can't"_

 _"_ _Yeah, don't worry…" she sighed tiredly, "but can I leave base? I have to tell someone…" she trailed, just in case. Janet smiled at her and nodded once._

 _"_ _Sure, I already did all the tests I could come up with. What I can say is there's nothing wrong… you are just…"_

 _"_ _7 to 8 weeks pregnant when I wasn't pregnant before this week?" she added with a smile._

 _"_ _You know what I mean," the Doctor huffed with a playful roll of her eyes._

 _"_ _I know. Don't worry, Janet… this is going to be okay," Sam whispered, not too sure if she was trying to make Janet believe that or just reassure herself._

 _In a place between absolutely disheartened, completely happy and extremely worried, Sam wondered the halls of the Stargate command not paying attention to anything but the need to get to her room, get changed and run away as fast as she could._

 _She grabbed the first thing she had at hand to get changed, then picked a backpack, throwing her things inside, and in a last minute movement, she took her helmet. If she couldn't run, she still could speed. And it was then, when she finally was speeding out of base when the overwhelming feelings rushed completely through her body. She stopped halfway home because she simply couldn't keep driving and holding her tears._

 _Biting her jaw hard to kept them at bay, she inhaled deeply. Kept the air in and then, after a while, let it out… but it didn't have that calming effect that people always reassured her it had. Not that she expected it either, after all those years trying to use it, it did help her to control her breathing and appear calmer than she really felt. She swore… and searched in the backpack for the secondary pay as you go phone that both Jack and her had to get in touch with each other without being recorded in their own phone bills._

 _Her hands trembled a little, but she managed to push the buttons of the small nokia 8250 that served that purpose. She inhaled deeply once more when she heard the first ring, and exhaled softly at the second one, she repeated the process during the 4_ _th_ _and 5_ _th_ _and 6_ _th_ _and 7_ _th_ _rings, knowing that if by the next two he didn't pick it, he simply couldn't. But he picked it and she heard the shuffling movement, and could easily imagine the worried frown on his brow and the surprised glint in his eyes when he recognized her number._

 _"_ _What happened?" he answered, not even a hello was needed. He knew something was amiss, otherwise Janet wouldn't call her back to the infirmary._

 _"_ _Jack…" she exhaled, and gulped, because of course her tears would try to escape the moment she heard his voice._

 _"_ _Sam, please tell me you are alright," he pleaded. And she nodded twice, before remembering he couldn't see her._

 _"_ _Yes," she left out and somehow it sounded more like a teary question than the affirmation which she intended._

 _"_ _Were are you?"_

 _"_ _I'm at the side of Norad Rd. I just had to stop"_

 _"_ _Janet let you go then" he whispered alleviated._

 _"_ _Yes?" she heard her own voice broking and she swore at the fragility she heard in it. And she loathed herself because she knew how this was affecting him, "Jack…I'm… okay"_

 _"_ _Are you at our view point?" She looked around noticing for the first time she didn't really know where she stopped._

 _"_ _No," she cleared her throat, "But I'm not too far away, I think"_

 _"_ _Go there, we will pick you up in a few"_

 _"_ _Okay," She whispered._

 _"_ _And Sam?"_

 _"_ _Yes?" she heard some shuffling and then,_

 _"_ _We love you, mommy" And that gave her the strength to move._

 ** _O'Neill Residence_**

 ** _Earlier that night…_**

 _Jack opened his door and was welcomed by the warmth and the delicious smell of lasagna slowly cooking in the oven, then seconds later he had to take a step back to keep himself from falling when his son ran up to his legs full speed._

 _"_ _Daddy!"_

 _"_ _Hey there sport. Where's your auntie?"_

 _"_ _There you are mysterious brother! Where's the beautiful Ms. O'Neill?" She asked looking behind him._

 _"_ _I told you before coming, she's still waiting her results to get back."_

 _"_ _Well, then, you can surprise her with my superb lasagna. It needs half an hour and then, it's done."_

 _"_ _Daddy! I scored a goal" Aidan interrupted them pulling his jacket._

 _"_ _Did you? I'm sorry we missed it" he crouched at his level._

 _"_ _Auntie made a movie with it!"_

 _"_ _Did she?" He asked and Aidan nodded eagerly. "That's so awesome, we will see it when mommy comes home and then you are off to bed"_

 _"_ _But daddy, I want to spend some time with you" he pouted and Jack had to swallow hard. It was really difficult to come home and deal with the consequences of their jobs, especially when Aidan asked for more time with their parents. That he was worried about Janet calling Sam back wasn't helping either._

 _"_ _And you will, I'm sure of that!" Lizzie told Aidan, making a mess with his hair, then she did the same in Jack's hair, making both men laugh. "I checked your fridge and cleaned it. I'm pretty sure there were things growing there."_

 _"_ _You didn't have to," he told her standing up with a low growl that made his sister raise an eyebrow. A killing glare was all she needed not to said anything about his knees._

 _"_ _Well, I did… you can pay me later," She winked. "Anyway, go for a shower and then I'm out of here"_

 _"_ _I already showered," he yelled from his room when he went to leave his things behind, "you can go if you want to and just let me know how much do I owe you and I'll give it back"_

 _"_ _That's not what I meant" she smiled and he rolled his eyes. "In two weeks, we need you to take care of Matt for a couple of nights."_

 _"_ _Honeymoon? Looking for the sister?" Jack joked, and Liz glared at him. He raised his hands in mock surrender, "Okay, okay… just let me know the exact dates so we can work around it to be home when you are …." He trailed and crocked his head a little, "not… do you hear that?"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Like a cellphone?"_

 _"_ _Hum… yes? I think is coming from…" she trailed when he ran out of the room towards his._

 _"_ _Oh shit! You can go Liz! Bye!"_

 _"_ _Bye!" she screamed from the front door. She was about to tell him to call her if something was wrong but she knew she would get that call without prompting him to._

 _Jack came walking back worried with the way Sam was speaking to him. He saw Aidan watching cartoons comfily laying in the floor and he had an idea to take her out of her state. He sat in the floor next to him and winked. He covered the mic of the cellphone and told Aidan, '_

 _"_ _Hey buddy, wanna tell mommy that we love her?" Aidan nodded eagerly and he gave him the small device._

 _"_ _We love you, mommy" Aidan said with all the innocence of a child and then gave the cellphone back to his dad._

 _"_ _Sam?" but the call was ended. "Wanna go pick, mommy up?" Aidan nodded, "Go put something warmer, while I turn of your Auntie's lasagna… and then we go"_

 _While Aidan hurriedly went to get ready, Jack slowly went back to his feet, his knees cracking as usual. He walked to the kitchen and turned off the oven. Got some snacks for Aidan, and waited next to the door. At the last second, he grabbed a warm jacket for Sam. Soon, they were both strapped in his truck._

 _"_ _Where's mommy?"_

 _"_ _Remember our favorite view?" he saw as Aidan nodded from the rearview, "Well, mommy is waiting for us there"_

 _"_ _Why didn't she just come home?"_

 _"_ _Well… she wasn't feeling too well to drive all the way home"_

 _"_ _Okay"_

 _"_ _So, tell me more about your goal"_

 _"_ _We are going to watch it in the movie Auntie Lizzie did! Remember?"_

 _"_ _Oh yes…" Jack thought a little more, trying hard to think something to keep Aidan distracted to get there awake and not dwell in what Sam didn't tell him. "Sooo… how's Lily?" Aidan blushed._

 _"_ _She's okay, but she doesn't like me." He pouted and then, he shoots one question Jack wasn't expecting, "daddy, why aren't we normal?"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Well, Lily told me that we are weird. And Jason told me we are not normal… but no one tells me why"_

 _He thought for a moment what to answer him, how do you explain to a child how they came to be, or why they weren't just 'normal'. He thought about answering 'we are military, kiddo, that's why' but he knew some of his classmates were from at least a military parent too._

 _"_ _Does it bother you how we are?" he asked, and he saw him thinking hard, it was endearing actually, it was so Sam that, if at that moment someone who knew her saw Aidan, it would be impossible to deny he was hers. He saw the sign for the entrance to the view point and sighed, he would have to talk about this with Sam and they both would have to come up with a decent explanation… and it was then, with both men thinking hard that they came to a stop just meters behind her bike._

 _She was pacing and when he reached for her, she was somewhat blue. The clothes she had added to the wind and the lowering temperature did nothing to keep her warm. He embraced her to give her some warmth._

 _"_ _Just tell me you are okay, or that you will be okay" he whispered in her ear and she nodded once, shivering. "Let's get you inside"_

 _"_ _Aidan?" she asked as they walked to his truck._

 _"_ _Inside" He opened the door for her and she sat in the front seat, immediately turning around to embrace her son._

 _"_ _Mommy!" he heard as he closed her door. Then he walked around and started the process of getting her bike at the back of his truck._

 _"_ _Daddy?" Aidan's voice said a little while later when they started their way home, Sam turned around with a smile._

 _"_ _Yes, champ?"_

 _"_ _It doesn't" he answered and went back to singing his newly invented song about aliens, purple clowns and velociraptors._

 _"_ _It doesn't what?" Sam asked confused. Aidan stopped singing for a while and looked at his mom, and shrugged._

 _"_ _I like we are not normal"_

 _The rest of the drive was quiet, well, at least as quiet as a ride with a kid singing full blow could be, and both relished in the fact they were spending some sort of normal night with the family, despite the worries they had building inside. Once at the house, Aidan went back to his room to get out of his warm clothes, and Jack pushed Sam towards the shower, 'a hot one' he ordered. And he went back to the kitchen to heat up dinner._

 _"_ _Smells delicious, Lizzie's?" she asked and Jack nodded._

 _"_ _Sam?"_

 _"_ _I just don't know how to tell you this"_

 _"_ _Just let it out" he said with a sigh, but she doubted, "you know just one pull like a band-aid," he said with the lopsided smile of his._

 _"_ _Janet called me because she found out I'm pregnant" she left out and the happy squeal their heard was something they weren't expecting, but right beside them. Aidan jumped up and down with delight._

 _"_ _I'm going to have a brother or sister" he whispered marveled, wide eyes and dumb smile in his face._

 _"_ _Honey… is not," Sam tried, getting to her knees to be at his level. Jack followed suit._

 _"_ _But you said you are prenagnt, didn't you?"_

 _"_ _Pregnant, yes.. but"_

 _"_ _And Alice's mommy is prenagnt again and Alice told me last time her mommy was prenagnt then her mommy became really big and looked like she swallowed a watermelon and when she was so big than she couldn't see Alice under her belly… then Marcus was born"_

 _"_ _Are you happy with this?" was the only thing Jack could come up with_

 _"_ _Yeah! I totally want a brother … or maybe a sister, so Matt doesn't get jealous" Then he jumped in the middle of the two kneeling adults and hugged them both at once. "Thank you! Can we eat?"_

 _The laughed at him and nodded. The dinner was calm and odd, with Aidan grinning widely knowing he was going to be a brother and Jack and Sam exchanging worried glances about their future._

 _It was almost two hours later when after watching the 'Aidan movie' over and over again, he finally fell asleep across both of his parents, happy to be sharing time with them. Jack looked at Sam who looked really tired, he knew he didn't look that much better either and they both were supposed to be at base for their debriefing, which thankfully was at 10._

 _Jack moved out of the couch sliding under Aidan, who had the top part of his body sprawled over Sam. She smiled at him and he winked at her and then, he gave her a soft kiss before taking Aidan with a small groan._

 _"_ _I should do it, your back..." Sam whispered_

 _"_ _Is okay… I don't mind"_

 _He walked behind her men and opened the bed before Jack settled him down, finally she tucked Aidan in and gave him a kiss in his temple. Jack repeated the action and both left the room. They got ready for bed as they always did and then finally settled in the bed, with Sam half over Jack._

 _"_ _Okay… now, talk to me," Jack whispered, knowing that she finally would be feeling somewhat safe. She sighed._

 _"_ _I …"_

 _"_ _How … how many weeks?"_

 _"_ _Seven or eight according to Janet," he frowned._

 _"_ _Wait, shouldn't something like this appear on your regular blood test?"_

 _"_ _Yes… but nothing was out of range before… and now."_

 _"_ _So the Furlings? You think?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. What are we going to do, Jack? I can't not keep him ... or her. If I couldn't think of doing it before, I can't do it know that Aidan knows and is so happy about it" she sighed._

 _"_ _Sam. whatever it happens… we are in this together"_

 _"_ _I know" she smiled and kissed his chest, "I'm very glad we chose to keep married." He smiled and hummed as an answer, the rise and fall of his chest calming her but something worried her, "Jack, I know I'm worried about our future but I'm also happy that this happened. How are you feeling?" She said raising her head to watch him. He sighed._

 _"_ _I don't know, Sam. On a side, I'm really happy, I'm going to have another kid… with you nonetheless, I don't think I could be luckier even if I tried. But on the other hand, it scares the crap out of me, this is a huge can of worms"_

 _"_ _Do you think they will do something bad at us? After all we did?"_

 _"_ _I don't know…I wish I had the answer to it, but I don't. I wish all the things we went through were a payment for this moment, when our fate is going to be decided."_

 _"_ _Hopefully all we did is enough"_

 ** _Next day_**

 ** _SGC_**

 _It wasn't unusual for the guards to welcome Sam and Jack around the same time whenever they returned to base after being inside for longer periods. A week inside would make anyone come in as late as they could one of them thought as the Colonel and Major signed their entries. They didn't comment on how tired both officers looked._

 _"_ _So, how was home, Major? O did you take work against my orders?" They overheard the Colonel asking as they walked to the elevators._

 _"_ _Actually, sir, I didn't but I got home and had to do some checkups. You know, fridge was a mess, something could have been growing inside, I ate a delicious lasagna that a friend made for me… what about you?"_

 _"_ _Movie night. It was so interesting that I couldn't stop watching it."_

 _As soon as the doors of the elevator closed, they both sighed, pleading that the guards bought their chat. When they walked to the second checkpoint to change elevators, they knew they did. Grapevine was something amazing in such a secret facility, that was unbelieving that the secret of what actually transpired inside the bowels of the mountain hadn't gone out to the world yet._

 _The soon they left the second check point to move towards the second set of elevators, they could easily overhear the exchange._

 _"_ _Man, they do look like crap today, but Chuck from L14 said someone overheard them talking about their nights."_

 _"_ _They should stop doing nights apart and just move on together"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I know, right?"_

 _Jack couldn't contain his smirk and Sam sighed happily, and then the elevator doors engulfed them once more to take them to their destination. After a detour to get out of their civvies, they finally arrived to the briefing room._

 _They quickly noticed the lack of SG-25, and the appearance of their CMO. General Hammond was still at his office but Daniel, Teal'c and Janet were already sitting in their usual spots. Their exchanged good morning's while Jack walked to the coffee and poured himself a cup and made a tea for Sam._

 _Daniel observed the little exchange of tea and smiles with a raised eyebrow, then when he was about to point the domesticity of that, he noticed how tired they looked. Black circles surrounded both sets of eyes and it was easy to say something was weighting in their shoulders. But they didn't say a word or pointed to something being wrong, so Daniel turned and looked questioningly to the only other person that might have an explanation… and a single look at the petite Doctor was all he needed to know something was really wrong. Janet too had dark circles under her eyes and he saw the small worried glance she sent towards the couple. And then, General Hammond came, and they all donned their masks of military bravery, but George too, looked tired and beaten up._

 _"_ _Morning, let's hear the events from SG-1 perspective," he started and they all nodded at once and that's when Daniel remembered._

 _"_ _Ah, I stood with the team who was doing the unpacking and categorizing of the things the Furlings sent, and they got to this…" he took a brownish tube and placed it at the center of the table, "it was in the same container than the documents they provided… now, I took it with me because of the carvings, but you can see for yourselves and won't need an linguist to know to whom this belongs now… for what I can tell it also contains something inside and I couldn't find an opening, knowing about the screening things they gave to you, I wouldn't be surprised if this is also coded for the owners only"_

 _He pushed the roll towards the couple, Jack reached over and grabbed it, shaking it, "definitively has something inside," he said before passing it to Sam, "If someone can figure the thing out…" he trailed, she smiled softly and traced the carved 'Samantha & Jack', with a finger… when she finished tracing her name, a glow filled it and she frowned._

 _"_ _I think you need to trace your name… sir," she frowned passing the container back to Jack. As he did the same thing, his name also glowed, and one side of the container popped up. Inside it, there was one of the advanced fibers they used as paper. The transparency was empty until once again they both touched it. Then, a text started to write itself on it._

 _"_ _Samantha and Jack,_

 _We are truly sorry to bring this upon you, but we have carefully weighted our choices._

 _And while we know you will be given options that you might not like._

 _What we decided and we've done… is our only hope. There is no option left for us, but this._

 _We hold your words highly and we hope we don't have to regret to have trusted in you, despite we might have broken your trust in ourselves._

 _But then again, it was our only choice._

 _We also have to let you know, that both Mbyja and Arandu were against our will, they thought you should have a say in it; although both agreed that your said will be contrary to ours, which pushed our decision even faster. They are young… forgive them, at least if you can't forgive the rest of us._

 _The Asgards will be monitoring you, since we understand you will want nothing to do with us. We do believe we haven't pay the price for what you might give to us. However, we will be helping you in any way we can, until we can feel we didn't take advantage of you._

 _We doubt we ever will._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Council_

 _P.S: We attached some memories to your brains which will be only reached by your memory devices"_

 _"_ _What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Daniel asked frowning, Sam and Jack exchanged a grimace. "Is there something we need to know?"_

 _"_ _Yes" they said at once, making Teal'c raise an eyebrow._

 _"_ _I'll better do it," Janet interrupted them, the grateful smiles in the faces of the couple was all she needed to know she had made the right choice, she could easily see they were still trying to cope with the extend of the situation. "Yesterday, I did the regular test in all of you, but something was off and I repeated the test. When I did the second group, 3 out of 4 came back normal."_

 _"_ _3 out of 4?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Sam's result was showing something which is weird in a base with several politics for … birth control."_

 _"_ _Wait… are you really saying…"_

 _"_ _Yes, Sam's results show that she's 7-8 weeks pregnant."_

 _"_ _Wow, congratulations you two!"_

 _"_ _Indeed"_

 _"_ _Thanks" they both said but with the demeanor of someone not fully sure of agreeing with the celebrating tone Daniel had used._

 _"_ _You didn't want more children?" he asked confused._

 _"_ _It's not that, Daniel"_

 _"_ _The thing is…" Janet continued, "Sam wasn't pregnant before the mission"_

 _"_ _Holy cow! So you are thinking that this decision they made is to give you a child? For the genetic reasons they figured you might have? How twisted is that! But when? I mean, I remember you got lost at the party when talking with the mischievous Arasunu…and then, you were never missed"_

 _"_ _Except that time when you got late to our meeting"_

 **P34XZ0**

 **Day 3**

"Jack, Sam! Are you two okay? We searched for you everywhere!"

"Yes... why?"

"Relax, Daniel … we are only 5 minutes late" Jack said checking his watch.

"5 minutes? Make that two hours… where the hell have you been?"

"Two hours? That's impossible…"

"Yes… look" Daniel said showing them his watch. "Were were you?"

"We were talking with the scientific team"

"Well, Carter was talking with them. I was just trying to be awake" Jack joked.

"And you didn't notice time stopping?"

"Well, for me those kinds of meeting always seem to stop time. But no, I didn't."

"I didn't either."

"And you don't remember anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, Daniel... we were talking about the mainframe and then we noticed our clocks and we left." She said and then she checked her watch. "Funny, my watch is actually stopped"

"Mine too…well, I supposed we both need to change our batteries" he shrugged it. Any other discussion was stopped because they were already late for the communal dinner and their aliens guides where already knocking insistently at their doors.


	36. When the other shoe falls

**_Hello hello,_**

 ** _This is intended to be the penultimate chapter (I swear). It's long and somehow I found out that I had the whole last part written a couple of years ago. Apparently I wrote the almost ending before I knew I was writing this… amazing, huh?_**

 ** _Well, hopefully you'll like this… it doesn't tie all the loose ends… but it will... next time. Let me know if there's something that you think I'm missing. So I can check if I am or not!_**

 ** _And enough of me, you still have plenty to read below!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _M._**

 ** _PS: If you read fems wonderful fanfiction, do not read mine afterwards. Hers is amazing! :3_**

 ** _Chapter 36 – When the other shoe falls_**

 _Meddling, that was probably, by far, the worst word in the English dictionary. At least, that was what Colonel and Major where thinking at that point. Meddling, however, was something they were both used to and (sometimes) hated to be part of…_

 _They were okay with meddle when they were ordered to do so, as they had to in the many special operations over the years, and by their own decision when interrupting the ways of many aliens races during their tours with SG-1._

 _They were accustomed to the unobtrusive meddle of the base, where everyone liked to stick their nose in the private lives of everyone else, in an unstoppable grapevine to which they normally contributed to and used in their own favor, feeding it was a smart way to kept their real relationship out of the loop. Still surprised them they had managed to do it for so long and how highly people thought of them. And how easily was for anyone that knew them a little, to know they were in love._

 _On the other side of the whole situation, they were always aware that, no matter what, the other shoe always falls, and with that knowledge in their hands, they were sure that, at some point, all the meddling they did in their lifetime, would come and bite their asses off…_

 _Not surprisingly, that day had come._

 _After they recounted the missing hours they experienced but they hadn't actually written down, "it seemed unimportant back then," all the humans of the team added or at least agreed, then turned back to Teal'c, who hadn't said a word (not that they expected him to) and they were answered with a raised eyebrow._

 _"_ _I did not write about such incident either, I found strange you both lost time together. However, after the events of the last weekend, I considered to be more a risk to write it down than not." He explained in his deep voice, making General Hammond sigh._

 _Scrubbing his face impatiently, he thought that he was being punished for something since he was pretty sure no other base commander had to deal with such kind of team, not that he didn't appreciated SG-1… it was that sometimes…. Their ways made his position complicated._

 _"_ _I expect all of your mission reports again for later today and I will be looking for each of your explanations of this exact moment," He added_

 _Yes, he was close, really close with SG-1 but sometimes… sometimes, he preferred to deal with the extremely complete reports of the marines which tended to describe even who took longer to finish lunch or who picked the chicken mre and who got the mac & cheese one. _

_Than to have to deal with SG-1's ones, that he could recognize by the width of the folder._

 _The summary version of Jack's, never longer than a page._

 _The straightforward and weirdly written of Teal'c's… with five pages at most._

 _The shorter version of Sam's that often was between Jack's and Tealc's extension but came with two sets of documents. One, her summary and the second, a summary for doohickeys and such…_

 _And the easiest one to pin point …. the extremely long version of Daniel, which included a meticulous detailed description of ancient writing and artifacts. Exactly as he noticed them._

 _And that preference of the marines reports over SG-1's ones was simple… It was too often that, extension notwithstanding, all four reports from SG-1 missed important stuff that he learned happened while doing the briefing but none of the four members considered too important to add until he ordered them to. So he always ended up reading them twice._

 _"_ _But aren't you surprised with the news? You knew?" Daniel frowned incredulously, George shook his head trying to go back to the line of conversation and it dawned to him that he hadn't show any surprise by learning of Sam's pregnancy._

 _"_ _Yes, I knew."_

 _"_ _As CMO is my duty to inform … changes of status… the moment I know about them. I had to let General Hammond know after I told Sam. It's procedure." Janet explained_

 _"_ _Change of status? You said it like it's …" Daniel started to complain for Sam's condition, she was pregnant not invalid, he wanted to add but he was cut short by Sam herself._

 _"_ _I can't take part of SG-1 missions, not until I'm out of the maternity period, Daniel. Therefore, it is a change of status"_

 _"_ _What? Why?"_

 _"_ _It's part of procedure, Doctor Jackson, a pregnant woman is put in light duty to preserve her health and that of her child" General Hammond explained_

 _"_ _But ... it is not definite? Isn't?"_

 _"_ _Well, we'll have to see, Danny-boy, Sam's definitively out of regular duty, that's zero gate travel for her until she gives birth. At least, she still has time to think of what she's going to do…"_

 _"_ _She's going to do?"_

 _"_ _Daniel..." Sam warned._

 _"_ _Shoot, yeah, you are right, sorry" He said with a sheepish smile. "You are going to ... think… about it then"_

 _"_ _Yeah… this is going to complicate things badly… and then again, I don't really want to … you know," she trailed blushing._

 _"_ _No, I wasn't even thinking of an abortion Sam!" Daniel exclaimed quickly, General Hammond cleared his throat._

 _"_ _Let's break this meeting here. Let's reconvene at 1400. Colonel, Major, bring your memory recall devices and let's see if we can get to the origin of this situation."_

 _"_ _Yes, sir"_

 _"_ _Also, we sent a word to the Tok'ra… to see if they have any idea about the magical dna, the Furlings are believing you now carry"_

 _"_ _Thank you, sir"_

 _At 1359 the room was already filled with the members of SG-1 and Janet, who was there more out of curiosity than a real medical reason. Yes, she expected to see something medical in the memories implanted in both of her friends' brains but she also was there to provide some sort of moral support to them._

 _General Hammond entered the room, gesturing them to sit avoiding all the military paraphernalia that regularly happened when he entered a room. Although, by then, even his gesture was something they didn't expect anymore. The SGC was quite unorthodox in certain behaviors, they all nodded to him instead and soon, Jack and Sam were pulling their memories in display._

 _"_ _You said it was day 3?"_

 _"_ _Maybe start with the party? When we lost you…"_

 _"_ _Nah, we were both conscious there, you said you lost us for 15 minutes, and that's exactly the time that passed until Mbyja and Arandu came to get us for the toast."_

 _"_ _All time there is accounted for… we can revisit if it's not related to day 3 time lost." Sam added_

 _"_ _Okay…if you are so sure… let's do day 3 then…."_

 **P34XZ0**

 **Day 3**

It was just another boring day at P34XZ0. The other team had gone back to the council session while SG-1 once again was broken in two: one for science, one for archeology, as they did yesterday.

He yawned. The previous day, to avoid any comments from SG-21 about him and her, he divided SG-1 and got himself stuck with Daniel… and almost ended up throwing his dear friend in the lake. He was so short of doing it that he decided that listening to technobabble was good for his mental health.

Boy! He was so wrong.

The good side, or at least the better side of being stuck with techno-side was the ability to watch Sam in her environment, and that was something he could do for a long time. But even his Samwatching skills could only get so far, and at some point, he knew he was busted when she turned around, walked to him and handled him a game boy and a wink.

Where did she got the Gameboy from and how she smuggled it to an alien planet… was something he didn't even thought of before turning it on and play. The device in his hands could actually fool someone into believe he was distracted not to notice things going on, but that was so far away from the truth.

It was somewhere between level 20 and the condenser of something weirdly named that something gave him the chills. He looked around and couldn't find anything wrong nor could he remember how he got to level 20 already. Then he looked his watch and saw it was stopped.

 ** _SGC_**

 ** _Present_**

 _"_ _That's what I remember happened then we went to find you guys"_

 _"_ _What about you Major?"_

 _"_ _I remember pretty much the same"_

 _"_ _Okay"_

 _"_ _Now, try not to think in what you remember but just, I don't know close your eyes and see what happens after that?" Daniel added skeptically._

 _"_ _Yes, maybe we can see if there's something more if you are induced to think about it. Like how the hypnosis works," Janet reassured Daniel's opinion. And both comments where received with raised eyebrows from the couple._

 _"_ _It might be worth it," Teal'c added calmly, "When we kel'no'reem we reach a point where we can contact our memories as we please. And as you know, we can also reach that of our symbiont."_

 _"_ _We don't have a thing to lose by trying," Sam shrugged. "I can go first I you like?" she proposed, knowing how much Jack hated anything related to meditation. "I guess you can tell what you remember and we can see if it brings some memories to my brain?"_

 _"_ _Sure…" he added with not so much confidence, "okay, day 3… you were talking about the condenser…"_

 _"_ _Then you asked what's the time… and we went to find them…" Sam added._

 _"_ _Yes, that's what I remember…" he nodded._

 _"_ _No, try slower… try to remember details…"_

 _"_ _Concentrate in your breathing," Daniel whispered._

 _"_ _Really, that's what you are going with, space-monkey?" Jack questioned him, and it was answered with a shrug. "Never mind… Okay… we were in one of the rooms," Jack started and Sam closed her eyes with a sigh, "with this yellowish girl with bright purple eyes. She looked at you like you were a savior or something._

 **P34XZ0**

 **Day 3**

"Okay, so if we have this… Ilex?" she tried the weird name and was welcomed with a grin "then we can power up this and easily change naquadah form?" the girl, Yvy, nodded. But there was something really weird in the way she looked at her. Surely, if she saw it, Jack would see it too, wouldn't he?

She turned around and found his eyes, he looked extremely bored but at the same time he was highly aware, which she knew always ended up giving him a headache because he processed each and every breath that happened in the room if he didn't have a distraction. She raised her eyebrow slightly and with an almost imperceptible turn of her eyes, she questioned his perception of the alien girl. His answer, a curt and almost as imperceptible nod, was all she needed to know he too felt something was wrong. To cover the small exchange, she took the Gameboy she smuggled with her things and gave it to him with a wink. And the giggle of the girl was something they didn't expected.

"Don't worry you won't remember this," she smiled softly at both of them, before everything went black

 ** _SGC_**

 ** _Present_**

 _"_ _What the actual hell!?" both jumped up, and in a uniform action they both took a step back from the device. But whatever they had triggered continued going._

 _On the screen they saw themselves being taken to a bed on what appeared to be the next room while Yvy smiled lovingly to whomever was the owner of that memory. and then, they heard it…_

 _"_ _The council agreed to implant my memory of this moment to your brains."_

 _They didn't need to see the reflection in the glass wall to know who was talking…_

 _"_ _Arasunu" they both growled._

 **P34XZ0**

 **Day 3**

He thought he managed to get both of them away of their people the first day, but then those kids' came and took them away from his lab. Probably because they knew what his duty was and despite what the council agreed they both were still against it.

That day, just not to give away what his intentions where, and not to confront Mbyja and Arandu, he left them go… 'there will be plenty of chances tomorrow' he thought that night and how wrong he was.

The next day, the humans had split into groups. Four of them went to the Council, then the other divided themselves in two. He hoped the couple would end up together due to their bond, surprisingly, they didn't.

And he needed both of them at once.

All the experiments he had done with what they had left behind after their first visit, ended up not working quite as well as he expected… and to create the embryo to be implanted and making it grow without compromising anything in his health nor the basics threads they were in desperate need of, he needed to make the process of modifying the basics of the parents in their own bodies before taking them out to create the child.

After that, he had steps planned but he would have to take any issue as they appeared. But that would only happen if they both were together and he couldn't come up with anything to force them to be together and out of the reach of Mbyja and Arandu for a couple of hours of a day.

That day wasn't right either… but, there always was the next one…

If the third day wasn't possible, then he would have to resort to a more complex solution, doing in their living quarters while they. were asleep. That the council considered to risked, they couldn't know for sure if some of their friends would show up out of nowhere and discover what they were doing or even interrupt the process.

But then, at the third day, he saw them leaving the mid meal together and walking from there towards the science building. He couldn't help the smile, and his smile let his partner, Yvy, know that something good was about to happen.

"What is it, love?" she asked softly, her purple eyes glinting lovingly.

"They are coming together." He said, "we will be able to put our plan into action"

"Is everything ready in my lab?"

"Yes, we only need them to be close enough to each other and further away from you".

She nodded and he saw her disappear into her lab, she made the wall separating them clear from his side, so he would be able to see what was going on. And with that he saw her turn around to receive the humans.

He saw how Jack paced the room with critical eyes, without finding anything and he sighed in relief. Samantha, pointed by Yvy, took a seat in front of the device Yvy was supposed to teach her how it worked. And they started and he couldn't avoid but follow Jack's pacing. Back and forth they were both going separated by the glass wall. Then, at some point the human decided it was enough and he sat in a bench somewhat far away from the girls and he smiled.

Now, all they needed was for her to approach him and for Yvy to stay away while they did. Another hour or so passed until, he felt Yvy looking towards his direction. She looked pissed off but she just grinned and nodded once.

Then, it happened. Samantha turned around after a quick look at Jack, she walked to him taking something out of her pockets and giving it to him. And then they were close enough and he reacted. He gave the order and the humans both received a dose of their sedative. Both reached for the little prick they didn't even felt in their necks and Yvy giggled at the similar reaction

"Don't worry you won't remember this," she smiled softly at both of them, before Sam's body awkwardly collapsed on top of Jack's.

With a smile, he opened a door between the two rooms and went in, his team already moving to put the humans in the position they needed them.

"The council agreed to implant my memory of this moment to your brains." He said loudly, "this is what I've done…"

"You, take that device and check what it is," he showed the device that used to be at Jack's hands, and then, he started to work on Sam's body. "First, I need to mature a couple of your eggs. For them to be strong enough to support the change we need to make." They heard some sort of typing and the screens in the alien language. Then at some point, he raised his eyes to watch them.

"Arasunu, it appears to be some sort of testing environment," the alien with the Gameboy told him.

"Then, use it until we finish, that way when he wakes up will be able to see he was just to concentrated in his testing and didn't noticed time stop."

"We already stopped their time devices"

"Good, carry on…" he waited for the other alien to be concentrated in the testing device before bringing his focus back in what he was doing before, "now, I'm going to modify your basics to make sure all the traits we need from you, are passed over the eggs in a similar way, Samantha" he said and went back to his screens.

"We are done with Samantha for now. It's time for Jack's side. We will also mature your sperm. We need more of them because male reproduction cells are weaker for this purpose. After, we are going to modify them so your traits are duplicated in the way we need them to be"

"All done, now…. Comes the complication, you'll see… I have tested this, with those you left us before, but I did it wrong. In my experiment, I waited for egg and sperm to be joined before doing the modifications … and it didn't work. It didn't survive the growth"

"With the data collected, I ran simulations and found this was the only way it will come to term. Sadly, we can only growth the child for a determined amount of time for day. Otherwise it will not develop correctly," he explained while he attempted to fertilize Sam's egg with Jack's sperm. After a few attempts one sperm finally made it.

"We don't have much time, love," Yvy said, "It's almost time for the meal"

"It's done, the egg's implanted"

"What about the growth?"

"I'll start the growth process when she wakes up, you will need to keep her here until the traits of the sedative are fully gone, then I will implant the growth and it will be done for today. Tomorrow, when she comes back to meet Moroti, I will do the second growth, when she meets Yasy, I will do the third growth"

They saw how their limp bodies were dragged back to the other room, both were placed in the bench's they sat before getting closer. "What about your memories?" Yvy asked returning to the place she was before they collapsed.

"I will put them in place, in their last night here," he said to her before the wall closed again.

"Okay," he saw Yvy look at the screen in front of her and sigh. "As I was explaining the Ilex is…" she trailed and he saw in the screens that Samantha blinked quickly. On another screen, he saw Jack doing the same.

They both frowned, "Can you said that again? I think I lost focus", Samantha added and Yvy smiled and started the explanation she never gave before, trying her best to make Samantha feel comfortable, but she couldn't manage to take the confused expression out of the taller woman's face. On the other side of the room, Jack looked around as if something was wrong.

He waited for the levels of the drug they put them to be completely out of Samantha's body before sending the small needle towards her. If she felt the prick she didn't complain but she again scratched her neck, making the small dissolvable needle go further in and in his screen he saw the growing complex making its way into her bloodstream. As if on cue, Jack's voice interrupted Yvy, "Carter? What's the time?" Samantha frowned and looked at her watch.

"My watch's stopped" she answered.

"Oh," Yvy interrupted them, "we must have been too immersed in our conversation, I too lost track of time, we should all go, it's almost last meal time"

And with that, he saw the three of them disappear trough another door, before taking a shortcut to the meal room.

 ** _SGC_**

 ** _Present_**

 _"_ _I remember I found extremely weird for both our watches to stop, I mean they are automatic watches and they are protected against electromagnetic fields. However, they are from the same provider and same year of make… so I didn't really give it much of a thought"_

 _"_ _Well, now we know what the hell happened. And how is possible for you to be 7-8 weeks pregnant."_

 _"_ _The last day we were there, I didn't go to the lab, so if we say it's 8, then they managed to grew it 2 weeks per day. If it's 7 then I will say that the first day they did it only one week and then on the sixth they didn't manage to send the second dose either"_

 _"_ _Is there any way to save this memory to something? This is the only proof that you didn't actually break any rule." Hammond frowned hearing how silly that sounded when he knew they were married and had a kid. Sam smiled at him_

 _"_ _Yes, there is. I will make a copy of it"_

 _"_ _Good"_

 _"_ _Well, we have proof, now we only need a way out"_

 ** _SGC_**

 ** _Four weeks later_**

This wasn't a regular day at Cheyenne Mountain Complex, there were no teams returning from planets far away from Earth. There were no aliens apart from the regular ones. No plagues, viruses or dying people. There was this eerie silence, there were as many man and woman in A class uniforms as the gate room could support and there was a podium and 10 chairs in the normally empty base of the Stargate. Definitively not a normal day… but as every not normal day… it would be a really special one.

One Colonel was very uncomfortable and was trying really hard not to complain about how awful was using the blues, and of course was trying really hard not to look over and over again to his 2IC never ending legs. At the same time, said 2IC was trying to remember if she left some experiment running in her lab. None of them was expecting what was about to happen, all they knew was that somehow the board of promotions had chosen many of the SGC members to move forward a rank, and someone had convinced them to make a party to celebrate it.

Colonel and Major also hoped this wasn't the day they would hear about their future. They still were anxiously waiting for an answer from the JCOS, the President or whomever would decide their future. Yes, they were married and working together and pregnant with a child they didn't searched for. However, they had presented their case two weeks ago and if the unconvinced looks of the JCOS gave them at that point were something to take in consideration, well, they were pretty sure they were nothing but screwed. They had already started to think what they were going to say when all possibilities of keeping Sam's pregnancy hidden was null, and also, there was just so much out of roster time that SG-1 could take without raising to many questions… .and they were already almost at the brink of them.

Added to that, when they received noticed of all this thing about the board coming to the SGC, their nerves only spiked up. And then they learned that General Ryan, Chief of Staff of the Air Force was there too, and that also didn't help. And then, when Jack was about to make a joke to see if he could somehow take some of the stress out of Sam's body, the feared owners of the chairs were coming in and all their doubts were to be postponed and hided under a mask, until whatever the ceremony purpose was, ended and they were once again home.

All the Officers did a perfect salute while the Generals started to take their sits in front of the gate. SG-1 had discussed that decision with General Hammond, but with Walters in command of the iris, they were sure they would contain the whiplash of the connection. Hammond smirked as he went pass them, confusing the hell out of the two officers with that action. Soon, their salutation was dismissed and the out coming Generals were introduced.

"Today, General Ryan, wants to give you some words. Ladies and Gentleman, General Ryan," Hammond finished with claps and the room followed suit. Ryan raised his hands and they stopped.

"Good Morning Officers, and thank you for such a warm welcome. I know this is the first time that the board decides to do something like what we are about to do, or that a Chief of Staff is standing in this position... Many of you are putting your lives at risk every other day to fight not only the common battle but to fight against aliens on alien ground; we considered that many of you are ready for the next grade. However, before we can give a hand to the future, we need to fix a couple of mistakes which were done in the past. I have a secret and a story… which I will like to share with you all"

"Under the secrecy of this base lies another secret which comes from before those early days where you didn't know for sure what a Goa'uld was or how to shoot a zat... A secret that makes the protagonists of this, even more heroic in your eyes than they already are. Inside a top secret folder in an ultra-secret briefcase which exist on a secret storage of a top secret facility… there's a paper… a wedding certificate to be exact. And this piece of paper is attached to a mission report which has never seen the light since the day it was delivered. In my long career I've heard of only 3 cases of top secret marriages. Only one of them succeeded."

"A top secret marriage implies that, only the couple knows they are married, and everyone else… well, they don't know. This couple, as many other military couples, has to survive being apart. But contrary to others, they are often being judged as if they were doing wrong things. They have to make hard decisions based on the secrecy which has fallen upon them… If you believe marriage isn't easy... A hidden marriage is even worse… and you might wonder why I am telling you this? What any of this has to do with us? We've known each other for ages! And yet… the couple that managed to overcome every obstacle that such situation provokes and still be together and have a family … works here." General Ryan stopped to asset the crowd, the ones who knew didn't look less surprised that the ones that had no idea of what he had said. He smiled.

"We are still amazed with how they managed to live with the secret and we are still wondering how, after all this time, we never got a single complain of fraternization related to those two. And nothing but praises of those who worked with them. Thus, after a long deliverance by JCOS, we presented their case to the Senate and the President himself. It wasn't an easy choice and I'm honored to announce that file SK29381/USAF_L7 is not classified anymore. You two deserve to be free of that kind of secret, especially now," He said looking around, searching for a reaction and when he found none, at least not from the couple, he smiled. "We know you both must be extremely happy, but as we expected you are still officers first. Again, thank you, we appreciate the sacrifices you did for the USAF," He said seemingly to no one in particular

"And that's the secret… the story… it goes like this: I remember it was many years ago, I was just a Lt Colonel at the Academy… when I saw her. She was the most beautiful girl that I have seen. She didn't look like an Officer back then; I know now she wasn't even of age yet… Anyway, I saw her standing next to her dad, who's someone I still admire, and he was talking with the General, and I remember walking closer to them and hearing the General say to this man. 'Are you sure? She will miss the freedom of life' and before he could answer, she did. And I still remember her answer word by word, she said: 'I was free and failed, I am here to correct my mistake, sir'. Those words coming from such a young mind left me baffled. What possible mistake could you make at 17 to think like that? I wondered. I still wonder… and I remember, later that year, when I went back to the Academy for the Special Ops selection. The best students were called… and there she was, and with the same certainty she said those words before, she took a step forward where everyone else faltered."

"I remember thinking 'oh this girl will be trouble' when after finishing her first ever special ops mission, she reported back and had the guts to question an order, and I remember the exact moment when I changed that statement to 'she will be a very good officer'. It was easy to do so, after I learned that, with the permission she got after questioning that order; she and her Barret M82 saved not one but 5 other soldiers. Hadn't she questioned that order and saved those men, you wouldn't know of Jack O'Neill." He paused for effect, and Sam gulped, trying hard not to blush with the knowing look she received from Generals Hammond and Ryan.

"In the four years of her stay in the Academy, she managed to keep not only her grades high, finish many careers and get every single mark as the highest. To manage what she did is still a prized goal inside the Academy walls and remains unbeaten. And added to all that, she managed to tutor most of her classmates, along with younger and older cadets who had the pleasure to meet her. Her marks may be surpassed one day, but the fact that every single student who got her helping hand or rather helping brain was a perfect student is something that we won't believe we will see again."

"Knowing all that, we expected great things for her future and she didn't disappoint. The USAF, however, did. Someone pointed us to her file, and we noticed something was not right. So, after many hours of debate, it was granted for us to read her full expedient and by full, I mean the fully unclassified one, and I am talking about a file that has about the same length of the full Harry Potter series and like it, is still waiting for a continuation… This file, is quite enjoyable and amazing"

"And just like one of those cheesy movies about destiny, she saved the man from which her file can't seem to be severed out, her following missions always end up bringing them together and it is in one when they weren't really in the same place, that we found the wrong… She was captured and she found herself thrown in the same cell that this man… and against all odds, they both survived. Despite of his complaints and a note where he states he wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her, he was given a star… and she? She was demoted." This time he stopped when he heard the crowd gasps. "Yes, she got back home broken, kicked, famished, sick… and we gave her a knife in the back."

"And we need to correct this… not only because of her work, but because of her genre. We need more women like her joining and we need them knowing they will be valued. With that, I'm telling you… we are reinstating your first promotion and we are also keeping your second promotion in the right date."

"Now, less proceed with the Promotion Ceremony. The first person I'm going to call, has a long and complicated history with the USAF, his file doubles the size of the woman I just described. He even resigned a couple of times just to return, or rather being dragged, back to the USAF. Most of you, if not all, know what he did in order to protect the Earth, and therefore, you don't need the explanations about his qualifications. And yes, I'm talking about you… Colonel O'Neill, front and center" Jack marched up to the ramp, the only one that knew how confused he was, was the woman that knew him so well.

"Colonel O'Neill, the board of qualifications noted that your actions in the defense of the Earth were beyond the limits of your current rank and with the full support of the President of the United States of America, we grant you the rank of Brigadier General. Congratulations General O'Neill, General Hammond," Ryan said and Hammond came forward holding the box with his new rank. "SK29381/USAF_L7 is of public knowledge, General," Ryan whispered to Jack, "will you want her to do the honor?" Jack looked bewildered at Ryan, then at Hammond. Then to all the other General's standing around with knowing looks and he grinned.

"Yes," he turned around and made eye contact with Sam, and she frowned. He made a gesture with his head showing the pins and she smiled and nodded. Then, surprising all unknowing officers, she completed the steps that kept her away from the podium and took the box with a bright smile and soft 'Thank you'. Once she finished pining his new star, General Hammond took his oath and she walked back to her position, getting intrigued glances from her pairs, but she couldn't care less, Jack was being promoted and she couldn't be happier for him. Jack exchanged salutes with the General's and turned around to go back to his position. However, he was stopped by Hammond and Ryan. Hammond gave him a box and dared him to open it with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I've been told SGC personnel is one of the most capable groups of people in the USAF. However, I will be very honored to watch this one. Lieutenant Colonel …" all the men with that rank inhaled waiting to hear their names, "Samantha Carter, front and center," he smiled at her confused look, that she tried hard to contain as she walked back up to the podium. "In the name of the USAF, I apologize for what it was done to your remarkable career." Ryan said, before giving the mic and space to Hammond. Her CO approached the mic with a bunch of papers on his hands.

"I have been asked to do the official reading of some documents which affect your career Lieutenant Colonel Carter. And no, there's no mistake in the rank we just used… Document USAF 3492-0713/89. July 13th, 1989. Captain Samantha Carter, the board of qualifications noted that your actions in the defense of the country were beyond the limits of your current rank and with the full support of the President of the United States of America, we grant you the rank of Major." He read one paper.

"Document USAF 1389-0606/91. June 6th, 1991. Captain Samantha Carter, for your actions in the field. We … demote … you to the Rank of Captain." He raised his eyes to look at Sam who blushed and the people who didn't know about it, which was almost everyone in the crowd, gasped. A murmur was heard before Hammond continued. "Document USAF 4922-0709/99. July 9th, 1999. Captain Samantha Carter, the board of qualifications noted that your actions in the defense of the Earth were beyond the limits of your current rank and with the full support of the President of the United States of America, we grant you the rank of Major." Hammond read, remembering that day vividly… and then he added proudly.

"Document USAF 3401-0701/02. July 1st, 2002. After a thought revision of the missions that led to the creation of document USAF 1389-0606/91. The JCOS did not found the reasons claimed to make said document valid. Hereby the document USAF 1389-0606/91. June 6th, 1991, is annulled." And without giving her time to react, her added, "Document USAF 3402-0701/02. July 1st, 2002. Amend to the document USAF 4922-0709/99: which reads: July 9th, 1999. Captain Samantha Carter, the board of qualifications noted that your actions in the defense of the Earth were beyond the limits of your current rank and with the full support of the President of the United States of America, we grant you the rank of Major. This document has to be amended with the following correction:" General Hammond stopped and looked at Sam, who in turn was looking at Jack without believing a word of what she heard. "July 9th, 1999. _Major_ Samantha Carter, the board of qualifications noted that your actions in the defense of the Earth were beyond the limits of your current rank and with the full support of the President of the United States of America, we grant you the rank of Lieutenant Colonel".

With that General Hammond took a step back and Ryan took the mic again. Sam waited for Jack to come closer to her to change her pins but he didn't move. She was about to frown when General Ryan voice added: "Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, after an exhaustive revision of your file, the board of qualifications noted that your actions in the defense of the country, Earth and the galaxy were beyond the limits of your current rank and with the full support of the President of the United States of America, we grant you the rank of Colonel".

"General," he said to Jack, who replaced her old golden leave for the silver eagle of her rank with a proud smile. Then, before taking a step back he showed her the contents of the box where her old golden leaves sat next to the silver ones she never got to use. O'Neill took a step back and waited as General Hammond took her oath, and finally they went down back to their positions within the crowd.


	37. New Beginnings

**_Hi there! If you read this… wow! You are awesome, you went through 37 chapters of my writing. Thank you! Well, this is finally goodbye. Hopefully I don't disappoint… who knows, maybe if it is too disappointing I manage to come up with an Epilogue or something… anyhow!_**

 ** _You are awesome, you stood by this journey and now you will be able to finish it! You read over 170k words (and some bad grammar). And pushed through and got here, that's a feat!._**

 ** _Anyhow, I'm kind of sad of letting this one go, but in the other hand, I'm also glad.. you know, the other story in my head is ready to be written without this one coming in the middle!_**

 ** _Anyway!..._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _M._**

 ** _Chapter 37 – New Beginnings._**

 _When they finally were able to speak, they were already dragged up at the commissary for the party, and they found that more than exchanging confusing glances, they didn't know where to start to understand the length of what had just happened. Whatever they expected to come from their presentation of Sam's pregnancy, was nowhere near a promotion. They hoped for a transfer and maybe a reprimand on each or either one of their files, not a star and an eagle!_

 _Well, promotions as big as theirs often were summoners of change. They didn't mind change, they were ready to take change in and make it their best friend, if it would allow them not to rot in jail, they would even welcome transfers far away one from another where one or both of them would have to start over; thus with their eyes set on a retirement goal which was looking more and more promising at that point._

 _They knew, change was waiting for them at the corner. Not only, with Jack being a General who wouldn't have a use inside the SGC, with General Hammond not even close to his lasts days. And Sam, she could have taken over SG-1 but her pregnancy, had already taken her out of that line of work, and what use is a team leader who can't travel with the team? … and last but not least, they would have to welcome change in the most unexpected of their ways, their private lives would shake to the core now that they could get to the top of the tallest building around and scream to whomever wanted to listen that they were married, that they have been married for eight years already!_

 _They entered the room and tried to stand towards the back to be less noticed by the crowd that was currently in a mix of exchanging congratulations, questioning what General Ryan said and grabbing food and drinks. However, they felt like all eyes were on them, that they knew for sure they were the secret couple and somehow they were liars and untrustworthy. After a few moments, they managed to get to the back of the room, both immersed in their own confusion, and fears of what such revelation would bring to the SGC, to the family away from home. Then, Sam almost jumped to the ceiling when Daniel bumped her with his shoulder, with a hand in her chest as she blinked quickly, she regained her composure and smiled brightly at him. The brother that the USAF had managed to give her._

 _"_ _I guess a triple congratulation party is in order," he smiled engulfing her in a hug. "Grats Sam, you do deserve it"_

 _"_ _Hey! That's too much PDA," Jack joked with a raised eyebrow, and a proud smile that betrayed the menacing glare he was giving him_

 _"_ _Don't be so jealous, General… or I might hug you too," Daniel warned smugly_

 _"_ _You won't!" Jack jumped in a defensive stance_

 _"_ _I will"_

 _"_ _You won't"_

 _"_ _I will"_

 _"_ _You… ouch!" Jack exclaimed trying to gain back his feet. Sam had pushed him with her shoulder making him lose his stability, but she did it in such way than it looked like a friendly bump. "Oh you, don't you dare to put your innocent mask! I know it was totally on purpose! You are evil!"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, General, but I have no idea of what are you talking about? Do you Daniel?"_

 _"_ _Nope… I didn't see a thing!" Daniel added with a sheepish smile._

 _"_ _Hey! There you are hiding! Congratulations!"_

 _"_ _Janet! We should say the same thing... the congratulations not the hiding," Sam smiled, exchanging a quick hug with her friend._

 _"_ _Yeah, I couldn't believe they actually remembered me"_

 _"_ _Who could forget about a power monger needle psychopath?" Jack joked_

 _"_ _Well, apparently having to deal with a wussy former Colonel does have an effect" she countered and they all laughed. It was at that moment of happiness when General Ryan decided to approach the group._

 _"_ _Congratulations to you all," he said surveying the group, then he directed his eyes to the duo he knew was a couple, "General, Colonel, I really mean what I've said." Sam blushed, while Jack nodded, trying not to look uncomfortable under the General's praise. "Really, what you managed to do… is an impressive act."_

 _"_ _Well, uhm... Thank you… sir. I, we… really appreciate your words," Jack struggled, and the whole group nodded._

 _"_ _However, we still need to have a chat with both of you… about the recent developments," he warned and they gulped and nodded simultaneously. "But … you have a party to enjoy, and you should savor it. We will have the meeting tomorrow at 0900. Until then just live it up"_

 _"_ _Thank you, sir," the foursome said, and the couple frowned and Janet looked pensive. Daniel looked the grim faces around him_

 _"_ _Geez… I never thought I would see the day that you finally managed to spread your overthinking over to Jack," he added and got a punch in the shoulder for it. "Cheer up guys, I don't think they will promote you if they were about to kick you out"_

 _"_ _Well, there's that"_

 _"_ _It's just… we really have no idea how this came to be…" Sam added, and Janet blushed. "You know something…" she affirmed and Janet gulped._

 _"_ _I… uhm…"_

 _"_ _Janet… I could order you," Jack warned_

 _"_ _And I might still not tell you, Sir. I can say the knowledge I have is mine trough Doctor/patient confidentiality"_

 _"_ _You wouldn't," Daniel pleaded and the crestfallen face of Jack, made Janet smirk._

 _"_ _No, I won't. Well, what I know… when you left for P34XZ0 I had a conversation with General Hammond. I didn't do a thing, but I believe he might"_

 _"_ _How?"_

 _"_ _I don't know, he told me he would move the strings if he had anything over the ones you were already pulling, and then when you showed us the implanted memories, well, he did ask for a copy. Why would he want one if he didn't know how to help you?"_

 _"_ _Well, that day when we met," Hammond intervened, making all four members jump in their places, with a pleased smile he continued, "Doctor Frasier made me remind of a connection I have, and it might look like favoritism if I was the one who pressured for the promotions you got, thus I didn't do anything but point the right person towards your files"_

 _"_ _Sir?" They frowned at General Hammond's words._

 _"_ _General Ryan and I know each other from way back, just like he knows your father, Colonel. He met your father before you joined. I'm not sure he knows the real situation surrounding your situation the day he mentioned, for his words I believe he doesn't. But no matter how much he knows about your reasons, he is in possession now of an extremely detailed grasp of your whole military career. Even better than the one I have, since we all know, I only got your extremely covered up file plus the ones you both managed to declassify for us."_

 _"_ _I…" Sam started and he raised a hand to stop her._

 _"_ _Don't, I really had nothing to do with it and it's better that way, so it can't be said you pushed your way up the ladder from the wrong side of the line and manage that way to spot what is considered one of the brightest careers in the USAF… and, as I said, the only thing I did was to show the right person, the way in. He connected the dots and he pushed through and got you to this moment, that your files are thoroughly interwoven was a plus side which pushed Jack's file in the open for him. So really, the only one who you both should thank … is him"_

 _"_ _I, in the other hand, should thank you, General." Janet added with a smile and a blush._

 _"_ _Actually… you have the wrong General too, Janet. I didn't have a thing to do with your recommendation. Apparently, dealing with certain oversensitive to needles, penlights and bedrest officers, can actually help you gaining what you deserve"_

 _Jack actually blushed at the comment, Janet eyes widened for a second at the surprise and Sam smirked._

 _"_ _You knew? This whole time you knew?" she glared at Sam, who sheepishly nodded._

 _"_ _We all thought you deserve some recognition, Janet. We have to deal with the Goa'ulds and all... but you have to deal with us in our worst situations and that's something we appreciate thoroughly. I have lost count of the amount of times you saved my life, or the lives of those I love." Janet blushed at Sam's kind words, and coughed trying to find words to answer that. "However, no matter how much we wanted you recognized," She said gesturing between her and Daniel, and Teal'c who had just managed to join the group, "none of us could do it. We added our own small notes, and we gathered small notes of most of the base… but without General O'Neill's main recommendation, our notes wouldn't leave the base."_

 _"_ _It was their idea"_

 _"_ _Actually," Daniel stopped Jack, "It was Sam's and Jack's idea. I found them one day talking about how many times you saved us, and they told me they wanted to see if with a recommendation from Jack and lots of small recommendation notes from the members of the several SG teams, you would get promoted as you deserved"_

 _"_ _Thanks" she finally managed to say, awed by the lengths they went to make her feel recognized. And then, with a deep blush, she finally found something to change the theme, "So, you now can get out of the closet. What do you feel about that?"_

 _"_ _Uh, it will be an adventure," Sam smiled_

 _"_ _Unveiling secrets could be an extremely long path… but now we are going to wander it"_

 _"_ _See… I told you he gets poetic when he's nervous," Sam smiled._

 _However, no party at the SGC could be complete without the characteristic chaos of an 'incoming off world activation'. With the experience of years rushing through their bodies, the group managed to run to the elevator and squished themselves into it. They got in time to see the idc being recognized and finally got to breathe deeply and somewhat in relief when Walter's voice announced._

 _"_ _It the Tok'ra," then blushed fiercely when noticed they were all able to read what he announced out of custom._

 _"_ _Open the iris," Hammond ordered and Walter did, the metal noise of the iris retracting gave way to the glowing blue of the wormhole._

 _"_ _It might be dad," Jack said with a smile looking at Sam from the corner of his eyes. And Sam looked terrified for a moment, with a frown, he moved them towards the back of the room and faced her, "What's wrong?"_

 _"_ _Oh… just… the timing, if it is dad…I mean…" she said gesturing towards her 12 weeks old pregnant belly. He did a 'oh' with his mouth while blanching a little. They both knew Jacob Carter loved Aidan with all his being, but what he would say about Sam's newest pregnancy and how it was affecting her career … it was something they weren't really prepared for. And then, as if he had called the men with his previous affirmation, Jacob Carter appeared in the gate room._

 _Followed by Anise/Freya._

 _"_ _Welcome, Jacob, Selmak, Anise, Freya, the Colonel is going to you," Hammond said over the mic, making Jacob frown since he saw a glimpse of Sam's presence in the control room. Sam quickly completed the path which separated her from her father, followed closely by Jack. Breaking all protocols, but not forgetting about her baby bump, she hugged her father tightly in a weird looking embrace. Then, he took a step back and looked at her… and smiled._

 _"_ _Congratulations, Colonel!" he almost jumped in excitement, "When did this happened?" The eagle, and the dress blues she was (thankfully) wearing, distracted her father of noticing anything related to her being pregnant. While, Daniel took in his hands to welcome Anise/Freya and keep her as far away from Jack as he possibly could._

 _"_ _Well, if you arrived a couple of hours ago, you would have managed to scare the crap out of the USAF Chieff," Jack added from behind Sam. Ready to intervene if something happened. They both knew they would have to tell him and soon, since they were pretty sure Anise/ Freya as there to run some tests on the baby… and, of course, letting him learn that trough the other snake wasn't something they were looking forward._

 _"_ _So, you too, huh? Congratulations, Jack. I guess I need a full debrief on how is possible for you to be a Colonel, Sammie, last time I checked you were just a Major…"_

 _"_ _Well not a full debrief, but trust me … there will be a long overdue conversation." Sam added walking beside her father towards the elevator._

 _"_ _After you get checked, dad," Jack smirked, "we can take you home with us, there are some exciting news that you should now"_

 _After those words, Jack gulped fully remembering how scary Sam's old man could be, Jack cleared his throat as Jacob asked short answers questions which keep them talking until they both got to return to the mess hall while Jacob continued one floor up to present himself in the infirmary._

 _While they waited for the Tok'ra to be checked. They tried to ease their worried minds by mingling around, they separated from each other trying not to look to couple-ish while they went around congratulating people on their promotions, and being congratulated in return. All conversations included at least one or two question about what happened to her to grant her the annulled demotion and why she joined, which Jack politely answered with a simple 'I have no idea' and Sam dismissed with a short 'it's all in the past'._

 _What they also heard was the rumor mill, and contrary to what they expecting, the answer to who might be the secret couple which was going around like fire started over a gunpowder line, didn't contain their names on it. Which for them was surprising, all the clues where given in General Ryan's speech._

 _He practically spelled their names while telling it, it happened during a special op, so it should have to be two special ops officers. They all knew Jack was one, they know learned Sam was one… how they didn't see? They didn't understand but they weren't complaining either._

 _Then, one officer at time, the party dwindled and the quintet found themselves free to run home, which they did after leaving T with a good night. As they comfortably sat in Jack's spacious truck, they explained to Jacob that, since they were all to be fancied up in their blues, he had offered to drive all of them around, which also was the perfect excuse for they not to drive two cars to the same venue. Quickly they found themselves being a quartet after they left Janet home. Soon, Daniel was out too and they finally drove to Liz's house._

 _Together, they went to the front door with huge smiles and waited for someone to answer. Liz came out and looked really surprised not only at seeing both of them together but in fully military uniform… when she managed to open the door and gesture for them to come inside, she also spotted Sam's father coming down from the car, and she frowned._

 _"_ _What's wrong?"_

 _"_ _Ah, nothing is wrong… but we have some news," Liz raised her eyebrow while she walked them to the living room._

 _"_ _Can we …" Sam started but a look was enough to know what she was about to ask._

 _"_ _Of course, he just fell asleep. Go, you both know the way. Jacob? May I offer you something to drink?" They heard Liz ask while going out towards Matt's room where currently their child was fast asleep. They opened the door slightly, just to get a peek into the room. And they sighed at the view, with a quick silent conversation they closed the door and walked back, jaws set, they decided that the kids were asleep was a good sign to proceed with what they had to do._

 _And that was… having the adult conversation they didn't had with Jacob or his family… yet._

 _"_ _Ahm, Liz? would you mind if we call mom and dad?"_

 _"_ _What's wrong?" She asked again and Jack rolled his eyes._

 _"_ _If we call them we will only have to explain this once" he stated matter of factly, with a frown Liz did what he asked, dialing while bringing the phone to the middle of the table so it could be on speakers._

 _They waited while the call connected, and wished they had a more advanced technology to call his parents, they could talk with aliens across the galaxy with an orbe, but they couldn't send a video to his parents … yet. He knew if it was for Sam, all that fancy tech would be out and about already_

 _"_ _Hello?" Jack's mom voice filled the room._

 _"_ _Mom? Can you find dad and put the call in speaker?" they heard Liz instruct her mom and then they could hear the shuffling of the phone._

 _"_ _Mom? Is dad with you?" Jack asked_

 _"_ _Jack?"_

 _"_ _Yup, and Sam and Jacob" He introduced._

 _"_ _Oh, hello darling! Jacob, it's been a while. Jack dear, are you coming to visit us soon?" she quickly saluted, making all of them smile._

 _"_ _We might go there in a couple of months, mom, but this is not why we called"_

 _"_ _Is something the matter?" his mom asked, "Honey, Jack's on the phone" they heard her talking with her husband. "I don't know! Just drag your arse over here!" she ordered making all the people at Liz house laugh, "oh! I'm sorry, did you heard that? Nevermind, he's here"_

 _"_ _Dad?"_

 _"_ _Jack!"_

 _"_ _Well, we have a couple news to give you. Jacob already knows two of them…"_

 _"_ _Jack, darling, let Sam do the talk, otherwise tomorrow will come and you will still be trying to untangle your tongue," Jack's mother pleaded making them all laugh again_

 _"_ _Ehm, I don't know if I will be much better"_

 _"_ _Non-sense, darling. Just go on," Jack's father said._

 _"_ _Well… I, we… we both got promoted. Jack's a General now and I'm a Colonel," a loud clap was heard on the other side._

 _"_ _Oh, that's so wonderful!"_

 _"_ _Yes… and, we still don't know how … but the file that has our wedding… it's been declassified."_

 _"_ _Are you…"_

 _"_ _What..."_

 _"_ _For real?"_

 _Came three answers and they couldn't help but smile and nod._

 _"_ _How?" Jacob asked. Then he remembered what Sam's said, "I mean… are you sure?"_

 _"_ _Yup, we are free to be married for real"_

 _"_ _Yes! Now you can have an actual wedding," Liz smiled, her eyes blurring a little which made both Sam and Jack a little bit worried about what she was thinking of_

 _"_ _We had a wedding," Jack clarified simply to stop her mind to floating further away._

 _"_ _One with people you know, brother" Liz said rolling her eyes. "This is so amazing, congratulations!"_

 _When the round of congratulations stopped, they looked around uncomfortably and both Jacob and Liz frowned at their reactions, eyebrows raised at the same moment, just when they both left out a simple question: "There's more, isn't there?"_

 _"_ _Yes…" was almost whispered by the now free couple. "I don't know how to say this… but,"_

 _"_ _If we want a wedding we might have to wait until I can fit a nice dress again," Sam said with a smile and Jacob looked at her as if she grew another head. "Yes, I'm pregnant"_

 _"_ _You what? I thought I heard you said you are pregnant?" Jacob asked incredulously_

 _"_ _Yup... there's a new tiny O'Neill on the way" Jack said proudly, patting Sam's belly._

 _"_ _Well… congratulations!"_

 _The surprise made impossible for Jacob to connect the dots himself, but soon Selmak did it for him and he understood that, that baby was the reason they were called, the dna checking Anise came to do was for the baby in the way, his grandchild. But even with everything that he now understood he only thing he could say was: "Holy Hannah… people is going to know I'm going to be a granpa! That I am a grandpa!" which made all the presents and vacuum land listeners laugh wholeheartedly._

 _"_ _This deserves a celebration, son," Jack's father voice came from the other side of the line, "we will see if we can find some tickets to visit you. How long are you staying Jacob? It will be nice to visit you after so long"_

 _"_ _I don't know for sure, hopefully long enough"_

 _"_ _It does deserve a celebration, dad."_

 _"_ _Although," Sam added warily, "we still have to see what happens with us; you know, after the promotions and with my pregnancy…. Things will change"_

 _"_ _They might change, sweetheart, but you will be free," Jack's mom told her and she couldn't help but smile. "And your kid, both of them, will be able to spend time with both of you outside in the real world, and that… that's something I know Aidan was wishing for"_

 _All the other adults nodded solemnly, they all had been on the other side of that conversation with Aidan, his questioning of why he couldn't be with both of his parents if it wasn't inside the house, or in Minnesota, always managed to put some weight over their shoulders. And made the couple bit their lower lips in regret._

 _"_ _Don't be wrong, you did everything you could to provide for him a stable, loving, wonderful family. And he would be just as nice if things continued like they were…"_

 _"_ _We understand, mom. Do not worry," Jack affirmed and when he heard his mother sigh, he knew she was worried about what she left out. "We knew about his desire to have both of us at once as his friends have."_

 _"_ _Anyhow, we should leave now," Sam said looking at her watch, "it's kind of late and we need to be back on base tomorrow for a briefing…"_

 _"_ _The one where we will know what the hell are they going to do with us"_

 _"_ _I bet nothing bad, they know you work well together... then, why fix something that's not broken"_

 _"_ _Let's hope they don't," both Jack and Sam said at once. The call was soon finished and they walked again to the end of the house, this time to get their son out of bed and take him home._

 _"_ _Mommy, daddy?" he asked groggily when he was being lifted._

 _"_ _Don't worry, champ, we are just going home," Aidan lifted his head from Jack's shoulder enough to look at both his parents_

 _"_ _Together?" He asked with a little pout._

 _"_ _Yes, honey, we are going home together" Sam whispered caressing his check softly._

 _"_ _Awesome!" he said and felt back to sleep in the comfort of his father's arms._

 ** _SGC_**

 ** _Briefing room_**

 _A sense of déjà vu invaded him, he was at the Briefing room, in his uncomfortable dress blues when she stopped by the threshold separating the corridor from the meeting room. He almost expected her to say 'she's transferring from the Pentagon' but she didn't, she just walked in. And sat in front of him, with an eyebrow raised._

 _"_ _Ah, just a memory," she frowned, "your first day here," and then with a small smile, she recalled that very same moment. Jacob entered a little later,_

 _"_ _Oh Sam, here you are, Anise is looking for you, she wants to do some tests…" A clearing of a throat interrupted the tok'ra and who turned around who see who had interrupted him. "Ryan?" he asked with an eyebrow raised._

 _"_ _Former General Jacob Carter," General Ryan said with a smile, "It's General Ryan, now. Chieff of the USAF"_

 _"_ _I always knew you would get far. Are you coming for the kids?" He asked pointing towards Sam and Jack with his head. His answer was a firm nod._

 _"_ _I understand Colonel Carter is your daughter?" Jacob nodded, "You can stay if you want to," he offered and the eldest Carter nodded once before taking a sit. "Before we start, here's a copy of the resolution to make that mission not-classified." He said with a knowing smile to which both officers nodded, trying hard not to blush. "Now, as for your current situation…." He started but was stopped with a bright white light._

 _"_ _Tor? Buddy? Whatcha doing here?" Jack asked as soon as the light cleared and they were all seeing the little grey alien._

 _"_ _Greeting O'Neill. The Furlings contacted us to let us know of their deeds, we apologize for their behavior. Even when we knew what it could be done with your DNA, we couldn't force you and Major Carter to take such responsibility over your shoulders. We thoroughly regret their ways but we can't regret their success."_

 _"_ _Their success?" Sam asked_

 _"_ _Major Carter…"_

 _"_ _It's actually Colonel Carter now," she added frowning,_

 _"_ _Congratulations then Colonel Carter, and yes, their success. Before I presented myself here, I scanned your body and yes, the child in you is the carrier of what both Furlings and Asgards need to grant our survival as species. For this, if not I, Freir will come back to check upon you and the infant's condition, which I can see will be outstanding. There are no after effects of the fast growing induced by the Furlings; nor there are traits of genetics failure. The child is indeed a magnificent creature, truly halves of each of you," Yet another clearing of throat made them turn around, Tor blinked in annoyance. Yes, they could tell it was annoyance. "Yes?"_

 _"_ _Ah, Tor… General Ryan, Chieff of the USAF, General Ryan, this is Tor, Commander of the Asgards." Jack introduced._

 _"_ _I have read lots about you, Commander, is an honor"_

 _"_ _I have read nothing of you General. However, if these officers are under your Command, then I can be sure you are nothing but an excellent leader"_

 _"_ _Ah, thank you…. I, have a question for you, not that will change our decision, but, are you positive the child within Colonel Carter was created, implanted and growth by the Furlings?"_

 _"_ _Yes"_

 _"_ _How?"_

 _"_ _The Furling's shared this with us, we have no reasons to doubt of their words. They also provided with memories from the Council decision and the moments that led to the implantation. Furthermore, the analysis of the child shows the way his dna is combined is to perfectly symmetrical to be nature made. Is there any other question?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Yes, when you say you checked the baby…"_

 _"_ _My newest vessel has a capability to do blood scans without need of extracting actual blood. We can do more test with actual blood if you are willing or unsure of our capabilities"_

 _"_ _No, no…just wondering," Jack added, "You are free to go, buddy," He added when he saw the glint in Sam's eyes after learning that much about Asgard tech._

 _"_ _I will go soon O'Neill, however, we have a present for you, for the inconvenience we brought into your lives. I know at least Colonel Carter will regard it highly… as a show of an appreciation for what you are going to do for us, we want to give you as a present for the child to use and for you to study, a small Asgard vessel, which right now is as much as we can spare without compromising our situation. I will bring it when I return. Now, farewell," with that the little alien grey, disappeared leaving behind an astounded Colonel._

 _"_ _Did he just gave us a vessel as a present for the child?" Sam asked astonished._

 _"_ _I think he did," Jack also frowned._

 _"_ _Now that things are clearer," Ryan continued, bringing everyone back to the meeting, "We know you work well together, however, things must change. Not because of the contents of that folder, but because of your new situation inside of the USAF. General O'Neill, you can't be under General's Hammond hands forever, although, for what I've been told, he will gladly let you go where this any other base. This is not a common base and you are not just an insolent officer. Therefore, and in light of the needs of Earth defense, we propose you the following: We see that SG teams are doing their best to survive out there, however we feel most of the teams were pushed through the gate unprepared. And yes, we know there was no way to prepare the first teams to go, but, we can change that for the future teams. Therefore, a training facility will be created and will work both outside and inside Cheyenne mountain. We will ask the Commander Officer of that base to organize full schedules to provide to our young and selected men and women, enough knowledge of what's going on out there and how to be prepared to fight with it. We will also, want training involving technology and trips to safe planets to contact the different allies and life forms that one can encounter out there… and we want you, General O'Neill, to be that man. We feel that, if we have to let you out of here, it should be for a place where you can share what you know and not to a place where you can only fly a desk, that's of course, until General Hammond's releases his offices. Then you will be highly considered for the position as SGC's CO. This is the proposal… you have until Friday to let us know your decision, otherwise, I'm pretty sure there's a desk job that we can find for you… somewhere"_

 _"_ _I'm going to check it carefully, sir" Jack said grabbing the folder._

 _"_ _Now, Colonel Carter, with your promotions dates reinstated, you currently are the third in Command behind General O'Neill. With your current grade and field experience, a position as team leader was easily given. However, your current status forbids you from gate travelling, and you are currently commissioned as member of the science team." She nodded, "When General O'Neill decides his fate, then you will be second in command of this base. However, we also want to offer you a different path. We analyzed the situation of flying all the technology back to 51, and it is making a lot of noise. Therefore, along with the secondary training facility; we want to create a new scientist facility to develop and understand alien technology… and we all came to the understanding that, the best for the leader position was you. The tech facilities will report straight to SGC. There will be some missions out world to retrieve artifacts or to study the ones which can't be taken home. When those missions come up, you will be escorted by a TSG and a SG teams…" they frowned confused by the names, "Training Stargate and Stargate Teams. Colonel, this is the proposal, if you are to refuse it, then, you will continue to work as Scientist for either the SGC or commissioned to 51 according to the need"_

 _"_ _You mean; we can actually choose?" Jack asked. "Sir" he added belatedly._

 _"_ _General O'Neill, Colonel Carter… the Tok'ra came just for you, I know he is your father and all, but they still came. He could have not if they didn't know you. The Furlings cheated to get you to carry a child for them and save them. The Asgards hold you in high esteem, so high that they come just in search of you… and the Goua'uld actually fear you. And that's part of the aliens that only recognize you as the Tau'ri. Your coworkers have nothing but kind words for you, well, kind words and a lot of ideas of what you two should be doing… for which I will love to see their faces when they finally know you've been together all this time… and last but not least, your Commander Officer, although he might be a little biased, he supports you totally. With all those references… how are we supposed to let you go without at least trying to keep you around? And yes, we know, after all these years, you might as well retire for good over having to flight half way through the country to see your child again. Aren't we right?"_

 _"_ _Uh, yes … sir"_

 _"_ _See, we can't just ley you go… you know too much and you haven't got a chance to share it. That's all I have to say… just think about it. As I said, you have time until Friday to come to a decision."_

 _Two months later…_

 _Despite feeling almost like a whale, Sam still was moving around as expected. She was due for a visit to SGC, since the Asgard's had let them know they would be coming to check the little O'Neill…_

 _She stopped by Jack's office, which located currently in one of the old storage rooms at the SGC until their new building was finished. The excavation for it had already started and plans of how to connect it to the SGC underground where scattered around the room._

 _Engineers from around the country had presented several projects and they all laid in Jack's hands to find the most secure way of joining two underground secret facilities. Also, he had to analyze if what they were providing would be enough for the training projects he was developing for TSG's. Sam's smiled at seeing him engrossed in a folder._

 _"_ _You know, not even my office looks so covered," she said, starling him._

 _"_ _Hell! Sam? You scared the Jesus out of me"_

 _"_ _You know, this thing of being a General is making you a responsible officer," she joked._

 _"_ _Nah, that thing of being in charge of all the geeks and nerds is making you … I don't even know what I was going to say" he smiled sheepishly._

 _When a glow involved them, and they had to blink several times to notice they were looking back at Earth from what they assumed was yet another Asgard vessel, they turned to each other and smiled brightly._

 _"_ _It's time!" they both said._

 _"_ _Greeting, O'Neill, Carter… are you ready to hear what we were trying to tell you since we analyzed the dna?"_

 _"_ _You mean the sex, right?" Jack asked somewhat confused, and Sam elbowed him subtly. Or not so subtly._

 _"_ _Yes"_

 _"_ _Then we are…"_

 _"_ _Very well then, first, let me explain to you that the infant is healthy and developing in what we understand is the normal human way. The mother traits are stable, so are the father traits… the strand needed is still active," they nodded imbibing themselves in all the knowledge the small alien, Freir, gave them. Then, he turned around and in the screen they could see the dna reading, the genome mapping and the full image of their baby._

 _"_ _Is that…." He asked confused and overwhelmed when the little heartbeats were heard over the vessel's audio._

 _"_ _Our baby girl" Sam smiled through tears. Knowing that no one could see them and that the alien wouldn't mind, Jack kissed his wife with all his being._

 _"_ _I love you, Jack," Sam said as soon as they were separated for air._

 _"_ _and I you, my Sam" he said pecking her lips one last time._

 _And then, they were engulfed back in white light._

 ** _The End (at last)_**


	38. Through the looking glass

You know? It took me forever to finish writing the previous 37 chapters, well, some of them (You can read me complaining in those). And half way through this story, another idea came to my mind and wouldn't let me go, and I had to really struggle to get some of the chapters out of my brain (some of them aren't so good, we all know it! xD) . So I finished chapter 37, put those two little words and, the moment I started to check Chapter one of the next story… this … thing, wouldn't let me go, not even at work! And therefore, you got an epilogue epically soon.

So, enjoy it!

M.

PS: Thank you all for the lovely reviews!

 **Chapter 38 – Through the looking glass** (a.k.a The epilogue that wasn't supposed to happen)

 **2009**

 **O'Neill Residence**

 **Colorado.**

"Can you tell me the history again?" The little girl pleaded, her older brother rolled her eyes. While the adult in the room smiled softly.

"Which one?"

"The one where they told everyone!" the girl said happily with a dramatic turn, her little dress puffing with the movement.

"Okay"

"Once upon a time…"

"It started at 2002," the older brother corrected with another eye roll, receiving a glare from both women.

"There was a General, he was scruffy looking but everyone was enamored with him."

"Really? That's how you are going?"

"Aidan! If you don't stop interrupting, we will never be over it," the adult warned him with a soft smile.

"Yeah, whatever… just don't make me a prince or something like that"

"Nope, no Prince… just a brat," she smiled mischievously and got a pillow thrown in her general direction. "As I was saying"

"Everyone was in love with daddy! I love daddy too"

"Yes, Mandy… I know you love him. He is pretty likable" The little girl gave her a toothy smile, blushing a little, her blue eyes twinkling with merriment. "But he was in love already, and he had eyes for no one else but his wife…"

"And no one knew they were married!"

"Exactly… that was until…"

"Until the bad folder was transformed into a good folder! And they… they could tell evryone bout it"

"Am I telling the history or you, little girl?"

"I'm sorry, Nikky…" Amanda O'Neill pouted as she knew that was all she needed to melt her oldest half-sister (although she didn't understand which part of Nikky was her sister and which part wasn't).

"Pleeeease… go on"

 **2002**

 **O'Neill residence**

"Jack?" Sam asked later that night, after the lights of their farewell party went down and the weight of an uncertain future was lifted.

"Yes?"

"What do you think people is saying about my pregnancy?" She sounded worried.  
"Well, for what I heard in the scuttlebutt everyone knows you are pregnant," she nodded against his chest, "However, someone gave them the truth about it"

"They did?"

"Yes, I heard they were passing data about how the Furlings took advantage of you to get you pregnant as an experiment"

"Oh" she said and fell quiet again. However, she found that sleep was eluding her, and not even the relaxing sound of Jack's heart not the up and down moving of her head over his chest gave her the peace of mind she needed.

"Jack?" she asked again, he knew it was coming since he could hear her think.

"Hmm"

"How are we going to tell them we are married?" she asked, worrying her lower lip.

"I don't know," he whispered back. Since the promotion ceremony, they both found extremely weird that their names didn't appear on the pool for the bet on 'who's our secret couple'. They found it so strange that they were pretty sure everyone knew about them, but they were giving them enough room to let it out of the bag at their own time. "What about …nah, never mind is a dumb idea…" he said placing a hand in her fourteen weeks old baby bump.

"What?" she asked, rolling out of him and placing her head on top of her raised hand. He turned around and did the same.

"I was just thinking about what Liz said… you know…"

"Nope, not really… Liz says lots of things"

"I… we could renovate our vows or something… in front of everyone…."

"That's so cute, Jack… but I won't do that while pregnant. I don't want to look like a whale in the pictures"

"You will be the loveliest whale in the world," Jack smiled and got a punch in his chest as an answer, "Anyway, that's why I told you it was a dumb idea…"

"Unless…" Sam smiled mischievously

"Uh oh… unless, what?"

"We could send them invites for it, but for a date some months after the birth so I can be back to my weight… then closer to the date we sent another invite to make them remember it's coming"

"But wouldn't that be … I don't know, low? Or make them hate us or something?"

"Jack… we have to tell them, somehow… and the ones who really matter... they already know. We can only hope the rest takes the news as good as they did"

In the following days, or, actually nights, they talked about their idea with Daniel and Janet, and Liz. With their approval and recommendation of actually setting it a year after the birth due date (to be able to have a honey moon, they said), settling the date wasn't as hard as they thought. They started with the task of organize an event that was still far away from being truth, but certain that would happen, thunder, lightning or snow.

It was a warm morning day when they both appeared at the SGC first check point, carrying boxes containing white envelopes. They signed their way in while the Airmen's checked it was in fact only paper what they carried with them. The second check point came with the procedure, and they were ready to get to work.

Instead of going to their new offices located in old storage rooms as they normally would, each of them disembarked on a different floor and started to make their ways through all the building delivering closed white envelopes to each and every one of the SGC members and of course to the infirmary and mess hall personnel. With a simple request, do not open it until the signal is given.

Once they were done, they walked to Daniel's office with just one envelope in their hands. Daniel smiled at seeing them and then he noticed the white paper in Jack's hand and the beaming smile in Sam's face and he jumped

"Is it time?" They both nodded eagerly and they walked to the control room. General Hammond, Janet and Teal'c were already there with gigantic grins. Jack approached the mic, while Walter looked at him as if he had grown another head. He cleared his throat and pushed the intercom button.

"Hey there, you all must be wondering what's wrong with me or Carter today and what the darn white envelopes are… so, without further ado… please open them and find out yourselves," he said and they saw how Walter and the other techs in the control room peeled the envelope and changed their expressions from surprised to bewildered to eager. The content of the card was pretty simple

"Joins us to celebrate our Best Day Ever …. Again.

Because some things are worth saying twice.

Please join us on Friday, August the 6th, 2004  
as we renew our wedding vows

and celebrate our 10 years wedding anniversary together

Samantha Carter & Johnathan O'Neill

PS: Yes, we are THAT couple "

"Is this… true?" Walter turned around and found himself with all the senior officers nodding at once. "I… you…"

 **2009**

 **O'Neill Residence**

"And they surprised everyone around! With their card!" Mandy said loudly before jumping out of her bed again.

"Mandy, come back to bed, and then…" Nikky said as she saw Amanda walking towards her bed.

"Then I came along!" Mandy said with another twirl, before jumping back to her little bed.

"Yes, it was a cold day of February, Thor was already waiting around for you to complete your days"

"Shhh… no one knows about uncle Thor," She whispered.

"Right!"

 **January 6th, 2003**

 **SGC**

Sam walked briskly along the corridors of the SGC, despite of the time between when they chose their new assignment and today, they were still working full time at the SGC. Her own offices just a floor above his, but now contained more space for equipment and alien technology. The SGC lab was still under her supervision and was to be moved to the new building, along with her office, lab and the storage rooms they were currently hogging once the new building was finished.

Jack's office was also still at the SGC, it wasn't a huge office but he got a secretary for himself and a meeting room, in which he was currently in. The meeting room was somewhat between chaotic and war ruins. She smiled at finding him engrossed on yet another file. He was in charge of making sure that all that was being constructed to host the training facilities and her and Daniel's labs were big enough to cover all of their needs, also, he was in charge of making sure the tunnels connecting the two buildings were safe enough to exist and to close in case of a security breach on either side… along with a team of engineers which pointed him the structural issues they could encounter, of course.

She observed him in his current natural habitat. If someone said to her that Jack O'Neill, former special ops, SG-1 leader, father of two, loving husband and formidable officer, would be sitting quietly so engrossed on a report, she would have laughed to no end. That sounded so preposterous to someone who had spent half of her live making him short to the point vocal reports each time they met for a special ops mission, and a summary when they worked together at the SGC.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked from above the rim of the folder.

"Nothing," She smiled guiltily. "I was just thinking … you weren't one for the reading before" she said coming closer to him and then she saw it. "But that explains it everything"

Inside his folder, he actually had a comic book.

"It's Aidan's," he dismissed, "He asked something about this guy and I had no idea who he was… whatcha doing here?"

"Thor just contacted me. It's time"

"Already?" She nodded, and she pressed the comm Thor had gave her, and soon they were standing aboard Thor's ship.

"Are you ready, Colonel Carter?"

"I think so; I'm just not feeling any labor pains or contractions"

"Yes, Doctor Frasier mentioned you might need pain killers"

"Sam? Jack?" Janet joined them in the bridge, "it's all set. We just need you to start"

"That's what I was telling Thor, I'm not in labor yet," she said and that precise moment was the one were her water broke. "I guess I am now"

"Come along," Thor said guiding them to the ob room which was mounted inside his vessel for this occasion. Janet along with a nurse were going to be the ones taking care of the birth, unless something happened, for which they had a team of experienced ob/gyn on call. But Thor and Freir kept reassuring them it would be a birth with no issues. Sam changed to a medical gown, blushing brightly at the way she was exposed on it. But a quick wink from Jack and some reassuring words managed to calm her dawn. The first contraction… made her forget about the gown altogether.

Freir approached her and gave her something to swallow. "Don't worry, it will make the pain go away and help with the birth," and just like he said that, she felt the contractions come fast but she didn't feel the pain of them. Janet checked her after the second wave hit to find her fully dilated, "When you feel the next one, push" she said in awe. Normally took hours to deliver a baby!

And then, it was done... the rosy baby was out and screaming her little lungs out. Jack cut the cord using a fancy Asgard scissor. Freir took the baby to clean her and soon she was resting comfortably in Sam's arms.

"Our little savior is beautiful, congratulations," Thor said. "Can we know the name of the savior of Asgards and Furlings?"

"Amanda O'Neill"

 **2009**

 **O'Neill Residence**

"That's me, isn't?" Mandy asked with a big bright smile.

"Yeah, Mandy… that's you"

"Were you happy that day, Aidan?"

"I was… you were smaller than I expected for a sister, but I was asking for you for a long time already," Aidan confessed.

"I love you Aidan" she said with a tired smile.

"Do you want to hear the rest?"

"Prease!" she said trying hard not to nod off.

 **August 6th, 2004**

 **Doolittle Hall,**

 **Air Force Academy.**

It was a warm day, blue skies and not even a cloud out there, the smell of summer lingered in the air. And the (what it seemed) millions of flowers were scattered around the hall, giving it an elegant touch. Jack was walking around in his dress blues, making sure everything was set with the caterers and all, before crossing his way towards the Air Force Chapel.

They decided to do it good this time, and he was willing to even public display his affection with words on this day. She deserved it, he knew.

"Jack! Here you are!"

"Space-monkey." He grinned, "I was making sure everything is settled"

"You have been organizing this for two years, Jack." Daniel said rolling his eyes, "Seriously, if something wasn't settled I would be very disappointed"

"I know. I know, why were you searching for me?"

"Your dad as looking for you, and so was Aidan."

They walked quickly, his father was looking for him, because Aidan was looking for him. And his son was looking for him, because he was nervous.

"Don't be, buddy. We are standing over there... and then we wait for mom and Mandy to join us. It will be okay," Jack said and Aidan grinned at him. Then he spotted Janet, "How is she?"

"Radiant" she answered truthfully, "And you have to wait to see Mandy, she looks so cute! Now, stop drooling and go to your place! Otherwise, the bride would get there first"

Janet waited for Jack and Aidan to walk up to their positions at the end of the aisle, it took long since he seemed to be unable to stop and chat to everyone who was in the extremely full chapel. She rolled her eyes and searched for Daniel, who in matter of no time, had dragged Jack with Teal'c's help.

She sighed and turned around, making her way to her friend. Outside the room, Jacob Carter waited. They exchanged a smile and Janet knocked the door. "Come in," Sam's voice came loud… and couldn't help but gasp.

"Sam! You look…"

"Just like your mother…" Jacob completed in awe and Sam smiled brightly.

"Really?"

"Yes."

She chose a pearl colored dress, since she couldn't use a fancy dress on her first wedding. It was quite simple actually, a corset hugged her torso and a then flowed down softly in a small fish back skirt. Her short hair glittered with some stones.

"They stick to the hair" she explained when she saw both of them looking at them.

"Oh" Jacob shook himself out of his reverie.

Ten years ago, he was ordered to step aside and let Sam be married to the only special ops office who had dared to joke several times about marrying his only daughter. And somehow, the officer managed to fall in love with his daughter without knowing she was the girl he constantly joked about. And now, he was going to lead his only daughter down the aisle and to his waiting arms. This time, fully convinced they would last for as long as they live. "Ready?" he asked hesitating.

"Yes" she stated surely. Janet grabbed Mandy from where she was sitting and they all walked to the aisle.

Mandy went in first, the one-year-old slowly walked down the aisle, enjoying all the attention she was getting. And then, she saw her dad, and no one could stop her from running the last meters after being witnesses of her screaming loudly, "Daddy!" and the loud squeal that came out of her. The crowd giggled at the situation, the big bad grumpy Colonel they once met, now was putty with his daughter in his arms.

Then Janet and Cassie walked in, and soon, Jack passed Mandy to Teal'c since he knew, the moment he saw her, all his attention would be on the woman with whom he had spent his last 10 years. And he was right, the moment he laid eyes on her and she locked her eyes on his… all the crowd simply disappeared.

He didn't know for sure what was told to them or about them, he only reacted when Aidan stomped on his feet and the snort that came out of Daniel, pointed him whose idea really was.

"Your vows…"

"Ah, sure... right… vows," he said patting himself down to try and find his vows. "Here there are! Sam… when I first met you, you were nothing but a child, but even at your young age, you captivated me. You pushed my boundaries, you made me a better person. You shared your deepest secrets and offered me nothing but the most truthful of the friendships. And one day, that wasn't enough anymore. One day, I figured that somewhere along the line, I had fallen deeply in love with you. And then, as if we were part of a romantic movie, we found each other married. Secretly married, but married anyways. And even with all the secrecy and all the ups and downs of what our lives entailed since then… I can't find myself regretting not even a second. Because each and every second that we spend together, brought us here. A place where I love you, and somehow, you still love me. Having said that, I vow to keep loving you unconditionally and without hesitation. To take you as you are, and love you until your days are no more. And know for sure, that, with hundreds of alternate realities… I still chose you. I chose you… always."

"Jack… I remember the first time I met you, I was very young, it was a sunny day back in 1985, and I remember what I felt the moment you grabbed my hand for the first time. I was a child, but in that moment I knew I had met the one for me. God knows I tried to forget you, tried not to think of you and when all that failed, I tried hard to offer you the unconditional friendship that was all I was allowed to have from you. We collided many times, not against ourselves but against conditions which were not pleasant and were far from normal, and since I've met you, I can't remember one dark time where you weren't there by my side. You were an amazing friend, and despite I can't remember a day in which I haven't loved you, you remained loyal to who you are. And then, destiny, kismet, karma, luck? whatever you want to call it, happened. And today, 10 years had passed since that single day when I chose to embrace what it was given to me, I chose to say yes wholeheartedly to the couple of months I would get to spend as your wife. And those months, became a secret and under that secret… they became years, became two wonderful children. It became a love that keeps growing strong. I vow to encourage you, trust you, respect you and push your boundaries… I vow to be that unconditional friend that I was for so long, that I still am. And I promise you that in times of joy and in times of sorrow, I will love you with all my being. Always."

When they finished telling their vows, the only two dry faces where those of their kids, which hadn't comprehended the immensity of the worlds so freely spoked.

"Now I pronounce you, husband and wife… again," was added and the crowd laughed between their tears. "You may kiss your bride"

 **2009**

 **O'Neill residence**

Somewhere in the mist of the renewal, Mandy fell asleep, carefully Nikky covered the small girl and with a nod, she pointed Aidan to the door and they both left her room and went to the living room.

"One more hour and then you are up to bed too," she smiled. They sat on a comfortable silence, but she noticed Aidan kept throwing glances at her.

"What? Do I have something in my face?" She joked. But stopped when she saw the serious look on her little brother face. "Aidan? You know you can talk to me about anything, don't you?" He nodded once

"IT's just…"

"Tell me," she said turning off the tv.

"I know you are my big sister, and that you and mom are still trying to find your foot around each other, but it's been years since dad found you…and" he said sorrowfully, and she gasped, it wasn't not at all what she was expecting to be asked about. He looked at the scared face of his sister

"Aidan, I"

"Look, I get it, you are all grown up and you don't know mom all that well... but she is a really good one, but it takes time, even if you two work in the same place doesn't mean you know each other, or that you have time to talk about yourselves… just like when someone new gets to school and feels weird to share things with them, right? And when they end up being your lab partner you talk to them about all the things related to that class, but you don't go personal, right?" Nikky nodded, "I, was just wondering… would you tell me how he found you?"

"Aidan, I'm not sure… you should ask your dad. I can tell you this. He found me, because he loves your mom, our mom, so badly, that he did all he could to make her happy. But, he didn't need to find me, she was already happy with you"

"Actually…" Came Sam's voice, "I always missed you, you were always a part of me that I couldn't complete. I love you, each one of you for who you are, one of my children, each of you perfect on your own imperfect way. Now, Aidan, about your doubts..." he looked down ashamed.

"Don't be ashamed, Aidan, you deserve to know what happened in your family," Jack told him and he raised his eyes with hope, "And I believe you are big enough to know what it was"

"When I was very, very young, I didn't know much of life, and I knew even less of how to take care of myself. And I found myself pregnant… you remember how Mandy looked, right?" he nodded, "She looked very similar to Mandy, but she had this tiny curls… and that came to an end one day, someone took her from me. And no matter how much I searched for her, I couldn't find her"

"The world is a big place to search," Nikky answered, giving Sam a sad smile.

"My live went on, but I searched her in every face I saw, and when I saw someone of her age, I would often wonder, if I was seeing her without knowing she was mine or not. Then you came along and I loved you first the first time I knew you were inside me."

"That's how you lost her, not how you found her," Aidan commented

"Remember Uncle Thor?" Jack asked

"Yes"

"Well, some other aliens made your mom pregnant with Mandy because they needed something in her blood to live. Your uncle Thor was also benefited with what Mandy has… and they were so happy with the result that, one day, he came to my office and told me I could ask for whatever I wanted… and it was really easy to ask, because that same day they offered, one more year of Nikky disappearing passed."

"So you asked Uncle Thor?"

 **2005**

 **SGTC**

The bright light almost blinded him, but he knew without a shade of a doubt that it came from an Asgard beam.

"Greetings O'Neill"

"Thor! What can we do for you?"

"Is I who wonders what can I do for you?"

"I don't understand"

"Well, the first Asgards free of cloning issues are out and about, as you say. And the council agreed that we should give you something in return. Colonel Carter was easy; I couldn't find her to let her know yet. However, I'm pretty sure she will be pleased to know she can access to a Asgard computer for herself to proceed in getting our knowledge into yours. However, you… we cannot decide what give you"

"I can ask for anything?" Jack asked, remembering the sour face of his wife when she spotted the date. He had hold her for a while but he knew by his own experience with certain dates, that she needed much more than that.

"Yes"

"You said once that your vessel is equipped to do full dna scans on a non-invasive way"

"That's part of our basic model, yes"

"Is it possible to scan the whole world?"

"Yes, it can take some time but it is possible, what are you thinking, O'Neill?"

"Sam… she had a daughter a long time ago. Is it possible for you to find her?"

"If she's alive and on Earth, yes"

"Then that's what I want. For you to find her."

When not even two hours later the Roswell gray appeared in his office again, he was startled.

"I have fulfilled your wish. Although, I don't understand how is she lost if they are side by side?" Thor questioned him, giving him a picture of Sam's lab.

"I'll be damned. And Mark says the Air Force isn't a Carter thing. Thanks Thor"

Now the issue was… how to approach either women about this? He knew he had to come up with something before leaving for home, because the moment his officer mask fell, Sam would now he was hiding something.

"How do I get myself in these things?" he wondered out loud, before taking his phone after quickly deciding that he first needed some background check. Even with all his contacts and with her being an Air Force officer, it took him longer to get all her information than to Thor to find her.

He started with her Air Force file, which, to be honest, wasn't all that unknown to him. All the people mulling around the SGC, SGC-T and/or the labs, was handpicked and that meant he had to read their files once their background was checked. Then, he went with the files that cost them more to get… her school records, her family records… and what he found he knew would have Sam devastated, no wonder she was difficult.

He considered what to do, how to deal with the information… how to tell Sam, what to tell Sam, and just as important, how to approach the girl. He sat there wondering for a while, to whom he should approach first. Sam or… Nikky? What if the girl didn't want a thing to do with Sam? Would that devastate his wife beyond means? But even if the girl didn't want to have a relationship with Sam… as family… he couldn't hide such information, not from her… he sighed. He reached to one decision and grabbed his phone.

"Hey, do you think we can go home early today?"

As per their usual, they had enough time on their books to take a few hours off and they headed home after retrieving their daughter out of the care floor which was built into the SGCT facility. It was a necessity actually, many of the SGC personnel had kids and most of them relied on the spouse or partner in case of emergencies, but there were always issues with what to do with them in long assignments, or when their support couldn't get there in time. Jack understood the situation so well, they also had put in action some pick up plans: They had a list of all the kids, schedules associated with their parent's roster and authorizations for pick them out of school in case something went wrong with their parents, all sitting on a software developed by Sam which also sent an emergency note to the care taker if a pickup was needed… It was a big improvement on their side and all personnel of the combined SGC's where extremely happy with how it came to be.

Surprising Aidan, they picked their oldest out of school, and went for a movie and family meal. Which if Sam found odd, he knew she wouldn't comment for the sake of the kids. She thanked him as soon as they sat in the darkened theater sit.

"What for?" he whispered back and she kissed his cheek, making their kids giggle happily.

"I know you are trying to cheer me up, and you are doing a great job," She said and she too immersed herself in the adventures of the lion, the zebra, the giraffe and the hippo, making her laugh as loud as her kids and he laughed too, just by the sheer happiness of seeing his family happy. Well, that ... and the movie was actually hilarious.

Their kids were weird and they both knew it, otherwise they wouldn't be sitting on an Asian fusion restaurant for a family meal. How that happened they didn't know for sure, but as much as the two of them would like to go for a steak, their kids always decided for Asian cuisine. Maybe it had something to do with the coloring mat and how they looked like comic books.

Then, they finally got home to their routine. And soon, they were just two of them, cuddling up there in their rooftop. Their favorite grown up place in the house. She kissed his cheek softly and with a soft caress she turned his face to look at him in the eye.

"Will you tell me what has you thinking so hard?" He sighed.

"I have to show you something…"

"You are not sick, are you?"

"Huh, nope… nor I have another woman…" he got a punch in the arm for that comment, "What? That's exactly what the average housewife would wonder, you know?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the average housewife," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, that I have."

"You are stalling…" he raised his eyebrow in amusement

"I'm stalling? You are the one who interrupted me in the first place" he whined. Then he pushed her up and stood up too, grabbing her hand and pulled her towards the new wider stair. "Wait for me in the living room?" he asked while going to their study to find his briefcase. Yes, he now was the owner of such item, it came with the position.

He grabbed the folder in which all the data was contained and made a detour to the kitchen to grab a wine and glasses, and once he was all set, he walked to where Sam was still waiting for him. She raised the eyebrow at the wine.

"I guess it is as … delicate… as I thought," she muttered as he presented her with one glass of wine.

"Sam…Thor came by my office today. Their experiments worked…" he raised his hand to stop her from saying something, "He told me that, as a token of gratitude, you were given a new toy."

"Yes, What I was about to say to you was exactly that, that he visited me too"

"Oh!" he sipped his wine and studied her. "Well, he told me, that it was easy for them to know what such token would be. However, the Asgards couldn't come to a decision regardless myself. Therefore, they decided to let me decide. Surprising, isn't?"

"Not really… so, what happened? What did you ask for?"

"I… I might have stepped over some boundaries here," he said nervously, "therefore, you have to promise me you won't be angry for long"

"What did you do?" she asked, then looking at him she smiled, "I know you, Jack, nothing you could possible come up with could ever make me angry with you for long… I don't promise I won't disagree or I will like it… but I promise I won't remain angry for long," He kneeled before her, his knees cracking as he did so. He placed his hands on her lap and looked at her straight in the eye.

"I asked him, to find your Nikky," She gasped for air and he quickly started to add his explanations, "I saw you this morning when you looked the date, I know it pains you, more the not knowing what happened with her than anything else, I just wanted you to…" she stopped his tirade placing a soft finger over his lips, her eyes were full of tears and she was biting her lower lip.

"Did it work?" He nodded once. "Oh God… is she…"

"Yes, she's alive, Sam… and closer than you might believe." He said moving some hair out of her face. "I have all the information about her there," he said pointing to the folder that was next to the wine bottle. "I have to be honest with you, Sam. I read everything… and it's not nice. You can trust me on that one, or I can hold you while you read, which ever you want … I'm here" she nodded once. Then she patted the place next to her and he understood her choice, once he resettled himself, she reached for the folder.

"Are you serious?" she asked as soon as she read the name on the folder. And he nodded, pointing to the data and picture Thor had provided him with. "I can't believe it… all this time, she was right there" she whispered and he held her closer.

She read carefully the thousands of words, some parts even twice. Her little baby had suffered so much, that she couldn't contain the tears as she read her data. Her birth certificate was there, both her name and the first name she picked for her daughter were missing, but the date was there, the father was there.

"At least he kept her middle name," she said out loud, and the next page, was a note telling them that, for the number on it, it was not exactly from her birth but from when she would be two or three years old. Then, her history became worse than Sam could have ever imagined.

Her father died when she was 5, and with the lack of mother or relative she ended up in foster care. One abusive family to the next one, the girl grew up. She was excellent as a student but there were several notes in her file accusing her of cheating; it was impossible for her to learn everything if she wasn't in class. Then, it occurred to one of the teachers to test her IQ, when her number hit the roof the teacher fought with claws and teeth to get her custody. The teacher, Johanna Miller, saw her potential, but a little too late, she was 16 already when that happened. And then, two years later she joined the Air Force. She set the folder down.

"I can't believe it, Jack… I know my situation wasn't the best but why she had to go through all this?"

"I don't know Sam… and I'm a little conflicted about all this. I mean, I'm not in favor of a child going through such hell. But on the other hand, if you hadn't lost her… we wouldn't have met. You wouldn't join the Air Force…and if you did, you wouldn't accept Special Ops having a child home, not when you knew how the lack of your father made you feel" he said honestly.

"You are right, Jack… but I … even if I lost her, why couldn't she end up in a loving home? 19 homes in 11 years sounds like an awful lot… and I moved around but I still had my dad and Mark around. It's not fair… not to her"

"I wasn't sure what to do when Thor gave me those," he said pointing to the photo laid in the table. "I know it's a sensitive subject, and I know… there's a chance she doesn't want to know you… that she hates you, who knows what's the history she knows about you… and I didn't want to burden you with that… and on the other hand, I also, didn't want to hide it from you" She turned around and caressed him, and kissed him with all her might.

"Jack, I also don't know what the hell did I do to deserve you. No, no... don't go there, it is true. And I know you sometimes feel the same about me. So just accept it for this time, can you?" He nodded. "I have to talk to her, I don't know if I want to tell her I'm her mother, she's a responsible adult now. But I guess is only fair"

"Sam, she might be a responsible adult, but even responsible adults need of loving parents."

 **Two days later,**

 **SGC**

It was only two days later when she finally grew enough courage to talk to her, she walked to the labs confidently and saw her concentrating on some experiments. Now that she knew, there were things that looked so like her that was both painful to see and obvious to notice. The small frown of her brow when something was odd. Some gestures… her ability to see things others couldn't. Her passion over her theories… she shook herself and stopped contemplating her and knocked the glass door. The girl beamed at her and after writing some notes, she came out of the room.

"Colonel Carter? What can I do for you?" she asked, looking her oddly since Sam was already in her civvies.

"Lieutenant Hailey… can I have some words with you… in private?"

"Did I do something wrong?" the young officer questioned.

"No, no really. I just want to talk with you about something… will you?" Jennifer nodded worrying her lower lip "Your scheduled day is over. Do you mind to sign yourself out first?" Jennifer went to do as asked and then they walked to Sam's office.

"Please take a sit," Sam pointed to one of the chairs at the other side of her desk, Jennifer took one… and surprisingly to her, Sam took the other one.

"I don't really know how to start this… Jennifer. Before you go on explaining things, you must know that I brought you here to talk about personal matters, not about anything related to the Air Force. Which apparently only makes it harder…" she chuckled nervously, then all clicked on Jennifer's head. Sam's attire, the sign off. "What do you know about your parents?"

Jennifer Hailey was known for her bad genius; Sam had been at the receiving end of it a couple of times, which she always handled as the officer she was. Tactfully ordering to stop and gaining her respect one little step at the time. But the quick set of the girl's jaw warned Sam of another outburst. However, she now had knew insight on what caused it and she had purposely stick the proverbial finger in the wound, so her reaction was to be expected.

"You mean to tell me you somehow got my sealed records, ma'am?" she asked a hint of venom was clear in her voice.

"Yes... and its Sam. No ma'am at this moment," Hailey analyzed her situation and measured her words.

"Then you know about them as much as I do," she almost spited the words.

"So you don't know anything about Frank Hailey?" With her jaw set, Jennifer shook her head no.

"Why are you asking me all this?"

"What would you say if I told you I knew Frank Hailey?"

"Probably that you are lying, according to the records Frank Hailey was born in 1961, and he died when I was 5, and that was back in 1988. According to your history at the Academy, you joined the USAF in 1985. Accounting the age difference, he would be at college while you were still at school. Therefore, is impossible for you to have crossed paths before."

"You can try all the math you want, Jennifer, but with the little data you have collected about myself, there's one fact that remains: I met your father."

"How? When? How was he like?" Sam saw the glint of hope in her eyes, she saw the scared little girl who wanted a family. Who needed a family, before the girl could contain herself.

"We met at college, actually. And you are right, he was older than me. However, I was in some of his classes when I was only fourteen. He was charming, very good with words and a romantic. He was also your stereotypical bad boy."

"You liked him," Hailey affirmed and Sam blushed.

"We dated," she explained.

"But you were 14…"

"And emancipated. We dated for a while, then, he decided I wasn't enough and ended up the relationship. I had to change of school after that… and I never knew anything about him anymore"

"Wow…"

A knock in Sam's door interrupted the moment. She got up and walked to the end of her office and turned her back to the door, trying to compose herself. Jennifer was with her back to the door but she understood what was happening and she too quickly cleaned her face.

"Come in"

"Carter, have you… Oops, sorry I didn't know you were busy," Jack said entering the room. "Lieutenant"

"General" she jumped to her feet to salute him.

"Don't do that Hailey… I know you respect me, but can you imagine what would happen if I am to enter your lab and you salute me?" He chuckled and made her chuckle too. "Also, I'm am currently a civilian coming to visit his wife at work. So, having that cleared. I should go wait for you at my office…" he said pointing the door. Sam turned around with a smile.

"Stay," he told him, and he frowned. "Jennifer, would you mind him joining the conversation we were having?"

"I… I don't know"

"It's okay, I can leave, I know what she's talking to you about. It's private and you probably don't want the CO of the base knowing about it." He winked at her. He liked the girl as much as Sam had liked her before she knew it was her own flesh and blood. Granted, he knew she had some issues with authority that needed to be fixed but she was also working hard on that. Jennifer assessed the man, then she observed how Sam looked a bit more relaxed now that the General, no, her husband, was in the room.

"I guess, that if you already know, then it shouldn't bother me," Jack nodded and sat in Sam's chair and turned around in it, making Sam roll her eyes at him. But also, making Jennifer more at ease with his presence.

"I don't know how to continue…" Sam admitted. And Jack smiled, he opened the one folder which remained on top of her desk. Then, he pushed it towards Hailey.

"What about with this?" he asked and Sam smiled gratefully. "There's something you need to see in that folder, Jennifer. And I don't know how you will react to it. Whatever it makes you feel, I just want you to know that I tried my best to find you"

Not quite understanding the reason, but with curiosity winning her over, Jennifer Hailey extended herself and grabbed the folder. The first page she saw was unbelievable. It was a birth certificate of one Nicola Leslie Carter, born May 8, 1983. To Samantha Carter and Frank Hailey. Her quick brain told her that Sam was only 15 when the baby was born. She frowned, "Who is Nicola?" she asked but then she turned the page, it was an article on baby Nicola's abduction…. And then, the next page, was a picture of her and Sam, dated two days ago and next to each of them Asgard words read '100% parental match'. Then, there was more… more data retrieved from the Asgards.

She looked at Sam, eyes wide and scared. And she couldn't help but run out of the room as fast as she could. The moment, Jack sensed the fleeting need in the girl, he also stood up. He knew Sam would need someone to hold her right now.

The next couple days were difficult, he didn't know for sure if Sam was hiding from Jennifer or Jennifer from Sam, but he knew they hadn't talk after the disclosure. Sam didn't seem distraught to the untrained eye, however, he knew her better than she knew herself, and the bruises on his calves and other body parts, talked silently of the nightmares in her sleep. He knew he had to intervene…

So in the next days, he pleaded with the nerds to find him a place where to take a couple of SGT's for training and it has to be important enough to grant a scientist support too. And he found one, he organized SGT's 1 to 5 and with the cover of the important thing that needed to be studied, he managed to drag Sam out there too.

He saw the apprehensive look in both women faces the moment they found themselves in the gate room. And he knew for a conversation to happen they would need more than just to be on another planet. But how many interruptions can you have on a desert planet in which there was no real technology to bury yourself into, but you couldn't leave because the training teams were still, well, training? He smiled inside.

And as he predicted, he managed to lure the two women into a room in which there was a supposedly technological advance that they needed to see. That he had locked the two of them inside an empty vault 'by mistake' was just his most evilish plan coming to fruition. Once the two were in close quarters, he radioed them and told them…

"You won't be out of there until you both talk, there's a backpack with food somewhere inside"

Two 'without due respect, General,' came out and he chuckled. And with a small smile he walked out to find his team. Daniel and Teal'c received him with an eyebrow raised and he just shrugged. "I couldn't come up with anything else to make them talk"

At some point that day, Daniel confessed over an M.R.E that he was actually planning to do the same with Jack and Sam, before he learned they were already married. When they picked the women back, he knew by their demeanors that something had shifted between them. They might not be ready for a full mother – daughter relationship … but they would get there eventually.

 **2009**

 **O'Neill Residence**

Once they managed to answer the many questions that Aidan had about Nikky, he went to his room after saying goodbyes. And only the grownups remained. Sam looked at her daughter, and smiled.  
"I too have a question for you, maybe two"

"Go ahead,"

"Why did you run away that day? And why did you stay?" Jennifer chucked nervously.

"When I read the file, I was scared… somehow I was your daughter, you were the mother I always dreamed of finding. And then, it wasn't me either. I was someone different than Nicola Leslie Carter. I grew up with another name, and when I understood that, if that was my real birth certificate the other was… a fake. Then it shook me, I realized I didn't really exist. Jennifer Hailey was never real… and yet, all my life that was who I was. And I thought of leaving, I had my request for transfer ready, but then I remembered, before I knew you were my mother, you were someone who cared for me. And I can count those people with one hand. If you hadn't gone to the Academy and noticed me, hadn't you dragged me to and trough the Stargate… I would have been kicked out of the Academy. I would have nothing. Nowhere to go, I'll be nothing. I would have not existed."

"That's why you accepted to take your identity?" Jack asked softly. And she nodded.

"When we talked, that day in that stinky planet." They both mocked glared at him and he raised his hands in surrender, "Sam explained me, everything, she knew things about me that I didn't. And after being alone for so long, how could I possibly let the chance to have someone, to be someone… go out of the window?"

"I knew you were a smart girl," Jack smiled.

"I have to thank you both. You could have pressed me to be someone that I'm not. But you didn't. You both took everything related to me so slowly, and even when there are still some unresolved issues, I know they will be gone someday. I know that I have a mother to whom I can turn to, and I gained an extended family that I never dreamt of, I have a step father, a brother and sister. I got an uncle and nephews and nieces, and a grandpa and your parents Jack, your whole family... they also adopted me like one of their own. Reality is, that I never in my wildest dreams thought that finding my mother will be so interesting. I never thought that meeting her without knowing who she was, would save me"

"Thank you, Jennifer…" Sam whispered, a lone tear ran through her face.

"My name is Nicola, mom. Never forget that," Nikky said kissing her softly in the cheek, tears of her own streaming down her face. And when they both heard a sniffle coming out of Jack, they all started to laugh.

"You know, when I first met you…" Sam started, and Nikky blushed remembering how she treated Sam, it was all water under the bridge now, she knew. "You struck me so hard, that for weeks I had to struggle with the memories you brought forth"

"As if you knew I was… well, me"

"Yes, the day you went to the SGC…I was hoping you would let behind a hair or something that I could use for a dna test."

"But I didn't"

"Nope… and when I went to look for you at the changing room, I saw a picture of you. With a couple which I supposed where your parents."

"Ah, the Millers… they were the closest thing I had to parents… until now."

"I'm sorry… I talked with Jack about that picture, and we both agreed that I was wishfully thinking. So I let it be."

"The only important thing, is that we are here. Today. What happened, it's all done and gone… but we can still mend the fences and go on from there. And our fences, are almost done" Nikky finished and Sam gasped.

"May I?" Sam questioned timidly. A side of Colonel Samantha Carter that Nicola only saw whenever they were home. And as she nodded with tears in her eyes, she found herself launching herself towards the opening arms of her mother.

Nicole Carter left not too much longer after that sweet family moment, and once again Jack and Sam found themselves wrapped up in each other and in the dark. Sam sighed in content.

"Do you remember what I once asked you?" Jack whispered against her hair, "If you believed in karma?" she nodded against his chest. "Do you remember you answer?"

"I'm not sure if I believe in Karma. If I do, will it meant that I paid in advance for all the damage I can do or is for the damage I will do?"

"Do you still feel that way?" he asked and she sighed deeply. Her breath causing goosebumps in his skin.

"I believe, we are who we are because of the decisions we took to be here today, without them, we wouldn't be us. I still don't know if I believe in karma. But I know, that all the pain it was caused to me, all the suffering I was put through… it was all worthy. Because without it, I wouldn't have you… and without you, I wouldn't be able to survive. I wouldn't be able to become who I am. I wouldn't have another chance at motherhood… and I also wouldn't know about my first born. Jack, don't you see? The only constant in my life, the only thing in which I need to believe, the only thing I know for sure…" she said moving herself to look at him in the eye. "Is that you love me. With that, everything else falls in to place, in its own time"

He looked at her, assessing her words, he then raised his hand and caressed her hair, and in a swift movement, he turned her around and she giggled like she always did. And there, in the covert of the night. In the darkness that always joined them, they both vowed to each other to love themselves unconditionally, until the last piece of the puzzle of their lives fell into place, taking their lasts breaths away.

And they sealed their vows with a soul searing kiss.

 **THE END 2.0**


End file.
